History Repeating Itself
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Sora thought he was done with Riku. He should have known he would somehow be back in his life again. AU Riku X Sora. some Roxas x Sora. Kairi x Namine. Axel x Roxas
1. Chapter 1

If there was one person that Sora hated, it would have to be Riku. They say hate is a strong word but Sora believes it isn't even enough to describe how much he _despises_ that guy. Sora's mom would always complain when he would come home, angry, and complaining about the boy that ruins his life. She says they use to be close when they were younger and Sora knows that. His mom keeps the pictures all around the house, such an irritating reminder of how he _wasted_ his childhood with the _prick._

….of course back then, Sora had said he loved Riku. He remembers the fun times. He remembers looking up to the other boy. He remembers their adventures of finding 'hidden treasure' and finding 'magic shells'. He remembers talking to him about exploring the world and how they would stay up all night just talking about this and that. He remembers laughing with Riku, he remembers the boy teasing him with that smile of his. Those memories are fond.

Maybe that's why he hates Riku now. Sora just doesn't understand. They were so close when they were younger. Riku use to be his best friend. He use to be what he looked forward to at school and during the weekend. Not anymore. Sora doesn't know what happened. It was like when puberty hit, he suddenly turned into a dick. He's a year older so he grew up faster but...he kept insulting Sora.

He always picked on him in front of the Kairi, the girl he's always had a thing for, and made him look stupid. Soon everything became a competition, both of them fighting over Kairi but then it moved from that and then they were just fighting. It didn't matter about what. They got to a point where they would play nasty pranks on one another and then that moved to beating the shit out each other. It became so bad that Riku had to leave middle school and go to a different one.

They would get in a fight every day. If not physical, at least verbal. The teachers were afraid. They became out of control. By eight grade they were too big and they were afraid the two boys would end up killing one another. What started off as competition in sports, soon became nothing but a screaming match and punches.

Sora holds his head in his hands, rubbing his temples to try to quiet his headache. The only reason he's reflecting on this now is because... Sora glares up at the front, boring holes into the back of the reason for his headache and discomfort. Sora doesn't know why or how, but Riku is back. The proof is sitting up there in front of him, writing notes like he's actually interested.

It's been three years without Riku and Sora wouldn't trade those years for anything. During that time he was able to excel without Riku distracting him or holding him back. Riku wasn't there to try to turn his friends on him, or steal his girlfriend. Sora was able to date Kairi...even if that didn't work out how he wanted, he still had her, and made memories that he won't forget. He was able to become one of the best players in his soccer team, and more people looked at him, rather than looking at Riku. Riku didn't have his shadow on him in those three years and Sora shone brightly.

He's not the most popular but he's well known and the friends he has made since Riku left have been great to him. His grades haven't been as bad and he even has plans for his future. Everything is looking up for him but of course life had to take a shit that is currently sitting right in front of him.

"Jeez Sora, I have never seen you look more constipated in your life." Sora tenses from his thoughts, glancing over at Roxas who is grinning at him, not paying attention in class as well but that was no surprise. "Need to take a shit?"

"Stop Roxas, don't make me laugh." Sora who tried to keep his glare, failed miserably and chuckled. Roxas always had that air about and his humor was so Sora's humor. He met Roxas in the 9th grade and they just clicked. It was like they were on the same wave link. If he had anyone who he would call his best friend, it would be Roxas.

Roxas grins at him before it falters slightly and he glances up at the boy sitting up front. "That's him isn't it?" He glances at Sora, watching as his eyebrows furrow. Roxas offers him a smile. "Oh don't make that face. It's going to be fine. I mean... look at him. He's actually taking notes. What a dork."

Sora can't help to giggle. "You're one to talk. Says the person who loves math."

"Hey, don't diss me Sora." Roxas reaches over to flick him in the forehead. "I was trying to make you feel better! And you turn my insult on me...so mean." Roxas pouts.

"I know." Sora rubs his forehead, glancing at Riku. He feels uneasy again. Roxas reaches over and pats Sora on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You said he's been gone since 8th grade...so it's been three years. Maybe he's gotten over himself and you won't have to worry about it." Roxas offers.

"For some reason I doubt that." Just as Sora is saying this, Riku turns his head, turning just enough so he's looking at him with one sharp green eye through silver bangs. Sora feels his body tense at seeing those eyes once again. Riku doesn't say anything, he just turns his head, staring forward. "See? What did I tell you..." Sora grumbles.

"He just looked at you. Which is pretty understandable since you've been glaring at the back of his head since he's sat down." Roxas chuckles when Sora gives him a look. "You have! No joke, you've been staring at the back of his head this whole time."

"...I just can't believe he's back." Sora mumbles, sighing as he lays his head on the desk. " This is my last year of high school... I was almost free but of course he comes back. I feel like I must have done something wrong as a child and I was cursed with Riku because of it."

"You're acting like it's the end of the world, Sora." Roxas shakes his head. "You know if he tries anything, I have your back right?" Sora blinks at the firm tone and he looks over at Roxas, seeing how those blue eyes have a slight fire to them. Sora smiles soon after, something warming in his chest.

"Yeah I know." Sora watches Roxas smile at him before he averts his gaze, liking the feeling of the cold desk on his cheek. "I'm not really worried about fighting him. I'm not weak and I have you but...Everything just goes wrong when Riku is around. I just have this bad feeling it's all going to start happening again." Sora watches as some of the girls steal glances at Riku, and he feels a bit heated. "It's already starting. Girls have already taken interest with him."

"So?" Roxas waves this off. "Girls are into that kind of thing. You know, the mysterious hot new guy shows up in the last year and they all want to make him their mistake." Roxas grunts. "Besides, most of these girls would date you without hesitation. So if they flock to Riku, it's your fault for being stingy with that body of yours."

"Roxas!" Sora raises his voice slightly, his cheeks flushing as he looks at Roxas with disbelief. The blonde just snickers.

"What? It's true and you know it-"

"Sora, Roxas!" The teacher stops talking, glaring at the two boys in the back. "Do I need to separate you like children? Because lord knows I've had to do it before." This gets a couple of students to chuckle.

"No sir." Sora answers before Roxas says something. He can feel his face tint, he still doesn't like getting in trouble in class. It's something that Roxas can tease him about, even though there's plenty of other things he teases him about. The teacher seems satisfied with that and turns to keep teaching.

" 'No sir.'" Roxas whispers, mocking his voice, making it sound all scared and nasally. Sora can't help to reach over and push Roxas, the two chuckling after to themselves. When Sora looks forward, he sees Riku's head turn forward. Sora narrows his eyes, had he been looking at him? Riku probably took silent satisfaction that he got in trouble. Look at him, taking notes...Sora is good at listening as well. He's sure his grades are better too.

After awhile of taking notes, and listening to the teacher, Sora can't help to tense when Riku turns around again, looking at him fully this time. Sora tightens his grip on his pencil, glaring at him. Riku smirks and turns back around. Sora feels his face get flushed in anger. That cocky bastard. He hasn't changed at all. Sora can feel it.

"You're looking constipated again." Roxas hums. Sora glares over at him only to sigh when he sees Roxas is drawing a picture instead of taking notes.

"You should stay focused on class and stop looking at my constipated face." Roxas chuckles, those blue eyes twinkling at him.

"I can't help it. You know how I like my boys, the more constipated, the better."

Sora has to cover his mouth before he burst out in laughter. His shoulders shake as he chuckles to himself, Roxas in the same state. At this rate they're going to be separated again. They never got any work done in this class. The teacher spares a warning glance but doesn't say anything when Sora and Roxas get a hold of themselves.

"...You know what? I think I know what i'm so pissed about." Sora mumbles, not able to take notes with this disaster looming in front of him. "The bastard has more muscles than me. I mean he's not super built but he's bigger than me and taller."

"Yeah and even with long hair, he looks more manly than you." Roxas can't help his grin when Sora gives him a sour look. "I'm just playing with you Sor. So what if he's a bit more muscular and taller. You have the perfect build for the sports you play, that's why you're so good."

"Yeah but I feel like he's beaten me." Sora grumbles.

"Geez he comes back after three years and sits down and you already think he's won." Roxas shakes his head, but he looks amused.

"Ugh this isn't funny Roxas-"

"Sora, Roxas! That's it, I told you to shut up and you have not closed your mouths since. Roxas go sit on the other side of the room."

Sora sighs, already seeing this coming. Everyone turns to look at the two as Roxas stands up with a pout on his face. He looks over at Sora sadly. "I'm going to miss you man. I may be over there, but my heart is right here." He sighs, being dramatic, slowly backing away from Sora. Sora can't help to laugh, like all the other students. Roxas is a goofball but so is Sora.

"No Roxas! Not the other side of the room! I can't bare it!" Sora grasps, throwing his hand over his forehead as if he's about to faint. By now the whole room is filled with giggles.

"I will always remember when I sat next to you but don't worry, i'll be right here, I always will be." Roxas keeps moving away backwards, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, holding his hand out. "Ngh so close but so far!"

"Roxas no!" Sora can't help to break off into a chuckle as Roxas tries desperately to reach for him, tipping his chair in the process. The whole class is laughing at the display, glad that they're not going to be bored. The only one who isn't laughing is Riku, who stares at them, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Both of you, just get out." The teacher points to the door, his face unamused. "It won't be a joke when you fail this class."

"Alright, alright we're going." Roxas grumbles as the two stand up, making their way to the front. Sora doesn't look at Riku when he passes him. Roxas grins, waving to his audience. "Make sure to listen to this guy, because you don't want to end up like us. Woe is me, failing music class."

"Roxas I will-" The teacher starts but Sora pushes Roxas quickly so they make it out of the room before he can finish what he was saying. He'll probably still get a dentition but one can hope.

"This always happens." Sora chuckles.

"Yup, we always go on an adventure together to the time out area." Roxas chuckles with him, the two walking down the hallway, their chests still warm from all the laughter. "I swear there's like a violin or something up that guy's ass."

"On his behalf, we always, _always_ do something stupid in his class." Sora wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, what I do is art. What we did back there was art. I'm sure everyone could really feel those raw emotions." Roxas smiles when Sora laughs again.

"Yes, I think we deserve an Oscar."

"Hell yeah we do!" Roxas grins but it falls slowly and soon he's looking forward, his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Sora picks up on it quickly, frowning. The change was too quick...Roxas was just laughing a minute ago and joking.

"Nothing. I just remembered about the drama thing." Roxas grumbles. Sora nods his head, his brows knitting together. "I played my lines perfectly, why didn't I get that part? I wanted to be the bad guy."

"Maybe you just don't come off as a bad guy?" Sora offers.

"And Axel does?" Roxas grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seriously, he didn't even remember one of his lines! It's just not fair."

"At least you got to have a main role! You're the hero! That's the best role!" Sora chuckles when Roxas groans. "You should be happy."

"Okay i'm sort of happy I got the leading role but I wanted to be the bad guy." Roxas groans some more before he shakes his head. "Okay, i'm done complaining. I need to be a good hero after all..." Roxas glances over at Sora. "You're coming to it right?"

"Huh? The play? Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it." Sora beams, and he can see Roxas's grin come back.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to miss me wowing the crowd with the never ending art that is me."

Sora can't help to return his grin with a chuckle.

* * *

"Ugh he's here too." Sora's expression falls when he spots Riku sitting up front in his English class, and as fate would have it, right next to Sora's assigned seat. Of course. Riku must have felt his bad vibes because he glances up from his book, turning his head to look at him. His long sliver hair brushes against his shoulder.

Sora wants to punch him. Why did the guy have to look so elegant? Seriously, his face was free of any blemish, and his hair looked like it could be on one of those Maybelline commercials.

The two stare at each other for a moment before he smirks, flipping his hair as if he knew that's what he was looking at. Sora really wants to punch him now. Sora huffs as he marches over towards him, the smirk falls from his lips and he's staring at him a bit differently now. Sora caught how those shoulders tensed up. At least he knows he's not the only one on edge.

Sora flops down next to him. "This is my seat." He grits out, just so he doesn't get the wrong idea. He doesn't want to sit next to him. Riku stares at him for a minute before that smile comes back and it's smug. _Don't let him get to you. Keep calm, be cool. Show him up._

"You haven't changed at all." Riku muses. Sora glares at him, those sharp green eyes staring back with the same challenge.

"Yeah well, neither have you." Sora grunts. Riku taps his pencil on the table at that, making a 'hmm' sound like he's really contemplating what he had said. It gets under his skin. "I-"

"I've changed." Riku says, dropping his pencil, giving Sora this strange expression.

"No, I can still smell the ass off of you."

Riku gives him a strange look before he grins, and it doesn't look mean. "Your insults still suck."

"Shut up." Sora feels his face get hot from anger and he looks forward. " Just keep yourself in your area and stay there."

"In my area huh?" Riku hums as more students come in. Class should be starting soon and hopefully that will keep Riku from getting on his nerves. Riku spreads his long legs, hitting Sora's desk with his knee. Sora shoots him a glare, Riku responds by smirking. "I'm staying in my area, Sora." He sneers his name. Sora grips his fist when Riku hits his desk again. This time Sora moves his desk away so when Riku spreads his legs, he can't bump it with his knee.

"Ugh why did you even come back?" Sora mumbles, already feeling miserable knowing he's going to have to deal with this for a year.

"Who knows." Riku grumbles, his eyebrows furrowing as he glares at the wall. His whole expression reads indignation. Sora wasn't even trying to rile him up. Maybe coming back here is a sore subject? Sora can't help to grin.

"Did they kick you out of your old high school for being too much of a dick?" Sora smirks when Riku glares at him.

"I wasn't kicked out. I decided to leave."

"Of course you did." Sora grunts. He blinks when he realizes something. He whips his head over at Riku, those green eyes widening from the sudden change in him. He raises an eyebrow at the way Sora points a finger at him. "Hey, wait a minute! You're a year older than me! You should be graduated."

Riku just stares at him for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders. "I failed a grade." and that was that. Sora blinks from him just admitting that. Riku doesn't look ashamed of it, those green eyes are staring him down, daring him to say something about it. Waiting for it, expecting it.

"...With your horrific study habits? That's a surprise." Sora mumbles, wanting the bell to ring already. He honestly is quite shocked by this. Since he's known Riku, he's always been anal about studying and at the top of his class. Sora studied hard too...but not like Riku. Even when they were younger, he was like that. "All you did was study."

Riku watches Sora closely, the tenseness of his shoulders loosens. Sora stiffens when he hears Riku chuckle, the low, masculine laugh irritating him. How is his voice deeper than his too? "Yeah." He runs a hand through his long silver hair, brushing his bangs back and holding the hair on his head for a moment before releasing, his hair falling back into place softly. "I couldn't let you get ahead of me now could I?" He shakes his head. "It got boring, so I didn't study as much."

"It should have been boring from the start." Sora grunts. When Riku smirks over at him, Sora shifts in his seat. This conversation isn't hostile and that's a bit unsettling. Maybe he should insult him? "You dork."

Sora glares when Riku chuckles. "Do you think i'm hurt by that?"

"Dork." Sora grunts. "Doesn't matter, still a dork and you still smell of ass."

"I smell just fine thank you." Riku waves his hand, and Sora can smell his cologne. Okay that smelled pretty good. Damn him and his money.

"I just smelled a bunch of stank."

Riku covers his eyes as he chuckles. "Oh god Sora you really haven't changed. Your insults are so bad, it's embarrassing."

Sora puffs out his chest, not liking how much Riku has been laughing. "Whatever. I was never the one that changed...at least I didn't fail a year either." Sora grins when he sees Riku send him a sharp glare. He kicks his leg out and hits Sora's desk even though he had moved it. Damn his long legs. Sora kicks his desk in return, knocking off his book.

The two share a nasty stare. Green boring into blue.

The bell rings and they tear their eyes to focus on the teacher. They don't say a word, both working hard on taking notes, but Sora can feel the tension. And it's not going to go away as long as Riku is here.

* * *

"...You should have seen Tidus and me during the soccer match last week. It was intense. We were passing the ball back and forth, taking on the whole other team. We were able to get a lot of the goals by ourselves. The only one who saw was Kairi." Sora waves his hands around, his blue eyes shining with excitement as he looks between the three people that are staring at him at his lunch table.

"Man you know I wanted to be there. I had to work." Roxas frowns, Sora can tell he's really sore about it. Usually Sora's matches are on Wednesday when Roxas is off but this one was on Thursday. "Ughh I was hearing Tidus brag about it too, and I heard some people talking about it. Sora tell me what moves you used so I can sound like I know what i'm talking about."

"Hey, I like sweating my ass off as much as the next guy but they called me into the shop." Axel grunts, drinking some of his milk, his fiery red hair out of control as always. "No worries though. I'll be there with Roxas next time. We're coming up with a cheer and everything."

"Oh no you're not." Sora chuckles when he sees the two grin.

"Hell yeah we are. That other team will be so stunned when they sees how amazing your cheerleaders are."

"Yeah i'm sure they will be stunned." Sora shakes his head.

Kairi giggles, those blue eyes lighting up in amusement at the three. Sora smiles over at her. "I'm sure Namine and Kairi would be better cheerleaders."

"I have to agree with you on that one Sora." Roxas wiggles his eyebrows at Kairi, getting her to flush and chuckle the compliment off.

"I don't know about that. I don't think we could compare to the passion you two have when you cheer Sora on."

"Passion is one word for it."

"Don't be like that Sora! You know you love us!" Roxas leans on him, Axel reaching over to ruffle his brown locks.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora chuckles, leaning into the touches of his friends. Lunch time is one of his favorite times of the day in school. He gets to spend it with Kairi, Axel and Roxas. The closest people to him. It's his space. Of course he's friends with Tidus and his gang but it's nice just having these three in this lunch period. He likes Namine too but it's nice to have Kairi alone for once.

Just as Roxas and Axel get their hands off of him, he spots the last person he would ever want in his space. Sora narrows his eyes when he sees Riku with his tray of food, walking out of the line. Those green eyes glance around the room and Sora can't help to smirk. It must be awkward. He has no where to sit, no friends here. He'll probably end up sitting alone.

"So it's true." Sora is broken out of his thoughts when he sees Kairi turning her head to see what he was looking at. Her blue eyes widen. "Riku is back. I've heard some of the girls talking about a new guy...It's Riku." She smiles and looks at Sora. "We should call him over to sit with us!"

"What?" Sora's face drops. "No way! There's plenty of empty seats he can sit at." Sora huffs. Axel blinks, looking between Sora and Kairi when she frowns at him.

"Wait who is this Riku guy?"

"Sora's arch nemesis." Roxas jokes but he's kind of right.

"He's caused me a lot of trouble Kairi. You can't tell me you forgot all the crap he did. Having him sit here is the worse idea."

"Sora you weren't innocent in it all. You did bad things to him too...don't you remember when we were all friends?" Kairi looks at Sora with those blue eyes and he feels himself melt. Though him and Kairi were never meant to be, those eyes still have power over him. She's like his sister, someone he holds dear.

"...Remember when he broke my arm Kairi? Do you remember how bad it got? I just don't want to go through that again. I don't want anything to do with him." Sora averts his gaze when Kairi frowns more.

"Whoa, why haven't I heard anything about this Riku guy?" Axel's eyebrows furrow.

"Because no one cares Axel." Roxas chuckles when Axel's lips twitch in irritation. " Got it memorized?"

"Don't forget i'm the one doing your tattoo you brat-"

"Of course I remember Sora." Kairi's firm voice gets everyone to go quiet. "It was awful...but you have to remember you broke his leg Sora-"

"I didn't mean to break his leg! I tackled him and he hit it wrong on that metal thing...You know he meant to break my arm-"

"Sora." Kairi puts her hands together. "Please trust me. Let Riku sit here and see where it goes. Just by looking at him...can't you tell something has changed?"

"...I don't care if something has changed." Sora fiddles with his food before he glances up, hoping Riku has already sat somewhere. He tenses when he sees Riku is heading right this way. Kairi turns around and waves him over, Sora's mouth dropping in betrayal. Even if Kairi didn't wave him over, it looks like Riku was on his way over here anyway.

"Riku! Sit with us!" Riku slows his marching, seeming surprised about the welcome but his face goes back to normal when he sees the glare he's getting from Sora. Riku walks over anyway and sits next to Kairi.

"Dude you can't sit here-" Sora starts but Kairi gives him this look so he stops. He frowns before hanging his head and sighing through his nose. "Ugh this can't be happening."

"Thank you Kairi." Riku smiles charmingly at the girl who smiles back. When Sora peaks up, Riku is staring at him with a smirk. It gets him riled up but he decides to drink some milk instead of throwing it at his fat head.

"Let me introduce you, Riku. This is Roxas and that's Axel." Kairi points at the two that are sizing the other boy up. Roxas doesn't give him a smile but Axel gives him a grin.

Riku nods, glancing over at Kairi with a smile that almost looks grateful. "It's been awhile Kairi. What have you been up to?"

Sora ignores the turning in his gut from watching Kairi and Riku talk with each other. It reminds him of his younger days. Riku was always ahead of him. At least Sora knows that Riku won't have Kairi. They're both in the same boat for being the male gender. Kairi has Namine now.

"Sora is sulking." Axel smirks, reaching over Roxas to poke his cheek.

"Why don't you tell me about those moves huh?" Roxas offers, grinning at Sora when he looks over at them.

"Yeah...okay so here's what I did." Sora sits up straighter, turning so he's facing his two friends, ignoring the conversation being had by his enemy and close friend. As he explains his moves and the exciting soccer match he had in detail, he gets more lost in it and he starts moving his hands around. Only when it gets too quiet at the table does he realize that he has more than just Roxas and Axel listening in. Sora almost flushes. He gets way into talking about his games, he didn't want to show that side to Riku, the asshole.

"You play soccer?" Riku asks. There's no dark intent or amusement. He seems interested. Sora ignores his question.

"Sora is one of the best players." Roxas brags for him, those blue eyes shining.

"Yeah he's pretty good." Axel grins. "Of course my presence at his games helps him a lot."

"That's why I won with you not being at my game last week." Sora grunts.

"I passed all my good energy in you before you went off. Don't even doubt me." Axel's eyes widen when he recalls something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. When are you going to come in so I can tat you up?"

"Yeah! We're suppose to be getting tatted together." Roxas puts his arm around Sora.

"Erm. I don't know what I want yet. besides, I don't have the money for it." Sora sighs.

"Well i'm not getting mine till Sora gets his." Roxas informs Axel who looks slightly annoyed.

"Come on! I've been wanting to do this for awhile! Why do you need Sora to hold your hand you pussy."

"Whatevers. I'm Sora's pussy."

Everyone just stares at Roxas before Sora and Axel crack up.

"You did not just say that Roxas!" Sora sputters in laughter.

"You're so gay for Sora." Axel wipes some of the milk that came out of his mouth off of his lip.

"Hell yeah I am." Roxas gives a suggestive smile and this just makes everyone laugh more. Except for Riku. He doesn't look amused at all. He sits there all stiff and awkward, it brings Sora satisfaction. Now Sora is the one with all the friends and the inside jokes. Now he's the one who's off to the side.

"Don't mind them Riku." Kairi calms her giggling when she sees how tense Riku has gotten. He's eating his mac and cheese slowly, staring Roxas down. "Roxas is a goof. Just like Sora is a goof...heck they're all goofs."

"Don't put me in the same class as them. Sora and Roxas are in their own class of weirdos." Axel makes a box as if he's boxing Sora and Roxas in it. When this doesn't get even a twitch of a smile from Riku, Kairi frowns.

"Riku?"

Riku doesn't respond to her question. He just watches as Sora interacts with Roxas, those green eyes burning dully. When Kairi questions him again, he starts to talk to her. Sora can't help to feel like the table has been split. Riku and Kairi on one side, and the rest on his side. Kairi has always liked Riku more. It shouldn't have surprised him...and it doesn't surprise him that he's not angry with her.

Just angry at _him_.

He just won't go away. It would be one thing if Riku came to this school and wasn't in any of his classes. But he's in most of them and now he's sitting here at lunch. Unless Riku makes some new friends, Sora has a feeling he's going to keep sitting here.

Sora looks up when he feels eyes on him. Riku is staring at him, his expression unreadable. Sora can feel himself get irritated. This guy is too good looking. It hurts his pride a bit. Sora had thought h'ed grown but now that he's comparing himself with Riku...it looks like Riku has won. Sora never thought long hair could look good on a guy but it looks great on Riku. He can pull anything off it seems. Because it's Riku and Riku can do anything. Sora grinds his teeth, glaring at Riku. Riku slowly glares back.

Roxas says something and Sora looks away, ignoring those green eyes that bore into him until Kairi stays something and they start talking again.

* * *

Luckily, Sora doesn't have Riku in all his classes. After his lunch, it's been Riku free...mostly. He's been hearing people talk about him but he drowns it out. He doesn't care what they're saying. He already knows. The girls are swooning over him and the guys are either liking him or hating him. Even if they're hating him now, Riku has always been able to turn tables. It won't be long before Riku will become his competition once again.

The last class he has is Science. Sora feels his body tense up when he sees those silver locks and without even looking anymore, he knows Riku is sitting right behind his seat. Sora doesn't make eye contact with him as he walks to his seat and sits down. Sora glances over at the empty seat next to him as he gets out his stuff.

When he feels the intense staring in the back of his head, he tries to hide how much it bothers him by drawing in his note pad. He straightens himself up when the teacher comes in.

Sora has always like science. It's always fun. Even though he doesn't really have any of his friends in this class, he's always enjoyed it. He loves when they do experiments and trying out different things-

Sora freezes up when a hand reaches over his shoulder and drops a piece of paper on his desk. If he wasn't so startled by the hand he would have smacked it away. Sora wants to tear the paper up in front of his face. He has no idea what this guy is trying to do. Who writes notes anymore anyway...? Though there's something that shifts in him...a memory there that he doesn't want to remember.

Riku and Sora use to pass notes all the time in class when they were younger.

Sora ignores the note for awhile but soon it eats at him and he starts bouncing his leg in anxiousness. He can't concentrate on the teacher's words. Not with that paper staring at him, mocking him. Sora puffs out his cheeks as he snatches the balled up piece of paper and opens it up roughly.

" _I never took you as a tattoo kind of person. Have you decided on where you want it?"_ Sora reads this over again before his eyebrows furrow. The hell? Why does he care? He was expecting an insult, not small talk.

" _On my ass."_ Sora writes and crumbles up the ball. He throws it back, hoping it hits the other boy. He can't help to chuckle at what he wrote, glancing back when he hears the ball open. Riku is looking at the message with widen eyes, his eyebrows knitting together in displeasure. Riku looks up, giving him a look that Sora just smirks at. That face was priceless.

Sora grumbles when Riku drops the ball on his desk once again. _"Yeah right. What's the point in getting a tattoo that no one can see? They're expensive anyway. It's a stupid idea."_

Sora rolls his eyes. He doesn't get way they're sending notes anyway but he can't help to smirk when he writes this next. _"Well, someone is going to be seeing the tattoo. I don't care if you think it's stupid or not."_ He sends this back, tossing it carelessly, not caring if it hits his desk or him, or the floor.

Sora goes back to taking some notes, but he can feel the air behind him change. Soon Riku places the note on his desk. He waits for a moment before opening it up.

" _Who would see it?"_ Sora notices that on the W the paper has ripped a bit on the edge.

" _None of your business. Stop sending me notes."_ Sora toss the message back. He hears Riku catch it, the paper crinkling. Sora groans when Riku sends him the note back anyway. He bounces his leg, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. This is getting increasingly annoying. He opens the note despite himself.

" _Is it Roxas?"_ Sora blinks at this, not expecting it. He furrows his brows, why would he...oh yeah. At lunch. They were all being stupid and Roxas was saying he was gay for him...Sora flushes slightly. Well...that's not completely wrong. Him and Roxas have a strange relationship. He's the reason he found out he was bi. They started off close and he would come over all the time and then one night they got bored and just...started kissing? There wasn't anything romantic about it but Sora found he liked it. Roxas is still his best friend but sometimes when they're bored or horny, they indulge in each other. Nothing crazy. Just kissing, and maybe a friendly hand job or two.

Sora shakes his head, trying to get rid of such thoughts. He should probably clear this up with Riku just so he doesn't start spreading rumors but...Sora doesn't really care. He's about to be out of here. He doesn't give a shit what Riku thinks either.

" _Who knows."_ Sora writes those words that he's heard from Riku for years. He throws it back and this time when Riku sends him the note, he doesn't open it. He's done with this small talk. When the bell rings he stands up quickly and walks out of the class, ripping up the piece of paper as he does so before throwing it away in the trash.

He can feel those green eyes boring into the back of his head but he doesn't look back. He just keeps walking.

* * *

"Hey Sora!" Kairi waves when Sora gets out of the school. She's standing in a circle of their friends, Sora finds himself smiling as he rushes to get over to them. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. I have to work today" Sora gives Kairi a smile when he sees her disappointed look.

"Aw I guess we really can't have a day out together. Roxas and Axel work too."

"Yeah. It's called getting that money Kairi." Axel smirks.

"At least you have Namine to keep you company." Roxas grins when Namine who is holding Kairi's hand, smiles, Kairi flushing.

"We should go see a movie." Namine gives Kairi a soft smile. Sora watches Kairi melt in those eyes and he can't help to smile himself. They really are cute.

"...Sounds good."

"Ughh seeing you two, makes me want to have a lover." Roxas groans, throwing his arm around Sora, getting him to chuckle. "Sora be my lover!"

"I thought we already were lovers!" Sora gives him this offended look. They both crack up.

"You two are annoying with that." Axel grumbles.

"Jealous much?" Roxas smirks. Axel flips him off, Eoxas chuckles. "No worries though, you're my weekend lover."

"What? Roxas you're cheating on me?" Sora gasps.

"It's not you, it's me?" Roxas offers.

"You're horrible." Sora and Axel chuckle.

"We need to hang out Sora. How about when I get off, I come by your place?" Roxas's blue eyes shine excitedly.

"That's fine by me. I get off at 9. We still have that movie to watch." Sora grins.

"Actually I think we're going to go to a restaurant tonight guys." Kairi says, getting everyone to look at her. "Isn't everyone off on Saturday? We should all go see a movie together. It's been awhile since we've all been able to do something."

"I'm down."

"That sounds good, i'm in."

Kairi's smile is beautiful and it's shining brightly now. "yay." She cheers and Sora feels his chest warm.

"yay." Roxas starts to bounce with Sora, getting him to chuckle. Roxas is warm and his grip around him is snug.

"Oh." Namine makes a face when she looks behind Sora. This gets him to glance behind him. Riku is standing a few feet off, staring him down, tightly squeezing the strap of his book bag that's on his shoulder. Sora rolls his eyes and turns his attention back on his friends.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi waves him over, smiling brightly at him. Riku walks over and joins the circle but Sora doesn't give him a glance.

"Hey Roxas you should walk with me to work." Sora says, wanting to get away from Riku. He's had enough of him for one day. Before Roxas can even say anything, Riku walks past them. Bumping into him on purpose. "Hey!" Sora's eyebrow twitches when Riku keeps walking. He runs after him, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around. Those blue eyes don't back down even though Riku looms over him, those green eyes challenging him. He shoves him slightly, like the bump he had given him. "I'm not going to take your shit."

Riku breathes out of his nose and he opens his mouth to speak-"

"Sora stop that." Kairi walks up to the two of them, Sora looking over at her with wide eyes.

"He started it! He bumped me!"

"You two are never going to get along at this rate." Kairi gives Riku this look. He averts his gaze.

"I don't want to get along with this dick."

"You seem rather comfortable with dicks." Riku smirks at him. Sora wants to knock that smug smirk right off his face-

"Riku, Sora!" Kairi puts her food down, both of the boys tensing at that tone. They both look over at her, Sora rubbing his arm when he sees how her arms are crossed. "There's' no need for all that..." Kairi looks at Riku who is staring off to the side. "Riku, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow with us?"

Riku glances at Kairi, those green eyes holding relief, that cold demeanor changing, just slightly. "Yeah."

"Kairi!" Sora frowns when Kairi just smiles at him and walks back to Namine. "But...But!" He can't even think of what to say. Why would she invite him?! Of course he knows why. Because Kairi use to be Riku's friend. He knows she wants it to go back to the way it was but... Sora sends Riku a glare, hoping that he can scare him off from coming. Riku's shoulders stiffen before he smirks slowly, those green eyes getting darker.

"What's with that face Sora? You seem upset." Sora's face gets hot in anger but before he can throw a fit, Roxas is to the rescue.

"Come on Sora, lets go." Roxas gets in front of Sora, grabbing his wrist as he pulls the fuming brunette away from the situation. Roxas sends a glare back at Riku, those blue eyes burning in warning. Riku's grips his fist hard enough till his knuckles turn white watching Roxas and Sora walk off.

Riku chuckles, his lips turning in a smirk despite the feeling in his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sora."

Sora growls. He doesn't have to remind him.

Riku comes back suddenly in three years, and he's already become a giant pain in the ass. Sora can't help to feel that Kairi is on his side...and it hurts honestly. He was hoping Kairi would have sided with him, wouldn't want to have anything to do with him...

But she blames Sora for their past actions as well. Maybe Sora isn't innocent in what went down back then but it was Riku who always riled him up, Riku who always pushed him to his limits. It was Riku who made him feel like shit and took everything away from him with ease. That was all Riku.

Now he's back to do it all over again. He's already got Kairi. He's come back in his life since three years and even after all the growing Sora has done, it looks like Riku is still winning.

"I think i'm going to bring some Ice cream over." Roxas's voice brings Sora out of his sulking. He looks over at Roxas to see his bright smile, those blue eyes regarding him with a softness.

"Sea salt?" Sora hums when Roxas's grin grows.

"You know me so well." Roxas chuckles.

Sora smiles. Roxas...he's his best friend, the closest person he has. Riku can't take that away from him. Riku hasn't won, not yet. Even if all his other friends sided with Riku, he knows Roxas would never. That gets him to relax as he walks with his friend.

Those blue eyes distract him, and his smiles come more easily the longer he spends with Roxas, and the farther away he gets from Riku.

Roxas is definitely getting a treat tonight.

* * *

 **I know. I'm horrible. Starting a new story but I can't help it. I'm new to this fandom but I had to write just a piece for it. There's so many good fics that it's inspiring. Please review and we'll see where this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you said that to him." Roxas laughs, turning on his side, propping his head up so he can look at Sora who is laying next to him, chucking himself. "What was his face?"

Sora tries to mimic the face Riku had made when he told him he was getting a tattoo on his ass. Roxas sputters in laughter, getting Sora to crack up with him.

"Damn I wish I was there! That's priceless."

"Yeah. I don't get why he was trying to ask me questions anyway. After I said I was getting a tattoo on my ass, he tried to talk me out of it. He actually believes I'm getting a tattoo on my ass."

"I think it would look good." Roxas wiggles his eyebrows, getting Sora to push him slightly.

"That's another thing. He was like ' No one is going to see it so why get it?' and I was like 'someone is going to see it'. You know the first person he thought that would be?"

"Hmm Kairi?" Roxas's eyebrows furrow.

"No. He asked if you were the one who was going to see it." Sora catches how Roxas's lips turn into a grin. "It seems he's on to us, Rox."

"It seems he is." Roxas winks, getting Sora to chuckle. "Well I have seen your ass before Sora. Actually I just saw it a couple of minutes ago-"

"Shut up." Sora's cheeks flush, Roxas's grin growing as he wraps his arms around the other boy, their bare chests pressed against each other "It's your fault Riku is on to us anyway for always joking around about it"

"I can't help it. It's too amusing to me that people think I'm playing around but I'm really not." Roxas's blue eyes shift a bit. "Do you care that Riku is figuring it out?" His voice changes, it's more serious.

"I don't care what he thinks." Sora rolls his eyes. "He'll just be a pain in the ass is all. He will probably spread it around the school. I'm already prepared for him to do something like that so I've already come to terms with Riku ruining my life before I leave high school."

"You think some guy that comes out of no where is going to have that much power? Sora everyone likes you. I don't even think you have enemies." Roxas's smile comes back, seeming to calm down after what Sora had said.

"It's only a matter of time before everyone likes Riku more." Sora grumbles, silently enjoying the way Roxas strokes up and down his spine with his finger tips.

"Ha, that's not true and you know it. I'd never like Riku more than I like you. You not only are my friend, but you're also my guy." Roxas grabs Sora's chin, leaning in and kissing him. Sora tenses, not kissing back for a moment before lightly moving his lips. Sora pulls away first, chuckling when he remembers that the last thing Roxas said was from South Park.

"I'm not your friend, pal." Sora grins when he sees Roxax's blue eyes alight in amusement.

"I'm not your pal, buddy." They both laugh, staying wrapped up in each others arms. They're silent for a minute, the movie playing being forgotten. "You know I'm serious right?" Roxas brushes Sora's cheek.

"About liking me more than Riku?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah I know you're serious. I don't have to worry about you, Roxas. You have too much of a boner for me." Sora teases but he feels his chest warm. He really doesn't have to worry about Roxas. He's loyal to him.

"You know it. Me and my boner will always be with you."

Sora cracks up, Roxas smiling, watching the other boy. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you Roxas..." Sora's laughter dies down when he says that, his eyes looking to the side.

"Sora you should come with me! Seriously, we could be roommates and have a grand ol time." Those blue eyes had gotten distant but they start to glow with growing hope.

"The college in Twilight Town doesn't have a good nursing program." Sora sits up in bed, rubbing the back of his head. He sounds bitter. He knows he does. That's because he is bitter.

"So-Raa." Roxas groans, saying his name in the way that annoys Sora. "Come onnn. There's plenty of other programs! You could be a lawyer! Or you could go into game designing like I am! You like video games! You're a bro! Besides, you just came up with wanting to be a nurse out of no where!"

"Yes I like video games but I'm no good at computers like you are Roxas! Who knows if I would be any good? And I don't want to be a lawyer. Nursing gives me a stable job, I can make a lot of money and I can even travel. Also, since I'm male, I can get this scholarship and have everything paid for."

"Screw money and stableness! You don't want a job you'll hate! You want to have fun! I can tell you from experience, nursing is no fun. You should see my mom come home after a day of work. It looks like all the life has been sucked out of her and all she wants to do is complain."

"I can handle it." Sora crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Dude just think about it. Look at some of the programs. I'll even get you a paper on them. I really want you to come with. It's not like you really have any set dreams. So..." Roxas traces his finger up and down Sora's stomach, getting the muscle there to tighten. "Think about it? For me?" Roxas bats his eyelashes.

Sora was feeling frustrated with Roxas for having this conversation yet again but...when he hears his softer voice and sees the stupid fluttering of the eyelashes, Sora can feel the negative feelings fade away.

Roxas has a point. Being a nurse really isn't a dream of his. He just decided it would be a smart job to pursue. Sora isn't even sure if he's smart enough to be a nurse. He sucks at math and you have to calculate drugs and...you hold people's lives in your hands. But that's something Sora likes. He likes the idea that he can save people, that he can be of help.

There may be other options for him with Roxas though.

"I'll think about it." Sora grunts when Roxas hugs him, squeezing tightly.

"Yessss. It was my good looks that won you over wasn't it?"

"Oh come off it." Sora chuckles. "Before I change my mind-"

"Aw okay. I'll be good." Roxas smiles, those blue eyes look excited.

"I've heard that one before." Sora blinks when Roxas touches his lips, that serious but hopeful expression on his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sora nods slowly. Roxas leans in, brushing his soft lips against Sora's. Sora opens his mouth for him, the other boy groaning. Their tongues dance together, the kiss just right. Sora lets Roxas have the power and he doesn't' say anything when Roxas's hands travel down and grab his ass. Despite Roxas groping him, the kiss isn't demanding. The kiss is soft. Roxas keeps making sounds like he's enjoying it. Little groans and moans here and there. Sora breaks the kiss when he feels something hard poke against his thigh.

"I'm not getting you off again." Sora grunts.

"Even though it's your fault?" Roxas grumbles, pouting.

"I'm not the one who got all excited over a kiss." Sora smirks when Roxas flushes. It's rare that he can tease the blonde. It's usually the other way around.

"Your fault." Roxas turns his back to Sora. That's a mistake. Sora pinches his back getting him to squeak and turn around to glare at him. "Ow!" he reaches over to pinch Sora but he grabs his hands, stopping him. Soon the glare turns into a playful smirk. The two boys getting into a fight, trying to pinch each other. Sora ends up falling off the bed, Roxas howling in victory.

"Boys! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Sora's mother yells up, Getting Sora to tense up and Roxas to laugh.

"Yeah Sora she's trying to get some sleep." Roxas chuckles when Sora hits him with his pillow when he gets back on the bed.

"We mind as well go to bed." Sora yawns when he looks at the movie. Not knowing what's going on and not really caring. "Tomorrow I have to deal with that silver haired demon. He's already seduced Kairi on his side. I can't believe she invited him to the movies with us...it's friends only." Sora pouts, still sore about the whole thing. "Doesn't Kairi care about my feelings? After all the trouble he's caused...and she's welcoming him with open arms and expecting me to do the same!"

"Well that's Kairi for you. I'm sure she cares about your feelings Sora but if I've learned anything about her, she always does what she thinks is best. Even if it isn't. Don't worry, just because Riku is going to be there, doesn't mean you have to interact with him. Just sit far away from him so you won't even have to worry about him during the movie. If Kairi wants to talk to him, let her."

"I just wish she could see that having Riku around isn't for the best. The best option is to have him as far away from here as possible. Bu Kairi is going to do what she wants." Sora sighs. "You're right. I just have to keep as far away as I can."

"Yup. So stop sulking about it. It's going to be fine." Roxas watches as Sora gets out of bed, his cheeks slightly dusting when he gets a full view of the boy's naked body as he walks over to the light switch and turns it off.

"I'll stop sulking when I sleep." Sora grunts as he gets into the bed with Roxas, getting under the covers. "I'm going to look so cool tomorrow. I'm not going to let Riku show me up."

"That's the spirit." Roxas sounds like he's smiling. Sora can't see his face now. There's a long moment of silence. Sora is about to fall asleep when he feels arms around him. Sora gets comfortable in the other boys arms, letting out a sigh. He turns towards his warmth, liking this better.

More silence. "Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora nuzzles his head against Roxa's firm chest.

"Have you ever thought of...um..." Roxas plays with Sora's hair, a nervous habit of his. "...Me and you being more than just friends?"

Silence.

Sora's eyes are wide, his heart beating a bit faster. "...That's um..." Sora moves his feet, feeling restless now. "Isn't this good?... If we date, we might break up and..."

"You dated Kairi and broke up and you two are still friends." Roxas points out.

"Yeah but I've never done things with Kairi like I have with you. You're my best friend. The closest person to me." Sora admits. Roxas nuzzles his head.

"I want to be even closer." Roxas kisses the top of his head. "Think about it." Sora should have known this was coming. The extra feelings from being sexually intimate.

"You're giving me a lot to think about." Sora mumbles, trying to lighten the mood. It works. Roxas laughs.

"Yeah I know. I think you can handle thinking a little bit Sora."

"Don't know. My brain is pretty fried from school. Get back to me about that."

Roxas chuckles, leaning in to kiss him softly again. Only then does his words sink in. Roxas wants more. He doesn't want to just have these flings they've been having. He wants a real relationship. All his relationships have been failures. It's just too hard keeping a girlfriend but maybe it will be different with Roxas? Sora isn't sure he wants to take this any farther.

Roxas just loaded him with a bunch of more shit. He thought Riku coming back was bad, and now this? Roxas has been fine with just kissing and messing around...when wasn't that enough?

Sora closes his eyes tightly. Riku is a bad luck charm. Sora blames this completely on Riku. Everything bad that happens can be linked back to the sliver haired demon.

This is no exception.

* * *

"Ughhh Kairi whyyy?" Sora whines, thrashing in the back seat, regressing to his childish ways. "Why are we going to pick _him_ up?"

"Because he needs a ride _Sora._ I've told you this ten times." Kairi grits her teeth, her patience wearing thin with her good friend. "He texted me and asked for a ride. I'm not going to refuse him when I invited him-"

"You could have refused him! You could have been like we don't have enough room or fuck you." Sora stops his thrashing to glare over at Kairi, crossing his arms in his pout. "Why does he even have your number?"

"He asked for it. Whether you like it or not Sora, we're becoming friends again." Kairi sighs loudly when she looks back and sees those blue eyes burning with a soft fire. "You should be happy! Riku asked me for your number but I didn't give it to him. I could have."

"If you gave him my number, I wouldn't talk to you for a week." Sora shakes his head, slouching in his seat. "Ughhh this is the worse day ever." Roxas snickers, getting Sora to glare at his friend who is sitting next to him, looking too amused by this.

"I could just take _you_ home, Sora." Kairi tightens her grip on the wheel. Namine looks over at her from the motherly tone used.

Sora's eyes widen, feeling a pang of hurt as he sits up. He frowns. "You wouldn't!"

"I don't want to Sora but you're pushing me." Kairi calms down, sighing. Namine places a hand on her shoulder and rubs, Kairi offering her a smile. "I...I just want everyone to have fun together. Riku is coming so...please don't start anything?"

"I won't start anything." Sora mumbles, looking out of the window.

"...Thank you Sora." Kairi's soft voice gets Sora to glance over at her. She is keeping her eyes on the road but he can see the corner of her smile. "I know this is hard, so thank you."

"...Welcome." Sora settles down. He can't stay mad at her.

"You could have asked Axel to pick Riku up." Roxas says after awhile, glancing at the space next to Sora that is going to be filled by Riku shortly.

"I thought he would be more comfortable if I was picking him up. He doesn't know Axel well and it is out of Axel's way."

"Yeah that's true and Axel is a lazy shit so he probably wouldn't do it."

Sora can't help to chuckle at that, getting Kairi and Namine to join in. The light mood is ruined, at least for Sora when Kairi pulls her car up next to this town house. She sends a text, and soon enough, the silver haired demon is walking out of the town house.

Sora feels himself scowling. What the hell man?! Riku is wearing this tight white sleeveless jacket, with just as tight dark jeans. It's like the sun is shinning on him just right and he's walking in slow motion to the car like in all those cheesy movies.

Sora looks down at his Batman shirt. He had said he was going to look good but...he got looks back up to see Riku almost to the car. His long white hair is back, pieces of bang framing his face...

He looks cool and it pisses Sora off that he has to admit that.

"Thanks for this Kairi." Riku opens up the car door and climbs in. Sora tenses when his arm brushes against his. He moves as far as he can from Riku, pressing Into Roxas. The blonde doesn't seem to mind. Riku's eyes narrow at Sora before he looks forward. He's all stiff.

"No problem. This is going to be so much fun. All of us together again." Kairi hums. Sora can't help to give her a 'are you serious' look.

"It'll be fun." Namine encourages.

"It's always a fun time when I'm around, right Sora?" Roxas wraps his arm around Sora's shoulder, grinning at him.

"Eh." Sora shrugs, getting Roxas's face to drop in mock hurt.

"You wound me!" Roxas pouts. Sora feels eyes on him and is about to turn around when he sees Roxas viably stiffen. "What?" The jokes are gone from his voice. Sora turns around to see Riku staring them down. His eyebrows are furrowed as he looks to the arm around Sora to Roxas. Those aqua eyes narrow. Sora finds himself glaring. Riku is glaring pretty hard. Sora hasn't even said anything to him.

"Who pissed in your cereal?-"

"Sora are you starting stuff?" Kairi doesn't sound pleased.

"It wasn't me! Riku is glaring at me!" Sora points at Riku who raises his eyebrow. He smirks before chucking.

"You're still a kid."

"and you're still a douche."

Sora and Riku glare each other. Blue boring into green.

"Guys." Kairi pleads. Sora tears his eyes away first, taking a deep breath.

"This is going to be a good movie."Roxas hums, still keeping his arm around Sora, rubbing his shoulder. Roxas chats away excitedly, and soon Kairi and Namine join in. Sora is glad. He's trying to not start anything but it's hard. When ever he looks at Riku, he gets pissed off. Everything about him is frustrating. Sora doesn't' look at him. He just joins in with the conversation, ignoring him when he would speak, letting Kairi answer him.

Sora doesn't see the dark glare he gives Roxas nor does he see the glare Roxas returns. He just feels the tightening of Roxas's hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Roxas can I burrow ten bucks?' Axel asks, the six of them in line to get snacks. Roxas turns, giving him a pointed look.

"Didn't you just get paid?"

"You know i'm bad with money. Those Twizzlers are calling my name." When Roxas looks like he's about to resist, Axel wraps his arm around his shoulder. "Come on. After all the times I've helped you out, you can't help a brother with ten dollars? I need those Twizzlers."

"Fine." Roxas grumbles, not looking too happy about it as he takes out his wallet and gives him the ten.

"Yesss."

Sora watches the two as they walk up in line. From spotting the money, Sora remembers something. He's broke. He doesn't get paid till tomorrow. Sora frowns when he looks up at the counter, spotting the reason for his distress. The glorious cookie dough bites.

"Um Roxas, you wouldn't have a five on you?" Sora asks, shuffling his feet. He feels himself get red when he feels Riku look at him. Great. Now he knows he doesn't' even have five dollars to his name.

"Nah. I just gave my money to this guy." Roxas frowns, seeming upset. "Nice going Axel."

"What did I do?"

"Kairi do you have some money I can-"

"No." Kairi waves him off as she walks up to the man, telling him she wants popcorn. Sora frowns. Is he really going to have nothing to snack on? Well he could steal Twizzlers off of Axel but it won't be the same-

"What do you want?" Sora stiffens at that voice. He looks up to see Riku looming over him. His face is blank. Sora wants to ignore him but he finds himself blurting out his disappointment.

"I wanted the cookie dough bites! They're the best. Seriously, today sucks." Sora mumbles the last part to himself, kicking at the ground. Riku raises his eyebrow at the behavior, those green eyes watching his pouty expression before looking forward. They say no more.

Everyone gets their snacks. The last person who's buying something is Riku. Sora feels the pangs of jealousy. Riku even has more money than him. What kind of job does he have? Probably better than working at Shell-Mart-

"Here." Sora who had been watching Kairi kiss Namine on the cheek, turns at the voice, being startled by it once again. Riku is standing in front of him, a strange look on his face as he holds out...cookie dough bites! Sora gasps and grabs it from Riku's hand, his blue eyes lighting up. He can already feel his mouth water. Sora is brought out of his happiness when he hears Riku laugh. Sora looks up at him and sees he's smiling, a light in those green eyes that makes Sora uncomfortable. "What is with that face? You like them that much?"

"Yes." Sora doesn't try to deny it. He completely forgot it was his mortal enemy that gave him this, and he still snatched it. "They're the best. So good that it doesn't even matter if you gave them to me-" Sora blinks, narrowing his eyes at Riku. The smile slowly falls from Riku's lips. "What's with you anyway?" Sora looks between the treat and Riku. "You poison it or something?"

"How would I even poison it?"

"I don't know man but what other reason would you give me this delicious treat? You want to kill me by the thing I love the most. It's so evil."

Riku blinks, the anger that had flared up in his eyes fluttering away, being replaced with amusement. "What?" He chuckles. "You're ridiculous...or maybe..." Riku smirks. "You're super smart. You've figured me all out, Sora. I've been planning on turning your precious cookie dough candy on you from the start."

"I knew it!"Sora gasps seriously, getting Riku to chuckle. "This isn't funny you ass hole-" This only gets Riku to laugh more. Sora blinks when Riku doubles over, not able to stop his laughing. Every time he looks at Sora's face, he just laughs more. All their friends that had been walking stop, looking back at Riku with wide eyes. "Is all that hair compressing your brain or something?" Sora tenses when Riku grins at him, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You're such a goof! God when was the last time I..." He shakes his head, composing himself. "You're so cute." He breathes out.

"What?!" Sora squeaks out indignation, his cheeks flaring. "I am not cute! Have you gone and lost your mind?"

"Hey I'm not the one accusing people of making master plans of turning a candy on you, Sora." Riku's amused smile is starting to grate on the younger's nerves.

"You admitted to it-"

"Sora, I'm glad your having fun with Riku but we're going to be late for the movie." Kairi starts.

"I am not having fun with Riku! He's trying to kill me!"

"Don't be over dramatic Sora!" Kairi scolds. Sora sulks, Axel and Riku laughing at him. Sora glares at the candy in his hand, debating if he should just throw it away.

"If you're worried about it being poisoned Sora, i'll be your hero and taste test it for you." Sora looks over at Roxas, feeling his arm around him before he spoke. Roxas is hurrying him along, grinning at him, those blue eyes locking with his.

"I guess as long as it's you and not me who dies..." Sora trails off, watching Roxas frown. Sora chuckles and grabs Roxas's cheek. "I'm just kidding Rox. Don't make a face like that."

"You're so mean sometimes." Roxas brightens back up from the attention. "You could share some of your candy with me to make it up to me."

"Hmm...No."

"What?"

"No all mine."

"Stingy!" Roxas cries. "You're so stingy. With everything."

Sora smirks at the blonde boy, raising his eyebrow when Roxas's hand slips from his shoulder to his waist. Roxas has always been touchy feely with him but this is a bit much in public. Axel is giving them a weird look.

"Roxas you should be hanging off of me like that, not Sora." Axel coos, grabbing Roxas and pulling him off of Sora so he can wrap his arm around his waist. Roxas rolls his eyes and pushes Axel away, just in time to see that Riku has taken his place by Sora. Not touching him of course. But he saw his opening and took it. Roxas glares at the silver haired man, feeling pleased when Sora picks up the pace to catch up with Kairi and to get away from Riku.

"Yo." Axel narrows his eyes at Riku when he sees the scowl on his face directed at the blonde. Riku gives him a challenging look, not seeming uncomfortable with the two males glaring at him.

"Back off." Riku locks eyes with Roxas. That's all he says. He doesn't explain himself, he doesn't' have to. Roxas got the message, and he doesn't like it.

"Back off of what?" Axel growls when Riku ignores him and walks quickly to catch up to Sora. Axel blinks when Roxas suddenly takes off running ,passing Riku. Riku takes off running soon after, the two boys racing to Sora, leaving Axel there with a perplex expression.

"...What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

"Man there's a lot of people." Sora mumbles, not liking the small, over crowded theater right from the start. Everyone seems to be staring at them as Kairi, and Namine try to find a place where all 6 can sit but with no luck. They are running a bit late. The commercials are already started.

"It looks like we're going to have to split up." Kairi looks over at Sora who's frown increases.

"But what's the point in going to the movies together if we're not sitting together? We could all sit in the front-"

"And have to look up the whole time? No. It's okay Sora. Look up there, there's two seats free. Not too far away from us either!"

"This sucks." Sora grumbles but she has a point. The front seats do suck. Sora hurries up the stairs and grabs a seat before anyone else can take it. He pouts when he sees that Roxas has fallen behind. Where is he- Sora blinks when Roxas and Riku run into the theater. Both looking around quickly.

Sora waves his arm for Roxas to spot him, but the blonde is too busy going over to Kairi...so the one who sees him is Riku. To his dismay, Riku makes his way over quickly to the spot. Sora puts his hand on the seat to try to stop him but the bastard just sits on his hand!

"Fuck." Sora growls, the weight hurting him. Riku lifts up slightly so he can get his hand out.

"You shouldn't have had your hand there."

"You shouldn't have sat your ass down with my hand there! There's plenty of other seats. I wanted Roxas to sit with me." Riku's shoulders tense and he glares at the screen.

"Too bad. You're stuck with me."

"Well I could just move." Sora glares at Riku, seeing the silvered haired demon get more and more annoyed.

Sora frowns when he sees Roxas who has just spotted him. The blonde is frowning when he sees Riku next to him. He starts to head up towards them, but Axel comes out. He says something to him and the two take a seat together off to the side. Now there's no room except for the seats all the way in the front and they suck.

"Damn it..." Sora leans back, glaring at the happy person drinking soda on the commercial. At least someone is having a good day.

Riku slowly relaxes after awhile, glancing at Sora discretely. "You didn't move." Riku points out.

"I don't like the seats in the front. So I guess I am stuck here."

"Guess you are."

 _Damn him!_ Sora opens up the box of cookie dough candy and throws some in his mouth, wanting food to comfort him like it always does. He doesn't' even care if they're poisoned at this point. Sora closes his eyes and groans.

"Good?" Sora opens his eyes. Riku is grinning at him. "You sound like you're enjoying it. Thought you were worried I would poison you."

"Because I am enjoying this. I don't even care at this point if it's poisoned, I want it too much." Sora ignores Riku's stupid laugh as he throws more into his mouth. The taste taking him away... After awhile of eating the candy, and noticing that he hasn't died, Sora is starting to get confused. If this isn't poisoned, if this wasn't an act of pure evil...then that means Riku actually did something nice to him. The thoughts gets him to swallow thickly, slowly glancing over at Riku anxiously.

Riku looks back at him, raising his eyebrow when Sora looks away quickly. Why the hell would Riku be nice to him? What did he want? What was he planning? Is he trying to get on his good side with food? Trying to win him over like everyone else?...Food is a good way to go, he'll give him that-

"I got a tattoo."

"Huh?"Sora looks over at Riku who is staring at him blankly.

"On my back. I have a tattoo. It was more of a impulsive thing."

"Did it hurt?" Sora finds himself asking. He's asked Axel but that guy...he's sure he doesn't have pain receptors or something.

"Nah. Not at all. People got me all hyped up about how much it was going to supposedly hurt, it doesn't." Riku runs his hand through his bangs. "Can't say much about the ass though. It's so soft, I'm sure it would hurt like a bitch."

Sora blinks before he chuckles, Riku raising his eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing, Nothing." Sora keeps the joke to himself. This guy still believes he wants a tat on his ass. He can't believe it.

"What are you going to get the tattoo of?"

Sora shifts in his seat, not liking how Riku is trying to have a normal conversation with him once again. _Something that will shut him up_...It takes everything for Sora to keep his face blank as he turns to Riku and says. "I've really been thinking about this tattoo on my ass. I've been thinking long and hard and I decided that the best thing to do would to get Roxas's name tatted on my left cheek."

"What? Why?" Riku's eyes widen in shock, his mouth opening. Those green eyes changing. "That's-"

"-You actually believe that?" Sora laughs, covering his mouth when Riku gives him a confused look. He couldn't hold it anymore. Riku looked _horrified._ It was too funny. "You actually believe I would get Roxas's name on my ass? That I would even get a tattoo on my ass? You should have seen the look on your face."

"...So you're not?" Riku doesn't seem to find this amusing but he relaxes, his shoulders loosening up.

"Nope. I just wanted to shut you up."

"I see." Riku glares. "So where do you really want it and what do you really want to get?" He grinds his teeth. Sora can't help to smirk. He's gotten him annoyed. Good.

"Don't know. The back sounds like a cool place though."Sora finds himself thinking about all his tattoo ideas. "What did you get?"

"A cage."

"A cage?" Sora raises his eyebrow. Riku just shrugs.

"It looks good. It represents something important, it's a reminder." Riku doesn't explain. "When you get a tattoo, it should mean something. I think you would be less likely to regret it...although if you can't afford to buy five dollar candy, I'm sure you don't have enough for a tattoo." Riku teases.

"Shut up! I just didn't have it on me today. I'm not poor. I just payed my phone bill." Sora grumbles. "I have enough for the tattoo, besides Axel is giving me a deal since he's doing it."

"Is he good?"

"Yeah pretty good. You should see some of the stuff he draws up...I wish I could draw like that, man."

"You don't draw too bad. You drew me that picture once."

Sora feels his face heat up in embarrassment. He remembers what Riku is talking about. When they were younger, Sora drew him a picture of them on a pirate ship. It wasn't bad but just remembering he did that, is embarrassing as hell.

"I liked it." Sora, who was about to defend himself, stops when he hears that. He sees Riku is smiling to himself, those green eyes distant.

"...It's nothing like how Axel draws. That's why he's so good at tattoos." Sora changes the subject, not feeling comfortable. "He's already drawn out what Roxas wants to get. It looks pretty awesome."

"Hmm...Do you have anything in mind for your tattoo or do you really have no idea?"

"I'm not telling." Sora mumbles. Some of his ideas are pretty stupid. He was going to tell them to Axel but he's sure even the red head will laugh at him.

"..." Riku doesn't look happy but he doesn't press it. There's a long moment of silence, Sora is starting to actually watch the movie. He finishes up the candy, and when he doesn't feel anything bad...

"Thanks." Sora mumbles, hoping he didn't hear. But Riku did. It's like he has super hearing.

Riku smiles, though Sora doesn't see it.

"Welcome."

* * *

"The movie was really good!" Kairi beams, walking hand in hand with Namine.

"It was! I just wish that guy didn't have to die..." Namine sighs. "It got me inspired."

"You going to draw?" Kairi smiles.

"The movie was okay, but Roxas kept eating my damn Twizzlers." Axel grumbles.

"I payed for them!" Roxas crosses his arms, he glances over at Sora who is walking next to Riku. The two aren't talking but the blonde still feels uneasy. "I wanted to sit with Sora anyway. But someone took my spot."

"I spotted him first." Riku's strong aqua eyes lock with Roxas's.

"I wanted to sit with you too Roxas." Sora sighs. "but then again, you would have probably ate my candy."

Roxas's eyes light up and he grins. Riku's jaw sets.

"Even if I did, you can share!"

"No." Sora narrows his eyes at the blonde, all of them walking out.

"Oi Roxas, you want to come to my place to hang?" Axel's lips curl in a smirk. "I got that game...you know the new horror one that just came out?"

"Sweet!" Roxas's eyes light up before he glances over at Sora. "You wanna come?-"

"Rude! I didn't say you could invite Sora." Axel pouts. "I think you can take a break from being up Sora's ass for one night."

"But that's where I like being the most." Roxas whines. Sora hits the blonde over the head, everyone chuckling at the display. Except for Riku. He is not amused.

"Why don't you try out my ass?" Axel wiggles his eyebrows. Sora can't help to laugh at that.

"You guys need to stop." Kairi giggles but when she sees the dark aura surrounding Riku, those green eyes gazed over in anger, she calms down. "They like to joke around like this. Don't mind their humor."

"After saying something like that, you have to hang out with him Roxas. You stayed at my house just yesterday. I feel like lazing around anyway" Sora waves his hand.

"Ughh...I guess being up Axel's ass will have to do for now." Roxas sighs, All three of them chuckling.

"Damn right! It's my turn." Axel wraps his arm around Roxas's shoulder, starting to pull him off towards where he parked his car.

"I will return Sora!" Roxas sighs, being dramatic. "I will come back and claim my rightful place...being stuck up your ass."

"Can you not?" Sora chuckles, knowing full well that Roxas will be. The blonde has been clinging to him since they first met. He's done everything with him...

" _Have you ever thought of...um...Me and you being more than just friends?"_

Sora frowns at remembering that. Roxas put a lot of shit on him last night. He's hasn't had any time to sort through his feelings. Or what he's going to do-

"Are they jokes?" Sora blinks, looking over at Riku after they had gotten in Kairi's back seat. Those green eyes are boring into his own, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are what jokes?"

"Those things you say with Roxas. Kairi says it's your humor but I can't help to wonder if they're really jokes."

"If there not jokes, then what would they be?" Sora picks at his nails, not wanting to talk about Roxas right now. He's starting to feel anxious. Riku opens his mouth, anger flaring up in those eyes...Sora rolls his eyes. "Why do you even care? Jokes or not, I can say what I want."

Riku glares at him. He clenches his jaw before looking out of the window.

"It got really tense back there." Namine points out, frowning at all the awkward air around them.

"Roxas and Sora like to play around a lot. Don't take any of it to heart." Kairi tries. "What's wrong? You two were getting along in the movie theater it looked like."

"We had to sit together." Sora grumbles. "There weren't any other seats."

"We were getting along." Sora looks over at Riku, noting how his face has gone back to emotionless. He grins suddenly. "Sora was jumping every five seconds-"

"I was not!" Sora flushes. He didn't think he noticed! Then again, he didn't look over...he should have felt the smug coming off of the older boy.

"Ohh yes you were." Riku teases, it's not harsh. If anything playful. That anger that was there completely gone as he grins at Sora.

"Shut up." Sora slumps in defeat. "Damn you and your hair." Sora says lamely, looking out of the window. His blush reaches his ears when Riku laughs.

"Why you got to bring the hair in this Sora? The hair didn't do nothing to you."

Okay. Sora admits that his lips sort of twitched up in a smile. Riku had used a funny voice and...anyone would react to that.

"It's just there. All over the place. The hair deserves it." Sora mumbles, trying to take a harsher tone but he curses when his tone comes out amused. Riku perks up and comes more to life.

"You jealous of these glorious locks?"

"Bitch please. I got my own." Sora flips his chocolate colored hair, giving Riku a sassy amount of attitude. Riku blinks, staring at Sora in shock before he cracks up. Sora laughs soon after.

"oh no you didn't." Riku snaps his fingers, Sora laughing at how ridiculous he looks. Sora looks into those green eyes, the two of them panting from laughing so much. Sora swallows when he sees those aqua eyes alight in glee...and his smile so real. Sora would know. It's been a long time since he's been like this with Riku...A long time since he's seen that smile.

Sora's eyebrows furrow, looking out of the window. Sora can't be falling for his charms as well. Riku is cunning, like a wolf, and he will tear him apart. All the shit he's been through because of him...laughing like this and seeing him like that, it's wrong. It feels wrong. He's glad that Kairi seems pleased but...

"Hey Sora." Sora can still hear the smile in his voice. "You want to check out my place?-"

"I rather be alone tonight." Sora says quickly. He's not going to be pulled in by that handsome face anymore. Damn him for being so handsome that he has to admit he's handsome! He doesn't say anymore. If he snaps at him too much, Kairi will get angry.

Silence. "Alright." And that's that. Kairi glances back at him curiously but he doesn't meet her gaze. "Is something up with you?" Sora glances over at Riku, the one who spoke. He seems awkward. It is awkward. What's with all this niceness? What's with all this weirdness? Sora would rather him punch him like he use to then go back to being...like this.

"It doesn't concern you." Sora glares out of the window. The air has gotten thick between them. Riku clenches his fist but he doesn't do anything.

"Sorry I fucking asked." Riku's anger leaks out. Sora can't help to smirk when he sees Kairi give him a look for once. That's the Riku he remembers. Always angry. Always a dick. Riku clicks his tongue and glares out of his window. "You really haven't changed."

"Oh f-" Sora is about to say some choice words but when he sees Kairi frowning at him he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You keep saying that. What did you expect? That I would open up to you and be like 'oh thank you for asking Riku. Let me tell you what's wrong.' No. There is a problem and that's why I want to be alone. Even if I did tell you my problem, what do you care? When was the last time you gave a shit? I can't recall." Sora couldn't stop. The words just poured out.

The air between them isn't as hostel but it's still tense. Riku doesn't say anything more. The silver haired male is quick to get out of the car when they stop by his home. He doesn't look back, managing a quick goodbye to Kairi.

Sora waits for Kairi to scold him but to his surprise, she doesn't. The rest of the car ride is filled with silence. Only when they stop in front of his home does Kairi speak. "What's bothering you Sora? Is it because of Riku?"

"That's one thing." Sora grabs the handle of the car but doesn't get out just yet.

"But that's not what's bothering you the most is it?"

Sora closes his eyes and sighs. "Everyone keeps talking about change...and things keep changing. Riku is back, the prick, after three years. Now he's hanging out with us and then there's Roxas..." Sora bites his lip. "Isn't it fine the way it was?"

"If everything stayed the same, you wouldn't get anywhere." Kairi smiles softly. "You don't want to be stuck in your last year of high school forever do you? Change is just a part of life."

"Yeah, well it sucks."

Kairi and Namine giggle at the sulking boy.

"You know...when things bother me, I meditate. It helps a lot. Maybe you should try it?" Namine offers before Sora gets out of the car.

"Meditate?"

"Yes. Meditate on all the changes and how you feel about them. It can be a real eye opener sometimes...how do you think I came to terms with my feelings for Kairi?" Kairi flushes while Sora looks at her with his eyes lighting up in hope.

"How do I do it?"

"Just relax and take deep breathes...make sure you're not thinking of anything...and what bothers you the most, the thoughts will just start coming in."

"...I'll try that. Thanks." Sora gets out of the car, grinning at Namine. "Kiss her good for me would you? Also smack her if you can, for making me deal with Riku."

"Aw Sora it won't be that bad. You two were doing good today!" Kairi chimes. Sora groans...

He doesn't want to be doing good with Riku at all. He doesn't want these changes. He just wants...well not all of this that's going on right at this moment. He definitely would have preferred his Riku free zone not changing.

So far, all these changes seem to be working together to make his life more difficult. Sora is not amused.

* * *

 **Chapter two! Thank you for your support and i'm glad you like it. Till the next time!**

 **Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora tried to do the meditating thing like Namine suggested but it didn't help. He couldn't stop thinking of things. Every time he tried to meditate, he would think of how he was hungry, or how his favorite show is coming on soon, or how he hated math and he had homework that he needed to do. Once Sora finally got to a point that may have been the clearest his mind was going to get...All he thought about was how he didn't want anything to change. He already knew he didn't want anything to change.

But things are changing whether he wants them to or not.

There are some things he has choices in though. Even though Riku has come back, it doesn't mean he has to let him ruin his life. And just because Roxas wants to date him...it doesn't mean he has to right? Sora likes their relationship now...but maybe he should just try it out? And then there's what he's going to do with his life and if he should leave with Roxas or pursue nursing it's just...

 _Ugh._

The only thing he got out of meditation is that all this is stressing him out. He has too many choices to make.

"Roxas, I need to talk to you." Sora stops walking. The halls are pretty much cleared. The bell already rang so it doesn't matter if they are any later. Their first period is a study hall so who gives a shit.

Roxas stops and turns to look at his friend, the goofy smile he had on his face from their previous conversation leaving him quickly when he looks at Sora's tired expression.

"What is it?" He turns to face Sora fully, those blue eyes staring at him intently. Sora averts his gaze from the serious expression, rubbing the back of his head. Strange how someone as goofy as Roxas is so sharp to read his mood.

"It's about..." Sora glances around before leaning against the lockers. " You know the stuff you were asking me about a couple of days ago..."

"Yeah. You have an answer already? I thought you would take longer to think about it." Roxas chuckles but it's strange. Almost forced. The blonde looks a bit nervous, he's playing with the strap of his book bag.

"That's the thing. I don't have an answer for you Roxas and I don't know when I will. All yesterday I was thinking about it and...All these changes are too much for me. With Riku being back, and then questioning what I'm going to do with my future and then...us..." Sora gestures his finger between the two of them. "It's stressing me the fuck out." Sora is going to tell it to him straight. He isn't afraid to be honest with Roxas. "I know you want more...but I don't know what I want and I..." Sora bites his lip.

"I'm not rushing you to make a decision, Sora. I just wanted you to think about it. I don't have a deadline for you." Roxas waves his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. Sora feels all that anxiety he was feeling melt away and he gives him a grateful smile.

"That reminds me." Roxas takes his book bag off of his shoulder. He opens it up and takes out a little booklet. He hands it to Sora. "This lists all the programs the college in Twilight university offers. If you have any questions, I did my research so I'll be able to tell ya...probably."

"I'll look at this." Sora locks eyes with Roxas, giving him a determined look.

"Good. I'm not rushing you." Roxas puts his hands on Sora's shoulders, those blue eyes holding a fondness, a softness that gets the brunette's heart warm. "Honestly, it makes me happy you've been thinking about it so much. You shouldn't let it stress you out though. You, my friend, look like shit."

"Wow, thanks Roxas."

"The good kind of shit though."

Sora laughs, shaking his head. Roxas cracks a grin. "So don't lose sleep over it." Roxas grabs Sora's nose lightly, those blue eyes lighting up. "I'll wait and when you give me your answer, it better be your true answer."

"It will be. I never lie to you Roxas." Sora says seriously. Roxas's amused grin turns into a smile.

"Heh, I know." He grins. "And even if you did I would totally see through you. When you lie, your left eye always twitches."

"It does not."

"Uh yeah it does. No joke, you're the worse liar there is. Do you remember that one time you were late to gym? She asked where you had been and you spent like a minute just staring at her like a deer in headlights. When you finally did answer her, do you remember what you said?"

"I saw Obama." They both say at the same time. Roxas chuckling, and Sora's cheeks heating up. "You couldn't even look her in the eye!"

"So there was that one time." Sora's pouts when Roxas keeps laughing at him. "Are we going to class or what?"

"Ehhh. We could just skip." Roxas shrugs his shoulders. "Study hall sucks anyway. We both know, we ain't studying. And _they_ know we ain't studying."

"Yeah but is hanging out in the bathroom any better?" Even though he's saying this, he's already heading towards it.

"Way better." Once they get in the bathroom, that's seemingly empty, Roxas pushes Sora lightly against the wall. "We can't do this in class." Roxas winks.

"This is great. You're coming on to me in a place that smells like shit. I'm really feeling the mood."

"I'm sure you're smelling it too."

Sora and Roxas laugh, the blonde leaning his head against his forehead. After a minute, their laughing dies down, and it's warm. The mood has changed, Sora can tell when Roxas pulls away, those blue eyes locking with his.

"Can I kiss you?" Roxas asks, Sora's eyes widening slightly. They've never kissed in school. He wants to do that here? Any one could come in and see but...with the way those blue eyes are looking at him, Sora feels himself melt.

"Just a little bit." Sora warns. Roxas perks up, reminding Sora of a dog that just got a bone. Soon enough Roxas's warm hand is on his cheek and his lips are on his. Sora hums at the soft kiss, and when Roxas pulls away, a sheepish, unsure smile on his lips and a flush to his cheeks, Sora is the one to pull him back in for another kiss.

Roxas responds immediately, making soft noises that are swallowed up by Sora. He presses his body flushed against Sora's, trapping him against the wall. When Sora touches his neck and feels how warm he is, he pulls away from the kiss.

"Don't get excited here." Sora gives him a pointed look.

"Too late." Roxas coughs. Sora has to admit when the blonde is flustered he can be quite cute.

"I guess you better go in one of those stalls and take care of it." Sora chuckles when Roxas glares at him.

"It'll go away by itself. I wanna kiss more." Roxas moves closer, grabbing his chin. Sora is use to this but maybe it's his knowledge of what Roxas wants that makes him a little uncomfortable. He likes doing this. He likes the kisses and the touches...but this isn't enough for Roxas anymore. That's something he has to think about... if this isn't enough for Sora as well.

"You always want to kiss more." Sora rolls his eyes, yelping when Roxas pushes him against the wall, biting his lip in _that_ way.

"Damn straight I do." Roxas smirks when he sees the slight flush in Sora's cheeks.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

"Oh?" Roxas leans in, their lips almost brushing- That's when Sora notices the shadow. He pushes Roxas away just in time for a teacher to poke their head in.

"Sora! Roxas! How many times have I caught you skipping?" The male teacher fums.

"Calm down it's only been like..." Roxas's eyebrows furrow. "We have a study hall first period!" Roxas protests.

"Why are you two all flushed?" The man raises his eyebrow. Sora and Roxas blush. "You're not doing drugs in here are you?" He sniffs the air.

"Nah we were just about to have sex-" Roxas gets a punch by Sora, his blush reaching his ears. The man's face drops, his mouth opening wide. Sora has to admit it's pretty funny.

"G-Get the hell back in your class!" He stammers before getting out of there quickly.

Sora and Roxas look at each other...They both crack up.

"That was the face of a man who had just been scarred for life."

"Nice going Rox." Sora grunts, the two boys leaving the bathroom.

"He wanted to know why we were all red so I gave him a answer. He thought we were doing drugs."

"He probably wishes we were." Sora chuckles.

"I doubt he's going to be busting us anymore!" Roxas says with a grin.

And that male teacher never did bust them again.

* * *

"Hey." Sora blinks, not expecting him to talk. He glances down at Riku who is staring over at him. His expression is blank, and Sora can't read him. Sora frowns, he thought he was in the clear when Riku didn't try to communicate with him during Music class but he was wrong.

"..." Sora looks forward, wondering if he can just ignore him and he'll go away. He sighs when Riku bumps his desk with his knee. He glares over at Riku to see the silver haired demon is glaring at him back. Sora kicks Riku's desk out of retaliation. Riku's eyebrows furrow in irritation but he doesn't kick his desk back.

"...Who pissed in your cereal? I believe that's a question you've asked me before." Riku grunts.

" _You_ pissed in my cereal. You just pissed everywhere around it and in it." Sora taps his fingers against the desk. "And don't use my lines!" Sora hates when there's a twitch of amusement in Riku's lips.

"I don't recall pissing in your cereal. All I did was say hi to you." Riku says.

"Saying hi to me is pissing in my cereal. Being here is like taking a dump on my senior year."

"I'm glad I can have a intelligent conversation with you, Sora." Riku shakes his head, his long hair brushing his shoulders. "You're being over dramatic about this-"

"Like hell I am!" Sora growls out in frustration. Maybe that's how Kairi feels too. It seems like she thinks he should just suck it up and be Riku's friend but...Sora isn't going to do that. Change might be necessary to move forward, but that doesn't mean he has to accept it. "All you want to do is cause me trouble and beat me. It's always been a game to you Riku-"

"That's not true!" Sora's eyes widen when Riku raises his voice, those aqua eyes boring into his own. The class gets quiet and Sora doesn't have to look to know they're all looking at them. There's a silent rage in his eyes that is calmed down as blue eyes stay locked with his. "It's not like that anymore. It was...It was never like that."

"Oh please." Sora grumbles, his face heating up a bit in embarrassment when he hears their classmates starting to whisper. "Stop lying. It was always a game, a competition. You never wanted me to have anything."

"I'm not lying." Riku says calmly but with how his eyebrows are furrowed, Sora can tell he's displeased. "Okay yes everything was a competition but the end goal wasn't to beat you...it..." Riku trails off before he runs his hand through his hair.

"Let's not have this conversation here... better yet lets not have this conversation at all. I don't want to hear it, Riku." Sora sneers his name. Riku clenches his fist. There's tense silence before he speaks again.

"You were having fun with me Saturday." Riku states. Sora flinches, hoping Riku didn't catch that. "We were able to have conversations then without you being like this-"

"Look, I put up with you Saturday because Kairi wanted us to get along. She wants to be your friend, not me. If I had my way, you wouldn't have even been there with us Saturday." Sora glares at him, before he smiles sweetly. "I'm a good actor huh? I've learned it alllll from you and your fake ass self."

Sora spots how Riku's eyebrow twitches and how his jaw clenches. This is the moment where Riku is going to punch him. He feels it in the air, this feeling, this tension. Sora wants him to do it. _Oh,_ he wants him to because he will lay his ass out. It doesn't matter if he has bigger muscles, Sora won't lose to him.

"You weren't acting." Riku looks forward, letting out a long sigh. He clenches and unclenches his fist. Sora blinks. He didn't cuss him and he didn't attack him. If Sora had said that back to Riku in middle school, he would have broke his nose. "Fine be like that Sora." He growls.

And that's it.

Riku glares forward for the rest of the class period, this tense air around him that doesn't disappear. Sora ignores it and tries his best to pay attention to the teacher. He can't help to grin to himself. He's gotten under Riku's skin, that's for sure. This is how it's suppose to feel.

Sora is starting to feel better about his choices already.

* * *

"...You should have seen Roxas playing yesterday. He made the dumbest decisions. Like it gave you a choice to either stay with your group or to go to look for this guy by yourself. He chose to look for the guy and ended up getting killed. Number one thing you don't do is split up. Everyone knows that." Axel chuckles, slurping on his juice.

"Well in the game the guy was my best friend so I wasn't going to just leave him. I was doing the brave and noble thing."Roxas grumbles.

"And look where that got you." Axel shakes his head. "Stick with the group, don't matter who got separated, that's their own damn fault."

"Sounds like a fun game to play." Sora takes a bite out of his sandwich, listening to Axel's and Roxas's conversation, tuning out what Kairi and Riku are talking about. So far school has been going as it's expected. Riku and Kairi are becoming friends...just like she said she was going to do. He can't change that.

"You should come over and play with us." Roxas beams. "I want to see what choices you would make."

"Probably the same dumb ass decisions you made since you two think identically." Axel grunts, grinning when he gets a glare from both of the boys.

"No we don't." They both say at the same time. They blink and look at each other. Axel laughs, and soon the two boys follow.

"Maybe we do." Sora hums. "Doesn't mean I'll make the same choices as him though! I already know not to look for my best friend from listening to you two-"

"That's cheating! Axel don't tell him anything. We're helping him." Roxas waves his arms around frantically.

"I won't say anything else." Axel squeezes his empty juice carton. "Since Sora was cheating."

"How was I cheating? You two were talking loud enough for everyone to hear."

"Cheating." Axel and Roxas shake their heads like they're disappointed in Sora, making tsk, tsk sounds.

"Oh whatever." Sora snorts. He glances over at Kairi, wanting to say something to her. He hasn't spoken to her since Saturday. He frowns when he sees Riku staring at him intently. Kairi stops saying something to look at Sora as well. "...What? You don't have to stop your conversation just because I looked over there."

"We were just talking about you is all." Kairi beams, and Sora frowns. That's what he was worried about. It was like he could feel it.

"What about me?" Roxas and Axel stop their conversation to listen in, sensing that something interesting was about to happen.

"I was telling Riku about how you have me over on Wednesdays. I thought it would be nice if we could all hang out Wednesday...just the three of us. It will be like old times." Kairi says with a smile. Sora frowns deeply. She invited Riku to that? That was their time. Riku just came back...how come he gets in the circle so quickly?

"Wednesday is our time." Sora pokes at his food with the fork. "Namine doesn't even come. So why should he?"

"I just thought it would be nice...we use to play together all the time. We could go over your place or mine. Maybe watch some movies, play some games-" Doesn't she see how wrong that is? Doesn't she get it? It's one thing having him around in school and hanging out with him with a lot of people...but it's just the three of them. Sora didn't want to be the third wheel back then, and he doesn't want to now. He doesn't want to fight for Kairi's attention. He doesn't want Riku around them.

"Look Kairi, if you want to spend your Wednesday with Riku that's all you had to say. You don't have to make it _us._ "

"No, I want all of us to-"

"I don't want to hang out with him, Kairi. You be friends with him or whatever, but stop trying to shove him down my throat!" Sora snaps. Kairi's eyes widen...everyone is looking at him in shock. Sora is shocked with himself as well but...he's tired of this. Kairi isn't just trying to be Riku's friend, she's trying to make Riku _his_ friend.

"Sora..." Kairi frowns. The look she gives him gets Sora's heart to sink and he starts to feel guilty for raising his voice but...Riku is still there, staring at him with those green eyes. There's a mix of anger and guilt in those green orbs that Sora is sure match his own.

"No Kairi, it's fine. Spend Wednesday with him. I'm sorry I raised my voice." Sora gets up with his tray, not really feeling hungry anymore. "I want to be alone." Sora glances at Roxas when the blonde was about to get up. He gives him a look...and Roxas understands. He'll talk to him about it later, but right now, he just wants to get away from everyone.

"Sora that's not it! I just wanted us to...be friends again, is that so wrong? Riku is-" Sora walks out of the lunch room. He'll have to apologize to her but Kairi needs to understand, it's one thing becoming friends with Riku, another trying to get him to be friends with Riku. She's really pushing it too.

Kairi mind as well be saying 'get over it and suck it up. It doesn't matter what he did three years ago. Be friends with him because I want you to'. Sora use to bend over backwards for that girl, he still does in a sense but there's only so far he will bend. He can't get over their middle school years, all those painful memories he has because of _Riku._

Sora waits by the lockers for the bell to ring, trying to calm his headache. He closes his eyes, feeling someone approach him...He knows it wouldn't be Roxas. The blonde knows when to leave him alone. It might be Kairi, he hopes not-

"Is the thought of spending time with me so revolting that you would speak to Kairi that way?" Sora feels his blood boil. "In all my years knowing you, you've never snapped at Kairi-"

"Well who's fault is that?" Sora growls, whipping around to give Riku one of his nastiest glares. Riku stares at him evenly, his chest puffing up. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to spend time outside of school with you, it's bad enough I have all these classes with you! So yes it is revolting! I don't want anything to do with you."

"I'm trying damn it! But when you say shit like that..." Riku breathes heavily out of his nose. "We use to be a lot different than this. You use to want to be around me all the time. I use to be your best friend!-"

"Yeah use to! That's not changing! It's all your fault we're like this to begin with!" Sora snaps, pushing Riku in his anger. Riku stumbles back a couple of steps but he's not fazed by it. His glare gets darker though.

"Oh yeah Sora just go ahead and push me! Do you want us to go back to that? Is that what you want?" Riku looms over Sora, yelling in his face. Sora feels his face get hot with rage. It's not long before they have a crowd watching, some of them chanting 'fight'.

"Get the fuck out of my face, Riku." Sora snarls, pushing Riku away in warning. The older boy's face scrunches up in his irritation and fury. Some of the bystanders gasp, looking at Sora like he's a different person. And maybe he is. Riku can bring the worse out in him.

"Do you really want to do this all over again? I can tell you, I don't." Riku snarls, Sora being able to feel his breath in his face from him being all in his space. "It's been three years! I've grown since then but I guess you haven't. It's been three years, get over yourself-"

Sora punches him in the face.

The crowd cheers which alerts teaches to the fight. Sora watches as Riku spits some blood from his busted lip, his head turning slowly to look back at him. The anger that Sora had been expecting isn't there. Those green eyes have dulled and his expression, emotionless.

"So that's how it's going to be."

Sora breathes heavily as a teacher grabs him roughly and starts to pull him away from Riku. Another one gets to Riku but as Sora is pulled away, Riku doesn't stop staring at him with that strange expression, blood dripping off of his chin.

Sora wishes he could smirk at him but when he's looking like that...so defeated and strange...Sora almost wishes he would have hit him back.

Even though Riku got punched, it was Sora who lost. He's the one who got suspended, not Riku. He's not left with this guilt of yelling at Kairi and...a little bit of regret for punching him.

He got suspended after all and Kairi is probably pissed about it.

Sora wanted to be left alone and then Riku had to come out...he was the last person that Sora wanted to see. And then he started talking about the past and how he should just get over it and hang out with him-

Sora couldn't let that slide.

Yet Sora doesn't get why his stomach twists when he thinks of that dull look in those green eyes. All the stress must be upsetting his GI system.

That's his story and he's sticking to it.

* * *

" _Ugh Sora why did you have to get suspended for three days?"_ Roxas groans on the other line. Sora is laying in bed, watching Family Feud on the TV in his room because he has nothing better to do.

"I told you Rox, he was in my face. I couldn't hold myself back. He pissed me off so much."Sora grumbles, picking at his blanket.

" _No I know that. I just wish you could have punched him and not have gotten that three day suspension! It's so boring at school without you there. I miss you. I wanted to see you after school the other day but your mom turned me down at the door."_

"Yeah, she grounded me. I can't believe it, I'm 18 years old and I'm being grounded! She found out it was Riku that I punched. First she was mad that I didn't tell her Riku was back and then she was mad that I punched him! She started going on about how cute we were as kid. She wasn't listening to me, she just wants me to get over it too! Like seriously, is everyone on Riku's side?!" Sora's voice raises. He takes a deep breath. "...She wanted me to go over to apologize to Riku but I'm not doing it. So she grounded me."

" _Dude that's messed up."_ Roxas's voice has a tone of anger. _" She shouldn't try to force you to say sorry to Riku. Did you tell her he was all in your face? I mean, she knows about all the trouble Riku caused you in the past...You had a right to be angry, Sora. Kairi was pushing it and then Riku getting in your face, I would have socked him too. Then having to go home to your mom like that...I feel for you."_

"Thank you Roxas." Sora calms down, the tenseness in his shoulders relaxing. In this moment, Sora feels closer to the blonde. He sighs in relief. "At least someone is on my side. I appreciate it Rox. I really do. Everyone is trying to make feel bad for not just forgetting about three years ago but you get me."

" _Of course I get you. You're my Sora."_ Roxas says and it sounds like he's smiling. He said his name so fondly, Sora finds his cheeks flushing. _"I'll always be on your side."_

"You're so mushy Rox."

" _Just mushy mush for you."_

"Stop." Sora chuckles but it's light. He smiles when he hears Roxas laugh himself. "You're too much...but hell, you made me happy. I've been feeling like shit all day."

" _I'm glad."_ That smile has stayed in his voice. It's one of those serious moments and though usually it makes Sora uncomfortable, he doesn't feel like that now. _"I'm always up to make you smile."_

Sora fidgets in the bed, feeling a bit warm. "...So how was school today?"

" _Boring as hell without you. Even though the fight happened yesterday, people were still talking about it today. Everyone kept asking me what happened, and there's even some ridiculous rumors going around, like the fight was over Kairi and that Riku won and you're in the hospital right now."_

Sora snorts. "Yeah right. People don't have anything better to do. There hasn't been a good fight in forever but I wouldn't call what me and Riku had a fight. He didn't even hit me back."

" _Yeah he probably got scared. You busted him up good. His lip is still swollen."_ Roxas sounds like he's grinning. _"People have been harassing him about it. For the most part, he just ignores them. I got to tell you, lunch has gotten so tense. We all just sit there, and stare at each other. Kairi and Riku don't really talk much. It's like everyone is trying to avoid bringing up the fight or you in general. Me and Axel have being giving Riku the evil eye too. Axel knows you wouldn't hit him for no reason. Lunch is like a stand off now."_

"I don't need you guys to do that." Sora frowns thinking about Kairi. "...Kairi made me mad but I know she doesn't like everyone ganging up on Riku. Try to lighten the mood Rox, you're the best at that, you and Axel."

" _I guess I can try to lighten it up for Kairi. I'm just letting Riku know we don't appreciate him."_ Roxas grunts. _"Kairi seems upset honestly. She doesn't look angry at Riku though. They've been talking a lot."_

"Yeah...She's probably mad with me for hitting him too." Sora frowns, picking at the blanket again.

" _I don't think so. Even if she is, she'll get over it. She should see that she shouldn't be pushing Riku on you. It won't help, it will just make things worse."_

"Yeah." Sora looks at the TV for a moment before rubbing his arm. "When you can come over again, I'm going to give you a little something."

" _Oh?"_ Roxas perks up. _" And what would that be?"_

"You'll just have to find out." Sora's lips turn in amusement when Roxas's whines.

" _Will I like it?"_

"Mmhmm."

" _Okay now I really want to know. Hurry up and get ungrounded Sora!"_

"My mom can be tough with this kind of stuff." Sora sighs.

" _Is it going to be kisses?"_

"Maybe. I might just give you a kiss when I see you in school. But that's not the surprise."

" _Ughhh this is torture! I want you back now!"_ Roxas sounds like he's pouting. _"I have to wait a whole other day...it's so boring at school Sora! I have nothing to do but listen to what the teacher is saying!"_

"That's what you should be doing anyway, Rox." Sora chuckles.

" _It's so horrible-"_

"SORA IS THAT LAUGHTER I HEAR?"

"Oh shit!" Sora curses. " Got to go Rox!" He hangs up quickly, hiding his Ipod under his blanket. His mother is in the room soon after, looking around the room.

"Were you talking to someone?" She narrows her eyes.

"Who would I be talking to Mom? You took my phone." Sora rolls his eyes. "I was just having a really good conversation with myself. Just me and the voices in my head."

"Mmhm." She narrows her blue eyes at her son. After a moment, she sighs, leaning against the wall. "Sora...Why do you make this so difficult?"

"Mom we've talked about this a lot. I told you he got in my face. He's the one who should be apologizing to me for all the shit he's done-"

"Sora you've wronged him as well. Maybe you should stop being a hypocrite and apologize yourself, if not for your actions in your middle school years then at least for punching him now."

"I don't want to say sorry to him mom, and I don't want him apologizing to me either. I don't want to make up. I don't want to be his friend. I just want him out of my life-"

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel? Sure, for three years you two fought but you two have known each other since you were four years old. Can you really say to me that if Riku apologized for his actions, you couldn't forgive him? If so, I'm disappointed in you Sora."

Sora averts his gaze, glaring at the wall. "If Riku ever actually apologized to me- which he never will- but if he did, I might forgive him. That Doesn't mean I want him in my life. Just because we were childhood friends, doesn't mean he always has to be around. I just don't want him around me. Roxas gets me. You and Kairi are working together to make my life miserable." Sora grumbles.

"Sometimes people's destinies are intertwined and no matter how hard you fight to get away from them, they'll always come back around. If you keep fighting, you'll just make it hard on yourself. You're the one making yourself miserable, Sora."

"Do you really believe that Mom? Destinies intertwined...you really have to get out more." Sora shakes his head. "Riku being around is what makes me miserable. That's his goal mom. He tried to take everything from me not too long ago. Everyday was a battle. I'm not going to just turn my back to that and embrace Riku like we're the best friends ever."

"I'm not saying you have to." She sighs. "but is punching him the right way to go? Fighting with him? By doing that, you're just going right back to how you two were in middle school. You punch him and yes he didn't hit you back but you'll fight again. He might end up punching you back and then you're back to that battle everyday. In the direction you're going Sora, you're going to make history repeat itself. You learn from the past honey, you don't repeat it."

Sora doesn't say anything. He just glares at the wall, picking at his blanket. He knows that she has a point. She has a valid argument but Sora is stubborn. He doesn't' want to hear it. He doesn't want to go back to how they were in middle school but he doesn't want to go back to being friends. He liked when Riku wasn't around at all. When Riku was gone, Sora was able to blossom. Riku is like a weed that stopped Sora from growing and grew in all the places Sora had wanted to grow. Now that weed is back, and though Riku's small now, he's sure to grow. For three years this flower has been able to grow and to prosper.

But even in a healthy garden, weeds can be devastating.

Sora really needs to get out this room. He's starting to call himself a flower.

"...Look baby..." Sora looks over at his mother. She seems to be having an inner battle with herself before she sighs. "I didn't want to have to resort to this...but you leave me no choice." She starts to reach into her pocket. Sora raises his eyebrow at her.

"Mom what are you doing?" Sora is half expecting her to pull out a knife. He doesn't know what else she could be pulling out-

"I got to do this. It's the only way." She closes her eyes before she pulls out...tickets. Sora tilts his head, not really understanding...till she shows him what the tickets are for.

"You got us tickets to Busch Gardens?!" Sora gets out of bed, almost tripping on his own feet. His eyes are as bright as the sun. "Mom! I've been wanting to go there for...holy shit!" Sora goes to grab them but she pulls them away. Sora frowns deeply. "...What?"

"These tickets can be all yours Sora...if you go over to Riku's place and apologize."

Sora's jaw drops. "You...you! You're evil! How could you!"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was for the best baby. Just go over there and say sorry and then you'll get these tickets! You can take your friends! It'll be great!"

"Mom you're using Busch Gardens to get me to apologize to Riku?!"

"Yes I am!-"

"I should call child protective services on your ass-"

"Oh come on. Is it really that bad just to say sorry, Sora?" Those blue eyes flare up with anger. " I don't want my son coming home everyday upset! I don't want you coming home bruised, and angry. I don't want you failing this year because of all the times you're going to get suspended if this keeps up! I'm doing this because I love you!"

There's a thick silence between them.

The anger Sora had in his chest slowly dulls, his blue eyes getting tired. He rubs his arm, closing his eyes as he sighs...He should know that his middle school years weren't hard for just him. He knows that more than anyone. Everything was tense back then. All his relationships were strained. Sora wasn't the only one shedding tears during that moment in time.

"...What are you going to do with the tickets if I refuse?" Sora picks at his pants, not looking her in the eyes.

"I'll probably just sell them to someone else to get my money back-"

Sora gets up and walks towards his mom, his blue eyes locking with hers. "...I'll do it. For Busch Gardens."

Her eyes light up and she hugs Sora tightly. "I'm so relieved! You shouldn't waste any time! School is out isn't it? Get dressed in something nice and go apologize!"

"Ugh I have to go now?" Sora pulls away. He glances down at the Spider-man shirt he's wearing with matching sweat pants. He shrugs his shoulders. He's too lazy to change.

"Yes! That way you can get this all settled before you go back to school." Sora reaches for the tickets but she pulls them away. She narrows her eyes. "I'll give these to you after you apologize. I don't want something half assed either Sora. You have to really say sorry. Can you promise me?"

"Mom." Sora whines but when she gives him a firm look he sighs. "I'll say Sorry the best I can." Sora feels a flare of anger. " Damn I'm such a slut for Busch Gardens!"

"Sora!" She gasps.

"Well I really don't want to do this and here I am, taking it up the ass just so I can go to Busch Gardens." Sora is a little bit sore that his mother would stoop to this level. His mom stares at him for a long time before she laughs, covering her face.

"You're too much baby. You really are. While you're over there, why not lighten his day with your humor? Don't just say sorry and then run off. Go into his house, eat some food with him."

"You're asking for more now." Sora narrows his eyes at his mother who just smirks at him. She hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"Just try Sora...for Busch Gardens..."

"...For Busch Gardens." Sora grumbles, giving in.

"You really are a slut for Busch Gardens huh?"

"Shut up mom." Sora can't help to crack a smile at her. It's a good thing he gets his humor from his mom's side. Sora knows if he said such a thing to some of his other friend's moms they might just pass out.

"There's my smile." She hums, ruffling his hair.

"Ugh mom I'm an adult now." Sora swats her hands away.

"But you'll always be my baby." She kisses him on the cheek, the teenager sighing, giving into her affections. "Once you come back, i'll give you the tickets."

"Alright. I'll go over there in like a hour or something." Sora remembers where Riku lives. That town house isn't too far off from his home. He could probably walk to it.

"You say that but you'll end up taking a nap and then you won't go." She gives him a pointed look.

"That won't happen." He waves her off.

"Oh and by the way, I do get out. I went out the other day and had a great time. Me and my girlfriends went to the club and there was this guy Sora. Our destinies might not be intertwined but i'll tell you something was-"

"Mom!" Sora cries horrified.

"He had abs Sora. I swear it was like a swimming pool in my panties-"

"Okay! Okay I get it! I'm leaving now!" Sora grabs his shoes and gets the hell out of there. He can hear his mother's laughter all the way till he gets out of the house. He curses under his breath, trying to get any unwanted imagery out of his head. His mom knows just what to do to get him to move his ass.

Sora keeps running till he's a good distance from the house...only then does he let out a sigh of relief. He slows his running to walking. He frowns when it hits him. He's going to Riku's to apologize. His mom got him to do it. Sora's eyebrow twitches slightly, and he feels a little hot...damn if he didn't want those tickets, he wouldn't have agreed to this.

He can just imagine Riku's smirk when he apologizes. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth and Sora almost wants to turn back around...

 _Do it for Busch Gardens. You always wanted to go. Come on Sora. You can do this. Go in there, say sorry, eat his food, and watch his TV and then leave. Claim your tickets...and have a kick ass time._

Sora nods to himself, his resolve strengthening as he picks up the pace. Yes, he can do this...for Busch Gardens.

When Riku's town house comes into view, Sora swallows, the muscles in his legs twitching in defiance. He would like nothing more to get the hell out of here but...He wants those tickets.

 _Busch Gardens...Busch Gardens...Busch Gardens..._ Sora repeats this in his head like a mantra as he gets closer and closer to the town house. Soon he finds himself standing right in front of the door. _Think about the awesome roller coasters...think about your dreams._

Sora grips his fist, glaring at the door. _Busch Gardens._ Sora rings the door bell. _Busch Gardens._ He rings it again. _Busch Gardens._ He rings. _Busch Gardens._ He rings the bell-

"What?!"

"Busch Gardens!" Sora screams.

Riku, who had answered the door, seething in rage, completely stops when his eyes lock with Sora's. They both look shocked, their mouths open, and eyes wide. Hell, Sora walked over here and he's still shocked. They just stare at each other for a long moment...Riku is the first one to break the silence.

"...Busch Gardens?" He questions.

"...Uh yeah. Busch Gardens." Sora nods his head, licking his lips.

"...What about Busch Gardens?" Riku raises his eyebrow. He seems cautious and still confused.

"It's the best. I want to go there so bad." Sora rolls with it. It's better then just staring at each other like gaping fish.

"Yeah Busch Gardens is pretty cool." Riku blinks. They stare at each other again. The older boy looks like he's been sweating. His shirt sticks to him and his hair is back in a pony tail.

"You uh...working out?" Sora tries. Oh man this is really awkward.

"Yeah I was..." Riku studies Sora for a minute, as if he's trying to figure something out before he slowly moves out of the way. "You want to come in?" Wow. Sora didn't think it would be that easy. The dude doesn't even look mad at him. Riku came out yelling like he was pissed but now he's all...Sora doesn't know how to explain it. He almost looks nervous. Sora guesses that's understandable since he fucked him up pretty good but...then why let him inside? Everything screams at him that he should just get out of here but...

Busch Gardens.

"Sure." Sora goes against his better judgment and walks in the town house, Riku closing the door behind him. Riku stares at him so instead of just staring back at him like a weirdo, he looks around.

The town house isn't anything special. It's a bit small but it's neat. Really neat. Like nothing is out of place. Sora is sure there's no dust in here at all. He does remember Riku's parents being a bit of...neat freaks.

He remembers going over Riku's house once when he was young and he had dropped his juice on the carpet. Ohhh man that was scary. His dad looked like he was bout to have a stroke. So they usually hung out at his house to get away from Riku's crazy parents...

"My parents aren't home." Sora blinks out of his thoughts, looking over at Riku who is leaning against the door, his arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Both are at work."

"That's good. I wouldn't want them having a heart attack if I dragged a speck of dirt in here." Sora mumbles. Riku cracks a smile and chuckles.

"Yeah they are a bit crazy."

"A bit? Try bat shit insane. Like I'm sure if your dad stepped foot in our house, he would expire right then and there. I mean look at this." Sora walks over to a desk that is in the corner of the house, the only use it has is decoration. He drags his finger across. There's nothing on his finger.

"Haha he probably would. You've always been messy. I still remember when we were younger, and you got into your mom's paint...You got it all over yourself and me and then you were rolling around in the yard, yelling how you were a rainbow." Riku laughs again, the awkward atmosphere fading away. Sora's eyes light up when he remembers that and he laughs, completely forgetting who he's laughing with.

"My mom wanted to kill me. I used like 5 gallons of paint." Sora smirks. "Don't even act like it was all me Riku, you were pouring it everywhere too."

"Yeah. That was a lot of fun. Because of you, I experienced the joys of being a mess." Riku sounds like he's smiling. "It took forever for your mom to get us clean."

"Yeah." Sora smiles back at Riku...but when he sees Riku smiling back at him, he frowns. Sora looks forward...those memories are fond, it's true. But that little boy isn't the Riku that's standing here now. There's that thick silence again for a moment.

"Here, I'll show you my work out space." Riku breaks the silence again. Sora looks over at him, watching the silver haired boy walking into another room. _Busch Gardens_. Sora nods to himself, following after Riku. Sora's eyes widen slightly when he sees that there's a room in this house that is just filled with exercise equipment. There's weights, a tread mill and even a punching bag.

"Wow. You got everything in here. No wonder you're buffer than me." Sora frowns at that. He glares when Riku chuckles, the bastard flexing his bicep. Show off-

"Believe it or not, I don't really use this room that often." Riku hums as he walks over to the punching bag. He pats it. "I usually use this. My therapist says working out is a good outlet for anger. I've been using the punching bag for a couple of years now. It's usually enough to get it out of my system."

"You're seeing a therapist?" Sora raises his eyebrow. That's certainly something new.

"Yeah. An anger management therapist." Riku shrugs his shoulders.

"...That's good." Sora watches how Riku nods his head. Sora can't believe he's telling him this. It's not like Sora would go around saying anything about it but still. Sora definitely wouldn't let Riku have the satisfaction of knowing he goes to a therapist.

" _He's changed Sora."_ Kairi's voice sounds through his head. Sora frowns and looks at the punching bag.

"Yeah. I was out of control." Riku runs his hands though his bangs. "I was resistive to having to go to a therapist but...I'm glad my parents made me go. I'm able to control myself much better. I've fixed my problem, now i'm just trying to amend what my lack of control has done."

Sora looks over at Riku to see that he's staring right at him. Those green eyes deep, a fire, a resolve in them. A truth hidden under murky green.

"Well...power to you." Sora shifts. Riku gives him an amused twitch of his lips from Sora's awkwardness. He tries again. "Never thought you'd be in therapy but then again, they tried to get me in that too. I fought it and after the school saw that I stopped getting into fights once you were gone, they just let me go."

"Same with me. But I ended up causing trouble in my old school as well so I was forced into it." Riku thinks for a moment before he grins at Sora. "It's not so bad really. The sessions can be fun. You should come to one with me."

"How can an anger management session be fun?" Sora raises his eyebrow. This guy almost looks excited about it.

"They have a lot of exercises. Kind of what would you do? Type situations. It's funny because some of them are so stupid." Riku shakes his head, grinning. "I think it would be cool having you there."

Sora gives him a weird look. Riku's grin slowly slips off his face, something between a glare and wince takes it's place. "I think I'll pass." Sora settles with. He's not here to get into another fight by saying he doesn't want to spend any time with a guy like Riku. The air between them is awkward and tense again.

Sora walks up to the punching bag and punches it,...actually he kind of whacks it, not really putting any effort at all. He just wanted something to do.

Riku chuckles behind him. "What was that?" Riku walks closer, smirking at him. "I know you can hit better than that Sora. The proof is on my face."

They both wince at the same time. Bringing up his busted lip brings Sora to the reason he's here in the first place and it seems like Riku isn't too sure why he said that.

"Yeah, I got you pretty good." Sora tries to go along with Riku just so that weird silence doesn't fall again. Joking always makes it lighter right? "I think I used all my energy in that move though."

"I'm sure you have more energy, you're just lazy." Riku teases, his shoulders seeming to relax.

"Whateves. This bag isn't worth it anyway."

"Sure." Riku chuckles. Sora narrows his eyes at the punching bag and punches it. It swings pretty far away and he grins at Riku, who hums. "Good but if you put your hip in it like this..." Riku punches the bag, Sora's eyes widening when it moves really far. "...you get better results."  
"Oh don't look so smug." Sora grumbles when Riku grins at him. "You've been doing this for two years."

"Try putting your hip into it." Riku suggests. Sora glares at the bag before he puts his hip into it just like Riku said. He beams when the bag moves a lot farther. "There you go." Riku pats him on the shoulder, Sora too into himself to realize he was just violated.

"Like a boss." Sora grins, and Riku chuckles, those green eyes lighting up. Sora tenses up when he notices that they're smiling together again...He's being too buddy, buddy with him. His mom did say to spend time with Riku though so he is. She also told him to lighten the mood with his humor so he is...he's earning that Busch Gardens.

Sora flushes when his stomach growls loudly. Riku's lips turn in smile of sorts. "Hungry?"

"Uh Yeah. Can we eat food?"

"Yes we can eat food." Riku chuckles, walking out of the room. Sora follows after him, hoping they got some decent snack items in this place. They walk into the small kitchen, Riku opening the fridge and peering in. "What do you want?"

"I'll pretty much eat anything. I'm not picky."

"Then we'll eat some left over spaghetti." Riku takes out two plates and heats them up.

"Yessss." Sora's mouth waters when Riku places the plate in front of him. Riku sits across from him, the silver hard boy watching him with a fondness when Sora just digs in, getting sauce all over his face. "I love pasta."

"I can see that." Riku grins, getting up to get Sora some napkins. "Here, you're going to need those."

Sora grunts his thanks. The two eat in silence. As Sora fills his hunger...he remembers that he still hasn't done what he's come here to do. It's good that he's worked his way into it but if he doesn't do it soon, he might not do it at all. Sora swallows hard, getting some napkins to wipe his face clean.

"...Hey Riku?" Sora looks over at him. Riku swallows some of his food, those green eyes staring at him intently.

"Yeah Sora?"

Sora's eyebrows furrow. Okay. He can do this. "Your...your lip." Sora starts off. Riku reaches up and touches his busted lip. He can't really read his face right now but he seems unsure.

"...What about my lip?"

"Uh..." Sora starts to kick his legs, feeling restless. Okay, just say it. Just go ahead...Riku hasn't been a dick to him even though Sora clocked him just a few days ago. The least he can do is say sorry...so he can go to Busch Gardens. "I'm...sorry I hit you."

Dead silence.

Riku drops his fork. He stares at Sora like he's grown another head, his eyes wide. Sora feels his face flush and he looks down at his food, glaring at it. "So yeah that's the reason why I came here so i'm going to go-" Sora starts to get up, wanting to get out of here-

"Wait!" Riku gets up quickly. Sora blinks at his outburst. "A-Ah..." He composes himself, those green eyes searching his for something. When he doesn't find it, those aqua eyes flash with aspiration. "I..I forgive you about the punch. I got in your face...I lost myself too a bit. I provoked you so, I apologize."

Now it's Sora's turn to look at Riku like he's grown a second head. Never in a million years would he think that Riku would apologize to him for anything. Let alone admit he was wrong.

"Oh..." Sora rubs the back of his head. Well this turned out different than expected. "I guess it's okay. Just...don't get in my face again."

"Yeah." Riku taps his fingers against the table. "I just got frustrated...I want to...uh...spend more time with you...like how we use to be. So when you...went off on Kairi just because you didn't want me around that much...I kind of..."

Sora watches as Riku's face changes slightly and he's staring off to the side intently. His shoulders are tense like he's bracing himself. Sora might have yelled at him if he wasn't shocked from him saying that.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Sora watches Riku's eyes lock with his. He nods. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying." Riku's eyebrows furrow. "I was told that the best way to go about this is to be truthful. So i'm trying it. I want to spend more time with you."

"uh dude..." _I don't want anything to do with you_. Sora falters. "Look, I get that something has changed about you and that Kairi and my mom want us to be friends again but...I can't do that. Us spending time together, that's in the past. Past, past-"

"I want a second chance."

"What?" Sora feels something short circuit in his brain when Riku gives him this firm look...but the bastard is blushing! Riku is blushing. When the hell does that happen?

"I have changed. I've been taking these sessions so I can control my anger. I've gown since middle school Sora. I know I was a dick. We both were- Okay yes I became a dick first." Riku corrects when Sora gives him a look. "I know saying sorry for what I did isn't going to satisfy you so...i'm asking for us to work back to where we were."

"What the fuck?" Sora says after a few minutes of tense silence. "I just came here to say sorry so I could go to Busch Gardens! What the fuck is all this shit?" Sora gets up, freaking out a bit. "The Riku I know would never say anything like this. What are you planning-"

"Nothing!" Riku frowns deeply. "I'm not planning anything Sora. You're right, I wouldn't have said this to you in middle school and it's not fucking easy saying it now!" That shuts Sora up. "I'm not saying you have to be nice to me. I'm not saying that you can't complain but I want a chance to work my way back into your circle of friends."

"I'm leaving." Sora moves to the door as quickly as he can. His heart is beating quickly and his brain is humming. This isn't what he signed up for.

"Sora." Sora stops when Riku grabs his wrist. He rips his arm from his grip and glares back at him. Riku doesn't seem fazed by it. "You came over and said sorry to me first. That took a lot of guts, so now I'm being honest with you. Don't just walk away. Give me a response-"

"I only did it because I'm a slut for Busch Gardens!" Sora shouts, a panic settling in him at the strange feeling in his chest. Making him a complete idiot.

Dead silence once again.

Riku snorts. Sora looks over at him to see that Riku's lips are wobbling. He snorts again before he bust out in laughter. "What the hell Sora." Sora finds himself flushing from how hard Riku is laughing. "Only you would ever say something like that!...hahahahaha." He shakes his head, those green eyes alight in glee. Looking at Sora like he's light itself. " I missed this...being able to laugh like this."

"Dude you're freaking me out."

Riku calms down, those green eyes have that determination again. "Sora...i'm not saying you have to give me that second chance but at least let me try for it. That's all I ask."

"Is this real life?"

"Yes. It's me Riku and i'm asking for a second chance. Please."

Sora stares at him for the longest time. He's waiting for him to laugh it off and say he was joking but he doesn't. Those green eyes are on him and only him. Watching so intently.

"I don't know man..." Sora doesn't know what to say.

"I don't want to fight you anymore."

"...Me either." Sora can at least admit to that. He doesn't want to go back to middles school days. Riku's eyes that were getting dull, light back up.

"So you will let me try for my second chance?"

"I didn't say all that." Sora frowns.

"What if I took you to Busch Gardens?"

"Nice try." Sora snorts, he can't help to find humor in Riku trying that though. Riku seems to think it's funny too.

"I'd do anything to prove to you I'm serious about this Sora." Riku looks at him. Sora thinks for a moment before smirking.

"Then kiss my ass."

"Left or right cheek?" Riku asks with a deadpan expression. Sora looks at him with wide eyes, thinking that would trip him up but it didn't.

"Dude you would actually kiss my ass?"

"If that's what it took, yes." His expression doesn't change.

"You're so weird."

"So are you for asking for it." Sora flushes at that and Riku smirks.

"Like I want your nasty lips on my glorious ass." Sora huffs.

"Then why ask for it?"

"Because I didn't think you would be serious about it!" Sora flushes again, defending himself. "You didn't even make a weird face, you just accepted it!-"

"Because i'm serious Sora. I want to try to have a second chance."

Sora pinches the bridge of his nose...this is why he shouldn't have come. Of course it couldn't be simple.

"Look I don't know. I don't really like that you're around and i'd rather you not be...I mean i'm a flower-"

"You're a flower?" Riku blinks.

"Let me finish!,..ugh never mind. I'm not going to do anything I don't want to. I'm not going to hang out with you a lot. I'm not going to welcome you with open arms-"

"I'm not asking for that."

"Then whatever. Just don't bother me too much." Sora waves him off, hoping he's satisfied with that.

Apparently he is because soon Sora finds himself pressed against a firm chest, Riku hugging him.

"Thank you." He breathes out.

"Yuck!" Sora pushes him away, trying to wipe off the wetness on him from Riku's sweat.

"Sorry, I forgot." Riku grins all the same. "You won't regret this." Sora is already regretting this. He regrets ever getting out of bed.

"Yeah I'm going to leave now." Sora makes his way to the door, happy when Riku doesn't try to stop him this time.

"Uh yeah...sure." Riku watches him walk out. "See you at School Sora."

Once Sora is out he runs straight home, his blue eyes wide in complete shock.

What. The. Fuck. Was. That.

Sora runs into his house, spotting his mom sitting on the couch. She glances up from her book, her eyes slighting widening when Sora skids to a stop right in front of her. "Tickets!" Sora holds out his hand. She stares at him before nodding her head and handing him the tickets. "I deserve these!" Sora yells, holding the tickets to himself like something precious. "I'm taking a shower..." Sora is about to run upstairs when his mother hands him his phone too.

"You're off of being grounded. I know you really said sorry Sora. You wouldn't be all freaked out if you didn't. So thank you for being honest."

"Yeah..." Sora takes his phone and leaves towards his room. He can feel his mother smiling at him. That shower is sounding really good right now. He doesn't want to think about 'honesty' right now because if he does, he has to think about Riku's so called 'honesty' and how uncomfortable it's made him.

Sora never agreed to giving him a second chance. All he said was that Riku could do whatever if he didn't bother him that much. Then Riku got all weird and hugged him with his gross sweaty and firm body.

Sora made a mistake going over to Riku's that's for sure...was it worth it? Was Busch Gardens worth it? He sure as hell hopes so.

Something is starting to shift and that's what makes Sora all the more nervous.

* * *

 **I had fun with this chapter haha. I love Busch Gardens. Thank you for your support. I love it when you tell me what you think. I hope yall are having as much fun with this as I am. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _...You did what?"_

"You heard me Rox." Sora sighs, his face heating up and his stomach twisting. He feels sick. And dirty. Now that he's had a day to himself just to think about what he did yesterday and for what reason...he's just filled with regret. As soon as Roxas got home, Sora set out to call him to talk about this.

" _...I guess that explains why Riku looked so smug today. I mean, he was glowing. Completely different from yesterday...because you said sorry to him...in order to get Busch Garden tickets."_

"Don't judge me! It's Busch Gardens, Roxas! You know how long I've wanted to go there!" Sora tries to defend himself. He feels a flash of anger thinking about Riku being all high and mighty in school because of it. That's what he was worried was going to happen...Then again, if Riku is a dick about it, Sora would rather that than...trying to gain his second chance or whatever that he was going on about yesterday.

Sora would rather Riku planning for his demise than planning something like that. If Riku is trying to amend their relationship, it just makes it weird and uncomfortable. Sora doesn't want to go back to that.

" _Okay so you get to go to Busch Gardens. You said sorry to Riku, the guy you hate, just so you could go-"_

"Not just me! I'm taking you Rox! I got more than one ticket!"

" _..What?"_ Roxas's voice completely changes. He sounded disappointed and slightly angry but now he's... _"Are you being serious Sora?"_

"Hell yeah I am! You and me Rox! I have a couple of other tickets so we can bring the whole gang! Isn't' that awesome?!"

" _...Okay yeah that's pretty awesome."_ Roxas admits. _"I guess I would have put out for those tickets too."_

Sora chuckles with Roxas, glad that tense atmosphere has left. "Yeah...I didn't know how far I would go for those tickets. It's sad." Roxas laughs. "I can't help to regret it though. Riku didn't respond to the apology like I was expecting at all."

" _How did he respond to it?"_ Roxas asks, seeming interested.

"He got all weird...he apologized to me for getting in my face, which is really fucking weird. And then he started asking if he could have a second chance and saying that he wanted to hang out with me more." Sora frowns.

" _Seriously?"_ Roxas's voice drops a bit. _"I wonder what that's about...What did you say to him?"_

"I told him I didn't want to go back to that but he kept pushing it. I ended up telling him to do whatever but not to bother me that much...I think he took it as I'm giving him a second chance though because the mother fucker hugged me when he was all sweaty."

" _What? I'm the only one who can give sweaty hugs to Sora!"_ Roxas gasps. Sora is sure it was meant to be a joke but the blonde sounds...a bit displeased.

"No one should be giving me sweaty hugs. It's bad enough when you do it but Riku..." Sora shutters. "Hugging in general is gross, then you add the sweat and it's a whole lot of just no."

" _That is really weird though. He doesn't strike me as the hugging kind of guy."_

"He's not! That's the thing. Even when we where smaller, he never hugged me. Well...he did but not that much and in middle school he would punch me before he would hug me. I think he ate something wrong or there's a screw loose in his head...I swear that long hair is probably doing something to his brains."

" _Or maybe something has changed since you two were younger."_ Roxas says, he clicks his tongue, something he does when he's thinking and/or he's not happy.

"Ugh Change. I'm getting tired of that word." Sora rubs his head. "Kairi said Riku has changed and...something _has_ changed with Riku. The guy I saw was not the Riku I knew. He told me that he goes to an anger management therapist and...he's able to control himself more and it's true because he should have punched me a couple of days ago but he didn't. He has changed, just like Kairi said but..." Sora shakes his head. "I still don't want to be his friend. I don't care if it's stupid."

" _It's not stupid. It's smart to be cautious about him. Sora...he would seduce your girlfriends and make out with them in an area knowing you would see it. He would beat on you all the time and try to humiliate you. No one just gets over that. It makes it worse because he was your best friend. I couldn't imagine if you turned on me and did all the things he did Sora...So it's not stupid. Don't listen to Kairi or your mom. If you don't want to be his friend, don't. It doesn't matter if Riku's changed or if he wants a second chance, if you don't want to be his friend, you don't have to. I'm completely with you on that."_

Sora closes his eyes, laying down in bed and he smiles. He lets out a long sigh. "What would I do without you, Rox?"

" _I don't know, what would you do without this pretty face?"_

"Probably drown in my own misery." Sora chuckles. "Man, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so happy I'm coming back to school tomorrow. I miss ya Rox, you and that pretty face."

" _I miss you too Sor."_ Roxas sounds like he's smiling.

"You're going to have to stick with me and help me through the day. I'm not sure how Riku is going to act towards me after...whatever happened yesterday."

" _I got your back. I'll ward off any sweaty hugs."_

"Good." Sora chuckles, smiling fondly. "You always have my back Rox."

" _Yeah."_ A soft voice. _"And you always have mine."_

"Yup." Sora chuckles. "Listen to us? When have we become so mushy."

" _I told you I'm mushy mush for you-"_

"Stop." Sora and Roxas laugh.

" _Hey I just thought of something."_ Roxas says after a moment of comfortable silence. _"If I take you to Busch Gardens sometime, can I get some of that bootay?"_

"You can't afford to take me to Busch Gardens." Sora teases.

" _If you said I could get the bootay I would rob a bank. Nothing could stop me from getting that sweet booty."_

Sora shakes his head, his smile amused. "You're a goof Rox."

" _I'm serious."_ He sounds like he's pouting.

"Hmm...maybe that's the treat I'm going to give you."

Silence.

" _...Sora are you serious? Sora-"_

"Or not."

" _Nooo! Don't do that to me! Don't let me get a whiff then take it from me! Don't be stingy!"_ Roxas whines.

"Well what if I want to be top?" Sora questions. The other line goes silent.

" _I mean...if you're serious than we can do either way. I just want it...I want you."_ Roxas sounds flustered. Sora blushes himself. He was just playing around with him but...there's need in his voice, a kind of excitement.

"Uh..." Sora trails off. Maybe that was inconsiderate of him. He knows how Roxas wants more in this relationship...hell before he brought up dating, he's been trying to get more intimate.

" _My birthday is coming up..."_ Roxas says innocently but Sora gets what he's hinting at. That gives him time to think about it...

"We'll see." Sora chuckles when he hears Roxas fall out of his bed.

" _You're going to think about it?! Oh shit...oh shit."_ Roxas is all flustered. _"I hope this is going to be the best birthday ever...I'm going to pray for it."_

"Don't pray for it." Sora chuckles. "Who does that?"

" _I'll pray for dat ass every night."_ Roxas grunts. Sora laughs...all those bad feelings forgotten for a moment.

"You're so stupid."

" _Jokes on you, we're the same IQ"_

"I'm one point higher than you- Isn't it time for you to be at work?" Sora blinks when he looks at the time.

" _...uh yeah."_ Roxas sounds like he's frowning. _"Ohh man Axel is going to get on me. I got to go Sora! I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Sora hangs up the phone, an amused smile on his lips...the warm feeling leaves him when thoughts of yesterday come to him...

He really doesn't know what to expect tomorrow at school.

* * *

"Sora, my bae! You're back!" Sora hears Roxas before he sees him. Soon enough the blonde crashes into him from behind, wrapping his arms around him. Sora stumbles a few feet before steadying them.

"Geez Rox, are you trying to kill me?" Sora pats the arms around him before getting out of the embrace so he can turn to see those bright blue eyes and that large grin. Sora finds a smile coming to his own lips. "You were that excited to see me? It's only been three days."

"Three days too long! I was stuck with just Axel for three days!"

"What you mean 'just Axel'?" Axel catches up to the two, flicking Roxas on the forehead. He smirks when Roxas pouts at him. Axel turns his gaze on Sora soon after, those sharp green eyes lighting up as he grins. "Welcome back Sora. Why didn't you tell me you were such a bad ass! I wish I was there to have seen you get him."

Axel's amusement settles down at bit. "So Roxas told me that we don't need to keep on Riku but he did _something_ to make you punch him. You don't just punch people Sora."

"It's fine Axel. Just leave it be. I punched him in front of a bunch of people so that's enough." Sora waves off his anger. It's nice knowing that Axel has his back too and Axel does have a record.

He's not someone you want to cross. He gets people back in the worse of ways. Not that Sora knows from experience but he's seen the damage he inflicted on that guy who tried to rob Roxas that one time...Axel is aloof and jokes most of the time but just like Roxas, he can get serious. When he gets serious, it's never good for the person that's brought that side out. He protects those who matter to him.

"Yeah, you fucked him up." Axel smirks.

"I'm just glad you're back. Seriously, tell him how much school has sucked with out him Ax!"

"Roxas has not shut up about you being gone." Axel grumbles. "And lunch has been hell...though the other day it was weird."

"That's because Sora apologized to Riku fro punching him." Roxas says carelessly.

"Roxas!" Sora looks at him, shocked at his best friend.

"You did what? Why would you apologize? What the hell? You don't punch someone and then say sorry! So lame!" Axel looks at him with wide eyes, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to!-"

"He did it so he could get Busch Garden tickets from his mother." Roxas finishes for him. Sora could strangle the blonde. "He said he's got enough to take all of us."

"Oh shit really?" Axel's attitude completely changes. He looked kind of pissed off but now... He grins, giving Sora a thumbs up. "Way to take it up the ass for the team Sor."

"Shut up." Sora flips them both off, and they laugh. Sora pushes Roxas, his face flush. "You betrayer."

"I was just letting him know about what the happs are. You were going to have to tell him anyway when you explained that you had tickets for all of us to go to Busch Gardens. We all know you broke."

"Whatever." Sora pouts. He knows Roxas is right. Axel isn't stupid and it's not like he minds Axel knowing or anything. He's another good friend of his but...it's just embarrassing that he actually said sorry to Riku. That whole day was a mistake.

"Don't pout Sora, it's too cute." Roxas pulls on his cheeks, Sora swatting him away. "You melt my heart with that face!"

"You melt my eyes with your face." Sora grunts, Roxa's mouth opening in offense. Axel cracks up.

"The first thing Sora does when he comes back is fry you. You don't mess with Sora." Axel ruffles Sora's hair. "I still can't get over that. You don't look like the person who knows how to fight."

"Then what kind of person do I look like?" Sora grumbles. "I'll have you know I've been in plenty of fights and I won a lot of them."

"You look like The kind of person that hugs teddy bears and spends his time watching cartoons and eating chips."

"So you're saying I look like the kind of person who's childish, soft...and fat?" Sora frowns, his frown turning into a glare when Axel laughs, nodding his head.

"Exactly- ow!" Sora hits him in the arm. "Oh shit! Sora's switch just went off!" Axel backs away slowly, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Axel you better go! He's going to blow!" Roxas shouts in alarm when Sora's eyebrow twitches.

"My beautiful face isn't safe!" Axel covers his face, as if to shield himself from Sora.

"Don't worry Axel, your face isn't beautiful so it's fine-" Roxas starts. He gets a glare from Axel...Sora's lips twitch in amusement and he chuckles. "You couldn't possibly get any more uglier-"

"Oh you want to be like that Roxas." Axel grabs the blonde, getting him in a head lock. The blonde struggles to get out of the older man's arms, whining when Axel rubs roughly into his scalp.

"Sora save me!" Roxas gasps.

"Meh." Sora shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk towards first period.

"Sora! You...you traitor!" Roxas cries. "Suspension has made you cold!"

"Suspension changed me." Sora hums, chuckling to himself. It sounds like he just got out of jail.

"Sora no!"

"Roxas...we've lost him." Axel lets go of Roxas, sighing.

"No! I won't lose another friend to suspension! Let's bring him back Axel!" Roxas roars. Sora hears Roxas's and Axel's foot falls. He starts to run but soon enough he's tackled by both of his friends, falling to the ground from their weight.

"The hell-"

"What is going on out here-" That male teacher from before walks out in the hallway, his eyes widening when he takes in the sight before him. Sora is sitting on top of Roxas lap, Axel is leaning over Sora, straddling his hips. All of them are out of breath and flushed from fighting just a few seconds ago. "Get t-the hell to class!" He slams the door.

Everyone looks at each other before it occurs to them what he's all freaking out about. They laugh all the way to first period about it, mimicking the teacher's face and guessing what thoughts where going through his head.

Sora ignores the looks he gets from the students in the hall, and he ignores their looks when he walks into study hall with Roxas. He can feel their eyes on him and he can hear them mumbling something but he focuses on Roxas.

The blonde talks to him in detail about his day at work yesterday. He tells him how he got to watch Axel do this really awesome tattoo of a dragon...Sora almost wishes he worked with them but he knows he doesn't really have anything to contribute and he would distract the two. They always get into something when they're together.

"Speaking of tattoos, do you know what you want yet Sora?" Roxas tilts his head at him.

"Not really. I've been thinking about it though. Trust me." Sora mumbles. "What were you thinking about getting?"

"A really cool phoenix on my back and I want some hip tattoos...don't know of what though."

"That would be hot." Sora flushes when Roxas looks over at him. "The hip tattoos."

"Oh you like that?" Roxas's eyes gleam. "Well that makes me want to get them even more." Roxas wraps his arm around Sora's shoulder and pulls him close, his lips close to his ear. "So when am I getting that treat?" He whispers.

"Later. If you're good." Sora pulls away and pinches his cheek.

"Ow, when am I not good?" Roxas pouts, rubbing his abused skin. When Sora ignores him to start looking through a book, Roxas moves closer. "I want to kiss you." He says, just loud enough for him to hear, his breath brushing against his ear.

"...Later." Sora's heart beat picks up speed. Roxas grins at this answer and pulls away. He looks so excited about it that Sora can't help to chuckle a bit. "Can't get enough of me can you?"

"Nope. I'm hooked on the drug that is Sora." Roxas chuckles, leaning over to see what Sora is looking at. It's pictures of snakes...one of them is white with green, sharp eyes. "You ready to deal with your new bestie Riku-"

Sora promptly hits Roxas with the book.

"He is not my bestie." Sora hisses.

"Ow I was just kidding!" Roxas glares at him. When Sora just scowls forward, he sighs. "...Sorry. I know you're sore about it. Just don't let it get to you. You know you're not friends with him so don't get concerned with what others want or think." Roxas turns serious again, and when he places a hand on his shoulder, Sora relaxes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have hit you with the book." Sora sighs, running a hand though his hair. He has been letting this get to him. He's worried about seeing Riku in music class. He has no idea if he's going to make it weird or if he's going to act like nothing happen...Damn his mom and Busch Gardens...

Roxas beams when Sora says sorry and he pats him on the back.

"It's alright. Just make it up to me later kay?" Roxas winks.

Sora is tempted to hit him with the book again.

* * *

Riku is glowing. That is the only way Sora can describe it. When he had walked into music class, the silver haired demon was sitting up straight in his seat, glancing at the door. The way those green eyes shined was criminal. Luckily for Sora, Riku only gave him a nod in greeting. He didn't get up and hug him like Sora was terrified of. He didn't bring any attention to the fact he was saying hello. Sora nodded back in greeting and that was it.

Music went as it always does. Roxas and Sora ended up getting in trouble because they were singing 'poker face and then they kept changing the words in songs they were suppose to be singing to say something stupid. They got the class laughing but they ended up getting kicked out of the room...again.

Today hasn't been too much different than any other day at school. He's been asked about the fight with Riku a couple of times but he always gave them vague answers and told them it wasn't any of their business. He swears people are so bored around here...

But anyway, Riku is glowing right now. Lets get back to that. Riku is grinning at him, those green eyes alight again as he stares at him from his desk in English. Sora almost wants to try to find another seat but he forces himself to get closer.

"Hey Sora." Riku greets.

"Yeah hi." Sora flops down in his seat. He can feel eyes on them.

"Have people been getting on you about the fight? And all it's supposedly juicy details?" Riku asks, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Sora rolls his eyes, leaning his head back.

"Yesss! Seriously they won't leave me alone. You don't know how many times I had to tell someone to mind their own business." Sora grumbles, not really thinking. He's complaining to himself really.

"Yeah it's been like that since you've been suspended. There's some pretty ridiculous rumors going around."

"I know, Roxas told me." Sora groans. "Everyone is just bored. There's nothing to do around here so when someone gets in a fight, they're all over it. It's like TV for them." Sora thinks about it. "Then again, it probably has something to do with me too. I haven't gotten in a fight at all in high school. They don't know the kicking ass me in middle school."

Riku chuckles. "Yeah, they just got a taste of it and so did I. If they don't know that side of you, then what do they know?"

"The nice guy Sora. I got voted the school's sweetheart one year for the year book for crying out loud."

"Really?" Riku raises an amused eyebrow. "Aw that's cute."

"Shut up Riku, that's enough lip out of you." Sora snaps. They both stare at each other before they both crack a smile.

"Oh good one Sora. Bringing up my busted lip huh?" He's amused, not angry.

"Stop laughing, I'm being serious. It's creepy when you call me cute-"

"Excuse me I didn't call you cute, I said it was cute you got elected for the sweetheart of the school." Riku corrects, smirking when Sora glares, looking flustered. "But you're cute too-"

Sora kicks him hard on the shin, getting Riku to growl. Sora glares forward. "I'm not cute." He says firmly. "And you know I am a nice guy. I only fight when I need to and I'm only mean to those who have wrong me first."

"...Yeah." Riku grips his fist, grinding his teeth through the pain for a moment. He takes a deep breath and calms down. "You've always been like that." A pause. "So I'm guessing you didn't have any problems once I was gone huh?"

"No problems at all." Sora grunts. "Once you were gone I was able to build up the relationships that had become strained and then I met Roxas...No one has given me any trouble. There was this one time when this guy wanted to fight me because I dated the girl he liked." Sora shrugs at the thought. "He didn't actually fight me though."

"I see." Riku is quiet for a moment. Sora is waiting for the teacher to come in and save him. "Have you dated around a lot?"

"Why do you ask?" Sora raises his eyebrow, glancing over at Riku who is staring at him intently.

"I'm just curious." Riku's gaze doesn't waver when Sora's eyes narrow.

"How many people have you dated?" Sora turns the question on him. Depending his answer, he'll answer.

"Since I've been away from you?" Sora nods. "I dated four girls. They didn't last long. I think the longest lasting one was three weeks. I wasn't really into them."

Sora blinks at that honest response. Riku is staring at him, expecting him to answer now. At least Sora isn't the only one that can't keep a girl. "I've dated...10 people." Riku's eyes widen slightly...his eyebrows furrowing.

"That's a large number. Impressive."

"It's a lot of people but it was kind of the same situation like with you. They didn't last long and they always said I just wasn't serious enough. The only girl I thought I was serious about was Kairi and she..." Sora stops, frowning deeply. He shouldn't be talking about this to Riku of all people.

"She what?" Sora glances over at Riku. Those green eyes are softer some how. There's something familiar about it that Sora finds himself speaking.

"She was never really swinging for our team if you know what I'm saying." Sora rubs the back of his head. "We dated for a bit but I've known her long enough to know when her heart isn't in something. Now she's with Namine." Sora taps his fingers on the desk, keeping his eyes on his fingers.

"And that upsets you?" Riku asks. If there was any judgment in his voice, any smugness, Sora might snap out of this conversation. But there's nothing in his voice like that.

"Not really. I'm happy she's happy. Kairi means a lot to me and...oh man she's probably still pissed at me." Sora groans when he realizes he hasn't spoken to her since three days ago.

"She's not. Trust me Sora." Riku watches Sora look at him, those green eyes avert. "I know she means a lot to you...do you love her?"

"I do...but as a sister. I thought she was the one but it wasn't like that." Sora shakes his head. Riku closes his eyes.

"I see. But as long as she's happy it's okay right?"

"Yeah." Sora smiles to himself, thinking about her and Namine holding hands, and that fond look Kairi gets some times when looking at her...

"You're a good person Sora." Riku says softly.

"Nah." Sora brushes off the compliment, feeling strange when Riku stares at him with those green eyes so intensely.

"Looking past yourself to see someone else happiness...yeah you are a good person. I can't do that."

"I mean it's Kairi! She means a lot to you too so..." Sora grunts, wanting to change the subject, his face flushing. "So you're saying you're bitter about her and Namine?"

"Not at all. I'm happy for her."

"But you just said you couldn't look past yourself to see someone else happiness." Sora narrows his eyes at Riku who just stares at him blankly.

"Kairi's happiness doesn't conflict with mine." He says simply.

"Even though you were all about her in middle school." Sora glares at his fingers, grumbling.

Riku lets out a long, irritated sigh through his nose. There's tense silence before Riku gives in. "I wasn't all about her in middle school-

"Yeah right-"

"-You just thought I was."

"Huh?" Sora blinks, looking over at Riku. The older boy is tense, his eyes fierce as he stares forward. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew you wanted her." Riku says cautiously. Sora narrows his eyes, anger flaring up in his chest. Sora wants to punch him in the face all over again. "That was wrong of me." Sora's eyes widen when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Sora swats his hand away, but his heart doesn't slow down. What's with that weak, nervous tone? "Yeah it was fucking wrong of you but it doesn't matter now. Neither of us can have her and that's for the best. Namine can make her happy like I couldn't and I deff know you couldn't."

"...Yeah that's true." Riku's voice changes. Maybe because he realizes Sora isn't going to try to fight him. "They seem happy." There's a pause, a strange chuckle. "I'm no good for any relationship."

"I hear you. I can't give what a relationship needs I guess." Sora frowns, thinking about Roxas.

"Are you dating someone now?" Sora tenses at the question.

"Nah." Sora shakes his head.

"Me either." Riku's shoulders relax.

"I thought I told you not to bother me too much." Sora grumbles once he's realized he just had a kind of deep conversation with the long haired male. They didn't even cuss each other too much and they didn't get in a fist fight. This makes Sora feel conflicted. He feels like something was put out in the open and a relief has washed over them, if just small. Riku admitted to just being after Kairi because Sora wanted her and he admitted he was wrong for it. That's something huge.

" _He's changed Sora."_

" _I want a second chance."_

Damn...so what if he's changed? So what if he wants a second chance? He doesn't have to fight Riku anymore but that doesn't mean he has to be friends with him either...Yet Sora is ashamed that those words came out so easily when talking to Riku.

"I'll leave you be now." Riku's voice gets Sora to glance over at him. He's not looking at him anymore, he's getting out his books and pencil. The teacher comes in and Riku keeps to his word.

He leaves him alone for the rest class, not doing so much as sparing him a glance...and Sora is relieved.

* * *

"Sora..." He regogizes that voice and he turns towards it. Kairi is standing next to their lunch table, just putting down her tray of food. Those blue eyes are cloudy.

"Kairi..." Sora rubs the back of his head. He gives her a sheepish smile, trying to hide his nervousness and to lighten this mood. "I-"

Kairi runs over to him, hugging him tightly. She buries her head in his chest and it doesn't take long for Sora to wrap his arms around her. The awkwardness fading away with her warmth. "...I'm sorry I've been pushing you Sora. I know how delicate this situation is. Riku told me you apologized and that took a lot Sora...even if you're getting Busch Garden tickets out of it. I won't push you anymore to hang out with him...and Wednesdays are just our day. You're right."

"...Thanks Kairi. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just stressed out by it all. I'm much better now." Sora smiles. Kairi pulls away and smiles back, those beautiful blue eyes getting back that light that Sora adores-

Kairi chops him on the top of the head.

"That's for getting yourself suspended and ruining your perfect record." Kairi scolds, putting her hands on her hips.

"Should have seen that one coming." Sora pouts, rubbing his head.

"Oho! Look who made up!" Axel chuckles, dropping his tray off with Roxas.

"If Kairi is scolding Sora, than we know everything is back to normal." Roxas grins when Sora gives him a look.

"Sora welcome back." Namine drops off her food next to Kairi's smiling softly at the brunette. Most of the time Namine doesn't have lunch with them but sometimes she has this advanced art class and she ends up having their lunch schedule.

"Hey Namine. By the way, I forgot to tell you but I tried that meditation stuff and it didn't help. I couldn't get my mind clear at all." Sora waves at the girl, Kairi and Sora moving over to sit in their seats. Sora next to Roxas and Kairi next to Namine.

"Really? Even though your head is empty most of the time?" Axel hums.

Sora glares at Axel, getting him to chuckle and eat some of his chicken tenders. When Roxas tries to hide his amused smile, Sora shoves him. Roxas wraps his arm around his shoulder, grinning.

"I didn't know you were trying to meditate!" Roxas says.

"Yeah, Namine said it would help me with stress and figuring myself out." Sora looks over at Namine who tilts her head.

" I'm trying to think of ways to help you clear your mind...when I meditate it comes naturally."

"What comes naturally?" Riku is the last to get to the lunch table. He sits down next to Kairi with his tray of food. There's a slight shift in the mood at the table.

"Sora wants to meditate but he can't clear his mind properly." Kairi answers.

"Oh." Riku locks eyes with Sora. "Deep breathing helps me. It depends on the person though. I also picture a white room and that helps."

"You meditate?" Sora raises his eyebrow.

"I've done it a little." Riku shrugs his shoulders. Sora feels like he has more to say but he glances over at Roxas and Axel who are staring him down...He doesn't say anymore, he just starts to eat.

"Those techniques might work for you too Sora." Namine adds, smiling. "You should try it."

"I might." Sora sips on some milk, only then does he realize that Roxas's arm is still around his shoulder. The blonde doesn't seem to notice when Sora looks at him strangely because he just eats some of his food with the other hand that's free. "Roxas, there's something called personal space and I think you're in it."

"Nah." Roxas waves him off.

"This is what I expected." Axel rolls his eyes. "He's been bitching all this time so I knew when you came back he was going to be hanging off of you."

"Ugh Roxas get off." Sora groans, putting his hand on Roxas's face and pushing him away the best he can.

"But Soraaaaa" He whines but he lets go of him. "I can't help it. Your cuteness Is like a magnet and I'm stuck on it."

"I see your pick up lines haven't improved at all." Sora hums, getting Kairi and Axel to chuckle. Sora looks over to the girls but what he sees is Riku glaring at him. Well not at him but beside him and he's tapping his fingers on the table. Riku stiffens when he notices Sora caught him, his eyebrows furrowing. Those green eyes have something dark about them.

"You got a problem?" Sora's eyes are torn away from Riku when he looks over at Roxas...Those blue eyes burning into Riku. Sora's a bit surprised. "You've been giving me nasty looks since you've sat down."

The table falls silent, that tension increasing. Axel narrows his eyes at Riku and leans closer. The redhead will always take Roxas's side on things and together they're a dangerous team to piss off.

"Roxas." Kairi frowns when she sees how Riku glares back at the two, an anger in his own eyes.

Sora doesn't want to but it looks like he's the one who's going to have to defuse this or it'll get out of hand.

"Dude tone it down a bit." Sora puts his hand on Roxa's shoulder. "Riku always looks like that. If he's smiling at you, that's when you really have to be afraid because something is not right with the world. So don't take it personally, he's a dick to all. He doesn't discriminate."

That seems to have worked. Roxas's shoulders relax and he looks over at Sora. The fire dies down and he lets out a sigh. "Sorry."He mumbles to Sora before putting some food in his mouth. The tense air leaves. Sora wants to pat himself on the back. He glances over at Riku to find the boy is staring at him. Even though Sora insulted him, he doesn't look insulted. There's some amusement in those green eyes and there's a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Sora looks away from him quickly. Why is he looking at him like that? He wasn't playing around with him...but it looks like Riku took it like that.

There's silence while everyone eats for a moment and that's okay. Sora gathers his thoughts, thinking of something funny he could say to lighten the mood-

"I had to pierce this guys dick the other day." Axel grunts.

Everyone looks at him with wide eyes.

"Ew." Kairi wrinkles her nose.

"People get that pierced?!" Sora yells, his face pale in horror. What ever Roxas was about to say doesn't leave his lips as he looks over at Sora. He laughs at his face.

"You didn't know?" Roxas teases. "It's not that uncommon to get that pierced! Axel has had to do it a bunch of times. He says he hates doing them but I'm pretty sure he's secretly happy with all the dicks he gets to handle." Axel flips him off, getting Roxas to laugh.

"That's why I'm going to start training you so you can do the piercings. So _you_ can have fun handling all the dicks." Axel grunts.

"Wait! Wait!" Sora waves his arms around, everyone looking at him. "Why?! Why is that a thing? Why would anyone want to get their...there! That's your stuff and you pee out of there! How do you even get that pierced?"

"It depends on where the customer wants it." Axel smirks. "You could get it through the head vertically or horizontally. You could get some piercings on the ball sack. You could get a hoop on the tip, or right under it. It depends on where you get it but it doesn't affect your ability to pee or to have sex."

"Your balls?!" Sora covers his mouth in horror. Axel and Roxas laughing...and he hears another masculine laugh but he doesn't focus on that. "Owwww..." Sora covers his genitals as if he could protect them from all the bad images. "That's got to be awful! Why do people get that?"

"It's not that bad." Axel grins. "And they get it because some people find that really sexy. It also adds a little element in the bedroom."

"That is not sexy at all." Kairi says and Sora nods his head quickly in agreement. "And it's dangerous! What if it got caught on your pants and ripped out?"

"Ugh!" Sora cries out in disgust, covering his mouth that's opens in horror. Everyone laughs- "No! That is not funny!" Sora shivers at the thought. "That is not right!"

"Yeah it can rip out and if you're not careful, it can get infected." Axel hums.

"An infection? In your junk? And then it could rip..."Sora swallows, paling. "Ugh!" He shivers. He's appalled when all the guys at that table keep laughing at his reaction. Shouldn't they be reacting the same way?! " Am I the only man here? Seriously how can this conversation not freak you guys out?"

"Because we're not squeamish like you are Sor, mister 'I want to be a nurse'." Roxas teases.

"Shut up! Nursing has nothing to do with piercings down there!"

"A patient may have that kind of piercing. He may come in because it ripped out." Riku hums. Sora looks over at him with wide eyes. Those green orbs are narrowed in glee. He chuckles at how pale Sora's face gets.

"I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen-" Sora starts.

"Yeah maybe a patient will come in because their whole dick had been ripped off." Roxas adds, laughing when Sora looks like he might puke. "You can not be a nurse-"

"As long as it has nothing to do with genitals being ripped off or teared or...a-anything like that I'm fine! I'm sure that I wouldn't get a patient with those kind of issues anyway...What are the odds?" Sora glares when everyone laughs at him. "How can you guys talk about stuff getting ripped off and infections down there so easily?! You guys are the weird ones here, not me!"

"Twist ending: We all have our dicks pierced and that's why it doesn't bother us." Axel says. Both Riku and Roxas laugh when Sora looks around at all three of them, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open.

"There's no way." Sora shakes his head in disbelief, frowning when all three males grin at him.

"I told you I changed Sora." Riku says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Okay that makes Sora almost want to laugh.

"It's the new thing Sora, every one who's anyone has their dick pierced." Axel smirks. "Now all you have to do is join us."

"Yess join us." Roxas echos, lowering his voice like some kind of monster.

"No! I will not join you! You guys are fucking with me! You have to be! Besides I know for a fact that you don't have your dick pierced Roxas-" Sora blurts out in his panic.

The table falls deadly silent. Only then does Sora realize what he just said. The mood that was all fun is now completely destroyed with this tense, and awkward silence.

Axel's eyes are wide, and Riku looks horrified. He looks disgusted and angry. Riku's face is pale and Axel doesn't look too happy either. Roxas's cheeks are flushed and that seems to set the two older males off too.

"Oh yeah because you've seen me naked sooo many times." Roxas jokes, but Sora knows he's telling the truth, and since Roxas is flustered...he's kind of lost that joking tone.

Riku glares darkly at Roxas, those green eyes flaring up. Axel gives Roxas a questioning look, glancing between the two.

The bell rings.

Sora's eyes widen when Roxas stands up quickly, grabbing his tray and Sora's wrist. He pulls him away quickly, the two throwing away their trash before they run off together, getting lost in the crowd of students.

Roxas pulls him into the bathroom, only when they're alone, does Sora find his voice. "Shit Roxas i'm sorry. I slipped up there. You all where freaking me out and..."

"I don't care if they know." Roxas turns around, giving him a serious look. "I got us out of there for you. That was pretty awkward. Riku looked like he wanted to kill me."

"Yeah. He looked like he was about to puke and Axel didn't look too good either." Sora shifts. "...How do you think Axel would react if he found that we're in this kind of relationship?"

"His ass better be happy for me." Roxas grunts. "Don't worry about them. Axel will probably ask about it but I'll get him off our tail. As for Riku..." Roxas' blue eyes get darker at the mention of the silver haired man.

"I'll come up with something." Sora rubs the back of his head, he grins. "Or maybe I could keep freaking him out. Maybe he would leave me alone then."

"Yeah. If we gross him out, we should make out in front of him. He might just leave the school." Roxas wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Sora chuckles...

"You alright Sora?" Roxas cups his cheeks, getting Sora's eyes to widen from those strong blue boring into his own. He looks so concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. My heart is just beating kind of fast...ah I can't believe I said that." Sora groans, leaning into the nice touch.

"I can't believe you did either." Roxas gives him an amused smile, Sora cracks a smile, and Roxas can relax. They share a laugh...before Sora leans in, kissing him softly on the lips. He made sure there wasn't anyone around before he did so. Sora pulls away, seeing how Roxas's eyes are wide. He smiles slightly, the blonde isn't use to him kissing first. Roxas flushes and pulls him in closer to kiss him again, this time much deeper. Roxas's groans when Sora slips his tongue in and caresses the blonde's tongue just the way he likes it.

"Now look who's coming on to who in the bathroom." Roxas teases, his cheeks still flushed and those blue eyes alight. He chuckles and Sora can't help to think that Roxas looks really cute right now. "You're right, I'm really smelling the mood."

"No you're just smelling the shit." Sora and Roxas chuckle. "I just...wanted to kiss ya. I'm glad to have you as my best friend Rox. You just know me." Sora gives him a determined look. "I want you to know I'm really thinking about moving this relationship forward. I am."

"I know you are and that makes me..." Roxas warps his arms around Sora, hugging him tightly. "If you feel like kissing me, kiss me all you want. I don't care where we are. Whether we're in a bathroom that smells like shit or in your bedroom or outside or anywhere. I'm always ready for those lips of yours."

"So any time I want to kiss you I can? What about in class? Or in front of your mom?" Sora hums, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Go ahead. I dare you to do it in class. You wouldn't." Roxas sounds like he's smiling.

"Oh really?" Sora smirks. Though Sora would probably lose his nerve when he's in class with Roxas but he always likes a challenge. "Careful Roxas, I might just do it."

"Good. Just do it." Roxas nuzzles Sora's head, the brunette chuckling.

"That reminds me. If you can come to my place after work, I can give you your treat." Sora pulls away, cupping Roxas's cheek with one hand, stroking him with his thumb. Roxas leans into the touch, his lips wobbling up into a smile.

"Hell yeah I'll come to see you after work. I have to say...I'm liking all these touches." Roxas would purr if it was humanly possible to. He turns his head and kisses Sora's palm, the other boy flushing from the gesture and pulling his hand away. Roxas grins, those eyes beaming. "I'll walk you to class." Roxas pulls away reluctantly, the two walking out of the bathroom. There's a comfortable silence that settles over them and Sora knows deep down he just made Roxas happy.

"You know I could have gotten my dick pierced since you were gone." Roxas says slyly.

"If you did, it's not coming anywhere near me." Sora grunts. Roxas frowns deeply. "I guess forget about that treat-"

"I-It's not pierced!" He says quickly.

Sora can't help to laugh at such a panicked, honest response from the blonde. Roxas pouts the rest of the way to class.

* * *

When Sora walks into science, Riku is writing something, his attention on his paper. A couple of people look at him in interest and Sora just hopes they aren't going to ask him about the fight. He's had enough of that.

Sora walks to his seat and sits down, getting out his things. Riku seems to have gotten his color back but he's not greeting him or staring at him like he was doing before. Sora smirks. Looks like Sora's awkwardness saved him this time. Because of his slip up, it looks like Riku has been scared off.

The teacher comes in and class starts. Sora takes notes but he keeps listening in and out to what the man in the front is saying. When Sora feels like he's about to fall asleep(He already knows all this stuff), a note lands on his desk.

Sora sighs, knowing in what direction it came from. He takes the note and opens it, almost curious as to what Riku could possibly have to say.

" _The dick piercing conversation really freaked you out huh?"_ Sora blinks. He wasn't expecting that. Is he going to have a conversation with him like what happened at lunch didn't happen?

" _Not as much as what I said freaked you and Axel out."_ Sora throws the note back. He's tempted to turn around to see Riku's face but he stays where he is.

" _It was surprising. What was that about anyway?"_ Is what the next note says. Sora thinks about how to answer this. On the one hand, he could admit to his and Roxas's relationship to freak Riku out and possibly scare him away...but on the other hand, He's not sure if he's ready to truly admit it because once he tells Riku, it's sure to get around.

" _It's none of your business."_ Sora settles for. When he throws it back, and once Riku reads it, he can hear him take a sharp intake of breath. Sora doesn't' get a note for a long time, the air behind him is tense and dark. Sora is on edge, and he wonders if Riku is going to start something-

He gets another note.

" _Are you with Roxas?"_ Sora feels his cheeks heat up, and he coughs lightly.

" _Did you just ask if I was dating my guy best friend? You being serious right now?"_ Sora decides to say, sending the note back.

" _Yes I am."_ Sora sighs through his nose. Riku has always been a straightforward guy. Sora's not sure if it's possible to make him feel stupid.

" _No i'm not with Roxas."_ Sora sends back.

" _But you've seen his dick."_ Riku sends back quickly. Sora wants to turn around and strangle him. He's persistent.

" _What guy hasn't seen their best friend's dick? I mean for fucks sake we use to take bathes together."_ Sora throws this back, his heart beating faster in his frustration. The mood behind him has shifted, Sora can tell without looking.

Even though Roxas and him do have a weird relationship, just because he said he saw his dick doesn't mean that people should suspect them. He doesn't need Riku starting shit when he's not even sure where he wants to take his relationship with Roxas. Sora's not sure why he's getting all defensive now but he doesn't like how his cheeks have gotten hot underneath the skin and his ears sting.

" _You're right. I jumped to some sort of weird conclusion. I was just surprised is all but you're completely right. I do remember taking those bathes with you and for the most part, even when we got older we would change in the same room."_ Riku sends to him and Sora lets out a sigh. Riku bought into it.

But when he reads the note, he flushes for another reason. Why the hell did he bring up the bath? That's so embarrassing. He does remember those 'tubby times', for some reason his mother loved putting them in the bath together and Sora has to admit it was fun when they were young like four. Sora and Riku where too close, they kept taking bathes together till they were 7, and they slept in the same bed till they were 10.

It was just natural to do everything together...it just changed when Kairi came into the picture the summer before 6th grade.

Sora blinks when he's broken out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. His eyebrows furrow as he looks down at the note before he crumples it up, wanting to get rid of the evidence of this conversation. Sora is slow to get up and he's positive everyone has left the room already but when he throws away the note, he spots Riku waiting for him at the door way.

"What are you doing?" Sora questions, walking past him but Riku follows after him.

"What does it look like?" Riku raises his eyebrow. "I'm walking out with you"

"I don't want you to." Sora grunts, looking anywhere but the other man lazily. "For someone who isn't suppose to be bothering me, you do it a lot."

"It's just a few more minutes and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. I'm just curious." Sora looks over to see those green eyes on him. Riku looks back to normal, the color is back and the anger he had seen in lunch is no where to be seen. Just a glint of aspiration and curiosity.

"Curious about what?" Sora will humor him.

"You want to be a nurse?" Riku asks. Sora blinks, Riku is just surprising him today.

"Yeah...well I don't know. I'm still working it all out." Sora rubs the back of his head.

"Well I know for a fact you'd be a good nurse."

"You think I would be a good nurse?" Sora glances over at him. He tilts his head when Riku chuckles and he can't help to wonder if he's making fun of him-

"Of course I do! You have the perfect heart for it Sora." Riku grins, and Sora has to question what _his_ heart just did in response. "Always caring about others, putting others happiness before your own...You have all the qualities a nurse should have."

"Wow." Sora stops when they get to the front doors but he can't stop looking at Riku, looking for any jokes or amusement. There's nothing but sincerity in those green eyes. That smile is real. Sora averts his eyes, scratching his cheek. "I mean...I'm not all that but uh...thanks? That's strange coming from you Riku. I thought you of all people would have something smart to say about it, lord knows everyone else does. It's weird when you're not a dick. It's like you're out of your element."

Riku chuckles, an amused smirk turning his lips. "Well I could say something about how much of a goof you are and how you're a slacker but nah. Is it a crime wanting to be nice to you? I know this might be a shocker to you, Sora, but I'm not a dick all the time." Riku ruffles Sora's hair. "If you want to be a nurse, keep up in school. You've done some pretty amazing things. I don't think anything can hold you back." Riku's voice is fond and before Sora knows it he's walking away, turning down the hallway and disappearing from sight.

Sora silently makes his way out the door...What the hell was that? Riku not only didn't laugh at his wanting to be a nurse but he complimenting him on it? Spoke about his heart and shit...ruffling his hair like he use to. Sora didn't say he could do all that.

Sora smiles when he sees Kairi with Namine and he walks over to them to talk before he goes to work.

He doesn't need Riku to tell him to work hard in his classes. He doesn't need him telling him he can do anything...

He means, what's with him? Talking about Sora's heart, like he's this great person...Sora doesn't think he's awful but he's done awful things to Riku. Riku might have started it but Sora was persistent in finishing it. He wasn't innocent in it all. Yet Riku calls him caring, and selfless. Yet he encourages him.

He doesn't need it.

But though it's hard to admit, Sora knows that Riku's words made his chest feel light and his resolve has grown. He wants to work harder. He wants to figure himself out. He wants to see if Riku's words had any merit...

If he really does have the perfect heart to be a nurse.

* * *

 **Another chapter! Thank you for your support, it makes the story even funner to write. Sora was able to save his ass this time but he won't be able to hide forever...anyway! Please review and I will see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You think I'd look good with my lip pierced?" Roxas asks randomly. The two boys are sitting on Sora's bed, watching this random youtuber. Sora is wearing a large shirt and boxers, his hair still wet from the shower he took when he got back from work. Roxas is still in his normal clothes, the boy had just came over after working late at the tattoo shop. The blonde has been known to show up unannounced but that's alright with Sora.

"Hmm." Sora takes his eyes off the screen to look at Roxas. He reaches over and rubs his thumb over the blonde's lower lip. "I think so. Why do you ask? Is Axel trying to get you to get it pierced?" Sora pulls his hand away when he sees the slight flush of Roxas's cheeks.

"Well this consumer came in today and got his lip pierced. He looked so cool with it and then Axel thought I'd look good with it too. I just didn't know how you feel about piercings."

"It doesn't matter what I think, Rox. You get what you want to get." Sora grunts. "I'm not your mom or anything."

"But you're my Sora so of course it matters. But if you think I would look good, then I think I should get it." Roxas licks his lip.

"Don't expect me to kiss you if it gets infected." Sora says, turning his attention back on the screen.

"I'll take really good care of it." Roxas says quickly. "Because I know you really wouldn't kiss me..." He sounds like he's pouting.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Axel, were you able to talk to him about...what happened at lunch?"

"Yeah. I just said we're best friends so of course you'd seen it once or twice." Roxas shrugs his shoulders. "He took it."

"That's the same thing I said to Riku. He seemed to have bought it too." Sora tries not to think of the conversation he had with Riku before he left school...how those words were kind.

"We shook them off Sora." Roxas grins, moving his fingers evilly. "They will think we're best friends but in reality...we're banging each other-"

"We don't even have sex." Sora chuckles at Roxas being weird. "I wonder how they would look if they found out what we do behind closed doors though." Sora strokes up Roxas's neck, watching the blonde shiver.

"I think Riku would burst into flames and Axel would scream something like 'I knew they were gay for each other'" Roxas chuckles, moving closer. He cups Sora's cheeks, those blue eyes getting deeper. He touches Sora's lips gently. "Can I-"

Sora leans in and kisses Roxas, stopping him from asking. Roxas gasps but soon he returns the kiss eagerly. The kiss starts off slow, Sora leading it, tugging at his bottom lip lightly. He feels warm when Roxas makes soft whines, grabbing Sora's shirt and pulling at it. Sora moves closer and wraps his arms around Roxas's neck, the blonde's hands resting on his waist.

"Sora..." Roxas moans when Sora pulls away, kissing at his jaw before sinking his teeth lightly in his neck. "Ah..." Sora licks at this one spot close to Roxas's ear that he knows is sensitive. The slightly older boy is holding onto his waist tighter and his breathing has become louder. "Y-You're being ambitious today." Roxas sighs when Sora licks up his neck only to kiss him again.

"I told you I would be giving you a treat." Sora pulls away, swallowing thickly when he sees how flushed Roxas is,those blue eyes half lidded.

"S-Sora." Roxas shifts under his gaze, his erection obvious in his working pants. "You're going to spoil me tonight?" Roxas looks at him though those long eyelashes.

"Yes." Sora strokes Roxas's cheek, the boy leaning into his touch. "Take off your clothes." It's strange. When it's just them, in his bedroom, Sora isn't embarrassed about things like this. They've been naked in front of each so many times. They've explored each others bodies. They know what feels good and what doesn't. Tonight Sora wanted to do something for Roxas he hasn't before. Roxas has done it to him but Sora never really wanted to put that thing in his mouth...He'll try it tonight.

Roxas takes off his shirt, Sora looking over his lean muscle before Roxas takes off his pants and his boxers. Roxas is so skinny but he has curves and his thighs are nice and smooth. The blonde is looking restless as Sora stares him down, it's strange that Roxas who always acts so carefree and goofy gets strangely nervous and serious during times like this. Sora has to wonder if he's the only one who's seen this side of Roxas.

"Sora..." Roxa's voice is low, filled with desire. Sora moves closer to kiss him, Roxas moaning when Sora snakes his tongue past his lips. Roxas is so gentle with him, his hands are firm but gentle on his hips. This encourages Sora and he kisses up Roxas's face to lick up the shell of his ear, his heart beating faster when Roxas lets out a breathy moan. He's so vocal. Sora lets his fingers travel down Roxas chest, purposely grazing a nipple.

Roxas's hands have found their way under his shirt now, his warm palms feeling over his stomach and lower back. It feels good but Sora isn't going to let that distract him. He stops kissing Roxas's ear to start trailing kisses down his chest, moving his body as he does so till he's between the blonde's legs. He kisses the inside of his thigh, just like Roxas does to him sometimes before grabbing the base of his hard on. Roxas is so easy to excite-

"W-Wait." Roxas sounds out of breath. Sora looks up from him, his mouth open, about to take the tip in. Roxas is staring down at him with wide, hazy eyes. "You don't have to..." He swallows. "Do that. I know you don't-"

"I want to do it. This is your treat. So just enjoy it." Sora blushes, leaning in and before he loses his resolve, he puts the tip into his mouth. Roxas bites his lip, grabbing the bedsheets as Sora slowly licks at the head, remembering what Roxas had did to him.

It's not so bad. It doesn't taste strange like Sora had worried about. Sora flushes when Roxas moans a bit loudly when he licks the slit. Feeling encouraged, he pushes deeper. He can't go that far without gagging so he just sucks where he can and licks the underneath.

Either way, Roxas is enjoying it.

The blonde's hands have found their way in Sora's locks and they tug slightly. Roxas's hips are rocking softly, breathy moans of his name leaving those plump lips. Sora looks up, his stomach tightening when he sees Roxas is watching him intently, a deep blush in his cheeks. Roxas quickly looks away when Sora caught him watching. He's really hard in his mouth, Sora is sure he's close. With that in mind, he picks up the pace, bracing himself for what's going to come next.

"Ah...Ah...Shit...Sora...Sora." Roxas tugs at his hair, his breathing uneven. His thighs are trembling and are slicked with sweat. Sora bobs his head, trying to breathe out of his nose...this is a lot harder than expected. "I'm going to..." Sora glances up to see Roxas is staring at him. Sora watches as Roxas closes his eyes in pure bliss, just as he feels the hot liquid hit the back of his throat. Sora's response is to swallow but he regrets it afterward.

" _Yuck!_ " Sora pulls away, wiping his mouth.

"Shit Sor, I was trying to warn you but...it felt too good." Roxas smiles sheepishly at how Sora gets up quickly to rinse his mouth out. "It doesn't taste too good does it?"

"No it doesn't. How did you swallow mine all those times Roxas? It's so gross." Sora brushes his teeth before he comes back into the bedroom. Roxas is still naked, laying in his bed. His blonde hair is messy and all over the place.

"I don't know. I kind of like your taste." Roxas pats the bed beside him lazily.

"You're weird." Sora crawls into bed with him. His eyes widening when Roxas wraps his arms around him, pulling him so he's on top of Roxas.

"Yeah you make me weird." Roxas chuckles, those blue eyes holding such fondness. "Where do you think I get it from? You're the king of weird Sora."

"Don't try to blame me for your strangeness." Sora grunts. Roxas leans in and kisses him softly. This kiss is different than before. Sora's heart beats faster at how sensual it is...filled with this emotion. It scares him slightly but at the same time...it excites him. This is another side of Roxas he's just starting to see.

This side that longs for Sora, that wants him completely.

Sora moans when Roxas gropes his ass, squeezing his soft cheeks and massaging the back of his thighs, pulling their hips together.

"You didn't get enough?" Sora smirks when Roxas gives him this look. He yelps when Roxas flips them over so he's on top. He kisses him deeply, Sora losing track of his thoughts for a moment.

"I never get enough of you, Sora." Roxas says quietly. "I want to return the favor..."

And return the favor he does. Roxas isn't as clumsy as him and with those skilled lips on his heat, he cums quickly, his face twisting in pleasure, a shutter coursing through him with Roxas's name on the tip of his tongue.

Roxas swallows it all without complaint and pulls Sora close to sleep. He never stops stroking up and down his back or leaving soft kisses on his face...

"I really never get enough." Roxas kisses his temple, this clingy side of him coming out.

"Did I do good...for my first time?" Sora asks.

"You were amazing." Roxas hugs him tightly. "Thank you...I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah you were pretty loud." Sora chuckles when Roxas pulls at his cheek.

"I can't help it when you're doing those things to me." Roxas pouts but those blue eyes are lighter.

"You're welcome Rox. I know I'm slow with things and it takes me a while to make up my mind but...I know you're important to me. Even though I don't have an answer, I want you to know that at least."

"I know I'm important to you..." Roxas grabs Sora's chin, making him look up at him. "Take your time. I'm willing to wait. You've made me really happy tonight." Roxas leans closer. "Kiss me please?"

"Geez you still want more?" Sora chuckles, leaning in anyway to kiss him softly.

"I'm insatiable when it comes to you." Roxas rubs his nose against Sora's.

"Ugh you've been hanging around Selphie too much. You've become a romantic like her." Sora has to admit the nose rubbing was cute though.

"You like me and my mushy self." Roxas grins, kissing at the corner of his mouth and then his cheek.

"You're too affectionate, Go to sleep." Sora pushes Roxas away, turning his back to him. Smirking when he hears Roxas whine. Soon enough his arms are wrapped around him and Roxas's body is pressed against his back. Roxas lays his head against the back of Sora's neck, nuzzling his back.

"Tomorrow me and Axel are hanging out at his place. You want to come? You could play that game."

"Sure. I'm not doing anything else." Sora closes his eyes, he can feel Roxas's smile against his back.

Roxa's warmth and his after glow lures Sora to sleep quickly once silence falls over the two.

* * *

It's been a month since Riku has come back into Sora's life. Nothing much has changed. He still interacts with all his friends the same, and he's still doing what he was doing before Riku came to his school but...some things have changed.

Their conversations and the amount of them.

Each day, Riku does the same thing. He nods his greeting in music class, giving him this lighted look. Later he talks to him in English till Sora tells him to stop bothering him. Then he tries to talk to him during lunch but usually lunch ends up getting tense because of something Roxas said. Then in science Riku sends him notes and then he walks him out of the school.

They don't really talk about anything sentimental. If Sora recalls correctly, their last conversation was about what dog is the best breed. Just stupid stuff they talk about. Sometimes Riku asks personal questions, sometimes he tries to have deep conversations. Those are the conversations that make Sora the most uncomfortable. It's scary sometimes the things that come out of his mouth with Riku. He use to tell him everything...guess it's true what they say 'old habits die hard'.

Sora wouldn't say that they're friends but it seems Riku has wormed his way into his circle of friends...sort of.

Roxas and Riku are tense around each other. Sora has noticed it but he hasn't brought it up to either of them. Axel doesn't like Riku either, so sometimes it's a stare down between the three.

Don't get Sora wrong, Sora still gets annoyed with Riku and sometimes he wants to punch him in the face again but he doesn't. It's obvious to him that Riku really is trying to gain something from Sora. Sora doesn't know if he believes it's a second chance and if that's really what he's after...

Sora doesn't know how he feels about it.

Riku has gotten some attention and girls flock to him just like Sora knew would happen but...with Riku's standoffish attitude, he's been scaring most of the other people away. He just keeps around Sora's group of friends. Since Riku isn't trying to gain his own friends or to steal his, it's nothing like middle school.

It seems like Riku is only interested in Kairi and Sora.

"So a birdy told me you turned down Stacy...that's five girls in one week." Kairi hums, Sora glancing over at Kairi and Riku from his side of the lunch table. "They're all pretty girls too...and they said you didn't turn them down nicely."

" I was honest with them." Riku shrugs his shoulders.

"I hate you." Axel grumbles, pointing a finger at Riku. "A bunch of girls throw themselves at you, and you just shrug if off! What is wrong with you? Stacy is fucking hot."

"I'm not interested." Riku grunts, his eyebrows crinkling in irritation.

"Everyone is interest in Stacy." Axel shakes his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, she's cute and all but she has a bad personality." Sora drinks some of his milk, catching how Riku's green eyes slide over to look at him.

"Sora have you seen her tits? That's all the personality you need." Axel snorts.

"Gross." Kairi wrinkles her nose. "Axel I know you don't truly think like that."

"He can't think when he doesn't have a brain Kairi." Roxas grunts, earning him a jab from Axel. "I have to agree with Sora. I don't care if she has blimps as boobs, if she sucks, I don't want any. Besides i'm more of an ass kind of guy." Roxas winks at Sora. Sora flips him off, getting him to chuckle.

"Look the point in the matter is that this guy turned down 5 hot girls. That pisses me off." Axel grumbles.

Riku chews slowly, his mood had changed after Roxas's comment. Those green eyes burning slightly but he doesn't say anything. Roxas looks over at him, his face blank.

"Yeah it's kind of annoying but maybe he's not into girls." Roxas says causally. Sora looks over at him a bit surprised and so does Axel. They all look at Riku who swallows his food, those stony eyes glaring at Roxas.

"You're right. I'm gay." Everyone's eyes widen from him just admitting to that. His eyes narrow at Sora. "You got a problem?"

"Nah." Sora is the one who speaks. "To each his own. I was just surprised you said it so easily...I didn't know you liked guys. Could have fooled me. You dated so many girls in middle school."

"I didn't really like any of them." Riku admits, those green eyes not looking away from Sora. Searching his expression for something. When he doesn't find it, his shoulders relax.

"I'm happy for you Riku." Kairi smiles, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not easy coming out."

Riku gives her a half smile. That was bold of him to say that to everyone...Riku didn't look embarrassed about it or scared. Riku was a bit pissed at Roxas but Sora can't help to think Riku was cool just then.

"So you don't like girls at all?" Sora can't help to ask.

"They don't really excite me if you know what I mean." Riku smirks when Sora's face flushes.

"Yeah I get it." Sora rubs the back of his head. He doesn't like being shown up by Riku. If he's coming clean, than maybe he should too. "I'm not like that though. I'm Bi."

Dead silence.

Everyone looks at him like he just told them that he was from Pluto. Riku looks...Sora can't explain it. There's something in those green eyes that has grown and his lips twitch up strangely.

"Really Sora?" Kairi's eyes stay wide. "I had no idea." She smiles softly and Sora knows she accepts him. She would always accept him.

"I guess if we're all admitting to stuff..." Roxas scratches his cheek, giving everyone an almost bashful smile. "I'm bi too."

That smile or whatever it was that was on Riku's face falls immediately. He grips his milk carton, his green eyes boring into the blonde. Roxas gives him a glare in return, both their eyes narrowing.

"Wow everyone here is either gay or bi." Sora chuckles, getting the two males to stop their glaring to look over at him. Sora glances over at Axel who hasn't said anything. Axel is as white as a ghost, he's staring at everyone like they're foreign objects. When everyone looks at him, he seems to snap out of his trance.

"Oh don't look at me. I'm not like you people." Axel grumbles bitterly, grabbing his tray. "I can't believe this shit. I'm trying to have a good lunch and then you lay this huge shit on me...I thought we were closer than that. Yall didn't even tell me." Axel glares at Sora and Roxas, both of the boys frowning slightly.

"I just never felt the need to tell anyone..." Sora admits.

"Did you know he was bi?" Axel narrows his eyes at Sora when he points at Roxas.

"Um..." Sora looks to Roxas for guidance but he seems lost himself. "Yeah?"

"Thought so. At least I know where I stand then." Axel growls, walking over and throwing his tray away before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Oh man he's mad." Sora frowns, looking after him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll blow off some steam, probably yell at me and then he'll be fine." Roxas shakes his head.

"Axel shouldn't feel too bad." Kairi takes sip of her drink. "I was out of loop too."

"Sorry about that Kairi...I just really didn't think it was something to talk about I guess. I kind of felt bad when Riku told you he was gay when I haven't even told you I'm bi." Sora rubs the back of his head.

"It's fine. I'm not angry." She smiles gently. "Today was certainly an interesting lunch."

"You can say that again." Riku hums, those green eyes seem to linger on Sora longer now.

"It was definitely something new." Sora chuckles, not believing that just happened. Roxas and Riku both watch the beautiful brunette laugh but when they catch each other staring at Sora, they glare at one another.

"Hey Sor, the bell is going to ring soon. Lets start walking to my class." Roxas hums as he stands up, throwing his food away. Sora gives him a look but he stands up anyway and throws his tray away.

"See ya Kairi...see ya Riku." Sora offers, waving the two goodbye. Kairi smile and waves...Riku waves back slowly, those eyes narrowing when Roxas wraps his arm around Sora's shoulder and starts to pull him out of the cafeteria.

Riku crushes the carton of milk in his hand. Kairi glances over at him before closing her eyes, smiling to herself.

A very interesting lunch indeed.

* * *

"Hey Riku." Sora greets the silver haired male as he sits down in his seat in front of him in science. After the first couple of weeks, Sora started greeting Riku. He's gotten over ignoring him. Riku is here to stay. He's made that very clear and...his mom's words have been getting to him.

" _You learn from the past honey, you don't repeat it"_

She's right. Sora has been waiting for Riku to take back what he said a couple of weeks ago but he hasn't. He hasn't been a dick to him at school. Riku isn't the same. He's not like the Riku in middle school. Sora understands that. Sora hasn't said anything to Riku about it but...he's letting him work his way back to being his friend once again. Sora is trying to look past everything.

Riku looks up from his book and smiles. "Hey Sora."

"I like this class and all but I'm soo ready for this day to end. We're having soccer practice today. The last practice before our game tomorrow." Sora grins, too hyped to not talk about it. Tidus and Sora couldn't shut up last period about it.

"Oh really? Who are you fighting?" Riku puts his book down, sitting up straight, his full attention on Sora.

"The Lions." Sora's blue eyes sparkle when he sees the way Riku's eyes widen.

"Whoa I've heard that's a tough school."

"It is!" Sora cheers. "And we're going to beat them! Just you wait and see Riku! They won't even know what hit em when we're done with them!" Sora throws his arms in the air. Riku chuckles, those green eyes lighting up.

"I'm going to be really impressed if your team can beat the lions. I've heard they haven't lost yet..." Riku smirks when Sora's eyes just shine with a brighter fire. "I've heard a lot about your moves from Kairi though. This match is going to be interesting. What time does it start tomorrow?"

"It starts at 5 and it's going to be out in the field! You gonna come?" Sora asks excitedly, not able to help himself. He feels like his younger self. When he was younger, he would get all hyped up to show Riku things that he liked or thought was cool. Sora wants to show Riku how good he's gotten.

Riku looks surprised for a moment before he nods quickly. "Yeah I'll be there." He chuckles when Sora cheers. "You're so excited...Cute." Riku smirks when Sora's face gets flushed.

"Dude what did I tell you about that." Sora glares at him but it's more of a pout. "Don't call me cute! I'm dangerous! That's what those loins are going to see! They're going to be like 'there's that Sora guy, he's super dangerous and we're in trouble."

"You can be cute and dangerous at the same time." Riku grins at the look Sora gives him. "They could be like ' there's that Sora, too cute it's dangerous. We don't stand a chance.'"

"Nah. It's just dangerous." Sora crosses his arms, glaring forward. Riku chuckles getting Sora to glare at the board in the front deeper.

"Whatever you say cutie."

Sora flips him off and Riku laughs out loud. It's kind of strange when Sora thinks about it, how easily Riku smiles at him. Most the time he walks around the school looking like he wants to strangle everyone or he looks indifferent like he couldn't give a fuck. But when he talks to Sora, he comes to life. Those eyes hold that familiar light that Sora remembers from when they were younger.

The bell rings and the teacher comes in. Sora turns around and gets ready to do work. He's too hyper though, and he starts bouncing his leg and looking out of the window, picturing himself running outside, kicking the ball...getting a winning goal-

A note lands on his desk. Sora rolls his eyes, a smile coming to his lips. He should have expected as much.

" _You're thinking about the game aren't you? Tsk, Tsk, not paying attention at all."_ It reads.

" _I can't help it. I have too much energy! It's been awhile since we've had a game."_ Sora sends back.

" _You've always been full of energy. It's going to be a good game. That reminds me, I heard you and Roxas talking about a play this weekend?"_ He sends back.

" _Oh yeah. There's a play. Roxas has one of the leading roles. I heard that Axel lost his role though because he skipped out on practice a couple of times so they're trying to find a last minute person to take his place. So the play might not be this weekend. Which sucks. Roxas was really excited about it."_ Sora frowns, sending this back. Roxas isn't angry at Axel for being Axel. He's just upset that they're not letting him get the villain role like he wanted because they've already picked him as the hero and he knows his lines. Sora hopes they'll be able to find someone quickly, if not, Roxas will get in one of his depressed moods. A depressed Roxas, is an unhappy Sora. When Roxas is in a bad mood, Sora needs to pick him back up.

" _I saw that the drama club was looking for someone for the part of the villain. I've been wanting to join a club around here so I think I'm going to try out for it today."_ He sends back. Sora blinks at this...before he remembers something and chuckles.

" _Dude, you'd be great at drama. I think you have a good chance of getting that part. Do you remember when we would go on those 'adventures'? You were always acting! One time you were this monster and I was a knight that had to slay you and take back the money you stole...which by the way, was cookies. And then there was this other time when you were 'taken over' by this ghost and you did that laugh and it scared me so much that we had to stop playing."_ Sora sends this back, not able to stop his grin when he hears Riku laugh.

Sora glances behind him, seeing Riku cover his eyes, trying to stiffle his chuckles, his shoulders shaking. He calms himself and grins at Sora, those green eyes alight in amusement before he starts writing.

" _Oh my god, yes! I'm sure I can still do that laugh...I'll have to pull it out of me when I audition. It really did scare you though, you were in tears. I felt bad back then but it was amusing I could have that effect. We were filled with imagination when we were younger. It was fun. I couldn't forget about any of them. Remember when you saved me from the monster of the beach? Which was just the water...I don't know how you defeated the water but you did to save me."_ He sends back.

Sora can't help to chuckle. He remembers that. He was swinging his wooden sword at the water, telling it to release his best friend. _"Oh man if you do that laugh, I'm sure they'd give you the part. That was creepy as shit. Those adventures were fun. We were never bored that was for sure."_ Sora sends back.

" _I miss those times. Maybe we could have another adventure."_ He sends back.

" _I think we're a bit old fighting the monster of the beach don't you think?"_ Sora smiles despite this. It would be nice to go back to those times. When they were younger, nothing matter. It was just Riku, Sora and their own world. They're adults now. Reality hits hard when you get older and then you realize why your parents always tell you to 'enjoy it while it lasts.'.

" _Nah. I don't think so. We could go to the island again. Check out that old cave that we were fascinated with."_ Riku sends back.

" _Oh shit I completely forgot about that cave! It's been awhile since I've gone to the island...a lot of it ended up getting lost in that storm a long time ago. I'd like to see it again."_ Sora sends back.

" _Lets do it Sora. I'm sure that cave is still there."_ Riku sends back.

The teacher starts asking questions so Sora has to stop with the notes sending and pay attention a bit. He does the work sheet the teacher passes out and then the bell rings.

"I don't know when we can go though. With work and things like the play, it's hard to plan. What's your working schedule anyway?" Sora stands up after packing everything up. Riku walks next to him out of the class.

"I work Monday through thursday so i'm free on the weekends. If you're free next weekend, maybe that's when we can do it." Riku moves some hair out of his face, those long locks seem to shine.

"Yeah i'll see. I bet Kairi and them would like to come too. She liked the island too." Sora smiles thinking about it.

"Yeah." Riku's eyebrows furrow. "It will probably take longer to find a day when everyone is off though."

"I guess you're right." Sora thinks about it. "Well we'll see then." Sora raises his eyebrow when Riku stops walking. Sora stops with him, tilting his head when Riku clears his throat. Riku smirks at him, his lips curling before he laughs. "Holy shit!" Sora backs up, his eyes wide at such a deep, dark, menacing laugh coming from Riku. The creepy laugh turns into a normal one, Riku holding his stomach. "That laugh was even worse than when we were younger!" It was so deep that it rumbled his throat.

"Oh yeah I still got it." Riku grins, doing that laugh again. Sora flushes when he gets a weird thought. Though creepy, it's kind of hot.

"Geez stop! Save that for the audition!" Sora backs away when Riku approaches, the bastard finding amusement in scaring him.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku coos, getting closer, and closer.

"Riku...Riku what are you doing?" Sora says slowly, putting his hands up in defeat. Riku smirks and Sora finds it more scary how he's reacting to it. He keeps getting close, too close. When Riku laughs again, Sora bolts for the door, that laugh turning real again. "You dick!"

"What's wrong Sora? It's just a laugh!" Riku chases after him. Sora can't help to laugh, running as fast as he can down the hallway, weaving his way through the few people that are still in the hallway.

"Stay away!" Sora yells in surprise when he has to stop because of students in his way...and Riku is quick to catch up.

"Got ya." Riku whispers against his ear. Sora jumps slightly, swallowing down the shiver and giving Riku a sort of grin.

"Just cus people were in my way. I can out run you." Sora grunts, crossing his arms. He frowns when Riku smirks. "Please don't laugh weirdly."

Riku chuckles, reaching out and ruffling Sora's hair. "Alright I'll stop. I was just warming up. If you think I can get the part, then I think i'll be able to get it too." Riku grins. "I have to say, I don't think you can out run me Sora."

"Oh I can. I'd beat you in a race any day"

"Is that a challenge?" Riku raises his eyebrow.

"Maybe it is." Sora grins.

"Sora?" Sora blinks, turning his head to the side to see Roxas standing near the front doors. Those blue eyes are burning and his arms are crossed. He doesn't look too happy. That stone look isn't directed towards him. The air has gotten tense quickly. "You were taking forever to come out..." That look leaves and he pouts at Sora. "Don't you have practice soon?"

"Yeah I do. I was about to head there. Riku was holding me up." Sora turns to look at Riku, those green eyes snap away from Roxas to give him his full attention. "See ya Riku. Good luck. Just do that laugh, you'll be set." Sora grins, waving as he walks over to Roxas.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye Sora." Riku waves back, the smile leaving his lips when Roxas wraps his arm around Sora's shoulder, walking away with him quickly. Those green eyes get darker and he clenches his fist against his hip. The silver haired man turns and leaves, that dark look turning into resolve.

"What's wrong Roxas, you're strangely quiet." Sora frowns, glancing over at the blonde who hasn't said a word since he said bye to Riku.

"Nothing's wrong." Roxas mumbles, those deep blue eyes averting away from him. Sora sighs, redirecting them so they walk into the bathroom. He turns to face Roxas, the blonde giving him a confused look.

"Don't lie to me Roxas." Sora puts his hands on his hips, feeling like Kairi at this moment. His expression softens when the blonde looks unsure. "You know you can tell me anything Rox." Sora blinks when Roxas cups his cheeks, those blue eyes looking into his own intensely before he leans in, kissing him deeply.

Sora stumbles back, surprised by the sudden passion. His back hits the wall of the bathroom and soon Roxas is flushed against him. Sora's eyes stay widen for a moment but his eyes slip shut, his mouth opening, letting Roxas explore with his tongue. When Roxas pulls away, they're both red faced and panting.

"What has gotten into you?" Sora questions, having sensed something was off even with the blood that has rushed to his head. The kiss was good, don't get him wrong but something seemed off about it.

Roxas's blue eyes get deep before he hugs Sora, pulling him close. "You seem to be getting closer to Riku." he mumbles. Sora's eyes widen and he wraps his arms around the other man.

"Well I wouldn't really say that...I guess I'm getting use to him being around...is that's what's bothering you?" Sora feels Roxas tighten his grip on him.

"You look like you have a lot of fun with him." Roxas pulls away, glaring slightly.

"Aw Rox, are you jealous?" Sora pulls at his cheek, the blonde smacking his hand away, glaring at him fully now.

"Maybe I am." Roxas presses Sora back against the wall. Those blue eyes shine so brightly that the smile is wiped from his lips. Such a serious expression on the blonde right now...Sora swallows. "You were worried that he'd steal all your friends away...but it looks like I'm the one who has to be worried about him stealing you away from me."

"What are you talking about?" Sora frowns before it hits him. He shakes his head. "Rox, Riku couldn't take your place. Those times of him being my best friend are gone. You're my best friend. He's not going to charm his way back. You're my Roxas, he can't touch this." Sora watches how Roxas's expression softens, his shoulders relaxing.

"You mean it?" Roxas strokes Sora's lips with his thumb, his voice low.

"Course...so stop being all jealous you goof." Sora's eyes widen when Roxas kisses him again, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It just makes me anxious but...I feel better now." Roxas pulls away, that grin that Sora knows and loves coming back full force. "Lets get you to your practice. I can't wait to see you running up and down that field." Roxas wiggles his eyebrows.

Sora chuckles, walking out with the blonde, glad that he's back to normal. "Yeah I bet you can't. You like those soccer shorts too much."

"Oh yeah I do. When you're done with practice, I'm taking you out for ice cream."

"You spoiling me today?" Sora grins when Roxas flushes.

"Yeah. I'm going to spoil you in a bunch of ways today." Roxas leans in to whisper this against Sora's ear. The grin that was on his face is wiped off and he shivers, heat going where it shouldn't. Roxas smirks at this reaction, knowing just what speaking in that voice against his ear does to him. The blonde bites his lip, fiddling with the ring that's there from when he got it pierced last week...Roxas is just trying to provoke him.

"I'll hold you to that." Sora glances around before leaning in and biting at his piercing, getting Roxas to groan softly. Sora pulls away, the two smiling, knowing looks in those blue eyes. Sora knows today is going to be a very good day.

Sora can't wait to be 'spoiled' by Roxas.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Sora frowns, gripping the phone a bit tighter than he means to. He's standing off to the side, trying to hear his best friend over all the talking going on in the field.

" _I'm sorry Sor. This guy called out and I have to take his place...you know I want to be there."_ Roxas sounds like he's frowning.

"Man this sucks." Sora rubs the back of his head, feeling a bit dejected. "You're going to miss me being awesome."

" _Yeah I am."_ Roxas chuckles. _"But Kairi and them are there to see you right? And I can pick you up afterwards...and you can tell me all about it."_

"Yeah, that's true." Sora fiddles with his shorts, trying to not sound too disappointed.

" _You know if Axel is there?"_

"No I haven't seen him." Sora frowns.

" _He's been avoiding us."_ Roxas sighs. " _He's taking longer to just confront me about it than I thought he would...the next time I see him, I'm grabbing him and making his ass talk to me- Shit they're calling me.I have to go. You're going to do great Sora. Show no mercy!"_ Roxas cheers, Sora knowing he's trying to cheer him up before he hangs up. Sora sighs, putting his phone into his locker.

"Come on Sora, we're lining up." Tidus calls after him, running out into the field. Sora takes a big breath before he runs out after him. He stands next to Tidus, the captain coming out to talk to the team. Sora looks around the crowd for Kairi...and he finds her in the second row.

With Namine and Riku.

Sora's eyes widen slightly when he sees the silver haired man, those green eyes locking on him immediately. Riku grins and waves...Sora's smile is probably goofy when he sees all his friends waving at him.

That fire that had dulled slightly burns brightly when he sees those excited green eyes...Sora isn't going to lose today.

* * *

"That was amazing Sora!" Sora stops drinking water to look over to see Kairi running up to him. She gives him a hug but pulls away quickly when she feels how sweaty he is.

"Yeah. I have to say you looked pretty cool out there." Riku grins next to her, crossing his arms, looking much more calm and collected than anyone else-

"Riku was cheering you on so much! You should have seen him!" Kairi giggles when Riku look at her with wide eyes.

"I got into the game." He mumbles, a slight flush to his face that gets Sora to laugh.

"Aww how sweet." Sora teases.

Riku flicks him in the forehead but Sora is in too good a mood to care. He grins before he grabs Riku by the waist and lifts him up, spinning him around. "We won!"He roars excitedly before putting the wide eyed Riku down. Sora waves his arms around. "Shit you're heavy."

"Wow, you were able to lift me." Riku looks impressed, he chuckles at how Sora starts complaining that his back hurts. "I'm not that heavy."

"ohh yes you are. You need to loose some weight." Sora grunts.

"Rude." Riku feels down his chest to his hips. "I don't need to lose anything. I'm a good weight for my height, you're just weak." Curse him and his firm, skinny body. He looks fucking good and Sora knows it. He's sure Riku knows it too. He's wearing these tight clothes all the time and when he touches his body like that...like he's trying to get Sora to look. This shirt he's wearing right now is so tight he can see his nipples, that should be illegal.

"I am not weak." Sora glares but he knows he's flushing. "I just got done running my ass off and then I was able to spin you-" Sora's eyes widen when Riku picks him up and spins him with ease. "Oh don't grin like that you cheeky bastard. 'mr. I have my own gym.'"

"You're still sore about that aren't you?" Riku chuckles, putting Sora down but staying close. They're bodies pressed together. "If you want to get stronger Sora, You could work out with me."

"Ugh. But that requires me doing stuff."

"You're so lazy." Riku shakes his head, this fond smile coming to his lips. "Or maybe it's that you're worried that no matter what you do, you won't be able to beat this gorgeousness."

"You're worse than Roxas." Sora's eyebrow twitches, not catching how Riku's lips twitch at the name. He blinks, just remembering something. "Oh yeah! That' reminds me, how did the audition go?"

"I got it." Riku grins. "I did the laugh, got it almost instantly."

"Wow! Good job." Sora beams, hitting Riku on the shoulder. "I told you that laugh is creepy as shit! So i'll be watching you and Roxas this Saturday."

"Yes it should be interesting." Riku glances at the shoulder that Sora has left his hand on. Sora notices this and takes his hand off, Riku frowning slightly.

"We're going to head home Sora. You did great." Kairi smiles at the two, grabbing Namine's hand and walking off.

"Do you need a ride?" Riku stuffs his hands in his pockets, glancing over at Sora.

"Nah Roxas is going to pick me up soon." Sora smiles at Riku. "thanks for offering though."

Riku's face is blank as he nods slowly. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." He reaches out and ruffles Sora's hair. "Really..." He smiles. "Good job." Then he turns on his heel and quickly walks away, leaving Sora watching him go.

Sora averts his gaze, frowning from how fast his heart is beating. Why did that...feel so good? Because Riku is his friend again? Because they've gotten closer?...Sora didn't want to go back to this but now it's in his face.

Riku coming to see him, cheering him on...smiling like that. Sora doesn't know how to feel about how his heart responds to the other man. When it's Riku, he's always had a special place in him. Sora thought he got rid of all the excitement, all those good feelings during the three years away from Riku.

Sora use to respond to Riku too much. When they were happy it was great but when Riku turned on him...It was too painful.

But now that he's feeling these good feelings again, there's a part of him worried that pain will come soon too.

Sora didn't want to be Riku's friend again but what is Riku to him now? If not his friend?

"Yo." Sora blinks at that voice, turning around spotting Axel leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "Good job with the game. My vibes helped you huh?" He smirks.

"Axel." Sora says surprised. "I didn't think you would have came to my game."

"Of course I came to your game. Because we're friends." Axel takes a step closer. "At least that's how I felt."

"Of course we're friends." Sora stands tall when he sees those green eyes narrow at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Roxas?" Axel takes a step closer. "You two are together aren't you? It only makes sense. All the strange ways Roxas acts with you, how much he talks about you and..." Axel tails off, he grips his fist.

"Axel listen-" Sora starts only to yelp when Axel grabs him by the shirt and slams him into the wall. His eyes widen when he sees how dark those green eyes are.

"No you listen Sora. I like you. You're cool but when it comes to Roxas..." Axel leans closer. "He's mine, got it memorized?"

"Yours?" Sora blinks, not expecting this at all. He feels something tighten in his stomach and before he knows it he's glaring at Axel. "I'm pretty sure Roxas doesn't belong to anyone. I thought you said you weren't like us remember-"

"But you knew I had a thing for Roxas didn't you?" Axel says with suspicion. "That's why you didn't want to tell me-"

"You're making things up now Axel! Jeez, I had no idea you had feelings for Roxas. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think there was a need to. The relationship me and Roxas have is complicated and I don't feel like I have to explain it to you." Sora narrows his eyes, getting angry.

"Are you two dating?" Axel presses, letting go of Sora but staying close enough to loom over him.

"We aren't dating yet but we're thinking about it." Sora wishes Roxas would hurry up and come pick him up.

"What do you mean 'we're thinking about it'? You either want to date or you don't. Are you trying to pressure him into something-"

"I'm not pressuring him into anything!" Sora's face gets red. "Roxas is the one who really wants to date me-"

"Then you're the one leading him on." Axel growls, Sora clenches his fists feeling the tension spike.

"I'm not leading him on. Roxas gets it." Sora defends. " So don't look at me like that when you don't know anything about our relationship-"

"Then why not date him? I'd date him. I would want everyone to know he's mine. Now that I know you two are much closer than I thought, I see you as my enemy."

"Really? You see me as your enemy even though we're been friends for years? What is this? You've never once even told us you like guys! And now you're freaking out because I'm like this with Roxas?"

"I can't stand to see him with another man." Axel crosses his arms. "I haven't had an issue till now. Roxas hasn't dated anyone and when he did, it was a girl, I know it would never be serious. But you..." Axel shakes his head. "That's an issue. Roxas really likes you and it pisses me off. If you're my friend, you'll end this thing you have going on with Roxas-"

"Why should I?" Sora growls shaking his head with indignation.

"Because I love him." Axel shoves Sora, not enough to send him flying but enough to show his aggression. "And you don't. That's obvious."

"How can you tell me how I feel about Roxas? He's my best friend, the most important person to me. Don't shove me." Sora growls.

"So you are my enemy." Axel's eyes get fiery. "I'm the better choice and instead of seeing that, you keep leading him on-"

"I'm not leading him on!" Sora snaps. Axel and Sora glare at each other for a long moment. They don't say anything.

Axel opens his mouth to say something but he stops when a car pulls up in front of them. Roxas gets out of his mom's car, grinning tiredly at Sora. Those blue eyes look surprised when they see Axel, the red head regards him with an unreadable expression.

"Oh...there you are Axel. You stop ignoring us finally?" Roxas grins but when he gets the mood, he looks between the two. "...did I miss something?" Roxas gives Axel a cautious glance.

"No. Let's go." Sora walks up to Roxas, not sparing Axel a glance. Sora gets into the car, Roxas giving Axel a questionable look.

Axel shrugs his shoulders before he walks off.

"Are you alright Sora? I thought you'd be more cheerful...you texted me you won." Roxas comments after awhile of driving and Sora looking out of the widow. Roxas's mom has always been quiet so she doesn't say anything to them as she drives, the two boys in the back seat.

"I am happy that we won...it was a great game." Sora looks at Roxas, giving him a smile that he knows doesn't reach his eyes.

Roxas stares at him a moment before his eyebrows furrow. "...Did Axel do something? It felt weird between you two."

"It was weird because he was being weird. I thought he was mad because we didn't tell him..." Sora glances up at Roxas mom before looking at Roxas. "But I don't think that's what he's mad about."

"Then what is he mad about?" Roxas blinks.

"Come over my house so I can talk to you about it." Sora doesn't keep anything from Roxas.

"Alright. Mom i'm staying at Sora's for the night." Roxas says loud so she can hear. She just nods her head.

She drives them to Sora's house, the two boys getting out and saying their goodbyes to her. Sora watches her drive away before looking at Roxas. "...How is she doing?"

"It might not look like it, but she's getting better." Roxas averts his gaze. "She cracked a smile at one of my lame jokes so that's good." He smiles slightly. "It'll be slow progress."

"How about you?" Sora watches those blue eyes get cloudy for a moment before he closes them and smiles. Sora doesn't say anything about the smile or how fake it is. Roxas lost his father a couple of years ago. His mom has never been the same and Roxas doesn't talk about it.

"I'm fine. It's a slow progress." Roxas grabs Sora's hand and pulls him into the house. "never mind about that. What did Axel do?" He asks once they're up in his room. Sora knows Roxas rather not think about it. He knows that's how he's coping with it.

"Well..." Sora thinks about it before he sighs. "Okay this is weird but...I think Axel has a thing for you. Actually I know he has a thing for you. He told me he loves you."

"...What?" Roxas looks confused. "Axel said he loves me? Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him-"

"No I didn't. He told me he knows we're together or something and then told me to pretty much stop seeing you. Saying stuff like he loves you and I don't. He also called me his enemy." Sora watches Roxa's eyes get even wider.

"What? I didn't even know he liked guys. Are you sure he wasn't messing with you-"

"He was serious. He shoved me and got in my face."

Roxas glares at that. "What the hell? That's so weird...and he was just saying he wasn't like us."

"I know right. I don't get him. He was saying things like...I'm just leading you on and it was pissing me off." Sora growls as he takes off his shirt and pulls down his shorts, about to get in the shower. He's all sweaty. He pauses and glances over at Roxas, frowning. "You don't feel like that that, do you?"

"No. I know you take awhile making decisions. You're indecisive." Roxas shakes his head. "I told you i'm willing to wait. I really like you Sora." Roxas flushes. "...I"ll have to have a talk with Axel. I'm going to tell him that. He can't be shoving you around, it doesn't matter what he feels for me. I'm...it confuses me.I can't help to feel like this is one of Axel's bad pranks. It wouldn't surprise me. He was pissed at us so now he's messing with the both of us...I'll talk to him."

"It didn't feel like a prank...you should have seen the look on his face Rox. He looked like he wanted to kill me." Sora mumbles walking over to the other boy to give him a soft kiss on the lips before heading into the shower. Roxas follows into the bathroom with him, closing the door behind them. He takes off his clothes while Sora gets the water just right. "You're taking a shower with me?"

"Yeah. I"ll wash your hair and back. I didn't get to see your body in action today so i'll do the best thing and touch it." Roxas grins but soon it goes away. "Don't worry about Axel. You're not really his enemy sor. He's just a strange guy."

"What if he's not playing a prank and he really likes you. How does that make you feel?" Sora looks back at Roxas. He seems surprised at this question and he tilts his head to consider this.

"...I'm not sure. I don't hate it but it's just kind of strange. Axel has been my pal but you're..." Roxas trails off. "If you're asking if I would run off with him, I won't." Roxas gets into the shower with Sora, the water hitting Sora on the back, Roxas getting sprinkled by the water bouncing off of him. Roxas grins. "Aw is Sora jealous?"

"No." Sora grumbles, his cheeks flushing. Roxas grabs his chin and kisses him deeply, smiling into the kiss.

"I like a jealous Sora." Roxas hums. "It's adorable."

"Shut up and wash my back." Sora grumbles getting Roxas to chuckle. Sora turns around and lets the blonde rub his back with soap. The gentle strokes soon turn into groping but Sora doesn't mind. It's been a long day. Roxas knows how to make him relax. Roxas knows how to treat him right. He's a great friend and makes him laugh...so what is he waiting for? Why can't he just tell Roxas he wants to date? Why is he hesitating?

" _I would date him."_

Axel would be dating Roxas right now if Axel was in Sora's position. So what's the hold up? They do everything that couples do...They spend time together, enjoy one another, talk about their feelings, get intimate and cuddle...So what would the tittle do?

Why is his heart hesitant when his mind and body are not?

* * *

 **A lot more reviews! I like that. Thank you for your support! Sora's starting to come around;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"At least it's Friday." Sora mumbles to himself as he walks into his English class. That's what he's been telling himself to get through the day. Right off the bat, shit has been going down. Roxas went to talk to Axel in the morning and in music class...Roxas just seemed off. He wouldn't talk about what happen and Sora has known Roxas long enough to know that the conversation bothered him.

Roxas has known Axel longer than Sora has. They went to middle school together and they were friends before Sora and Roxas had ever even known each other. It's hard when your childhood friend doesn't see eye to eye with you. Sora knows from experience.

He has to wonder how lunch is going to be. If Axel is going to sit with them and if he's going act like nothing happened or if he's going to be giving him the stink eye. Sora doesn't think he'll sit quietly if he sits with them. When Axel is pissed about something, he makes it known to all.

"Hey Sora." Riku greets with a grin when Sora sits next to him. The grin falls when he sees his face though. "What's wrong?"

Sora glances over at Riku, those green eyes holding concern. He's so open about it that Sora can't help to see it. He can't help to feel something shift inside him too and before he knows it he's opening his mouth.

"I think I've lost a friend." He says, looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Riku asks, those green eyes not looking away from him.

"It's Axel..." Sora says and trails off. He doesn't know if he should be talking about this with Riku.

"Oh I see." Riku's eyebrows furrow and Sora looks at him. He looks angry. "Because of your sexual orientation? He did seem upset when you told us. That really pisses me off. You don't deserve that. If you've lost him as a friend because of that, I say fuck him. He's no friend of mine either."

Sora just takes in those emotions coming off of Riku. The man is fuming right now. Sora can't help to remember something from a long time ago.

He remembers telling a 6 year old Riku with tears in his eyes that this boy had pushed him and he remembers how angry Riku had gotten then. He found that boy and pushed him back, and told him not to push Sora again. Riku use to be very protective of him. Sora can still see that same look now in those green orbs and it makes Sora's heart beat a little faster.

Though Sora is not 5 anymore and he can take care of himself, it still makes him feel...good.

"I don't know if that has something to do with it...because apparently he's gay too." Sora rubs his head, averting his gaze from those green eyes that look surprised.

"What? How do you know that?" He asks quickly.

"Because he told me so when he declared his love for Roxas when you left after the game." Sora glances around, making sure no one is listening. "He sees me as a threat and thinks of me as his enemy now."

"I see." Riku's expression is sour. His lips are in a tight line and he drums his fingers on the table. "Do you think Roxas would return his feelings?"

"No." Sora says without hesitation. Riku takes a deep breath.

"Just be careful with these kinds of things. Axel may be dangerous to you if he sees you as a threat." Riku starts to write something on a piece of paper, his breathing even.

"Yeah I know. I'll keep myself alert. I'm not scared of him." Sora watches Riku from the corner of his eye before looking forward. "I'm hoping he'll just get over it-"

"He probably won't." Riku says. "If he loves him, he won't get over it so that's why it's dangerous. Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Know the feeling of what? Love?" Sora raises his eyebrow, curious. Riku doesn't answer. Sora nudges him and grins when he gets Riku to look at him again. "You wuv someone?"

"Maybe I do." Riku laughs when Sora's eyes widen. "Don't look so surprised when you're the one who asked."

"Who do you love? Do I know him?" Sora thinks for a moment before his eyes widen. "Wait! Did you love someone at your old school and something happened and that's why you came here?"

"You're jumping to some odd conclusions." Riku shakes his head but he looks amused. "Who knows though."

"Don't 'who knows' me because I know that you know!" Sora points a finger at him, Riku swatting it away playfully. Sora glares but it looks more like a pout when Riku chuckles. "If not at your old school then you love someone here?"

"Maybe." Riku hums, grinning when Sora whines. "I'll tell you a hint if you want it."

"Yes I do." Sora perks up. Riku smirks.

"I'll give you this hint, if you come with me to my anger management class next week." Riku grins when Sora's face falls.

"What? But...But that's not a fair trade!" Sora shouts.

"I think it is. I'll give you a hint and you can come with me to my session. It's only an hour. I just want to show you what I've been doing. I think you'll have fun." Riku looks at Sora, and though his face is blank, he can tell by his eyes that he's excited and hopeful that Sora will agree.

"...What day is the session?" Sora gives in, feeling himself flush when Riku's smile becomes huge.

"It's on Tuesday, at 7."

"Fine, I'll go to the session, now tell me a hint!" Sora bangs on his desk in excitement, knocking his pencil off in the process.

"I'll give you a few since you've made me happy. First off, he does go to this school." Sora starts to piece together who he's seen Riku talking to. "And you know him."

Sora knows him? Sora thinks for a moment before he frowns, looking at Riku. "Don't tell me you love Roxas too-"

This gets him a flick to the forehead. "No way. Try again."

"...Axel?" Sora tries to picture those two together.

" No." Riku shakes his head. Riku chuckles as Sora's brows knit together in his thinking. "Don't start just naming guys off. Think about it. Roxas and Axel are definitely not who I love."

"Ugh I'll have to think about it. I'm going to write a list of every guy I know." When Riku laughs at him, he glares. "I'm serious!" He grins. "I'm gong to find out who you love!"

"We'll see." Riku hums. There's a comfortable silence for awhile before Sora decides to break it.

"You excited for Saturday?" Sora asks.

"I am actually." Riku smiles, looking over at Sora, his long hair brushing against his shoulder. Sora is distracted by his long sliver locks and he almost doesn't catch what Riku says next. "Are you ready to be amazed by my acting skills?"

"We'll see." Sora hums, mocking Riku's voice. The older man grins, reaching over to flick Sora again but this time he's ready for it and he swats his hand away. "Don't even think you're going to be flicking me-" He grins victoriously only to blink when Riku reaches up to flick him so Sora grabs his wrist to stop him. Sora reaches his hand over to flick Riku in retaliation but Riku grabs his wrist. The two chuckle, both holding each other on the wrist, stopping the other from winning.

Sora tries to use his strength to push his fingers towards Riku's forehead but the man is strong. Riku's arm shakes slightly as he holds Sora's arm back, which makes Sora feel better-

"Stop horsing around, class is about to start." The English teacher walks in, narrowing his eyes when he sees the two pushing on each other, giggling. They pull away, Riku's hand holding on to Sora's wrist a bit longer before letting go.

The bell rings and Sora gets out his books, still feeling hyper from the playing around. He doesn't want to do work. As class goes on, Sora stops chewing on his pencil when he feels a soft flick against his ear. He glares over at Riku who is looking at his book as if he's reading...but the corner of his lips twitch up in an amused smirk.

Oh so he wants to play _that_ game.

Sora goes back to reading before reaching under his desk slowly and pinching his thigh. Riku doesn't look at him but his smile grows.

Only then Sora realizes that he's playing with Riku. Messing around with him. He'd never thought he would be doing this again but it seems...

Riku is breaking down his defenses everyday and Sora doesn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

Sora thought that it was tense when Riku first sat at their lunch table. Well, that was nothing compared to the awkwardness he's experiencing right now.

The lunch table is dead silent. Axel is eating his food, those green eyes filled with that fire that he had yesterday when he had shoved Sora. Roxas is picking at his food, those blue eyes darker, looking like if anyone so much as touched him he would snap. Riku is watching both Roxas and Axel carefully, chewing slowly. Kairi looks confused and Sora wants to be anywhere but here.

"So..." Axel draws, everyone looking over at him. Roxas and Riku with a glare, Kairi and Sora with cautious glance. "Did you guys know that Sora and Roxas are fucking?"

Sora's mouth drops in shock, and he can feel his blood rush to his face when he feels Kairi look at him.

"Don't say it like that." Roxas snarls, sending Axel a dangerous look. "Axel, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sora's the one who didn't want anyone to know. Him and Roxas have been playing around in the closet together-" Axel sneers.

"It was none of your business." Roxas sneers back, grabbing Axel by the shirt, getting in his face.

"Rox..." Sora warns softly when he sees they're getting the attention of some of the teachers standing around.

"After school." Roxas says, letting go of Axel who has a nasty glare himself. Those green eyes are looking past Roxas and are staring Sora down.

Sora feels anger well up in his chest and he glares back before looking forward. That's not much better because he sees Riku.

Riku's face is flushed, a deep furrow in his brows and a scowl on his face as he looks at Roxas. Those aqua eyes flash towards Sora and they make eye contact. There's anger clearly written on his face but there's something else that gets Sora's heart to beat slower. He looks betrayed. Clearly upset over the whole thing that just took place.

Sora's not really sure why though. Riku knows he's bi. Maybe it's because he didn't tell him but they're not _that_ close.

Roxas catches the look Riku is giving Sora, his lips go in a tight line and he quickly stands up. "Come on Sora, Kairi, lets sit somewhere else." Roxas grabs Sora's hand and pulls him along. Sora watches Kairi get up, saying something to Riku. The silver haired and red haired man stay behind, both regarding each other with a not so friendly gaze.

"...Is it true? Are you two together?" Kairi asks softly once they find another table to sit at.

"Not officially." Roxas answers for Sora and he's grateful. "But pretty much."

"Wow so all those jokes you two had...weren't really jokes." She smiles, and it's amused.

"Well they were still jokes that had some truth to it." Sora offers, getting Roxas to chuckle. Good. He doesn't like when the blonde is all tense.

"So can someone tell me what's wrong with Axel? Did you tell him about your relationship and he just doesn't accept it?" Kairi frowns. "I thought Axel would be more open about something like this."

"Apparently, Axel has a thing for me." Roxas snorts.

"A big thing." Sora adds. "Like enough to fight me over. He's pissed about me and Roxas."

"Axel likes Roxas?" Kairi's eyes widen before she sighs...a slight smile on her face. "My...a lot of drama going around. I know of a similar situation. A couple of people won't be happy about this relationship but...are you happy?" Kairi directs this towards the both of them but those blue eyes lock onto Sora.

"I'm happy." Roxas says without hesitation, those blue eyes looking over at Sora. The brunette isn't as fast as Roxas but when he thinks about the question...he is happy. With how things are now. Those blue eyes are looking at him, and he can see those feelings that Roxas holds for him. Something much more than lust.

"I'm happy too." Sora gives him a smile and he can see Roxas's smile get bigger. Those blue eyes gain back their light.

"Then I approve." Kairi closes her eyes in her smile.

"Thank you, Kairi." Sora leans over to grab her hand, giving it a squeeze. Those sparkling eyes open and Sora feels himself calm down.

"At least someone approves!" Roxas grins before it falls, a serious expression coming to his face. "Riku doesn't approve either."

"No, he does not." Kairi agrees and Sora nods, remembering that look on the silver haired man's face.

"I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Sora." Roxas says with a growl. Sora who had been drinking his milk, starts to choke. Roxas has to pound on his back roughly to get him to stop. "I didn't think that would startle you so much-"

"How the hell couldn't you?! Saying something like that! Riku doesn't have a thing for me, he's just strange Roxas. He's always been like that. Maybe he's just jealous I'm in some kind of relationship and he's not." Sora tries to reason with the blonde but once he gets an idea in his head, he doesn't let it go.

"That's true. Riku always did act strange when Sora would get into a new relationship." Kairi adds, those blue eyes changing slightly.

"Yeah and then he would steal whoever I got in a relationship with." Sora snorts, feeling anger thinking about it but it fizzes out. Sora knows that Riku isn't the same...he wouldn't try to take Roxas from him would he? But Roxas isn't even his boyfriend so... "Riku just likes seeing me miserable."

"That's not true Sora." Kairi frowns.

"I still say it's because he likes you Sora. I don't trust him. I bet he stole your girlfriends just so he could have you all to himself." Roxas grips his fists. "but you don't have to worry. He's not seducing me. I'd rather have goof of a Sora than Riku any day."

"Thanks I guess." Sora smiles despite himself. He knows Roxas means it. Even if Riku were to go back to his old ways, he trusts Roxas. He's his best friend. He wouldn't run off with Riku.

"And you prefer me to Riku, don't you?" Roxas asks this with a smile but there's something in those blue eyes that's searching him. There's something breakable in this conversation.

"Of course." Sora says, and Roxas's shoulders loosen. "Do you honestly think I would do something like that with Riku?" Sora shakes his head when Roxas gives him a sheepish smile.

"Not really but you too have gotten closer." He says.

"Which is a good thing. Riku and Sora are becoming friends again and I think that's really nice." Kairi adds when Sora's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah...I mean he's different like you said. It's easier to just be his friend then trying to get away from him. It seems he's not going anywhere."

"Yeah." Kairi seems pleased while Roxas does not. He doesn't say anything more about Riku though. For the rest of the lunch they talk about the upcoming trip to Busch Gardens...Sora realizing something.

"I invited Axel and already gave him his ticket." Sora frowns when he sees how Roxas glares.

"Great. He won't give up that ticket. He already asked off for it too."

"Maybe you three will make up by then. We're not going till the end of the month." Kairi offers, smiling that patient smile of hers.

"I doubt that." Roxas shakes his head, he picks at his food and Sora knows he's in one of his moods again. "You know what else I'm kind of pissed about?"

"What?" Sora glances over at him.

"Riku got the villain role that Axel lost. He only had to try once and he got it. He's not even a part of the drama club and he gets a leading role." Roxas glares at his chicken as if it was Riku himself. "I have to say the role fits him." He mumbles.

Sora doesn't say anything because once Roxas is like this, anything you say, can and will be used against you. Roxas would be pissed at him if he learned that Sora is the one who told Riku to use that creepy laugh. He'll be pissed if he learns he encouraged him too.

One thing for sure is that with Roxas as the hero and Riku as the villain, this play is going to be really interesting. There's going to be real tension on the stage but that's good for the audience.

Kairi just keeps quiet, a soft knowing smile on her lips as she drinks her juice, listening to Roxas go on. She's not missing this play for anything.

* * *

" _How was lunch with Axel?"_ Sora writes on a piece of paper before throwing it back at Riku. This is the first time he's started the note passing. He waited for Riku to do it but he didn't. Sora is relieved when he gets a note in return.

" _Interesting to say the least. He told me a lot of things."_ Sora frowns at that.

" _What kind of things?"_ Sora sends back.

Sora opens up his book and starts to read the passage that the teacher just told them too.

" _He talked a lot about what Roxas told him that you two do. He also told me that he saw you as his enemy and that if I got in his way, he'd kick my ass. I told him he had no reason to see you as an enemy. He also told me that you and Roxas aren't dating, is that true?"_ He sends back.

" _That's true."_ Sora thinks of something else to say but he's feeling kind of embarrassed. How much did Roxas tell Axel? He just sends the note back.

" _I see. Do you plan on dating him?"_ Riku sends back.

Sora sighs, running his hand through his hair. He needs to talk to someone about this and when it's Riku...it seems he's able to pull anything out of his heart. _"I'm not sure. I really like Roxas and I like how our relationship is now but he wants more. He wants me to be his boyfriend and he wants to take our relationship to the next level and I just don't know if I'm ready. I feel horrible. Roxas has been so good to me. Roxas is my best friend, he gets me and he's always had my back. He's good looking and everything so I don't see what's holding me back. Even if I'm not sure about it, sometimes I feel like I should just agree to go out with him...because I feel like Roxas deserves that."_ Sora sends back, feeling his face get hot afterward.

It takes Riku awhile to respond so the whole time Sora is trying to do his work, his leg bounces from his anxiousness. He snatches the note when it's dropped on his desk after some time. He's surprised at how long the note is.

" _You shouldn't force yourself to do anything. If Roxas is your best friend, he wouldn't want you doing something like that. If you're hesitant to go out with him, there must be a reason. If you force it, and you don't like it, you'll just but a strain on your relationship. Take it from a guy who's forced himself in a lot of relationships, it doesn't work and you'll end up unhappy. You need to think about what you really want, and if you don't want to date Roxas, I think you should end these extra ties with him. That way he can move on and find someone else."_

Sora reads this carefully before he closes his eyes and thinks about it. There has to be a reason he's hesitant. That's true. And Sora knows that if he doesn't want to date Roxas, it is unfair to drag him along. The thought of Roxas's upset expression is the hardest pill to swallow though.

Sora isn't even sure what's wrong with him, why he can't jump at the chance to date Roxas. Sora really needs to look at himself. His relationship with Roxas is the reason why he's lost a friend and they're not even dating. Roxas has also lost Axel as a friend and it's because of this relationship and Roxas can't even call Sora his.

Sora really needs to figure this all out.

" _Don't think too hard. You're going to pull something."_ Riku sends this to Sora. Sora looks back to give him a look, Riku giving him a playful smile in return. Sora looks forward only to get another note from Riku. " _It'll turn out okay."_

" _Yeah. You gave some good advice. So...thanks."_ Sora writes, feeling awkward for some reason. He sends this back and gets to work. He knows Riku is smiling behind him and he can feel the gaze on the back of his head.

" _No problem."_ He sends.

Sora thinks for a moment before he grins and writes. _"I'm still going to make a list. I'm going to figure out who you love!"_ He sends back.

" _I'm looking forward to it."_ Riku sends back. Sora glances back to see Riku looking at him fondly. Sora frowns when his heart beats faster and he turns back around. He doesn't send Riku anymore notes and just focuses on class.

" _I think he has a thing for you."_

Sora shakes his head. That's ridiculous. Don't get pulled in to something like that. Riku always use to look at him like that. But this look is different...it's like he's looking at a treasure he lost and has found once again.

Riku just values their conversations. He just values that they're getting back to how they were. Sora is going to push out Roxas's conclusions and focus on his school work.

Sora also ignores the feeling of eyes on him from behind...though he can still picture that fond smile.

* * *

"Have you given all your tickets out?" Sora looks up from his laptop to glance at his mother who is working at the stove. The smell of beef is overwhelming and Sora can feel his mouth water.

"All but one." Sora admits. He's given one to Axel, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine. He has one left. He's been thinking if he should invite Tidus but he's also been considering...

"Why don't you invite Riku?" She offers, like she was reading his mind. He looks up at her with wide eyes and she tries to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Um..." Sora averts his gaze when his mom gives him this excited look. It is true that he's gotten closer to Riku and he doesn't feel like punching him in the face as much as he did but should he invite Riku to a weekend to Busch Gardens? Then again, tension is already pretty high. Roxas doesn't like Riku much. Axel doesn't like Sora much. Riku doesn't seem to like Roxas either. It seems like a bad idea mixing them together but at the same time, by the end of the month, all of this might be settled-

"Invite Riku, I'm sure that would make him happy. You two have been getting along haven't you?" His mother adds like she can read his mind, again. "If you invite him, I have a little surprise for you."

"You're always bribing me. Should a mother do that?" Sora grumbles but the surprise has spiked his interest. Even without the surprise, he was considering Riku...even before she mentioned him. Maybe he should just do it. Kairi would be really happy too. Sora smiles thinking about his dear friend before he takes a deep breath. "You know what...I'll invite him."

"A mother has to do what a mother has to do." She replies happily before her eyes widen and she turns to look at Sora. "You will invite him?! Yes!" She cheers, punching her fist in the air.

"Mom, how old are you?" Sora watches her squeal like a teenage girl.

"Don't ask me about my age." She points a finger at Sora, glaring darkly, getting the man to tense. "Doesn't matter how old I am, I'm young at heart and you just made me happy so don't ruin it Sora. So help me I will put in a TV dinner for you-"

"No, I want the beef!" Sora cries out, his attitude changing quickly. "Mom, you don't look a day over 20!"

"That's right I don't." She smirks, turning her back and flipping her hair. Sora gives her a pointed look before he looks at his laptop. His mother is a trip. He finds himself smiling. And he loves her for it. "You should go see Riku now and tell him the news. It's not like you're doing anything but playing your computer games."

"Yeah." Sora groans when he dies in said game. He closes it down and thinks about going to see Riku. He still doesn't have his number so he has no way of contacting him to make sure he's home. Didn't he say he worked on Friday? Or is he off? Sora shrugs his shoulders, he can use the walk. Besides, the smell is going to drive him crazy. "I'll be back for dinner." He runs up stairs to get the ticket before walking out the front door. His mother bounces in her excitement, waving her hand goodbye.

Sora walks out of his home and turns the corner, walking the way he knows Riku's town house is. The last time he went to Riku's house was the time he said sorry for punching him in the face. During that time, it was a struggle to get himself to go. Now it's nothing like that. There's no adverse feelings and really he's interested in how surprise Riku will be when he gives him a ticket to go to Busch Gardens.

Everyone at lunch was talking about it and Riku knew he was the one who was excluded. He didn't say anything to Sora about it and the brunette has to admire his will power. If his group of friends were going to a place and he wasn't invited, he would complain. Riku did no such thing.

Sora guesses he considers him a part of his group now. He's with Kairi and he talks to him so it seems to have happened even though in the beginning this was his worse nightmare. Sora was resistive to the idea of Riku being back. For three years, he associated Riku with bad times, bruises, and pain. Kairi is always right though, there is something different about Riku and Sora has been forced to see it.

Sora walks up to the town house and knocks on the door. He bounces on the heels of his feet, waiting for a response. Sora looks at the door when he hears it unlock and open. Riku stands there, an indifferent expression on his face but when he sees Sora standing there, he looks both surprised and pleased.

"Oh hey Sora." Riku greets, a smile working his way on his lips. "To what do I owe the honors this time?"

"Actually I've got something for you other than an apology. And I'm not going to lie, you're going to love me for it." Sora grins widely when he to peaks Riku's interest.

"Do come in then." Riku hums, moving out of the way so Sora can come in. The brunette looks around as Riku closes the door behind him. The air between them isn't awkward like how it been last time. "So what do you have for me?" Riku raises his eyebrow, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Can you guess?" Sora watches how Riku thinks it over, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Hmm. Something that I would love you for..." Riku seems puzzled. "Honestly, I have no idea." Riku watches as Sora's grin gets bigger.

"Close your eyes." Sora gets closer. Riku's green eyes snap to lock onto blue. They search him for something, Riku's expression changing. He closes his eyes though, and Sora is pleased to see that he looks both nervous and excited. "Hold out your hand."

Riku looks more confused now as he holds out his hand. Sora takes out the ticket and places it in his hand. "Alright now you can open them!" Sora moves away. Riku opens his eyes, looking down at his hand. It takes him a moment to process what's in his hand before he looks at Sora with surprise.

"A Busch Gardens ticket?"

"Hell yeah. You're invited to come with us to Busch gardens. We're going in the last weekend of this month so now would be the time to try to get off and such." Sora says, watching how Riku's puzzled expression becomes brighter.

"This is really awesome. Thank you Sora." Riku says sincerely. Sora rubs the back of his head.

"Honestly I was debating on whether I should invite you or not and I decided I should. I think you really have changed and...well you're pretty much a part of the group."

If Riku looked happy about the ticket, he's glowing by now. "Sora..." Sora doesn't have time to move before he's hugging him. Sora tenses, feeling squished between his firm muscles. "This is going to be so much fun!" He pulls away from a shocked Sora, grinning from ear to ear. Sora finds himself flushing...it really has been a long time since he's seen that expression.

"Hell yeah it is." Sora can't help to get caught up in his hype. "We're going to ride every roller coaster! No part of Busch Gardens will be left unexplored!"

"Yeah." Riku chuckles at the sparkle in Sora's eyes. "You know I was having a really shitty day and now I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Thanks, really Sora." He sounds so grateful.

"A shitty day?" Sora questions. He tries to remember if he remembers Riku saying anything about having a bad day but he can't recall.

"Just one of those days that the therapy really comes in handy. Don't worry about it." Riku shakes his head when he sees the slight concern there.

"If you say so dude." Sora then notices how quiet it is. He glances around before looking at Riku. It's kind of unsettling. "Your parents not here?"

"No. They work a lot." Riku says. That they do. Sora remembers that even when they were younger.

"What are you going to eat for dinner?"

"Probably just make myself a sandwich or something." Riku raises his eyebrow when Sora shakes his head.

"You can't have a sandwich for dinner." Sora protests.

"I believe you can have anything for dinner as long as it's food." Riku smirks with amusement when Sora still shakes his head. "Then what should I eat for dinner Sora?"

"My mom's beef roast." Sora watches as Riku looks confused before his eyes widen slightly.

"Sora, are you inviting me for dinner?"

"Yup. Or would you rather your sandwich?"

"Fuck that." Riku and Sora share a grin. "Let's go. Man it's been forever since I've had your mother's cooking!" Riku looks excited and that's good because Sora is excited for this beef and he wants to get over there as soon as possible. The two walk out together before Sora grins at Riku.

"I'll race you." Sora says before he takes off running. Riku blinks before he takes off running after him, laughing.

"Sora, you cheater."

"Don't even, you use to do this to me all the time." Sora yells, running as fast as he can. His eyes widen when he sees Riku gaining on him. Curse him and his long legs and flowy hair. "Oh no you don't." Sora picks up the pace and though it's close, Sora wins. "Ha!" Sora grins.

"You've gotten faster." Riku grins, panting through laughs. "But if we left at the same time, I'm sure I would have won."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sora grunts. His eyes widen when Riku grabs his wrist and pulls him back so he's the first one into the house. Riku chuckles when Sora grabs him, trying to shove him back so he's the first one in the kitchen. Riku is a lot heavier than he anticipated. "What the hell do you weigh?!" It's like pushing on a brick wall, he barely moves. Sora's eyebrow twitches when it looks like this amuses Riku.

"I think 198, something like that." Riku muses, chuckling when Sora's face drops.

"You fat ass." Sora grumbles when he can't shove Riku out of the way. He's putting his weight into it, Sora is sure.

"It's all muscle, baby." He winks.

"Or maybe it's all from the weight of your fat ego." Sora grunts, hating how his cheeks tinted when he had looked at said muscles. Riku is covered in lean muscles but that doesn't mean that all of that weight is muscle. That bastard isn't' that muscular.

Riku laughs, coming to life right before him. His laugh is so deep that it rumbles in his throat and Sora still feels a bit put off that his voice is lower than his.

"Who knows?" He hums, letting Sora push him out of the way so he can get in first.

"Is that Riku I hear?!" Sora tenses when his mother is right on the two when they walk in the kitchen. When she spots Riku, she stops, her eyes widening.

"Hey ms-" Riku starts with a sheepish smile. He's cut off when Sora's mom squeals and tackles Riku into a hug.

"It's Riku! Oh look how big you've gotten! Such a handsome young man! And I like your style! Sora you should learn from Riku's fashion sense-"

"Mom!" Sora cries in indignation.

"-and look at this hair! Ohh if I was younger I would eat you up-"

"Ew!" Sora is appalled by his mother.

"-I've missed you! Sora you did a good thing bringing him here! I didn't even have to ask you to do that." She pulls away and beams at Sora. Sora flushes at the last part, Riku looking over at him.

"Well yeah I-I figured you'd want to see him." Sora draws a shape in the air, feeling embarrassed.

"Of course I do! Sit down you two! I'll bring you your plates!" She skips over to the stove.

"Well your mom is happy to see me." Riku chuckles, sitting down at the table but his green eyes are alight. Sora thinks those aqua eyes look like how they did when they were children.

"Yeah a little too happy." Sora grumbles, watching his mom shake her hips. Riku laughs at his comment, grinning over at Sora.

"So she didn't even mention inviting me over?" Riku's pleased smile gets bigger when Sora flushes.

"No. I figured that no one should eat a sandwich for dinner."

"I don't see the problem but I'm glad you invited me over." Riku smiles and it looks real. "I'll have to only have sandwiches so I can come over more often."

"You should come over more often! I'll more than happily feed you." Sora's mom puts plates in front of them, purring. "Look at my two boys, all grown up. Riku I can not get over how good looking you are-"

"Mom!" Sora shakes his head. "Don't stroke his ego anymore. He's weighs a ton from his ego as it is." Riku chuckles at his.

"You look pretty good yourself." Riku gives her a charming smile and Sora whips his head over, giving Riku a 'what the fuck' look. Sora's mom looks like she's on cloud nine. "But I have to say I'm most impressed with Sora." Riku flashes him that smile and what ever Sora was about to say stops on his lips. "He's the best looking one here." Those green eyes lock with blue.

"Eh?" Sora blinks. He points at himself. "Me? The best looking? Really?"

"I think so." Riku gives him this look and Sora just stares at him. Wait...is Riku flirting with him? Or is he messing with him? Sora narrows his eyes, waiting for Riku to take it back or say something smart but he doesn't.

Sora's mom hides her smile behind her hand before she chuckles. "My son is a catch. If he wasn't my son-"

"Mom no!" Sora wants to die now. Riku laughs when Sora's head hits the table and he grabs his hair.

"I'm just complimenting you baby! My handsome boy-"

"Why are you so much more embarrassing when Riku is around?" Sora complains when both Riku and his mom smirk.

"Because we both find it amusing." They say at the same time. Sora gives them his middle finger and they laugh.

"Now, now. You're not you when you're hungry." His mother says and Sora can't help to crack a smile at that. "Let's eat."

And eat they do. The food is so good that they don't really talk, they just shove the food in their faces and swallow then repeat. His mom starts talking to Riku but Sora isn't focused on that, not when he's eating. Food takes up everything when it's his mom's cooking.

"...What do you think about that Sora?" His mom asks.

"Huh?" Sora swallows his food, looking at the two who both are looking at him eagerly.

"Why not have Riku stay the night? I will make you two my famous chocolate cake for desert." His mom says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sora's eyes widen and he swallows his spit thickly. "Uh, of course he can stay the night if you make your chocolate cake. What kind of questions is that?" Roxas isn't off today anyway so it's not like he has something to do. He was pretty bored.

"Yay!" His mother squeals. "Why don't you two go into your room to play?-"

"Mom we're not five anymore." Sora grunts once he's finished his food. He looks at Riku. "Want to go into my room and play?" He can't help his amused smile.

"Yup." Riku grins, taking their plates before putting them in the sink. His mother looks more pleased than the both of them. They start to head up the stairs, Sora in front. "It's been forever since i've been in your room."

"Yeah I know. It's been...like five years right?" Sora thinks about it before he opens his bedroom door.

"Yeah it has..." The two walk into his room. Sora just noticing how...not clean his room is. He has a bunch of his clothes on the floor and he has empty water bottles all around. Sora rubs the back of his head before looking back at Riku.

The man is looking around Sora's room slowly, taking in everything. "...It hasn't changed much." Riku smiles, looking at Sora. "Even to the clothes on the floor." Riku chuckles when Sora pouts.

"Whatever. I'm not clean, I'm not pristine." Sora flops on his bed.

"Was that 'Glamorous'?"

"Maybe it was."

Riku chuckles, those green eyes looking around again. While Riku stares at his room, Sora stares at Riku. He still can't get over that long hair. It looks so soft and nicely taken care of. Like a girls.

"You haven't taken down any of your posters." Riku chuckles, pointing to one in particular. "I remember when we put that one up together." Riku looks at Sora. "I thought anything that would have to do with me would be gone from your home but...there's pictures all around the house of us and you've kept this poster."

"My mom wanted us to go back to being friends the whole time so she kept all the pictures thinking that it would somehow make it happen." Sora shakes his head. "And you know I'm lazy. There was a couple of times I looked at it and I wanted to take it down but then I was like 'but it's something I liked' so I felt I didn't have to take it down."

"I'm glad you didn't." Riku walks over to Sora and sits next to him on the bed. Sora turns on the TV, turning it on comedy central because he's not really sure what to watch with Riku. Sora finds that the comedian isn't that funny so he looks over at Riku who was already staring at him.

"What do you like to do? I mean, do you still like playing video games?" Sora asks.

"Sure." Riku watches as Sora sets up the system before coming back up on the bed, handing him a controller.

"Alright so you're going to play this game." Sora says trying to hide his grin as he takes the controller from Riku to click into the game. He sets it up before handing it back to Riku.

"Alien isolation?" Riku raises his eyebrow. "I've heard about this...It says you haven't even played it that much." Riku reads the time played.

"Oh you know." Sora waves him off. " I just want to see how far you can get."

"Mmhm." Riku smirks. "I think someone is afraid of a video game."

"Not afraid." Sora grumbles when the opening scene starts to play.

" Then you play." Riku tries to hand the controller back but Sora pushes it away.

"No I think it's you who's afraid and that's why you're trying to push it on me." Sora crosses his arms.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll have to play and prove you wrong." Riku chuckles. He starts playing the game, those green eyes lighting up when he gets to start killing aliens. Sora has to admit he's pretty good. He's gotten a lot farther than him in a shorter amount of time. Curse him and his skills-

A alien falls from the ceiling, and Sora can't help to yelp in surprise. His cheeks heat up when Riku laughs at him, killing the alien.

"You're such a wimp Sora." He teases, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"Shut up." Sora grunts. He can't really defend himself. Riku hasn't jumped once even though there was a bunch of jump scares in the beginning. "Not a wimp." He says moodily. Riku chuckles, Sora taken by surprise at how...good Riku looks with his eyes closed and his mouth stretched in that smile.

"Then prove it." Riku grins, pushing the controller towards Sora. The brunette regards the controller for a moment as one would regard a poisonous snake before he grabs it, a determined look on his face as he glares at the screen.

"Fine. Bring it on you alien bitches." Sora had said it seriously but when Riku chuckles, Sora can't help to laugh with him.

Sora finds it's much easier playing the game with Riku here. Though Sora doesn't ask for it, Riku guides him or gives him hints and his opinions on how he should do something. Sora does or doesn't take his advice but when he has to fight his first alien and he starts flipping out, Riku isn't much help.

"Riku! Riku it's going to kill me! I'm out of bullets! Riku!" Sora starts freaking out as he gets his person to run from the alien but it's right on him. Riku can't stop laughing, he keeps looking at Sora's face and he cracks up. "You bastard! You're going to let me die- no!" Sora stands up, getting into the game, his eyes widen when he gets to a dead end. Sora stands on the bed, bouncing as if that would help him. "Oh hell no." Sora turns his person around and the alien is right there in his face. Sora screams as his person is ripped apart and eaten before his very eyes.

Riku falls off the bed he's laughing so hard. Sora sends him a sharp glare. "I'm glad you find it funny that I just died Riku."

"S-Sora I couldn't. Your face...oh man..." Riku calms himself down, wiping at his eyes. It's weird seeing Riku so amused and loose so soon Sora can't help to laugh.

"You're such a dick. You wanted me to die."

"I'll be honest, I kind of did. I wanted to see how you would react...and you did not disappoint." Riku laughs when Sora punches him in the arm. It's not that hard of a hit, if anything it was playful.

"You play. I'm done." Sora grumbles, shoving the controller back to Riku. "I'll be sure to laugh when you die too. I'm not helping you either."

"I don't need your help." Riku hums, taking the controller from him, their fingers brushing. Riku's fingers linger longer on Sora's than they need to before he pulls the controller away.

Riku plays the game and soon Sora is back into it cheering the aliens on and then soon he's cheering Riku on. The two men laugh and grit their teeth when the game gets a bit hard. When Riku is fighting this boss battle, Sora is on the edge of his seat, bouncing, his eyes wide.

"Damn, die." Riku growls and with the last of his bullets, he's able to kill the monster. Sora and Riku both cheer, standing up. Sora throws his arms in the air while Riku grips his fist, both shouting out excitedly.

"Yeahhh you did it!" Sora yells, grabbing Riku and shaking him around.

"I did!" Riku chuckles, shaking Sora as well.

"Hey you two, the cake is done if you want any-"

"Cake?!" Sora shoves Riku so hard out of the way that he stumbles and falls on the bed. Sora is rushing down the stairs to get to the cake...only to hear loud footsteps right behind him.

Sora squawks when Riku pushes past him. Sora isn't having any of that. With a battle cry he tackles Riku, the older man not expecting it, and with Sora's weight he's able to trip Riku up. Riku falls with a grunt of surprise, Sora on top of him.

"That cake is mine." Sora smirks, leaning close to Riku's wide eyes. Sora blinks when those green eyes get darker and Riku leans even closer. When Sora feels his breathing on his lips, that's when he realizes just how close they really are.

"I don't think so." He whispers lowly. Sora yelps when Riku flips them over with his strength, Riku hovering over Sora with a smirk of his own. He does that evil laugh and Sora feels goosebumps, and though the laugh is still scary, Sora knows the laugh is doing more than just creeping him out.

Riku leans too close and Sora feels his pulse nervously twitch in his neck. Riku's eyes are still holding that darkness...it's not bad but it makes Sora's heart beat faster. His face feels a bit hot too and Sora hates how he notices how firm Riku feels pressed against his body and-

Riku suddenly gets off of him and runs towards the kitchen. Sora is left there staring at the ceiling for a moment before it clicks.

"Get back here!" Sora roars before running after him in the kitchen, that strange moment forgotten.

"Don't be rough housing in my kitchen." Sora's mom scolds when Sora comes running in, looking like he's about to tackle Riku. Sora's face drops when he sees his mom hand Riku the first slice of cake.

"But..." Sora slumps. All that hard work, and for nothing. He blinks when Riku hands him the plate of cake.

"With how you tackle, I'm surprised you're not in foot ball rather than soccer." Riku smiles, ruffling Sora's hair when he looks at him with those wide blue eyes.

"No, you can't give me the first slice. I don't need your pity. Take it." Sora pushes the plate towards Riku but he just pushes it back.

"Nah. You deserve it-"

"You won fair and square, take the cake."

"No I gave it to you-"

"Just eat the damn cake." Sora's mom's eyebrow twitches when she sees the two keep pushing her cake back and forth. She grabs another plate and gives it to Riku.

"Well jeez Mom." Sora grunts, glancing at Riku. "You want to watch a movie? I don't want to eat my chocolate cake while watching aliens eat us."

"Sure." Riku nods his head and he follows Sora up the stairs once more. He can feel his mother's smile, even if he's not looking at her.

"What do you want to watch?" Sora asks. After awhile of looking at all the movies, they decide on watching something light. Sora isn't really paying attention to the movie. He's paying attention to that his chocolate cake, giving it his full attention.

"Oh man this is soo good." Sora moans, licking the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. He looks over at Riku to catch him staring. There's that strange look in his eyes again before he averts his gaze.

"Yeah it is pretty good." Riku says, keeping his eyes on his cake. Sora keeps digging in, groaning. He loves sweets. Too much really. If he ever got fat, it would be because of sweets. Sora finishes, licking his fingers that have gotten some chocolate on them. He looks over at Riku to see if he's finished his cake to find Riku is staring at him once again. Those green eyes honing in on him and his cheeks look a bit pink.

"You alright? You keep staring at me." Sora blinks before he touches his face. "Is it all over me?"

"No. You're good." Riku starts to eat his cake a bit quickly. Sora watches him for a moment before he starts to watch the movie. He has no idea what's going on now.

"I want to get more." Sora admits once Riku finishes. "But I know I shouldn't. I'll probably just have more for breakfast."

"Cake for Breakfast?" Riku gives him this amused look.

"Hell yeah. It's the best kind of breakfast." Riku chuckles, shaking his head.

"That's so unhealthy."

"So is your face."

Riku covers his eyes and shakes his head but Sora can see the smile on his lips. After awhile of watching the movie, Sora starts to get bored. He looks over at Riku and sees he's really watching the movie intently.

Once again, Sora becomes fascinated by Riku's long hair. The other male has always had longer hair than him but this time it's all the way pass his shoulders. Sora reaches out and touches a strand of Riku's hair, not able to help himself. Riku tenses and looks over at Sora, those green eyes searching his for something. Sora doesn't say anything for a moment as he feels the strand between his fingers. _Soft.._.He runs his fingers though his hair before he tucks the strand behind his ear.

Riku just stares at him, those aqua eyes are welcoming. He doesn't seem uncomfortable with Sora just playing with his hair. It's like he's holding his breath, just staring at Sora with those green eyes he thought he was never going to see again.

"...I like your hair." Sora says after awhile, pulling his hand away.

Riku touches his hair out of reflex, and he seems to think this over. "You like it long?"

"Yeah. Some how you can pull it off." Sora says. They stare at each other, the mood changing a bit from before.

"Mm." Riku tilts his head so his hair gets in the way of Sora seeing his expression but he can see the corner of his mouth up in a smile. He looks up and that look is gone with his grin. "Care to play some more of that alien game?"

"Yeah that sounds good. This movie is boring me." Sora gets up to fix up the game. He blinks when he feels Riku's fingers in his hair. He looks over at him but Riku's expression doesn't tell him anything as he feels the back of his head before feeling his ear tails gently.

"Your hair grew a bit too." Riku says, his finger tips brushing Sora's cheek before pulling away. "I like it. You look cool."

"Really?" Sora feels his hair before he grins sheepishly. It's not every day that Riku calls him cool.

"Yeah. But you're still adorable." Riku says, chuckling when Sora pouts at him. "And sexy at the same time."

Sora coughs, chocking on his own spit. Riku hits his back, chuckling from that reaction. "Aw you okay Sora-"

"Don't call me sexy out of no where! You're trying to kill me." Sora takes a deep breath before glaring at Riku when he chuckles. "Stop teasing me." Sora grunts. "I'll have you know, that quite a few people think I'm sexy."

"I'm well aware." Riku's amusement seems to die down. There's a flash of anger his eyes before he closes them. "Roxas being one of them." His voice is lower.

"Yeah." Sora rubs the back of his head, it getting awkward so he pushes the controller to Riku and he starts to play. Soon Riku loosens up again and they can play the game and have fun.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Riku suddenly asks.

Sora didn't think that far ahead. All he was thinking about was cake. Now the cake is gone and now he's left with what to do with Riku. His floor is dirty and their house isn't really that big. The couches suck and they don't really have any extra blankets. Roxas is the one who mainly comes over and he always sleeps in Sora's bed so...

"Uh...I guess in my bed." Sora watches how Riku tenses. "You have a problem with it?"

"Not at all." He says quickly. It looks like Riku is trying to pull off that indifferent expression but those green eyes have that excited, hopeful flare...slightly darken and determined.

Sora decides that look scares him more than his creepy laugh.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! Please review! Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Can't read my...can't read my...no you can't read my..." Sora sings softly to himself, keep his eyes closed as the warm water hits his bare back and soaks his hair, running down his face. At first when Sora got in the shower he couldn't help but think how weird this is. Riku being here and all.

It's been years since the man has set foot in his room and now he's going to be staying over and sleeping in his bed. What's even weirder is how easy it is to fall back and be comfortable with Riku. There's just something about his old friend that gets him to open up even when he doesn't want to.

Riku has been in his home for hours now and...Sora doesn't want to beat his face in. For the most part he's been having fun though he would never tell this to Riku.

Now that he's away from Riku's strange power over him and he has a chance to think to himself, Sora can't help to be surprised at the turn of events. Riku was able to worm his way back into Sora's life. Slowly but surely Riku moved in an inch and then another inch. Sora was powerless to stop his progress and now it's come to this.

Sora had hated his guts a month ago. What changed him? Was it his mom and Kairi's words? Was it the stupid conversations they had with each other? The notes they passed in science? How did this happen so fast?

Riku has inhuman charms. He's probably a vampire like in those stupid vampire love stories Sora's mother likes and he's used some sort of hypnosis to mess with his brain. That makes more sense than Sora just liking Riku again out of no where- Let him rephrase that. He doesn't like Riku. It's more like...he puts up with him. Like he doesn't mind he's there. Sora has accepted that Riku is going to be in his life but he's not stoked about it.

You know what? Maybe it's how Riku has changed. Those aqua eyes remind him of their younger days. Not those awful days in middle school but those happier times that Sora has secretly held dear to his heart.

Sora starts to wash his tan body, with his thoughts, his singing has gotten louder. "Can't read my, can't read my poker face! Cus she ain't got to love no body." Sora finishes up watching his hair and turns off the water-

He hears Riku cracking up in the other room.

Sora's face gets red and he glares at the door like Riku can see him. "Shut up! You're just jealous because I sing like an angel!" Riku laughs more so Sora just gets out of the shower with a huff. He grumbles to himself as he dries off his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"A man can't even enjoy his shower." Sora walks out of the bathroom, cringing at the cold air on his damp hair.

"That was beautiful Sora." Riku says with a grin, those green eyes alight in that way that gets Sora to avert his gaze.

"I know it was. People have called me the song bird of my generation." Sora grunts, moving over to his dresser. When Riku laughs, Sora can't help to crack a smile.

"You've seen step brothers before?" He says with a smile.

"Uh of course? Who hasn't? It's art." Sora grins.

"I wouldn't really say it's art and I wouldn't say you're a song bird-"

"Fuck you Riku, I sing good. I should be on America's got talent or some shit like that." Sora glares at him. Riku's grin doesn't leave his face.

"Oh? Someone is overly confident about their singing abilities."

"It's not overly confident if it's a fact Riku and the fact is, I'm good." Sora smirks.

"Ehhh." Riku moves his hand in a 'so-so' motion. When Sora gives him a pout, he laughs. "I'm just playing with you Sora. I just found it pretty funny that you still sing in the shower. You've been doing that since we were kids. It was pretty funny hearing you sing 'poker face' as well."

"Old habits die hard." Sora repeats what he heard his mom say all the time when she would drink a bit more wine than she should. "Everyone sings in the shower unless they're weird like you but even you hummed."

"I never hummed in the shower." Riku's eyebrows furrow.

"Oh yes you did. I heard you. You went like 'mmmm mm mmm.'"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just admit you're a shower hummer. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I am not a shower hummer."

"Are too."

"You're the one who sings in the shower-"

"And you're the one who hums in the shower-"

"No, I don't."

"Yesss you do."

The two men glare at each other for a moment before it dawns on them how stupid they're being and they laugh.

"I think you're some how making me regress to five years old again, Sora." Riku hums. "I haven't had an argument like that in some time."

"There you go, humming again." Sora chuckles when Riku's eyebrows furrow. "We wouldn't have to argue if you would just admit to being a hummer."

"I won't admit it." He says seriously which gets Sora to laugh. Those aqua eyes light up with that amusement and he grins. Those green eyes stare at him a bit longer before averting his gaze, moving his hair back. "I'm going to take a shower." Riku stands up.

"I'm not guaranteeing there's hot water." Sora watches Riku move away quickly towards the door, he raises his eyebrow at his stiff behavior.

"That's probably for the best." Riku grunts. "And I will not hum." He presses before he walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Sora cracks a smile. "I should record you." He yells before he goes to his dresser and starts to pull out clothes that he can wear to bed. He also has to find something for Riku since he only brought that one outfit. Sora drops his towel, grabbing some boxers. He blinks when he hears his phone going off. Without much thought he picks up his phone. "Hello?"

" _Hey Sora."_ Sora clenches the boxers at that tone of voice.

"Roxas? Is something wrong?"

" _Nah, I just had a rough day at work. Axel is really starting to piss me off to the point I want to punch him in the face."_ Roxas grinds his teeth.

"What did he do? Was he messing with you at work?" Sora frowns. This whole thing with Axel is getting out of hand. Axel is one to hold grudges too and he's stubborn. Sora has a bad feeling that he's not going to quit this. He really doesn't like Sora now and he's putting a strain on Roxas as well.

" _Yeah he was. He kept staring at me at the beginning of the shift and I didn't really care much about that. I tried to have a normal conversation with him but he kept trying to bring up our relationship. I pretty much told him to fuck off. Axel got this look in his eye...and I knew I wasn't going to hear the last of it."_ Roxas sighs. _"He started saying shit about you and if I wasn't at work, I would have punched him in the face. I really wanted to Sora."_ His voice gets lower.

"What was he saying about me?" Sora asks, not sure if he wants to know.

" _He was saying that you're just playing around with me and that you're a slut. Just stupid things that aren't true. Then he was trying to tell me how he could treat me so much better and it just irked me. Axel hasn't shown any signs of liking me till now and that's just because I actually really like someone myself. He must feel something towards me because he tried to kiss me-"_

"He tried to kiss you?" Sora frowns.

" _Yeah, I pushed him away. Don't you worry Sor."_ Roxas sounds like he's smiling now. _"But I think you're right. I don't think this is a prank. He's totally serious about all this."_ Roxas pauses. _"It just pisses me off. He can't be happy for me. He wants me to just accept his feelings and just be with him. It's insane. I don't know what he's thinking. We've been friends for years and he's never done something like this."_

"Maybe that screw that was loose in his brain finally just came out." Sora thinks about it. "Axel has always been...different. We're seen him act crazy but we've never seen him act crazy with us. One thing is for sure, he wants you."

" _Yeah apparently."_ Roxas huffs. _"He has a shitty way of showing it too."_ Roxas's voice gets serious. _"If he does anything to you Sora, let me know. I will kick his ass. He's not going to bully you."_

"I can stand up for myself Rox." Sora grunts. He smiles after. "But thanks."

" _I'll always protect my bae."_

"yeah, yeah."

Roxas chuckles and Sora feels himself relax. _"I'm going to go home, take a shower, overdose in ice cream and then sleep it off."_

"Sounds like my kind of Friday night." They both chuckle. "Yeah, you should go home and relax Rox. You need to get that beauty rest...You're big night is tomorrow! You have to wow the audience with your art!" Sora gets excited, hoping his hype will reach Roxas.

" _Yeah I do. I'm excited about the play...I'm even happier knowing you're going to be there to watch me Sora."_ Roxa's voice sounds like he's smiling but it's filled with that deep emotion that gets Sora to fidget. _"I'm going to play the hero so well you're gong to get a boner."_

"I doubt that." Sora chuckles, glad Roxas has gone back to being weird. That means he's normal.

" _You doubt my acting skills?"_ Roxas gasps as if he's offended.

"I do when it's about giving me a boner, yes."

" _How dare you."_ Roxas growls.

"You're so stupid." Sora laughs, his chest feeling lighter when he hears Roxas share a chuckle.

" _But you love me."_ Roxas sounds like he's grinning. _"I'll see you tomorrow Sora. You better be in the front row! I expect flowers!"_ Roxas hangs up the phone.

"Flowers?" Sora repeats. He blinks when he realizes that he's been holding his boxers in his hands. Just then he also notices that the water isn't running anymore. Sora turns his head back to look at the bathroom only to tense when he sees Riku standing there. Sora didn't even hear him come out here.

The older man is staring at him but when Sora turned his head, those green eyes had snapped up. There's a soft flush to his face. "Uh." He covers his mouth, averting his gaze. "Do you always talk on the phone naked?" He says.  
"N-No." Sora's face gets red and he quickly gets on his boxers. "I just forgot that I was naked and- w-what the hell where you doing just staring at me? Why didn't you say anything?" Sora accuses, trying to get the embarrassment off of him.

"I couldn't help myself." Riku says bluntly.

"What?" Sora watches how that flush seems to grow.

"It's your fault for being so attractive." Riku crosses his arms. "I couldn't help it." He's so straightforward. He didn't try to deny that he was shamelessly staring at his ass. He's stiff like he would defend himself if Sora said something about it. "And you were the one who was standing naked there for me to see. I think you wanted to tempt me."

"Like hell I did." Sora shakes his head quickly, hating how his face gets hot. He blinks when he sees how Riku isn't looking at him. He staring at the bed, his eyebrows furrowed in a glare. He keeps his arms crossed but that flush hasn't left his face. Riku is sulking. It's been awhile since he's seen this.

Sora can't help to notice the firm chest those muscular arms are crossed on. The man is only in a towel so Sora can see everything...his waist is so thin and his shoulders so wide. His skin is pale and his abs are well defined. His wet silver locks are all over the place, the soft locks still brushing against his bare shoulders, those aqua eyes deep with those hidden emotions...

Riku is kind of cute like this-

Sora grabs the shirt and shorts he had picked out for Riku and throws them at the older man's face. "Oi!" Riku growls, pulling the shirt off of his face. Sora just glares at him, knowing his face is all red. Riku blinks, taking in his blush before those green eyes lower.

"I'll get changed." Riku says, his voice a bit deeper. "Sora you're so cute when you're flustered." He smirks when Sora gets even more flustered and flips him off.

"You're a pain in the ass." Sora grumbles, watching Riku walk into the bathroom like the graceful fuck he is. Sora glares at the wall. He is not cute and what is with that guy? Staring at him while he's talking on the phone naked...though Sora shouldn't have been naked with Riku here so he can see why he would think that Sora wanted Riku to see-which he didn't. Not at all. Roxas distracted him.

Sora jumps into the bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart. He turns on some TV and leaves it on the comedy channel. He watches some guy try to be funny, waiting for Riku to come back. He doesn't come out of the bathroom for awhile. Sora ends up falling asleep. The two had stayed up pretty late playing video games before Sora decided he should take a shower.

Riku comes out of the bathroom when Sora is sound asleep. Those green eyes skim over Sora's resting form, looking from those smooth tan thighs up to the piece of his lower stomach that's showing because of his shirt being lifted up slightly.

Riku bites his lip. "You keep tempting me..." He says under his breath as he walks over to the light switch and turns the lights off. He walks over carefully and even more cautiously he gets into the bed, laying next to Sora. Even in the dark, because of the TV, he's able to see Sora's face. He looks so peaceful, those soft features relaxed.

Riku stares at the way Sora's eyebrows furrow every once in awhile and how those lips turn into a small smile. He reaches forward, wanting to touch his cheek but he stops himself before he does. He clenches his hand before bringing it back down at his side.

Riku turns his body so his back is to Sora, those aqua eyes glare at the wall. The temptation is too great. he closes his eyes, trying to forget the fact that Sora is so close, so under dressed and vulnerable.

Riku needs to take baby steps. He can't scare him off. He can't give into his desires just yet.

He has to deal with Roxas first.

Riku tries not to think of the blonde, taking a deep breath when he feels that anger flare up. _In...out._ He settles down and closes his eyes. He can hear Sora's soft breathing behind him and it soothes him. His warmth is calming. Riku falls asleep with less trouble than he thought he would have.

It's just so nice being able to sleep in the same bed as Sora again. He never thought he'd be able to be like this with Sora again. He thought he ruined everything...

But his changes have paid off and so have his baby steps. Riku wishes he could be content with just this. He wishes he could say that having this relationship is enough, to have their friendship is enough but he knows it's not.

It's never been enough and that's what caused all the issues back in middle school. He would get so angry when Sora would flirt with those girls or would talk about Kairi...he would get pissed off when he saw Sora laughing with others without him. He couldn't control his strong feelings back then, couldn't control his anger.

It was Riku's strange feelings that drove them apart.

Now that Riku knows Sora likes men...He's not giving him up. He won't be content till Sora is all his. Even with all the anger management classes he's taken, even after reevaluating himself, even after all the changes he's made...

The fact he wants Sora all to himself hasn't changed.

* * *

"You're going to do good Rox." Sora smiles, watching Roxas look at himself in the mirror, fixing the crown that is placed on his head. "You look good too." And the blonde does. He's dressed as a prince, wearing tight white pants and a blue shirt with cape.

"Yeah I know I look good. My ass looks like two freshly baked buns." Roxas winks, lifting up his cape to show off his butt, doing a wiggle. "Got a boner yet?"

Soar chuckles, grabbing Roxas on the cheek and pulling. "Get serious you goof. You're about to play a very serious prince who has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"I know. I got this." Roxas smiles then. He takes a deep breath before those blue eyes lock with Sora's. "It means a lot, you being here Sor."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. I know all the work you've put into this." Sora says. "Me and you are going out to eat after this. My treat."

"Yess lets go to Denny's!" Roxas grins. That grin is soon wiped off his face, regarding the new person that walked into the dressing room.

"Sounds good to me." Sora turns, spotting Riku. The other man is still dressed in normal clothes. "Yo Riku. What are you doing man? The show is about to start."

"Yeah I know. It won't take me long to get ready. I had to do something at work and...ugh." Riku walks up to the two. Roxas just stares at him before he looks between Sora and Riku.

"I don't think you have time to talk Riku." Roxas says shortly.

"Right." Riku doesn't spare Roxas a glance as he smiles at Sora. "Oh, let me return this before I forget." Riku hands Sora a shirt that he was holding. When Sora looks at it, he realizes this is the shirt he let him borrow to sleep in. "I had fun with you yesterday Sora."

"Uh yeah...it was okay." Sora rubs the back of his head when Roxas looks at him like he just punched him.

" Don't try to 'poker face' me. You had fun." Riku chuckles when Sora's face flushes. He sends a look towards Roxas, a sort of smirk. Roxas grips his fists.

"Sora, babe. You should get to your seat. The show is going to start soon. But before you go..." Roxas suddenly grabs Sora by the face and leans in. Sora's eyes widen at the passion in those lips as they steal his breath away. Roxas's tongue goes all the way to the back of his throat, rubbing all around in his mouth, touching his most sensitive areas before pulling away, leaving Sora shocked and out of breath. Roxas smirks. "A good luck kiss. I feel a lot better Sor."

"Um...o-okay." Sora feels a little hot and he's considering punching Roxas in the face for doing that where others can see or if he should pull him in for another one. He decides to nod awkwardly at Roxas before looking over at Riku to wish him good luck as well-

Riku's expression is dark. He's staring Roxas down like he wants to murder him. When Sora looks at him, that look leaves but that darkness is still in those aqua eyes. Riku doesn't meet his gaze. He has this scowl on his face and he crosses his arms.

That just makes Sora feel worse about the whole thing and now this is even more awkward. "...I'm going to go now." And leave he does. He gets out of the back stage as fast as he can, feeling those green eyes bore into him. Sora doesn't get what Riku's all angry about. Then again they just did make out in front of him. That's kind of rude.

And what is with Roxas anyway? He usually doesn't act like that. The blonde just kissed him when someone other than Riku could have seen. It would give people the wrong idea, they'll start spreading rumors that they're dating...though they may date, they aren't dating.

Sora rubs his temples, why is he so confusing?

He can't get Riku's expression out of his head. He looked so angry, full of silent rage, controlled wrath. Those darken green eyes made him shiver, and not in a completely bad way-

Really, what is wrong with him?

There was defiantly something dangerous about Riku's expression though. Sora can't ponder on it much because Kairi is waving at him from her seat so he moves to sit next to her and Namine. Sora hasn't seen Axel but he's sure he's here somewhere. If he 'loves' Roxas, Sora doubts he would miss this.

Sora can't help to be excited. Roxas is a great actor and this is the first play he's gotten the main role. He's going to be a prince, the hero of the story, trying to keep the girl of his dreams safe from the evil prince from the other kingdom. Sora's also interested to see how Riku is going to act and it's kind of fun to see Riku and Roxas 'battling' it out.

"This is going to be a good play." Kairi says with a smile, Sora looking over at her.

"Roxas has been talking about this a lot." Namine says with a fond smile, rubbing Kairi's hand that's in her own.

"Riku seemed pretty excited about it too." Kairi giggles, leaning in to kiss Namine on the forehead.

"Yeah..." Sora grins to himself. "They're both going to do great."

Kairi smiles to herself.

* * *

Roxas watches Sora leave before he glares at Riku openly. Riku returns the glare with an even nastier one. "I know you're into Sora. I've seen the way you look at him. After seeing that kiss you should get the message but in case you didn't, Sora is mine."

"Ha. That's funny." Riku smirks. "You two aren't even dating so I don't think you can say he's yours." Riku's eyes narrow. "He's not that into you, and shoving your tongue down his throat isn't going to change that."

"Oh is someone jealous? Did you see how Sora's face got so flustered and the way he was looking at me?" Roxas grins when he sees how Riku's eyes get darker and he grips his fists. "We're not dating but we have _that_ kind of relationship. I'm sure he'll be mine. So you need to back off-"

"You're the one who needs to back off." Riku remarks coolly. He walks past Roxas, bumping shoulders with him as he does so. "You're just a slut that puts out. Sora likes that but he doesn't like you enough to date you. So save yourself the trouble, and just quit him. Sora is mine." Riku says with such conviction that Roxas feels his heart beat a bit faster.

Riku walks off to get ready, leaving Roxas standing there, gripping his fists. His face is hot with anger, his blue eyes swirling with emotions.

He was right. Riku wants Sora and he's going to try to tear them apart. Just like Axel. Roxas grinds his teeth, thinking about all those things Riku said...

He's more to Sora than just some slut. He's wrong. Roxas is Sora's best friend. Sora is always there for him and Roxas is always there for him. Riku doesn't know anything about them.

Roxas isn't going to let that charming snake take Sora from him. He's trying to worm his way into Sora's heart but it's not going to work. Roxas will fill his heart up so there's no room for Riku.

Sora wouldn't go for Riku...Roxas frowns when he remembers how the two were talking so comfortably with each other...right? Just because they stayed the night together doesn't mean anything...right?

Sora wouldn't do anything with Riku would he? It's just there thing isn't it? Roxas bites his lip, insecurity and jealously rearing their ugly heads in the blonde's heart.

"Hey Riku." Roxas grins darkly, hiding how he's really feeling. Riku regards him with a blank look, all dressed in his costume. "You know Sora came to see me. If I wasn't in this show, he'd never come. And when I get out of this, me and Sora are going out to eat and then we're going to go back to my place. While you just go home by yourself. That's a pity." Roxas watches how those green eyes get duller and his eyebrows furrow.

Riku glares at him, Roxas just giving him an even look.

If Riku wants to say nasty things, Roxas will be just as nasty.

"Break a leg out there, literally." Roxas hums as he hears the narrator start opening up their play. He's going to be on soon.

"Sure. I'l break a leg. Not my own though." Riku replays smoothly, those green eyes slowly locking on Roxas.

"I'd like to see you try." Roxas sneers. The narrator says his lines and Roxas knows it's time for him to go out. He flips his cape, smirking at Riku before he changes his attitude to fit the part he's playing. He walks out unto the stage with a smile. "Oho Snow where are you hiding? I'll always find you! It's been like this since we were young!" Roxas giggles as if he's really playing hide and seek with his 'lover'. Roxas looks out in the crowd as if trying to find her. His eyes light up when he spots Sora, looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Ah! I found you!" Roxas cries as he jumps off the stage and runs past Sora, though he's the one who Roxas wanted to run to. He grabs a girl that was hiding in the back, the crowd chuckling when she babbles, seeming flustered.

"Oh wait you're not the princess." Roxas's eyes widen as if he's shocked before he lets her go. He starts to look at all the crowd, getting In their faces, trying to suppress his chuckle when he sees the amusement he's getting out of his audience. He's gotten their attention for sure.

"Are you trying to find me or are you just ogling the other girls in the town?" The princess comes out behind the tree prop on the stage, sighing like she's annoyed.

"W-What? Of course not! You just hid so well this time...I was sure you'd be out here." Roxas runs up back to the stage. He picks the girl up and spins her, she giggles. Roxas stares into those eyes like he truly loves her. "There's a lot of pretty girls out here, but done of them come compare to you my darling."

"Mhmm." She chuckles. "You just have to say that my prince, since now I'm your wife to be."

"I always speak the truth. I can't lie to you." Roxas smiles.

He's killing it. Sora is looking at him. Those blue eyes are looking at him...and Sora is going to go home with him tonight.

Roxas smiles as he looks at princess and says. "You're mine." Following his lines.

 _Not Riku's._

* * *

The play is awesome. Roxas is a beast out there, saying his lines like they're his own words and his blue eyes fill every emotion that his character is suppose to feel. Sora almost believes that he does love the girl on the stage and that he's fighting for her.

Then there's Riku. He's really into his character too. He says all his lines in this silky voice and he wears the most devious expressions. Yet he treats the princess with kindness. You don't know how to feel about him and that's the story of Sora's life.

Sora tries not to focus on how hot Roxas looks in those pants, nor does he try to focus on how good Riku looks in black. Focus on the play only...which isn't hard to do. Their looks are an after thought. The play is really good and right now it's getting to the climax. Prince Sol and Prince Lunus are about to confront each other.

"Give up already. I'm never letting you have her." Roxas narrows his eyes at Riku who has just stepped on the stage, his long hair flowing behind him. Roxas holds out his sword in warning. "I've seen what you've been trying to do. It won't work. The princess loves me and I love her. You only want to take her from me to gain more power for your kingdom!"

"How can you speak for the princess? Are you so confident that she wants you? You must not have seen the way she looks at me." Riku smirks, taking a step closer. "You can say what you wish but..." Riku's eyes get dark. "You know nothing of my intentions nor will I explain myself to you."

"Because you know I'm right." Roxas takes a step closer. "You're a monster. You're a murderer of your own people and of the people you concur, you devastate their nation. All you know is how to take what you want. I'm not letting you take the princess."

"You're acting like I would be taking her against her will!" Riku glares. "Have you even asked her of her feelings for me?"

"I don't need to." Roxas growls. "How could she ever love someone like you? The princess and I have been in love far before we had plans to get married. She would never be happy with you, and even though I'm a small kingdom, I'll fight with everything I have." Roxas's eyes burn with such emotion that Sora feels it. Everyone in the theater has gone silent. "The princess loves me."

"Oh she loves you?" Riku musses. He chuckles darkly, Sora finding himself shiver. "If she loves you, then why did she kiss me yesterday in the garden?"

"Liar!" Roxas yells, his blue eyes burning.

"Her lips were so sweet. If you were enough for her, maybe she wouldn't fancy me more. You may be close to the princess, but I'm the one who makes her tingle with desire. For my power, for everything I can give her-"

"I won't let you fill my head with lies!" Roxas shakes his head. "We are engaged to be married. You're just an annoying, power hungry burden that has popped up out of no where. The Princess wanted nothing to do with you." Roxas grits his teeth. Riku narrows his eyes.

"Are you jealous? The Princess had a lot of fun with me yesterday. You should have seen the way she was smiling. I may have popped out of the blue but I'm determined to make the princess mine. You won't be able to stop me."

"Ha. So the princess spent some time with you yesterday. She always wants to be around me. She will birth my children. I've felt her everywhere and I know her blissful face. It's obvious who is best for the princess."

Riku's green eyes flash with anger and Sora knows they're about to sword fight. It's so tense now. "You won't be able to touch her for long. There's a reason she's hesitant to marry you!" Roxas flinches and Riku smirks. "Ahh...and last night I was able to lay with her in the same bed. While I felt her warmth, what were you doing? Alone...and you'll stay alone. She will come to me-"

Sora's eyes widen when Roxas punches Riku in the face. Was...was that apart of the play? Riku stumbles back a few steps. He looks at Roxas, his aqua eyes flaring as he calmly touches his lip that's bleeding. He takes a deep breath, pauses, then grips his fist.

"Fuck it." Riku growls, punching Roxas hard in the stomach. The punch winds the blonde but with his strength he tackles Riku down. The two roll around the stage, throwing punches. Props start flying arnd crashing everywhere. Sora's eyes widen, still not processing what just happened. When Riku gets on top of Roxas and punches him in the face...and he sees the blood drip from Roxas's nose and that dark look in those rage filled eyes, Sora snaps out of it.

Riku has anger issues. He uses a punching bag all the time because of it. He could really hurt Roxas.

"Riku stop it!" Sora yells when Riku winds his fist back again. His hand twitches and his fist stops. He looks over at Sora slowly, those green eyes locking with his blue. Riku's eyebrows furrow, that dark look leaving.

The curtain falls on them, blocking the scene from the audience. Everyone is talking, whispering, trying to figure out what just happened. Sora is lost too. Everything was going so well...why did Roxas punch Riku?

"They made it too personal." Kairi mumbles, getting Sora to look over at her.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

"...Roxas let me look at the script before." Namine answers. "It seems they improvised some of their lines."

"Really? I still don't get why Roxas would go and punch Riku like that...now what's going to happen to them?" Sora frowns when he sees a bunch of people go in the back. Kairi and Namine shake their heads, they don't know either.

"I'm sorry a-about all this. It seems this is the end of the play this evening. Thank you for coming out here. Sorry for this inconvenience." A teacher comes out, looking very flustered. There's a lot of whines but people start to clear the area, all talking to themselves and coming up with rumors as to what just happened and what's going to happen to Roxas and Riku.

"We should wait outside for them Sora." Kairi offers when the teacher asks them to leave.

"Yeah...Roxas is my ride. I was going to stay with him tonight...you don't think they'll go to jail do you?" Sora frowns, his heart still beating quickly from the adrenaline of that fight.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not." Kairi reaches over and gives Sora's shoulder a squeeze, her other hand in Namine's. Sora gives her a small smile as they walk outside. Sora sits on a bench with Kairi and Namine. They wait with him for awhile till they say they better get home and that he should give Roxas a talking to for them.

So now Sora sits on the bench alone, waiting for Roxas. He can see Roxas's mom's car, just waiting for them. He kicks his feet, wondering what they're doing to them. Maybe they're just scolding them...they'll probably get suspended.

"Sora?" Sora looks behind him to see Roxas walking towards him. He has a pack of ice on his nose, a bruise already forming around his eye.

"Roxas!" Sora stands up and meets him half way. He frowns deeply. "What the hell happened?"

"...Let's talk about it when we get to my place." Roxas says shortly. Sora decides not to press it. He'll get his answers later. Sora follows Roxas into his mother's car. She doesn't really look at them as she starts driving and Roxas doesn't say anything about the fight he was in. Sora frowns...She would have know if she came. But Roxas says she's anxious about being outside and he's okay with it. Sora wishes she would get some help for herself. Look at Riku, therapy must help some.

Sora's eyebrows furrow. Riku didn't come out with Roxas. Then again, they probably made one of them go first and held the other one back so they didn't get into fighting.

The drive to Roxas's home is tense and quiet. When the car stops, Sora is surprised when Roxas grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the car. He opens the house with his own key before pulling Sora all the way to his room. He shuts the door, letting out a long breath of air.

"Rox..." Sora takes a step closer when Roxas takes off the ice pack. His nose is definitely busted. He grabs a tissue and blows, some blood coming out. "Man he get you good." Roxas sends him a sharp look, Sora rubs the back of his head. "So you going to explain to me what happen out there? You were doing so good Roxas. Your performance was amazing! What made you hit Riku? I'm just really confused about the whole thing honestly."

Roxas's angry look softens and he sighs. "I just...I just lost it. All the stress got to me and...He was saying things to purposely piss me off." Roxas growls to himself. Sora grabs his hand and leads him over to the bed so he can sit down. "This thing with Axel was already bothering me and I was still pissed that Riku even got that role...and then I found out that he stayed the night with you and...shit." Roxas shakes his head, wincing from the pain.

"Riku staying the night bothered you that much?" Sora frowns. "And what was he saying? It sounded like his lines to me."

"He made them personal." Roxas looks at Sora with those blue eyes deep. "And yes, it did bother me Sora. He has a thing for you. He likes you and you slept in the same bed as him."

"Roxas that's all in your head. Riku doesn't like me, okay? And yeah we slept in the same bed, but that's it."

"Really? He didn't touch you? You guys cuddle?"

"Ew?" Sora shakes his head. "No I did not cuddle with Riku. What kind of question is that? Look Rox, there's nothing going on between me and Riku. You don't have to get all stressed about that." Roxas searches his eyes for something, moving closer. He grabs Sora's hands in his and stares at him.

"You have no feelings for him?"

"What? No!"

"You think he's hot?"

"Well...I mean he's not bad looking." Sora says, he's not going to be dishonest.

"Do you think I'm hotter?"

"Roxas, seriously? You don't see me jerking Riku off or sucking his dick. I do that to you. Stop being all stressed over something there's no reason to be stressed about!" Sora grabs Roxas and shakes him.

"Okay so maybe you don't like Riku right now but you've gotten to the point he's coming over your house anddd Riku has a boner for you! I'm not kidding! It's not in my head! Like he's major crushing, like Axel weird crushing! When you left, he started saying things like 'Sora's mine' and 'you need to back off' And he had the crazy eye."

"Did he really say that?" Sora frowns. He has a hard time picturing Riku saying things like that. "You sure you're not going crazy and just imagining things-"

"I'm serious Sora! He is Axel bat shit crazy crushing on you. Like i'm sure that if he could kill me and get away with it, he would just so he'd be able to get you." Roxas frowns when Sora's expression is still doubtful. "You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you but it just sounds insane to me Roxas...Riku liking me? It doesn't seem right." Sora rubs the back of his head. "I...I don't know...Should I talk to him?"

"I don't know." Roxas glares at his bloody tissue. "I doubt he'll stop trying to be with you."

"You say this but Riku hasn't put any moves on me. I promise you Roxas. Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding and if I ask Riku, he'll tell us that he doesn't like me and we can move on from this-"

"I don't want him staying the night at your place anymore." Roxas grumbles, crossing his arms. "...I know Riku is here to stay but if you stay the night with him, I won't be able to not be stressed out by it."

"I mean...I guess that's alright." Sora shrugs his shoulders. "But I'll be honest, I don't really like that you're putting limits on me. You know I wouldn't do anything with Riku don't you? Or do you not trust me?" Sora frowns, something twisting his stomach.

"No! No Sor, it's not that. I trust you completely. It's just him. I'm not trying to put limits on you but when another man likes you, it's hard to be okay with him sleeping in the same bed you know? How would you feel if me and Axel slept in the same bed?" Roxas interlaces their fingers, rubbing their hands together.

"Well..I mean I don't know...I guess I wouldn't like it." Sora's eyebrows furrow.

"See? But I'm sure me and Axel will make up...maybe if he stops being a dick, and I know Riku is going to keep being your friend. I'm not saying we can't hang out with them but staying the night should be banded. Seem fair?"

"I guess so." Sora thinks about it before nodding. Roxas smiles and he leans in, kissing his cheek.

"I feel a lot better then. Also if Riku tries anything, tell me so I can beat the shit out of him. I may look bad but I got him too."

"Yeah I know." Sora grins before he frowns. "By the way, did you two get a suspension?"

"Yeah. I got five days and Riku got three. He got less because I started it." Roxas grumbles.

"Man that sucks, I won't have you next week at all." Sora groans. "I'll be stuck with Axel alone!"

"Errr yeah. Yeah you will." Roxas winces as if he just realized. "Ugh...it'll be fine. I told Axel to keep away from you. I'll get suspended again if I need to Sora, so you just tell me if he bothers you. I'm like your knight in shining armor, kicking ass for my princess."

"I'm not your princess." Sora's eyebrow twitches, Roxas laughing only to groan from the pain in his nose. "I don't need your protection Rox. If Axel tries something, i'll fight him myself."

"Okay...but you're so my princess- you wouldn't hit a guy with a broken nose would you?" Roxas gives him these puppy dog eyes when Sora was about to punch him in the arm. Sora glares at him but he puts his fist down. Roxas grins and he leans in, kissing Sora only for the brown haired male to push him away.

"Don't kiss me when I still can taste iron from your blood." Sora gags.

"Aww come on! I'll go wash my mouth out!" Roxas gets up and leaves. Sora watches him go before he sighs.

Great, this week is going to suck ass.

Sora can't help to think about what Roxas said...it's impossible isn't it? Riku liking him? Besides, Riku said he loved someone at the school and...it couldn't be him. No way. There's someone else. Roxas had to be confused. Sora should ask Riku about it. Roxas isn't one to lie, and he's sure Roxas isn't crazy enough to make up words that Riku said.

Sora holds his face in his hands. Why did this get even more complicated? He thought it was bad with the whole Axel thing. Now Riku has feelings for him? Now Riku and Roxas are tense? While Axel hates Sora's guts?

Sora didn't want change and it seems since Riku has come, there's been nothing but change. Every thing is so tense and confusing...

Riku can't really like him though, can he? Riku was like a brother to him. They did everything together, they practically lived together. He wouldn't...

Sora remembers how Riku was staring at his ass yesterday. Sora swallows. That...this is...

...No way.

* * *

Needless to say, school is really, really, really fucking boring without Roxas or Riku. Sora has no one to talk to during first period so he was left with his thoughts which is bad considering what he's left thinking about. Riku and his supposed feelings or not feelings. Sora doesn't know. He's still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. He hasn't spoken to Riku since Saturday. He has no idea how he's doing or if he should text him...he probably should.

Any way, back to the school issue. It's so boring in music class without Roxas and English sucks without Riku too. So now here Sora is, sitting at a lunch table with no body at it because apparently Kairi had a field trip to some art place or something.

That moment when you have no friends to sit with at lunch, is very awkward and uncomfortable. Sora eats his green beans slowly, feeling like something could happen. He's not sure what but he has a feeling he's not safe. Maybe it's because he's alone at the table and all he can see are other students that have someone to sit with.

He's so boredddd.

Sora pulls out his phone, deciding that while he's here, not doing anything, he should text Riku and Roxas. He starts with Roxas first.

" _Dude kill me. School is horrible without you! How could you get suspended for a week? Right now i'm eating lunch by myself. Why did you do this to me?"_ Sora sends this message.

He brings up Riku's number, he stares at it, and frowns. What should he say? Should he ask if he's alright? And then question him about what happen Saturday? Should he question him about his feelings for him? Or not? Sora is kind of anxious about the answer. If Riku does like him, then it's going to be really awkward but if he doesn't like him, Sora is going to still make it awkward by asking. It's a lose-lose situation-

" _Hey Sora. I'm sorry."_ Sora blinks when he gets his message. He does a double take, and damn if it wasn't Riku who just texted him that.

" _What are you saying sorry to me for?"_ Sora texts back.

" _Aww you're sitting alone at the lunch? That's so sad. Where's Kairi? I wasn't planning on getting a week! Now you know how I felt!"_ Roxas sends him.

" _Kairi's at some field trip. At least you had Axel and Kairi to keep you company."_ Sora sends back.

" _My deep breathing didn't help me Saturday. I should have held back a little bit. He is your best friend. I thought you would be angry with me."_ Riku sends.

" _Nah, I'm not mad at you. Roxas did hit you first so it's understandable. Can you tell me your side of the story?"_ Sora decides to send. He'll see what Riku says before he says anymore.

" _Aww Sor, just come over here and cuddle with me."_ Roxas texts.

" _No, i'm mad at you."_ Sora sends to Roxas.

"Who ya texting?" Sora tenses at that voice. He looks over just to see Axel sitting next to him, smirking. He knew this was going to happen.

"...Roxas and Riku." Sora answers honestly, watching Axel cautiously as he props his head up with one hand. "I didn't see you at the play Saturday."

" _Why? What did I do?:("_ Roxas sends to him. Sora doesn't respond though.

"So you noticed." Axel hums. " I had to take Roxas place so he'd have off for it. I'm nice like that." Axel drinks some of his milk.

"Right..." Sora keeps waiting for him to do something but he just smirks at him.

"What's with that look?"

"I thought we were enemies."  
"Well you looked lonely all by yourself." Axel coos. Sora narrows his eyes. "I don't want to be your enemy Sora, but you're pushing me."

"I'm not doing anything." Sora takes a bite out of his burger.

"Of course you're not." Axel's smirk is still there but his green eyes have narrowed.

Sora's phone vibrates and he opens it up to see Riku has texted back. _"You saw my side of the story. We were doing the play and he just punched me. I think he was pissed because I stayed the night with you. He told me to back off before the play had started."_

Sora frowns at this. Roxas had said it was Riku who told him to back off. It is true that Roxas was pissed about Riku staying the night and Roxas is really stressed because of this whole thing with Axel...Sora will have to dig deeper to find the whole story.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. The fight between Roxas and Riku." Sora's eyes widen and he looks over to see Axel leaning over to read his message. Sora moves his phone away and glares at him, but Axel just smirks. "You've gotten quite close to Riku. I thought you wanted nothing to do with him? And yet now you're texting him."

"Yeah? So what?" Sora feels his cheeks flushing. He's well aware. It's only been a month and some...and Riku has become...closer to him.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Don't have to get so offensive. Riku is a decent guy." Axel eats some of his food.

"Well...He's changed from the Riku I use to know." Sora offers, glad they're not talking about Roxas.

"Yeah, of course I'm going to have to kick his ass for hurting Roxas but you know." Axel yawns as if he's bored.

"You don't have to do that Axel. It's been settled, it's over with." Sora watches Axel closely. Those green eyes have this mischievous flare to them. It's not a good sign.

"Nah. I don't think so."

"Besides, you should be focusing on amending your relationship with Roxas." Sora watches as Axel glares at him. "You could start by stop being such a dick."

"I want to amend my relationship with Roxas but you keep getting in the way. I keep telling you Sora, but I don't think you have it memorized yet." Axel's green eyes get dark and Sora feels himself shiver. He gives him his own glare, he won't back down. "Roxas is mine."

"Look, Roxas doesn't like you like that. You mean a lot to him Axel, you're his best friend. When you act like this, you're just hurting him. If you really love him, can't you be happy for him?" Sora watches a shift in Axel but it's not enough to make Sora relax.

"You know Sora, I could be happy for him if I knew the guy he loves really, truly loves him back. But you don't Sora. How long have you been like this? Can you tell me that?" Those green eyes are burning into blue.

"...It's been a year." Sora rubs the back of his head.

"A year and you still aren't dating? You're still hesitant? Come on Sora, I know you're smarter than that." Axel pokes him in the cheek, Sora swats his hand away. He glares at him.

"It's really none of your business." Sora looks at his phone to respond to Riku. He thinks for a moment before he sends this. _"Roxas told me he didn't like you staying the night because he seems to think you have feelings for me. He also said that you made the play personal? I don't know."_ He sends this.

"So why haven't you two fucked?" Axel asks, getting Sora to choke on his milk.

"R-Roxas told you that?" Sora looks at him in disbelief. Axel smirks.

"Nope. I just guessed but it looks like I was right~"

"Fuck you Axel." Sora's face gets hot though and he glares at the table. He finishes his food up, wanting to get away from the red head-

Axel grabs his wrist tightly, stopping him from getting up.

"Now Sora...I'm being nice." Axel's smile looks forced. "You do not want to keep this up, I assure you. This is my last warning. If you say you're going to continue, then I'm going to get nasty. I'd much rather us be friends so this is your last chance." Those green eyes look at him seriously, that smile is gone. He searches Sora's gaze for something.

Sora knows how Axel can be nasty. He knows it's going to be a pain. He'll also completely lose him as a friend and he has no idea how he's going to treat Roxas.

Sora's lips go in a tight line. Sora might not be sure of himself but he's not going to let Axel bully him out of what he has with Roxas. If it's not meant to be, Sora wants to end it because he feels it's for the best, not because Axel thinks it's for the best.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to get nasty." Sora rips his arm from Axel's hold. He throws his tray away and leaves the lunch room. Axel watches him go with a blank expression before his lips twitch up into a smirk.

"So that's how it's going to be."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! I really do enjoy them, more than the favorites and follows. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Riku doesn't respond to him for along time. He thought Riku would have said something like 'are you serious?' or 'I don't have feelings for you dude' or something like that. Sora is a bit anxious he hasn't said anything. Sora has been trying to focus in class but he can't. He's been texting Roxas to keep his mind off of Riku but it's not working.

When Riku finally does text him back, it's in science. How ironic. Sora looks up at the teacher before he takes his phone out and holds it under the desk so the teacher can't see. He opens it up and reads the message.

" _So he's worried that I'm going to steal you away is he?"_ Sora frowns. Riku avoided his bait. He wanted him to either say he doesn't or does have feelings for him. Maybe he should just leave it alone? Ignorance is bliss after all.

" _I guess. He told me that he doesn't want you staying the night at my house anymore. After the play, things have just gotten more complicated. Roxas told me you said some weird things."_ Sora sends this. After awhile, he gets a text back.

" _I see. Do you have problem with me now?"_

" _Nah I never said that. I'm going with you to that thing Wednesday remember?...For giving me a hint on who you love. You just can't stay the night."_ Sora sends. He smiles slightly to himself but it's more nervous than anything. It has to be someone other than him. Has to be.

" _Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that...But I'm sure you know who I love is don't you?"_ Riku texts. Sora frowns.

" _Um...not yet. I've been thinking about it though."_ Sora answers nervously.

" _Take a guess."_

Sora doesn't know if he should do this. But he's itching to know. It's like a band-aid. If he says this, he'll learn the truth. Ignorance is bliss but not knowing sucks. _"Um don't take this the wrong way but uh...is it me?"_ Sora sends.

Riku doesn't text him back.

Sora can't pay attention in class anymore. He bounces his leg, regretting his decision to confront Riku about it. He's tired of all this tenseness. Seriously.

Just when the bell rings for the end of the day, Riku texts him.

" _Are you busy today? We could go to the island."_

He didn't tell him if he was wrong or right. Sora thinks about this before he texts back. _"I don't have to work. I wasn't scheduled today but I thought you work Mondays?"_ Sora sends. He walks out of the school alone, Kairi isn't here because of the trip so he's sure Namine just went home instead of waiting for him.

Sora's eyes narrow when he spots Axel leading against the school. Axel smirks and waves at him. Sora walks off quickly. He's not dealing with him anymore. Axel is no good. He has to be cautious around him even more now.

" _I'm off today. Whenever you're ready, lets go to the island."_ Riku texts back.

" _This is kind of random but sure, why the hell not? It's not like I'm going to do my math homework, because i'm not."_ Sora sends. His heart beats faster, completely forgetting about how he was worried about Riku's feelings for him. He's excited about going back to the island. He wonders truly if that cave is still there? And if their drawings on the rocks have stood the test of time?

" _We could do your homework there."_ Riku sends and Sora has a feeling he's grinning.

" _Hell no. Don't ruin it Riku."_ Sora sends back, grunting.

" _Fine, don't complain when you get low grades though."_

" _Riku, you're such a nerd."_

" _And you're such a dork."_

Sora rolls his eyes but he finds his lips turning up in a small smile. Today is going to be fun, he can feel it. There's a new adventure to be had on that island with Riku, and Sora wonders what it's going to entail this time.

* * *

"Man look at your face." Sora stares at the large bruise on the side of Riku's face. His nose isn't busted but he got hit pretty bad too.

"Yeah, Roxas has a pretty good arm." Riku hums, not seeming too effected by it though. He shuts his front door and locks it before giving Sora a raised eyebrow. "Are you just going to stare at my face or are we going to do this?"

"The bruise looks so weird though. Like it's just the one side of your face,and the other side is untouched. It's like..." Sora grabs Riku's chin before turning his head to the right. "Normal." He turns Riku's head to the left. "Fucked up."

Riku shoves him away, grinning. "Okay yes Sora, I have a huge bruise on my face. I don't need you telling me I look fucked up. This face is still gorgeous." He flips his hair. Sora gives him a pointed stare.

"Even with a big ass bruise on your face, your ego hasn't been damaged at all."

"Nope. Can't touch this." Riku does a pose and Sora can't help but to laugh. He looks ridiculous. Riku chuckles with him, those aqua eyes that were dull have now brighten back up. "I'll race you to the boats. This time, lets not cheat. Okay Sora?"

"Whatever. Cheating or not, i'm still going to beat you." Sora grumbles, starting to stretch.

"We'll see." Riku cracks his fingers before spreading his legs, both getting in a pose that's ready to take off. "We go on three. One, Two...three!"

They take off running as fast as they can. Sora swings his arms, glancing over to see that to his dismay, Riku is right next to him. Sora glares at him and Riku smirks before they both focus on the task at hand. Winning.

For awhile Sora and Riku are tied. Sora will gain some ground and then Riku will gain some ground, going back and forth. They've been running for awhile now, and Sora is getting tired. Riku on the other hand is like a robot or something and he's still going strong. "Noooo!" Sora cries out in defeat when Riku has a sudden burst of energy just as they're getting to the boats. He touches the boat first, winning, Sora right behind him.

"Looks like I win." Riku pants, a grin on his lips when he sees how Sora is pouting.

"Just lucky. I was really close to winning." Sora grumbles.

"Mmhmm." Riku chuckles when Sora crosses his arms, glaring at the boat like it's its fault. "Don't sulk." Riku reaches over and grabs Sora's cheek.

"I am not sulking!" Sora swats his hand away, his cheeks getting flushed.

"You so are."

"Am not!" Sora gets in the small boat that has always been left here for people to use to get to the island. There's a couple of them but they look old. Probably because not many go to the island anymore since the storm . The boat rocks by his weight but it steadies well enough. "I want a rematch."

"I'm sure you do." Riku chuckles as he gets in the boat with him carefully. Once the boat steadies, he grins at Sora. "You're too cute when you're pouting Sora."

"You know what? Just for that, I'm going to start calling you bruise face."

"Ouch. It hurts too much."

"I'm going to take this oar and shove it up your sarcastic ass." Sora threats, grabbing the oar and waving it around.

"Careful Sora, I might just like it." Riku sputters in laughter when Sora's whole face drops in shock. His face heating up to a nice cherry red.

"W-What the hell Riku!" Sora squeaks, only getting Riku to laugh more. To the point he's holding his stomach. "I don't even want to touch these oars now." Sora throws his oar at Riku, He catches it, still trying to calm himself down from his laughter.

"Your faces are priceless. I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah sure you pervert. That's why you're going to row us to the island." Sora crosses his arms.

"I don't know, having two big oars in my hands..., I might just get excited-"

"Give me those damn things." Sora grabs the oars, his eyebrow twitching but his face has gotten red again. Riku is still cracking up. Sora starts to row himself, glaring at Riku. "You've done this on purpose haven't you? So you don't have to row."

"No, you're just too cute when you get flustered." Riku chuckles when Sora sends him a sharp look. He holds out his hand. "I can row."

"Are you going to be weird?" Sora narrows his eyes. "Oars have feelings too."

"What?" Riku laughs.

"You heard me. I'll report you for sexual harassment of these oars."

"Oh no, please Sora. I'll get help." Riku pleads as if he's really afraid. It gets Sora's serious expression to fail and he laughs.

"You're a mess." Sora throws the oars over to Riku who grabs them, grinning. "You row. If you think you can control yourself with the oars."

"I'll try my damnedest." Riku chuckles, starting to row. He raises a thin, sliver eyebrow after awhile. "Oh so you're going to let me do all the work?"

"Yup. Put those larger than mine muscles to work." Sora waves him off.

"Rowing might help build your muscles." Riku hums but he keeps rowing. Those aqua eyes seem to have taken what Sora said as a compliment because they've gotten brighter, keener.

"Nah." Sora waves his arms around before getting comfortable in the boat.

"You're so lazy." Riku teases. "Just admit that's the reason why you don't want to row."

"I will admit no such thing. I figured since you like oars so much, it was a gift to you."

"Mmhmm." Riku chuckles but he rows anyway. He doesn't really push it anymore. He doesn't really seem to mind. "You know when we were younger, we both had to work together to row it because we would get tired."

"Yeah I remember that. It was a work out just to get there." Sora thinks back to his younger self.

"You would always complain even back then." Riku smiles to himself, those aqua eyes recalling those old times. "Remember when you dropped your oar in the water once?"

"I thought we were going to die out in sea." Sora rubs his cheek when he remembers how he cried and started to panic.

"Yeah I know. You were really upset." Riku seems to be thinking.

"You were able to get us out of that situation. You told me to use my hands and you used the oar. It took us longer but we made it." Sora says, a bit embarrassed at himself.

"I had to hug you for awhile." Riku says, smiling when he sees how Sora's face flushes.

"Yeah I remember." Sora mumbles, sticking his hand in the water. "Man I was a baby back then."

"I don't think you were. It was nice that you leaned on me." Riku says. Sora glances over at him and sees distance in his eyes. Those aqua orbs lock with his questioning blue and he smiles. "You don't need to lean on me anymore. That's what's changed."

"Yeah I've grown up." Sora moves his hand in the water to distract himself, not sure why he's feeling uncomfortable. There's this twisting feeling in his stomach that he doesn't get.

"Yeah, and so have I."

A silence falls over them. Riku keeps rowing while Sora plays with the water. It's not tense or anything. Sora can see the island in the distance.

"The island looks much smaller then I remember." Sora breaks the silence.

"It does doesn't it? I wonder if that's just because we're bigger or if it really is smaller because of the storm you were talking about." Riku turns his head to look at the island.

"Probably both. I know for a fact it's smaller because of the storm though. It was killer." Sora frowns, thinking about that day. "You were far away when it hit right?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad where I was but I heard it was bad around the shore."

"Yeah our house flooded, it was pain let me tell you." Sora plays with the water again. "It was upsetting watching the waves attack the island as well."

"I bet it was." Riku frowns.

"Honestly I've not wanted to go back here once we stopped being friends and when the storm hit, I really didn't want to come here. I'm not really sure why." Sora rubs the back of his head.

"We spent a lot of time together on this island. It's almost safe to say that this island is a symbol of our childhood. So it's important right?"

"I think that's about right."

Sora smiles at the water. They stay in comfortable silence for the rest of the boat ride.

* * *

"Man..." Sora takes in the mushy soil, the smell of musk, the wood that use to be a pathway now rotted and sloshing. Most of the beach is gone and the tree house that all the kids use to play in has been knocked down. "What a dump."

"Yeah. Everything's been destroyed." Riku frowns as he gets out of the boat first. He holds out his hand to help Sora get out. Sora grabs it and gets out, a bit concerned when he hears this weak wood creak under their weight. Riku must have the same concern because he quickly walks them off the pier and into the mushy soil, never letting go of Sora's hand.

"Yuck this is gross" Sora wrinkles his nose when his shoes sink in a bit.

"This isn't anything. We use to play in the mud all the time Sora." Riku teases "Don't be a baby."

"I am not being a baby!" Sora glares. "The mud we played in didn't smell like shit."

"...You have a point." Riku wrinkles his nose when he gets a good whiff of all this nastiness. The two work together to get back onto an area higher up that isn't all mushy. Sora tries not to take any deep breathes as he looks around the Island.

"It's really like I thought It would be...completely ruined." Sora frowns. "Even the bridge to that mini island has been destroyed. We use to have sword fights a lot there"

"Yeah. That was fun." Riku smiles. "We played pirates there a lot too."

Sora chuckles remembering. "You were always trying to steal my booty."

"Maybe I still am." Riku smirks at him. Sora gives him a pointed look.

"Well just like back then, you ain't getting it."

"Stingy." Riku huffs. "I suppose this can only be settled by a sword fight."

"That was our logic wasn't it?" Sora chuckles thinking about it. When ever there was a disagreement or if they needed a way to figure out who would do something they didn't want to do first, they would fight each other with swords. "I suppose it can only be settled by a sword fight."

"It's a challenge then. If we still had them, I'd so win."

"Excuse you, I would so beat you in my sword abilities."

"You never beat me before with them."

"Fuck you Riku. You always cheated." Sora grumbles, his face getting red when Riku chuckles.

"How did I cheat Sora?"

Sora doesn't answer, he just glares forward. Only when he goes to cross his arms does he realize that Riku is still holding his hand. He looks down at their interlaced fingers before looking up at Riku. Riku's amused smile slowly falls and soon they're just staring at each other. The mood has changed and Sora's not sure he likes how fast his heart is beating.

"Uh...You going to let go?"

"Yeah." Riku lets go, reluctantly, his fingers brushing, lingering, before pulling away. Sora frowns, well this doesn't' look good on his hoping Riku doesn't want to bang him. "Lets go see if the cave is still here." Riku turns his face away from him, those long locks getting in the way of seeing his expression before he walks away. Sora keeps up with him, the tense atmosphere not as fun.

"I think we should buy some wooden swords." Sora hums. "I'd kick your ass this time. I'm sure of it. I feel it in my toes."

"What the heck?" Riku laughs, Sora feeling relieved that tension is gone. "You feel it in your toes? What kind of saying is that?"

"It's my kind of saying."

"Why not say, you feel it in your heart? That makes more sense."

"That's so blah. I move with my toes so if I feel it my toes, I'll be able to do it."

"That makes no sense whatsoever. If going by that logic you should feel it in your fingers because that's what's holding the sword." Riku's eyes widen when Sora puts his finger against his lips.

"Shh don't question my genius" Sora says seriously. Riku blinks at him before he chuckles at his weirdness. Sora finds himself laughing with him, the two boys working together to move through the marsh.

"You're so weird." Riku says with that fond smile that gets Sora's heart to do that strange skip and he feels uncomfortable.

Maybe Sora is weird. Why does he have to feel strange now just because of Riku's words...and then Sora can't help to remember that Riku might be crushing on him- "Sora! The cave is still here!" Riku shouts in excitement but the burst out of his thoughts gets Sora to squawk in surprise. Riku rushes in, glancing back at him with those playful aqua eyes, grinning. "Come on Sora, don't tell me you're still afraid of it?"

"I'm not afraid!" Sora shouts with indignation, puffing out his chest before running in after him.

The cave is in a lot better shape than Sora would have thought. The ground isn't mushy and it's not flooded. The only thing is that the vines that use to be only on the ceiling when they were kids hangs down now, getting in Sora's face.

The Cave is still creepy, Sora isn't going to lie but he won't let Riku know that. The older boy is trekking quickly with no fear, Sora following close behind.

"Wow...it's all still here." Riku says, taking in all the drawings that adore the walls.

"It is. It's barely been touched." Sora touches the wall that has a picture of a falling star that he drew. Sora smiles when he spots the map him and Riku had drew. "The map for our buried treasure is still here too."

"I remember that. We teamed up to hide all the treasure away so we wouldn't fight over it again" Riku chuckles, walking up to stand next to Sora. Sora noticing then how much taller the boy is compared to him.

"Ugh what the heck." Sora grumbles.

"What?" Riku blinks, looking over at him.

"Why did you grow to be so attractive? I mean jeez. You're taller than me, you have more muscle, your voice is deeper than mine and your hair is fabulous. I think I got the short end of the stick." Sora doesn't look at Riku as he runs his fingers over a drawing of a star fish. "I always thought that I would out grow you."

"You should have known that wouldn't have happened." Riku chuckles at the glare he gets. Sora tenses when he puts his hand on his hair and ruffles it. "I wanted to ask you the same question honestly. I think your body is perfect. I like the tone of your voice too. It's boyish and cute." Riku stops ruffling his hair to get closer. Sora's face feels hot when he feels that firm chest pressed against his. "You're the attractive one-"

"Close!" Sora moves back with his hands up, his face flushed. "Don't do all that so suddenly!"

"Do what?" Riku stays back but his lips tug down.

"Just..." Sora rubs the back of his head. "You know what? Lets check out what's left of the tree house That sounds good." Sora gives him a nervous smile before walking out of the cave quickly. Riku stares after him for a moment before following with his hands in his pockets.

That was close. Sora's heart is still beating so fast. Why? Maybe he started feeling nervous because of Roxas's words and...Riku didn't say if he got it right when he said he had feelings for him. He needs to get to the bottom of this or he'll keep feeling awkward.

But if Riku says he does have feelings for him, what the fuck does he do then?

* * *

Sora watches as the sun sets in the distance. The red sun makes the clouds around it appear orange and pink as it descends. The light reflects off of the water that's moving slowly with small ripples bringing the color to life.

IT looks so beautiful...It almost seems wrong that Sora is sitting on rotten wood and that the beach that use to be so clean is now marsh land.

There's a deep silence between Sora and Riku, the silver haired boy sitting next to him, their hands placed close to each other but not quite touching. Sora was fighting with himself to ask Riku about his feelings but the sunset distracted him. He finds his mouth opening.

"I knew it would be like this."

"What do you mean?" Riku looks at him, taking his eyes off the sunset.

"I knew the island would be all messed up. All the places we use to play...all the projects we worked on, ruined. That's why I didn't want to come here. For a long time, I associated this island with our childhood. The good times. I...I didn't want to see it like this. It would just remind me how everything between me and you is fucked up. Back then I hated you but...I still didn't want to see this place destroyed." Sora doesn't know why he's telling Riku this. He doesn't know why he feels the need to tell him this.

"Do you hate me now?" Riku asks softly. Sora blinks and looks over at him. Riku is staring at him intensely, those aqua eyes holding that deep emotion that Sora can't sort.

"...No." Sora looks back at the sunset, that look doing strange things to him.

"I'm glad. I don't want you to hate me. so..." Riku closes his eyes for a moment before opening them. "It made me happy to hear you didn't want to see this place destroyed. I didn't either. I was hoping it would be in better shape. I get what you're saying, I can easily associate this place with us. Everything that we had as children and everything that we have now. There's defiantly been some damage but we can work together and fix it back up. It may never be the same, but I'm content with that."

Sora glances over at Riku from the corner of his eye. The silver haired boy is smiling at the sunset. He looks content. So content just to sit here in this messed up island with Sora. Sora could even go so far to say he looks happy.

"Do you mean hypothetically or do you mean you really want to fix this place up?"

"Would you help me fix this place up?" Riku looks at Sora, his eyes lighting up. "We could make it a project of ours. A new one."

"...I'd like that." Sora grins. "This place deserves a second chance." Sora smiles at Riku, and he doesn't know but those aqua eyes move him and he finds the next words coming out of his mouth. "And I think you do too"

Riku's eyes widen. Those aqua orbs look so beautiful with the red light from the sunset in them. Those white locks framing his pale complexion, making him look as angelic as an angel.

"You mean that?" Riku's throat sounds dry.

"Well...I mean you're already apart of our group of friends anyway and...You're not the same person you were in middle school. I know that you've changed. And I wouldn't work on cleaning up an island in my free time with just anyone. So...friends?" Sora finds his cheeks flushing, why is this embarrassing?

"Yeah!" Riku says loudly, surprising the both of them. Riku clears his thought and gives an almost shy smile. "Friends." He grins before leaning in and hugging Sora tightly. Sora's eyes widen but he doesn't' push him away, he lets the larger boy hold him.

"Thank you Sora." Riku speaks against his ear, Sora shivering.

"Don't thank me stupid." Sora grumbles as he pats Riku on the back. After awhile Riku pulls away, his face lingering close to Sora's for a moment. Those aqua eyes stare at him before he pulls away slowly. "um..." Sora swallows and he starts to fiddle his fingers. If he's going to ask, this is a good as time as any. "So...You never said if I was wrong or right with my guess."

"Huh?" Riku raises his eyebrow. Sora groans, he'll have to explain himself.

"Do you...have some sort of..." Sora trails off. Riku's face goes blank and he studies Sora. He's waiting for him to say it. By that expression Riku isn't going to help him out. "...is it me?" Sora asks.

"Is it you?" Riku questions.

Sora coughs. "Am I...the one you have feelings for?" Sora gets out. Riku just stares at him. Sora frowns. "I-I was wrong wasn't I? I guess it's back to the drawing board-"

"I didn't think you would guess yourself so quickly. Suppose I have Roxas to thank for that." Riku smirks but that confidence doesn't reach his eyes. "You got it right."

"I...Did?" Sora opens his mouth only to close it. He stares at Riku, waiting for him to laugh or to say that he's kidding but the silver haired man is staring at him seriously. Those aqua eyes are gauging his reaction, and his posture is straight, unnaturally so. Riku is tense. Riku is worried.

Sora feels his mouth go dry. This guy isn't playing. Even if Sora hasn't seen Riku in five years, he still knows that face he's making right now. The expression that's set in stone. The same face he had when the two of them decided to make a raft to run away that one time. Riku had been set on doing it but he clenched his jaw, just as he's doing now when he asked what Sora thought, and if he would come with him. Nervousness. Uncertainty.

Riku slowly nods his head, his eyes never leaving Sora's. Yes, Riku is dead serious.

"Wow." Sora stares at him a moment longer, wanting to look away but he finds that he can't. "That's...surprising." He doesn't know what else to say. His heart is beating too fast and he's worried Riku can hear it.

"Really? Sora you're so dense." Riku shakes his head, a slight smile on his lips. "You're honestly surprised?"

"Uh yeah. How the hell was I suppose to see this coming? I mean...we were really close, like brothers when we were younger. We did everything together and then...you know all the stuff in middle school happened and I was sure you just grew up to hate me. It really seemed like you were out to get me. As soon as your voice started dropping, you started to distance yourself from me and then you just started acting like a jerk. So we went to brothers, to enemies, and now back to friends. There's no way I could have seen _this_ coming."

"As I said, you're dense. Even the times I slipped up, it went right over your head." Riku shakes his head but he seems to getting more comfortable. "I'll tell you that I never saw you as a brother. Even when we were younger and we did everything together. You were Sora. Someone I always wanted to be around and it was a lot of fun. As I got older well...you became more than that. With puberty comes a lot of other things and once I got around that age, I started to notice things about you."

Riku looks at the sunset, Sora not sure if the red in his face is from the sun's light or if he's blushing. "Your smile, your eyes, your face, your laugh...everything about you and everything that you caused in me, I began to notice more. I held it all close to myself and I continued to want to be by your side but when I started to notice your body..."

Riku is quiet for a moment.

"...I didn't understand it. I was confused at first. I was ashamed. I had dreams about you and your smile would do strange things to me. I decided in my young mind that if I distance myself from you, then these weird feelings would stop. I know now it was a mistake. Distancing myself from you only put a strain on our relationship and made me think about you more. And because of my distance, you started getting closer to other people like Kairi. And a lot of other people were noticing you too. It...drove me crazy." Riku closes his eyes.

"I acted out to get your attention and to pull other's eyes off of you. I challenged you and charmed everyone else so that they wouldn't be around you. I got so angry when you moved on to have other friends and relationships...I stole the girls you dated, not because I liked them, but because I hated you being with them. I couldn't put a check on my emotions. I didn't know how to react. Each day I got deeper into the hole with my words towards you and my actions. Soon it got so out of control that we were physically fighting and I..." Riku opens his eyes, looking over at Sora who's eyes are wide.

"I didn't understand myself when we were in middle school. I didn't understand all these feelings I had but once we were separated...I had a lot of time to think. I missed you and after really looking at myself, I realized I had feelings for you. Strong ones. I felt that shame all over again and guilt for what I had done to you. I kept thinking of how you use to smile at me and how I ruined it."

A pause.

"I lost interest in my grades, and I didn't have the patience to deal with my fellow class mates. I tried dating girls to be 'normal' but it just didn't work. I didn't like them and I kept thinking of you. As you know I was required to take anger management classes and I have to say those classes changed my life. I was able to take control again and really think about what I want. They're like my second family there." Riku smiles to himself, those aqua eyes haven't dared to look at Sora.

"It wasn't a coincidence I came here. I failed a grade because of my lack of interest and because of that, I was able to reapply here and get to see you again. I needed a second chance and to prove to you that' I've changed...I love you, Sora." Riku finally looks over at him, those aqua eyes burning with a passion that has been growing through the years.

"Uh..." Sora blinks...and he blinks again. That's all he can do at this point, it's like his brain has been shocked with a taser. First off, he's never heard Riku talk so much. Never. Second, did Riku just confess his love for him? Third, just _wow._ Sora did not expect this when he saw Riku sitting in his class room more than a month ago. "I..." Sora chokes on his words. What is he suppose to say? His childhood friend who he thought hated him actually had a boner for him-No, actually _loved_ him- this whole time and that's what started everything in middle school? And now he's here, professing his love? "Eh.."

"I know this is hard to process. I just laid a lot on you-

"No shit." Sora finds his voice.

"And I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to explain myself. I feel like a load has been lifted off of my chest." Riku lets out a long sigh.

"I really don't know what to say. I think this is the first time you've been able to shut me up."

"Yeah, probably." Riku chuckles at that.

"You know I'm sort of with Roxas-" Sora starts, not really sure how he feels about all this.

"Yes I know." Riku's eyes get dark before he closes them and shakes his head. "I'm not asking you to return my feelings. I just wanted you to know that you're important to me, and if we can go back to being close...I'll have to be happy with that. I'm not going to interfere in your life again. You called me your friend and this time, I'll be the friend you deserve."

"So...you're not going to try to date Roxas?"Sora rubs the back of his head, those aqua eyes are too serious. Sora doesn't know what he should say. Is there' anything he should say? It's not like Sora returns his feelings.

"No I'm pass that. All that matters to me Sora, is that despite my feelings for you, if can we still rebuild this island together?" Riku locks eyes with him. He's asking more than just the island. He's talking about _them._ Their relationship, everything they lost because of their actions in middle school. Once he sees those aqua eyes burning into him, Sora finds the answer is already on the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah." Sora nods. When he sees Riku's surprised expression and then his lips turning into a smile, Sora feels his chest tighten.

"Good." Riku's smile stays on his lips as he looks forward, towards the sun. The two sit in silence, watching the sun go down, casting them into darkness. Only the light from the stars is what they have to go on. "We should probably head back."

"Yeah." Sora stands up, stretching his arms above his head. The two start walking back to the boat, the silence between them isn't uncomfortable. There's been a new understanding and now that Riku has told him the full story...Something has soften in Sora. Because Riku never hated him, it wasn't because they grew apart. Riku pushed them apart because of his feelings. Now he's here, wanting that closeness again. If Sora's honest, it is nice having him back.

"Ugh the water looks black because it's dark out. That's so creepy." Sora groans when he looks at the water that's rocking the row boat softly at the pier.

"You still get creep out about the smallest things." Riku chuckles, getting into the boat first. Sora getting in after him.

"It's not small things. You can't see anything. For all we know, there's a huge monster ready to eat us."

"You still believe in monsters?" Riku raises his eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips as he grabs an oar, Sora doing the same.

"Hey, I believe there's sea monsters. Can you prove that there isn't sea monsters Riku?" Sora snorts as the two row the boat, heading back towards the main land.

"I can't say that I can." Riku hums. "But can you prove that there are?"

"No. So we cancel each other out. We'll never know so it's better to be cautious." Sora says seriously, getting Riku to chuckle.

"You're such a goof Sora." He smiles fondly, those aqua eyes lighting up. Sora finds his throat going dry and his cheeks flush as he glares at the dark water.

"Don't blame me when a sea monster eats you."

"Okay." Riku chuckles.

Soon a since falls over them as they row. It's comfortable and Sora doesn't mind it. He thought it would feel awkward if he found out that Riku had feelings for him but it's not. Riku isn't trying to jump him or anything and he's acting like he always does. Riku isn't telling him to leave Roxas and he's not questioning him about his feelings for Roxas either. Even though Riku likes him, he's leaving his relationship alone.

If only Axel could be like that.

Sora scowls when he thinks of the red head. He keeps causing trouble and it's really pissing Sora off. Who does he think he is?-

"What's wrong?" Sora blinks, looking at Riku who is staring at him intently.

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie, your face got all scrunched up." Riku points out. Sora's eyebrows furrow and he sighs. Those eyes have a way of getting things out of him.

"It's Axel."

"He's still giving you trouble?" Riku asks.

"Yeah. Today he sat with me at lunch and gave me a 'last warning' to just end what I have with Roxas. I have no idea what he's going to do."

"That' doesn't sound good." Riku's eyes narrow. "If he tries anything, I have your back Sora."

"Thanks but you should look out for yourself. Axel was talking like he was going to try to fight you because of what happened Saturday." Sora blinks when Riku chuckles lowly.

"I want him to try to fight me. I'll lay him out."

"What happened to your deep breathing?" Sora raises his eyebrow.

"If he touches me, no amount of my deep breathing is going to help me." Riku grunts. "He's been over stepping his bounds anyway. Someone might have to knock him down a few pegs. I won't start it though, I'll wait for him to come to me."

"Well at least you're ready for him. I don't know if he'll fight you but he mentioned it." Sora shakes his head. "That guy...I wonder what he's thinking? He blames me for their relationship being on the rocks."

"I know how he thinks because I use to be just like him. But he knows his feelings. He just wants you to back off of Roxas and it seems to me that Axel isn't one to let go of things."

"No, he's not. That's why this is so annoying." Sora groans. "It's going to get worse when you two come back. I feel like all of us are on shaky ground. Axel hates me. Roxas doesn't like you and I think it's fair to say you don't like Roxas either."

"That's a very fair thing to say." Riku smirks.

"I'm hoping that we'll all be chill by the time we go to Busch gardens but I doubt it." Sora looks into those aqua eyes. "And can you try not to fight with Roxas? He thinks you're out to get him."

"I will try but he started it Saturday. He provoked me. I will not start anything but I can't grantee that I won't fight him if he gets under my skin There's only so much breathing techniques can do."

"Yeah I get it. I'll tell Roxas to chill out a bit." Sora caught how those aqua eyes had flared up with that anger. Riku closes his eyes and nods his head.

There's silence before Riku gives him this firm look. "If Axel keeps bothering you, let me know."

"I don't need your protection Riku. I'm not five." Sora grumbles but he felt his heart beat a bit faster.

"I know that. I still want to be involved. I'll keep an eye on Axel as well. He's going to try to ruin your relationship with Roxas." Riku says.

"He can try all he wants. He's not going to threaten me into making a choice." Sora growls.

"What is your choice?" Riku keeps rowing, they're almost there. "Do you know yet?"

"...No." Sora admits. he sighs. "I don't get it. I really don't. I really think I should just go ahead and date him-"

"Don't do something if you feel forced into it. Follow what you want. Do you _want_ to date Roxas?" Riku presses.

"I don't know...but I feel like I should do something. We can't stay in the between forever...especially when there's people like Axel."

Riku is silent for a moment. "Just look deep inside yourself Sora, and figure it out. If you wait too long, Roxas might slip from your fingers. I think my anger management session will help you open your eyes. It opened mine."

"Yeah maybe." Sora sighs. "I need something that's for sure."

"You're gong to love it." Riku smiles, changing the subject, those aqua eyes never leaving his blue. "Everyone is going to love you there."

"How many people are we talking?" Sora asks.

"Depends on the day. No more then ten usually." Riku starts to go on about his therapy classes and the people in it. Sora watches how Riku's eyes light up when he gets excited and how he grins. As Sora listens to him and watches his friend talk, Sora can't help to think that Riku is cute in his strange sort of way.

He glows in the darkness, like the moon in the sky.

Sora doesn't know how this trip to the island will shift his destiny and throw him on a completely different path with this silver haired man with the beautiful aqua colored eyes and the fond smile that belongs just to Sora.

* * *

" _What?"_ Roxas coughs on the other line. _"Are you shitting me right now?"_

"No i'm not. That's really what Riku said." Sora stares up at the ceiling, his phone pressed to his ear. Roxas had called him once he had gotten home and settled into bed. He had to tell him what he's been doing and then what Riku told hm just came out as well.

" _I knew it! He's like crazy in love with you! That's some crazy shit right there Sora. Like I bet he's the kind of person that has a shrine of you in his home. I bet he has a lock of your hair that he prays to every night."_

"Come on Rox...Okay yes, all that shit he said was crazy but I don't think he's that crazy. Riku is just complicated. The good news is that he isn't gong to try to get between us-"

"Bullshit! Sora that guy is planning on my demise! I bet right now he's like doing some voodoo shit. From everything he just said, he'd do anything just to be with you. This guy is a threat to me." Roxas sounds like he's getting angry. "Sora the guy told you he's been in love with you since you were kids! He even admitted to coming here just to see you again! I swear, we go into his home, he's going to have a shrine to you."

"Riku isn't going to do anything to you Roxas and if he did, I'd kick his ass. He's not into dark magic, you need to stop watching Supernatural. And he doesn't have a shrine to me. He's not crazy. Riku is just..." Sora doesn't really know what to say about Riku's love for him. It's still a shock. It doesn't seem like it could be real. But it is. Riku poured his heart out to him. Thinking about it makes him feel a little funny.

"I just don't trust him Sor." Roxas mumbles.

"I don't blame you. I feel the same about Axel." Sora picks at his night shirt. "And I know for a fact he's planning on doing something because he told me directly."

"That ass hole won't quit." Roxas growls. "I swear Sora, if he does anything to you while i'm not there, you tell me and I will kick his ass. I told him to back off of you."

"We'll see. If he does anything, I'll kick his ass myself."

"Man this whole thing is becoming a drag. I have to work with him tomorrow and he's probably going to do something to get on my nerves." Roxas grumbles. There's a pause. "I wish I could be over there..." Roxas mumbles. "I wanna cuddle with you Sor."

"You could try to climb through my window." Sora hums, smiling when Roxas groans.

"But that requires a lot of work..."

"Oh so I'm not worth it?" Sora acts as if he's offended.

"I'm going to climb through your window and you're gong to give me a bunch of kisses, deal?"

"Deal." Sora yawns. "Hurry before I fall asleep on you, then you won't be able to get in."

"I'll be there!" Roxas hangs up. Sora can't help to laugh. Roxas is a goof. He'd really come all the way over here and climb in his window so they can cuddle.

It makes him feel warm and it's nice so...Why not date Roxas? Why not make him completely his?

Aqua eyes flash through his mind, making Sora frown.

The hesitance is still there.

* * *

It's Wednesday.

Yesterday was uneventful to say the least. Sora went through the whole school day without having a confrontation with Axel. He didn't sit with him at lunch and he didn't see him in the hallway or waiting for him after the school either.

It was so boring. Luckily Kairi was at lunch yesterday so he had her to keep him company. Sora ended up telling her everything about Riku's confession and the issues with Axel going on. Sora is an open book. The ones close to him he'll tell them everything. The funny thing is that Kairi didn't even seem phased when Sora told her that Riku loves him. She just smiled and said 'so he finally confessed to you huh? Good for him, i'm proud.' How the hell did Kairi know? Was it really that obvious?

Sora frowns, looking out of the window of his science class. Today has also been a very uneventful day without Roxas or Riku so all he's had is his thoughts. And boy does he have a lot to think about.

Let's just go over everything. There's his relationship with Roxas. That's one of his biggest stressors. What is he even doing? What is he waiting for? Roxas is so open about what he wants, those blue eyes always shine so easily with his emotions.

Like Monday, Roxas had climbed up into his bed room and held him in his arms. Sora gave him the kisses he promised and it moved on to more heated touches. Once they were all done, Roxas had this smile on his face when he was looking into Sora's eyes. The smile had his heart beating so quickly. Roxas's baby blues were soften with love and affection, it was too much to look at. Sora felt guilt then. Guilt that he couldn't confidently say he wants to go into a relationship, that he wants to move on from just messing around to something more. Roxas surely deserves it.

But Roxas never pushes him for it.

Sora covers his eyes with his hand when he remembers hearing Roxas's words that he had whispered in his ear before they had went to sleep. 'I love you, Sora'. That's what he said. Sora could have said he loves him back but it wasn't the same. Roxas is on a whole other level than him. The blonde knows it too and he doesn't' push him. Roxas didn't get upset when Sora didn't say it back, he still held him close. Roxas doesn't push for Sora to just date him. He doesn't get angry about it.

Sora sighs, clicking his pen a bunch of times, successfully annoying the girl beside him but he's too lost in his thoughts to care. He hopes that this anger management class he's going with Riku today will open his eyes and give him more insight to what the hell is wrong with him. Roxas is funny, kind, strong, stubborn, and surprisingly serious when he needs to be. There's no reason for this hesitance in his heart.

Riku's fond smile flashes through his mind.

 _Riku..._ that's another thing all on it's own. Just when Sora decides that he's going to give this guy another chance, and they become friends again, he goes and tells him he loves him. Not only that he loves him but it's been like that for awhile and that's the reason for what happened during middle school. Riku doesn't really like Roxas, and Roxas doesn't' like Riku. Riku said he wouldn't start anything though and Sora believes he's changed from middle school.

Riku isn't pushing him either. He knows of his relationship with Roxas but he's not telling him to quit it. He's not pushing him to do anything he doesn't' want to. Riku really has grown up and it makes Sora feel all the more left behind. Riku knows how he feels and he understands why he does what he does. Sora can't say that for himself.

There's just something about Riku, those aqua eyes still hold hints of the darkness Sora had experienced all those years ago, but most of the time they get so light around him.

Sora catches himself thinking about Riku a lot, not anything weird but things like how he's kind of looking forward to going to this anger management class with him. Sora tries not to think of the love confession or how those aqua eyes were filled with passion. It gets his heart to race and it feels wrong.

Sora snaps out of his thoughts when the bell rings.

He gathers his belongings before heading out of the room. Riku said to just come to his house after school so he's going to do that. Roxas knows about what he's doing with Riku and he's okay with it.

'No staying the night though' Roxas had reminded with a grumble. The blonde made it clear he didn't like that Sora was going to be alone with Riku but he trusts Sora. Sora calmed him down by reassuring that if Riku tried anything, he would kick him in the balls for Roxas. The blonde cheered right up.

Though Sora doubts he'll have to do such a thing-

Sora runs right into someone in front of him when the person just stopped suddenly. Sora groans, rubbing his nose. "Sorry about that-" Sora started only to stop when the person turns around and he sees those gleaming green eyes.

"Geez Sora, you should watch where you're going." Axel hums, a smirk creeping up on his lips. "You don't want to get hurt." He speaks in his normal playful tone but there's something dangerous about it.

Sora's blue eyes burn lightly with a fire. He stands tall, not letting this towering man intimidate him. This brings Sora to another one of his issues. _Axel_. It seems Sora spoke too soon about this being an uneventful day.

"Maybe you shouldn't just stop in the hallway out of nowhere." Sora raises his eyebrow when Axel chuckles.

"It's inconvenient isn't it? When something unpredictable just blocks your way." Axel's green eyes flare before that look is gone. "Well it's good that you bumped into me. You're right Sora. I've been a dick. That's why I'm inviting you, along with Riku and Roxas, to have a good ol fashion hang out at my place. We'll have food and i'll sneak some booze too. I've had a couple of nights to rethink myself and you're right. I don't want to lose Roxas over this." Axel gives him this firm look.

Sora blinks, the glare leaving his face. Well, he wasn't expecting this. Sora keeps getting surprised.

"So what do you say? Saturday you game?"

"...Have you told Roxas yet?" Sora ask cautiously.

"I'm working up to it." Axel admits, scratching his cheek. Sora watches him for a moment. If Axel is being serious, this is Sora's chance to start amending their relationship just so he doesn't have to worry about Axel ruining their busch gardens trip. It's up to Roxas if he wants to hang out with him though.

"Well if Roxas says yes, then it's a yes for me." Sora watches Axel grin.

"Kay. Then why don't you invite Riku for me? It'll just be us guys." Axel walks up to him, patting him on the shoulder. "It means a bunch that you'll come." He grins before he walks away from Sora. "See ya."

Sora just watches him go with wide eyes. He wonders if it's going to be okay. It's just strange to Sora that soon after Axel gave him his last warning he wants everyone to hang out. But it's not like he's just inviting Sora. He's inviting Roxas and Riku. Honestly Sora feels a bit better that Riku is going to be there. Not because he's worried about Axel but he thinks it balances them out. If it was just Roxas, Sora, and Axel he thinks it would be very tense. Sora and Axel would be fighting over Roxas's attention. Or maybe it would be worse with Riku. Sora doesn't know but he's glad that Axel invited him.

Maybe Axel is genuinely trying to fix things. Right in a nick of time too considering their trip is next weekend. Sora still feels a bit weird about it though. It seems too good to be true.

Sora walks out of the school and smiles when he sees Kairi waiting for him with that smile of hers. She waves with Namine right next to her. He'll push his concerns to the side right now.

He has an anger management class to attend to and a lot of figuring himself out.

* * *

 **I can't wait to write the anger management part haha, I can add more lovely characters...anyway thanks for your support. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm invited?" Riku looks over at Sora, the two siting on his front steps waiting for their ride. Riku said he has a couple of good friends from his anger management classes that pick him up every Wednesday and they wouldn't have a problem with giving him a ride.

"That's what he said. It's weird right?" Sora watches Riku nod his head, he looks wary. "I mean, he hates my guts and then all of a sudden he has a change of heart?"

"It's fishy. If it was just you and Roxas I would be concerned that he would try something but inviting me is strange. I wouldn't have seen that coming. I've barely talked to the guy. Maybe he doesn't think I would have your back?"

"That's not it. I have no idea what he's thinking. Maybe he wants to make it up to us? But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he's up to no good. I'm waiting for the Okay from Roxas anyway. If he says no, there's no way I'm hanging out with Axel. You should have seen him. I bet when I walked away Axel was rubbing his hands together."

"What?" Riku's lips start to turn in an amused smile. "Rubbing his hands together?"

"Yeah like in those old movies. The guys who were scheming something bad always rubbed their hands together. Like 'Yess it's all going according to plan'" Sora rubs his hands together, laughing darkly but it sounds more nasally than anything.

"You're a riot." Riku chuckles, those aqua eyes brighten in the way they did when Riku first had opened up his door to find Sora standing there. "You know I'm sure he was rubbing his hands behind your back."

"I know. The bastard. But he doesn't know I'm onto him." Sora rubs his hands, getting Riku to chuckle more.

"Mm yes." Riku rubs his hands, his smirk is devilish. " And he doesn't know if he tries anything I'll lay him out." Riku does that creepy laugh, Sora scooting away from him quickly.

"Dude you're too good at being a bad guy. You gave me goosebumps."

"All according to plan." He smirks.

"I've awoken a monster. The secret of the hand rub was too much for you."

"I could use a hand rub." Riku wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Sora shoves him, finding himself laughing.

"Not getting one from me. Maybe you should hit up your oar pals."

"Maybe I should." Riku shoves him back. It's so much lighter, and those aqua eyes are playful. They peek at him through his long silver bangs and Sora can't help to think he looks like a cat or maybe a dog. It doesn't matter. The air between them is fun. Not tense and annoying like it use to be. "Oh they're here." Riku stands up from off the steps.

Sora follows after him, spotting the car that just screeched to a stop in front of them. In a blink of an eye, a tall blonde man comes out of the car, his blue eyes alight. He looks pissed. Soon to join him is this older looking long haired brunette with a scar across his nose. He doesn't look like a happy camper either.

"Riku what the hell happened to your face?" The blonde shouts, marching up to them. "Who did it? Don't tell me it was that guy again-" He stops yelling when his eyes falling on Sora. "Who are you?" He narrows his eyes, Sora flinching when the brunette's intense gaze is also on him. They're strong. Sora can tell that much.

"Cloud, this is Sora. I sent you a text that he would be coming to our session this week." Riku gets in front of Sora slightly.

"What?!" Cloud's eyes widen, along with the man behind him. It's like he does a 180. The blonde starts to grin and the brunette has the smallest smile, both staring at Sora. "You're the Sora? Man I broke my phone a couple of days ago so I didn't get your message! Hi, I'm Cloud, I've heard a lot about you Sora. Glad I can finally put a face to a name." Cloud holds out his hand.

Sora takes it and shakes it.

"I'm Leon." The other man says, shaking Sora's hand next.

"Cloud don't say shit like that." Riku grumbles but Sora can see the flush in his cheeks. Sora grins.

"I'm guessing I was a topic of a lot of Riku's anger huh?" Sora presses. He's curious as to what Riku has been saying to these people. Probably not nice things so why are they both looking at him like he's the best thing that's happened?

"Oh you were his topic about a lot of things-"

"Cloud." Riku says shortly.

"Let's get in the car." Leon speaks up when he sees that look on Riku's face.

"Okay." Cloud seems reluctant to stop teasing Riku but he follows after the larger man.

"So you talked about me a lot. Makes sense." Sora looks over at Riku as they get into the car. He doesn't push it though when he sees that Riku looks a bit uncomfortable.

"A lot isn't even the word-" Cloud starts.

"Cloud." Riku growls but Sora can't help to chuckle when he sees his face starting to get red.

"Look Riku either I'm going to tell him or everyone at the session is going to say something. You know they are. It's like I already know you Sora. From your childhood till now."

"Oh really?" Riku has gotten even redder. Had Riku been talking about him that much? "Where did we like going as kids?" Sora decides to test them out.

"The little island." Both Cloud and Leon say. Riku is looking out the window by this point.

"What's my favorite snack?"

"Anything that has sugar.

"What am I planning on being when I graduate?"

"A nurse."

"Wow." Sora whistles, looking over at Riku, "You really did tell them everything. I thought these sessions were about anger management? It seems weird that you would tell them other things that don't have to do with being angry."

"We have different exercises." Cloud answers. " We have this section where we talk about something going on in our lives or if there's been something on our minds. It just so happened that you were always on his mind-"

"Cloud I'm going to kill you." Riku breathes out of his nose. Sora cheeks turn pink, as if Riku's feelings for him just came back into his mind. The silver haired man catches this and frowns, not being able to read the furrow of Sora's eyebrows. "Does it bother you that I've been talking about you?"

"Eh not really. I'm pretty sure I complained a lot about you to everyone so we're even." It doesn't bother Sora and maybe it should. His heart is beating a little faster and those aqua eyes that are staring at him intently aren't helping any.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Cloud speaks up, glancing back at Sora with a frown. Now Sora _really_ feels uncomfortable with more eyes on him. "The fact that everyone practically knows you will be a good thing. They'll accept you with open arms into the group. We've already accepted you." Leon nods his head, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well...uh thanks." Sora scratches his cheek. Riku's gaze is starting to bother him. He feels restless.

"So Riku, care to tell us who left that shinner on your eye?" Cloud changes the subject, his blue eyes flaring. "I know it wasn't Sora this time or he wouldn't be here."

He must be talking about the busted lip Sora gave Riku awhile ago.

"I'll talk about it in therapy but it was one of Sora's friends. We didn't see eye to eye and I ended up losing to my anger." Riku straightens himself out now that the topic has changed.

"Did you fuck him up?" Cloud smirks. "Or do we need to pay him a visit?" Leon looks back at them through the mirror. Those dark eyes serious.

"No it's fine. I gave him a few good hits myself. He's Sora's friend so you're not going to hurt him." Riku puts a hand on Sora's shoulder when he looked tense. Sora relaxes. "Besides, it goes against our cause."

"I haven't had a good fight in ages. I'm almost itching for it." Cloud growls.

"You should talk about that." Leon speaks up. Sora can tell he's a man of few words. When he speaks though, everyone is listening.

"I might." Cloud's blue eyes linger on Leon for a moment before he settles down in his seat. It doesn't take long for them to get to this building that has a sign in the front saying 'anger management tonight, all welcomed'. It's not that far from Sora's place actually. Five minutes by car, maybe fifteen by foot.

"When I lived on the other side I had no way of getting here except by buss and it was expensive. After a couple of sessions I befriended Cloud and Leon, they've been taking me to my sessions ever since." Riku says like he knew what Sora was thinking as he gets out of the car with him.

"Well that's nice. You were saying that these people are like a second family to you." Sora looks over at Riku and smiles. "I can tell at least Leon and Cloud care about you."

"Yeah." Riku's smile is soft, those eyes staring at Sora. "I'm grateful for them."

"Come on you two." Cloud grunts, walking towards the building with Leon. Sora grins and runs to catch up, Riku running after him. Sora was going to stop when he got to the two but something builds up in him, an indignation and he runs past them. Riku doesn't stop either.

"I'm going to win this time!" Sora yells, running faster when he sees Riku has picked up the pace.

"Oh no you don't! You're trying to cheat again-"

"Nope! It's not cheating! It's believing!"

"What?!" Riku's laughter is breathless behind him. Sora knows he's got him beat. With a push of his legs he runs to the building and touches it, turning around to smirk at Riku who jogs to a stop in front of him, panting.

"You're goofiness slowed me down." Riku moves the hair out of his face, that grin still there.

"That's one for me. Don't try to excuse your lost." Sora grunts.

"I also have a point." Riku hums. "We're at a tie."

"I suppose we are." Sora rubs his hands together. "Not for long."

"Hm what Sora doesn't know is that I'm about to race him again." Riku rubs his hands together. It takes a moment to process what he said before Riku is taking off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora jumps on Riku from behind, the older man stumbling from the weight. He ends up falling, the two laughing as Riku struggles with him. They roll around on the ground till Riku ends up on top, smirking down at him. It becomes an all out slap war, giggles bubbling up in Sora's throat like a disease and he can't stop this giddy feeling.

"What is going on here?" The doors to this place open, a short man peaking out with choppy blue locks in his face. When he sees Riku and Sora playing around, he stares at them blankly, his nose wrinkling up a bit. " The session is about to start. I would expect being tardy from Demyx but not from you Riku."

"Chill out Zexion, we're on time." Cloud grunts, those blue eyes still watching Sora and Riku in awe. Like he hasn't seen anything like it.

"Hurry on then." Zexion slowly moves away from the door, disappearing inside again.

"Is that the guy who leads the anger management sessions?" Sora calms down, Riku getting off of him. He holds out his hand and Sora takes it. He helps him up. "He seems pissy to me."

"No he's not. He likes to act like he is though." Riku shakes his head. "That being said we should probably head in there anyway."

"Yeah or Zexion is going to have issues." Cloud snorts, walking into the building first. Sora follows after Riku, Leon behind them. Sora's heart hasn't slowed down and he feels hyper now that he's played around with Riku. Sora nudges Riku, getting the silver haired man to look over at him. Sora can't help his grin.

"I got the last slap." Sora whispers, giving Riku a wink for good measure. Sora knows he started something when he sees Riku's eyes gleam and his lips curl.

"We'll see about hat." Riku whispers back, his voice low and deep.

As they walk deeper into this building, Sora can hear more voices. They're all loud and most sound not too happy. It seems like Zexion isn't the only one in a pissy mood.

"It'll be fine." Sora jumps when he hears that voice behind him. Leon startled him. Sora looks back, the older man giving him a nod. If Sora was feeling worried before, strangly he's not. Maybe because Leon looks like the type of man that takes no shit.

"Oh it looks like you've caught Leon's eye." Cloud looks back at Sora, smirking over at Riku when he had tensed. "Not like that. I'm all the ass he needs."

"Gross."

"I'm just saying that Leon has found Sora worthy of his not so many words." Cloud smirks when he gets a pointed stare from the brunette.

"He's good for Riku." Leon says, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders. Sora's not sure what he should say.

"You two need to stop." Riku hisses. He gently pulls Sora away from Leon, both catching the clenching in his jaw.

"Okay, okay we're sorry. We're just hyped up. We've been wanting to meet him for so long." Cloud admits, Leon nodding his head.

"Well calm down." Riku leads Sora away from them, stopping right in front of these double doors where Sora can hear most of the voices coming from. "Sorry I know they're making you uncomfortable saying things like that."

"It's fine. It doesn't really bother me." Sora pats Riku on the shoulder, feeling like he needed it. Riku glances over at him, Sora giving him a reassuring smile. His shoulders loosen up. "Let's go see this second family of yours. As long as they don't try to kill me, I'm good."

"They won't do anything. They'll just be hyped up like Cloud and Leon." Riku pauses, Sora has to wonder if he regrets this decision now. Sora pushes the doors open himself and marches in. Riku follows after him, no doubt surprised by his confidence.

All the chatter stops, the many pairs of eyes falling on Sora...he might regret this decision as well. They are by far the weirdest group Sora has ever seen. There's this one guy that looks like he's a pirate, eye patch and all. Another guy is holding a guitar, picking at the strings absentmindedly as he stares. There's a girl that has a face scrunched up like someone has pissed in her cereal all day everyday. There's that Zexion guy who never looks amused or happy. Last but not least there's this old man sitting at the front, his eyes gentle and his smile soft.

He's the only one who looks welcoming.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blonde girl snarls.

"Oho he's cute." The eye patch guy grins. "Glad I came today."

"He's adorable!" The other blonde guy shouts, strumming his guitar as he does so. Zexion looks back at the book he's reading.

"Everyone settle down. Larxene, you're a bit hot. Do you need to take a breather?" The older man says, looking over at the blonde girl who shakes her head. She leans back in her seat, staring Sora down like she wants to bite his head off. The old man smiles at Sora. "What is your name? Come have a seat. Join us."

There's an increase of pressure on Sora's shoulder. Only then does he realize that Riku has his hand on him, squeezing him. He doesn't know how long it's been there. He didn't even notice how close Riku had gotten to him.

"My name is Sora." He says with all the confidence he can muster. Sora blinks when everyone's eyes light up in recognition instantly. The mood changes too.

"Oh my gosh it's Sora!" The blonde drops his guitar, squealing like a little girl as he skips over to Sora. He can't even react before the taller man has him in his arms, spinning him around.

"Stop fooling around Demyx." Zexion doesn't look up from his book. His voice is very short. "Sit back down."

"I couldn't help it!" Demyx puts Sora down, the brunette's eyes still wide. "Riku said you might be coming and here you are! I'm Demyx!" He holds his hand out.

Sora comes to his senses and shakes his hand. "I guess everyone here knows about me huh?" Sora glances over at Larxene and the patch guy. One looks amused, the other looks like she wants to be anywhere but here.

"How could we not? That's all Riku talks about-" Larxene starts off with a snarl.

"Larxene." The older guy warns softly. She calms down, just a little bit. "It's been a long day for her. Please take a seat. I'm very happy to finally meet you Sora."

"Here Sora you can sit next to me." Riku offers. Those aqua eyes are watching him carefully now. Sora just follows his lead, sitting next to him. Cloud and Leon take their seats next to Sora. He feels everyone's eyes on him. It's weird knowing that these complete strangers know so much about him already. It's not like he's upset with Riku for talking about him. That's what these things are for right? And Sora has never seen any of these people in his life so it's not like he has to worry about them messing with him.

"Since Sora is new here, we should go around introducing ourselves. I will start. My name is Ansem. I run this therapy session and have been doing so for many, many years. I use to work in my own office but I find working with groups is much more rewarding for me and my clients." Ansem smiles over at the eye patch guy.

"Right. My name is Xigbar. I started coming here after I beat this guy to a pulp when I lost a lot of money at the cassino. This place has been helping me with my gambling problem too."

"Me next!" Demyx waves his arm around, getting Sora to look over at him. "I'm Demyx and I love music. I've met a lot of nice people while being here and it's pretty chill. You don't have to do much. And I can play my music!" Sora can't help to wonder what this guy is doing here. He looks like a marshmallow. He couldn't imagine him getting angry. He thinks he shouldn't just ask him why he's here though.

"I can get angry but I'm mainly here as support." Demyx puts his hand on Zexion.

"Don't touch me." Zexion shrugs him off. Demyx pouting.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Don't mind him Demyx, he's got something up his ass like always." Xigbar grunts, Cloud and Riku chuckling.

"Xiggy." Demyx tries to hide his amused smile when Zexion looks up from his book, his gaze sharp on Xigbar. Zexion closes his book, looking at Demyx from the corner of his eye. The blonde fiddles with his guitar, whistling to himself.

"You going to do something?" Xigbar smirks.

"Time is precious and I will not waste it on you." Zexion responds before those eyes are on Sora. " My name is Zexion and I don't like to be bothered. I can already tell by your face that I don't like you." And with that he looks back at his book. Sora feels his eyebrow twitch, but he holds his tongue. He can feel Ansem's eyes on him.

"He's always like that. I don't think he likes anyone. If he could marry a book, he would." Cloud smiles over at Sora. "As you know, I'm Cloud. I'm here because apparently I have anger issues-"

"You do." Leon interrupts.

Cloud glares at Leon. "You're one to talk Squall." Cloud sneers. Leon's eyes narrow, a flash of anger there that Sora didn't see before.

"My name is Leon." He says slowly. Those darker eyes fall on Sora. He seems to calm down. "I've done some things I am not proud of. I'm here to work through them." Sora nods. He looks over at Larxene who crosses her arms.

"I'm Larxene. I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Are you ever in the mood?" Xigbar raises his eyebrow, earning him a sharp look from the blonde.

"And of course you know Riku." Ansem cuts in before they start. " We're happy to have you here." Ansem smiles again before turning his attention on Larxene. " So we usually start with 'story time' and I believe you should go first Larxene."

"I need to get this out." She agrees, Sora a little surprised when she sits up straighter, everyone looking at her with their undivided attention. "So I'm driving to get to this session, I put on my blinker to get in the left lane to turn and then this asshole starts speeding up. He doesn't let me by. He clearly saw I had my fucking blinker on and he sped up. I wanted to ram my car into his, right into the trees. If the crash didn't kill him I would have ripped him out of the car and punched his teeth down his throat." Her face gets red, her breathing uneven.

"That's what you wanted to do but what did you do?" Ansem probes calmly.

"I..." She takes a deep breath. "I really wanted to do all those things but I didn't. I slowed down so I could get behind him and make my turn."

Everyone starts to clap. Sora hesitantly joins in, Damn that girl is scary. Note to self, when he gets a car he's letting everyone in front of him. He's a surprised once again when Larxene smiles, pleased with the clapping.

"Good job Larxene! Does anyone else have a story to share?" Ansem asks.

"I think Riku does." Cloud reaches over suddenly, moving Riku's hair out of his face that was hiding the bruise.

"Cloud." Riku narrows his eyes at him.

"Oh no Riku what happened?" Demyx frowns.

"Who the hell did that? I'll fuck him up." Xigbar growls.

"You and me both." Cloud agrees.

Sora can't help to stiffen. These guys are talking about Roxas. After hearing how Larxene thinks he's not sure he wants to hear these guys train of thoughts. Sora feels an urge to protect- He stiffens when he feels a hand on his back.

"It's fine." Riku reassures, his thumb rubbing his shoulder before looking at the others. Sora finds himself loosening from the warm touch. "I don't need you guys to do anything. He got me good but I got him back." Riku smirks.

"You fought him?" Cloud and Xigbar's eyes light up in excitement. Everyone seems to lean closer.

Riku explains the story, how Roxas told him to back off of Sora, how Roxas threw the first punch, how he couldn't control his rage and he ended up fighting him.

"It sounds like you provoked Roxas to attack you." Ansem responds after listening.

"I did...but he was also provoking me." Riku's eyes get darker. "...I couldn't control my anger this time."

"I see."

"But I was able to stop myself from causing him massive damage. He is Sora's...friend. I didn't want to make Sora upset with me."

"That's good then. You lost it for a moment but you were able to bring it back." Everyone claps at this, Sora joins in. "How did it make you feel to see your two friends fighting Sora?" Sora tenses when all eyes fall on him. He wasn't expecting to be brought into this.

"Um really confused. One minute they're doing a play, both playing their parts so well and then Roxas punches him."

"You didn't see this coming?"

"No...Well I know Riku and Roxas don't like each other. I didn't think that they would get into a physical fight though."

"How are you and Roxas now?" He directs this question to Riku.

"We haven't spoken since the fight. I still don't like him and he doesn't like me. I don't think that's going to change."

"Knowing is half the battle. Since you want to stay around Sora, you need to learn how to get along with Roxas in some way yes?"

"...I'll try." Riku is stiff.

Sora is happy when Ansem moves on from them and starts asking others to share their stories. About half way through Demyx's story about when him and Zexion went to the pet store, Sora feels a pinch on his thigh.

Sora looks over at Riku to see he's looking off to the side, a grin on his lips. Sora narrows his eyes. Ohh he's starting it back up again. He is not getting the last touch. Sora slaps his arm, looking at Demyx like he's really paying attention. Riku slaps his thigh. Sora slaps his knee. Riku pinches his back, Sora flicks his cheek. They go back and forth, equal amounts frustration and playfulness welling up inside of Sora. Sora kicks Riku's chair, getting it to screech to the side. He gets a glare from Larxene but she doesn't say anything.

Sora thinks he won. He's mistaken. Riku kicks his chair and since Sora was trying to move it away from Riku, the kick knocks him right out and into the middle of the circle.

Zexion stops talking, his sharp glare on Sora as he gets up, rubbing the back of his head. "Hi, everyone. Hi. I'll just be..getting back in my chair now."

Riku is cracking up. His shoulders were shaking in contained laughter till now. If they weren't looking at Sora weird, they were definitely looking at Riku like he just grew another head. Sora can't help to laugh with him, moving back to sit in his seat.

"Are you quite done?" Zexion says with an impatient tone.

"Quite." Sora says through a muffled laugh.

"Quite." Riku follows his lead.

Zexion grips his book tighter. He takes a deep breath before looking at Ansem. "As I was saying before these morons interrupted..."

Sora reaches over and pulls Riku's hair. "I'm going to get you back for that you asshole." Sora whispers but he can't keep the grin off his lips.

"Ah, pulling my hair is a turn on you know." Riku chuckles when Sora lets go of his hair quickly, his face flushing.

"Man everything is a turn on for you. First oars now this."

"What about turn ons?" Sora flushes when he sees that everyone stopped talking and are now staring at them. Xigbar grins. " Money turns me on."

"Long hair turns me on." Cloud adds.

"Massages turn me on." Demyx flushes.

"Blondes." Zexion and Leon say at the same time. Zexion's eyebrows furrow in discomfort when Demyx beams too brightly. Cloud gives Leon a smirk.

"Ew?" Larxene wrinkles her nose. "I did not need to hear about this. Ansem this is inappropriate."

"This is an open session. Anything and everything may be discussed. We're about to head to the next activity soon."

"Tell us a turn on Sora." Xigbar grins over at Sora. Everyone is looking at him. He can feel Riku's gaze the most.

"Uh..."

"Come on, we all said something that turns us on. It's all fun." He coos.

"I'm interested." Cloud grins.

"You don't have to." Leon says.

"Just say something small." Demyx offers.

"Don't do it. I don't want to hear it." Larxene growls.

"Shut up." Xigbar grunts.

Meanwhile, Sora is thinking about what turns him on. He could just say something he likes right? He thinks of Roxas, and he thinks of something that he does that gets him going. He gets warm thinking about Roxas's tongue that trails on his neck and...

"Ears." Sora shouts. It goes quiet.

"...Ears turn you on?" Riku raises his eyebrow.

"N-No not ears but I mean..." Sora's face gets red, he moves his hands trying to explain himself. "Mine are uh...sensitive."

"Ohhh." Xigbar smirks.

"He's so cute!" Demyx beams when he sees how flustered Sora is.

"Alright lets move on." Ansem smiles gently. "We're going to do guiding imagery...I want you all to close your eyes and imagine that you're in front of a body of water..."

Sora closes his eyes and after awhile his heart slows down.

"Your ears huh?" Riku leans in, whispering hotly against the shell of Sora's ear. He feels his stomach tighten in response. Sora responds by glaring at him, grabbing his hair and yanking.

"Your hair huh?"

Sora swallows when Riku's eyes get laced over. He's seen that look in Roxas. A look of want. Sora lets go of him quickly, feeling his heart beating faster. That look was more intense though. Those aqua eyes were filled with desire, filled with _need._

Sora shifts in his seat, he's having trouble imagining the beach now. He has to admit that Ansem's voice is soothing so after awhile he lets his mind drift back to the island that he use to play on, before it was damaged. He thinks of the crystal clear waters that reached out to cover his feet just to recede back, the sea salt air that caressed his hair, and the sun that always shone so brightly.

Sora's muscles loosen and he finds a smile on his lips

"Now you can open your eyes."

Sora does so reluctantly, his eyes half lidded almost like he's drowsy. Riku looks the same, and Sora can't help to wonder if he thought about the island like he did.

"Now that I have you all relaxed I think we should end this session with role play."

"Oh!" Demyx perks up. "I'll play the back ground music!"

"I dislike role playing." Zexion says under his breath.

"I think Riku and Sora should be our role players today." Ansem smiles.

"Huh?" Sora blinks when Riku stands up to get in the middle He grins at Sora, giving him a come here motion. "Role play?"

"Yes, I want you to role play the fight between Roxas and Riku. Sora I want you to be Riku and Riku I want you to be Roxas. Sora you will try to act out what Riku should have done other than fight."

Sora gets in the middle with Riku, scratching the back of his head. He has to act like Riku? Sora finds a sly smile start to stretch his lips.

"So lets begin."  
"Riku you need to back off of Sora." Riku growls, getting closer to Sora. "He's mine."

"Excuse me?" Sora bobs his head, holding up his finger. "Don't make me whip you with my long ass hair." Sora pretends to flip his long hair in a sassy way. Riku stares at him with wide eyes before he snorts. Those aqua eyes that were serious now shine with mirth.

"Bitch mine is better." Riku claps his hands. Sora's lips wobble but he tries to keep a straight face when he says this next.

"Bitch I'm Riku. R I K U" Sora starts doing a pose with each letter. "I'm too cool for school. You better back off before I open a can of whoop ass."

By now Sora has gotten everyone laughing. Even Leon has an amused grin on his lips. Zexion looks annoyed but he's the only one not enjoying himself.

"Can you try to do this more seriously?" Ansem ask patiently. Sora straightens himself out but Riku is holding his stomach he's laughing so much.

"Ah yeah I can try. Sorry I'm no good at these things." Sora tries to settle the giggles. Riku takes a deep breath, closing his eyes trying to get rid of his own jitters.

"Try again."

"Riku, you need to back off of Sora." Riku growls again but those eyes are too playful still. "He's mine."

Sora thinks of how Riku would respond to this. He grunts in response, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows in a glare.

"Did you just grunt?" Riku raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, I feel like that is what you would do."

"I didn't grunt."

"Ugh get off of my biscuits-"

"Try again." Ansem is patient. Very patient.

Riku says his line again. Sora thinks of how Riku should of reacted. "Yeah uh no. It's not your decision. I'm going to continue being around him so we're just going to deal with each other. Sora is both our friends." Sora wants to pat himself on the back. The group claps, it seems like that was a decent response.

"Now what if Roxas still punched Riku." Ansem nods at Riku. Riku's lips twitch as he pulls his fist back and slowly moves it like he's going to punch Sora. Sora gets it and moves his head to the side like he hit him, moving back like the force was crazy, stumbling around.

"Oh shit." This gets another laugh from Riku. No one around them can take this seriously.

"Now what should Riku do?" Ansem presses. Sora thinks about it, he just got punched. "Observers do you have any suggestions?"

"Hit him back." Xigbar punches the air. "He hit you first, I think Riku did the right thing."

"The anger inside you says this but think more clearly of the consequences of those actions. We've seen what happens when Riku hits back. What other ways could have Riku responded?"

"Um...He could have walked away!" Demyx offers.

"That's such a pussy thing to do." Larxene grunts.

"I'm just going to go." Sora decides to take Demyx's word just so he can sit back down. He starts to walk backwards slowly.

"I don't like this outcome." Cloud complains.

"Then lets think of something else." Ansem says.

It takes awhile but they decide that walking away would be the best option but it's not the option that anyone was willing to accept. Ansem seemed okay with that. With those serious, old eyes Sora and Riku sober up really quickly.

"That will wrap it up for today. Thank you for your participation and please help yourself to snacks-" _Snacks?_ Sora's eyes widen and he looks around for said snacks. Riku chuckles when he sees his eyes light up when he spots the table filled with cookies and punch. "I will see you all next week."

"Snacks!" Sora runs over to the table as soon as they are dismissed. Zexion looks offended when Sora brushes against him. Sora grabs a couple of chocolate chip cookies, already putting one in his mouth. Riku strides over to him with his hands in his pockets. "Sora save some for everyone else." He teases.

"There's plenty." Sora grumbles, crumbles spraying from his lips.

"Not for long." Riku points at all the cookies Sora has in his hands. He holds them close to his chest, his eyes narrowing like Riku was going to take some from him. Riku smirks, a mischievous smile coming to his lips as he reaches out towards Sora's most precious treat-

"Yo Riku I want to talk to ya." Xigbar comes out of nowhere, grabbing Riku and pulling him away. Riku struggles a bit, his eyebrows raised. Sora isn't much help because soon Cloud has his arm around his shoulder.

"So...You should definitely come to the next anger management." Cloud says slyly.

"You should." Leon nods.

"Do you guys have cookies like this all the time?" Sora swallows what's in his mouth.

"Not all the time..." Cloud's eyebrows furrow when he sees Sora frown. "But I will personally bring you cookies if you come if I need to. I've never seen Riku act like that...it was refreshing seeing you two."

"He seemed happy." Leon agrees. Though he's more subtle with his excitement, Sora can see that the taller wants him to keep coming as well. Sora glances over at Riku just to see his friend is staring at him intently, his lips tugging down. He tries to move over towards them but Xigbar gets in front of him and starts talking about something.

"I would like it if you came too." Demyx pops into the conversation. Even if Sora wanted to say no how could he with everyone looking at him like this?

"I mean sure, if Riku wants me to come again. Seems like a cool place. Most of you guys are cool." Sora watches everyone smile.

"What are you guys doing?" Riku finally gets over to them, looking suspicious. He gives Sora a questioning look, and it's like his eyes are asking 'are they causing you trouble?'.

"Sora said he's coming to more meetings if you want him to come again." Cloud answers, watching how Riku's eyes light up in a way he can't hide.

"They didn't push you into it" Riku asks, still suspicious.

"Nah. This wasn't bad. I'd come again. Cloud says he'll get me cookies too." Sora grins over at Cloud, the blonde smirking.

"That I did."

"I'd like if you came to other meetings. It was fun." Riku puts his hands in his pockets, he looks pleased. Sora can tell because his lips are in a tight line like when he's trying not to smile.

Ansem's eyes soften as he watches Sora and Riku walk out of the building together, the two chatting away, those aqua eyes never really leave Sora's face.

* * *

"That was crazy. That blonde girl was talking about killing someone and that Ansem guy's face never changed. Like he didn't even respond when everyone starting talking about their turn ons." Sora says after they get out of the car and say their goodbyes to Cloud and Leon.

"Yeah he's good at his job. He's helped all of us with his teachings. We have a nickname for him, Ansem 'the wise' He's like everyone's grandfather."

"Yeah I can sense the grandfather vibe off of him. He looks wise." Sora thinks for a moment before he chuckles. "That Zexion guy doesn't like me much. Did you see his face the whole time we were up doing the role play?"

"Yeah I did. He's always like that. Like Cloud said, he doesn't' like anyone. The closet person he has to a friend is Demyx and it's because Demyx is like in love with the guy."

"Are they dating?" Sora's eyebrows furrow thinking of the stoic Zexion and perky Demyx. That's an odd pair for sure.

"Not really...the last I heard it was complicated. It looks to me that Zexion wants to keep Demyx at arms length but he'll get pissy really quickly if Demyx starts warming up to other guys. Just like he was today with you."

"Ugh. I couldn't deal with someone like that." Sora shakes his head.

"Yeah Zexion hates me." Riku chuckles. "We just never got along. By default, he pushes that dislike to you too."

"Way to go Riku, giving me enemies." Sora grunts, starting the walk towards his home.

"It wasn't all me." Riku retorts, following him. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh, you don't have to." Sora turns to look at him.

"I want to. I'm still hyped up after that meeting. I can't believe you during the role playing..." Sora and Riku walk to his house together, laughing about the ridiculous stuff they did and imitating the groups reactions.

Those aqua eyes twinkle and Sora hates to admit that even with that big bruise on his face, he still looks good. Sora is starting to think he's a sucker for long hair as well, and those green eyes...they look at him so intently like they've done since they were kids and now Sora knows why.

Because Rike loves him.

"...Sora? Earth to Sora?" Sora blinks when Riku waves his hand in his face. "We're at your house. What were you thinking about?"

"n-nothing." Sora's cheeks flush at the amused smile on Riku's lips.

"Like something you see then?"

"Fuck off." Sora grunts, shoving Riku out of the way, but his lips are twitching up. "Bruise face."

"Ohhhhhh it hurtttts." Riku groans,chuckling when Sora gives him a look. Riku smiles then. "I'll see ya tomorrow Sora...I had a lot of fun." Riku turns to walk away.

"Oh yeah you'll be back tomorrow! Thank you! Geez It was horrible without you and Roxas there. I missed you." Sora's throat tighten at the end, a blush coming to him when Riku turns around quickly, those eyes wide.

"I...missed you too." The air is all weird now. Riku puts his hands in his pockets and he just stares at Sora and Sora doesn't know what to do but it feels like he should do something.

"Uh well...see ya tomorrow Riku." Sora waves awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow" Riku waves, those eyes lingering on him before he turns and walks away stiffly. Sora all but runs into his house. Well...that was strange. Everything was fine up till that point. Did Sora make it weird? Or was it Riku?...No it just got weird when Sora had to go and be like ' I missed you Riku' ugh.

Sora feels a headache coming on. He doesn't know why he's so flustered over something so small. The lights are out so he's sure his mom is already laying down to go to sleep. Sora quietly walks into his room, slowly walking in and closing the door-

"You have a good time with Riku?" Sora nearly jumps out of his skin. He yelps, his eyes wide as he whips his head over to the voice. When he sees it's Roxas sitting at his desk that's next to his window he lets out a long sigh of relief.

"What the hell Roxas! You scared the shit out of me!" Sora yells. He blinks when it sets in that Roxas is in his room. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Roxas glares at the pencil he's using as a drum against his desk. "I was gong to surprise you but I didn't expect you to be out so late."

"It ran a little later than expected." Sora tilts his head at Roxas behavior. "...What's up?"

"You looked cozy with him." Roxas grumbles.

"Come on Rox, don't get angry over that. You said I could go to the anger management thing." Roxas's glare turns into a pout.

"Yeah I know but seeing you two smiling at each other...it just got under my skin."

Sora walks over to his best friend and wraps his arms around him from behind. Roxas tenses before loosening up in his hold. "Seriously? I told you there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah it's not like he has a crazy love for you or anything." Roxas grumbles but it ends with a gasp when Sora kisses at his neck, giving him little nips on his sensitive flesh that he knows will shut him up. "S-Sora." Roxas moans, turning his head to steal Sora's lips in a kiss.

It started off with Sora leading it but soon Roxas takes the wheel. He gets out of the chair so he can wrap his arms around Sora's waist, deepening the kiss. The kiss itself is almost aggressive. Roxas's hands are on his ass, squeezing and kneading as his tongue works him up. He's getting straight to business tonight.

"Wait..." Sora pants once he's backed to the bed, laying down on it with Roxas hovering over top him. "Before I lose my mind...did Axel-"

"Yeah." Roxas frowns, those blue eyes that were darkened by lust shift. "He asked me to come over Saturday...he apologized too. He said he invited you...so I said I would come. That's fine right?" He seems uncertain now.

"It's fine Rox. He's your best friend. He's been acting like a dick lately...and even though there's a part of me that doesn't believe it, it seems like he's trying to amend himself."

"Yeah...let's not talk about him Sora." Roxas kisses him deeply, Sora moaning when he feels those warm hands under his shirt, playing with his nipples. "I'm going to make you feel good..." Sora gasps when Roxas licks up the shell of his ear, blowing into hotly just in the way that drives Sora crazy.

"Shit R-Roxas."  
"Mm say my name again." Roxas bits his ear, his hand pressing against his clothed erection. Like many other nights, Roxas makes Sora feel great. But tonight he's more rough. He bites more than he kisses and he sucks harder, particularly on his neck but it feels so good when Roxas was stroking him while doing it, he made no fuss. Just when Sora is about to have a mind shattering orgasm, Roxas pulls away.

"Sor...I really want to..." Roxas pants, the man had taken off his pants and was stroking himself with Sora. His face is flushed and his lips swollen from the kisses. Those blue eyes half lidded with desire. Sora's stomach tightens and he just wants release. "...do it." He whispers against his ear.

"Do it?" Sora's eyes widen, his chest tightening in both uneasiness and excitement. "You mean..."

"Yeah...I really want to Sor. I want you." Roxas moans. Sora isn't thinking clearly. His mind hazy with how turned on he is. Roxas really went all out tonight.

"But...But I don't..." Sora swallows.

"You can fuck me." Roxas bites his lower lip, Sora's hips bucking at such a tone. "Here." Roxas fumbles with the night stand to get the lube. "Just use your fingers to...stretch me out a bit." He's pushy. He's usually not this pushy, this needy.

"What if they get dirty?" Sora's eyebrows furrow.

"I could do it to you..." Roxas's eyes get darker, and Sora can see the goosebumps. He really likes that idea. "Can I...can I have you Sor?" Those blue eyes look at him. The lust is there but there's also that love. The deep love Roxas has for Sora. Sora feels something break in him. Roxas has given him so much and Sora hasn't given him anything...Roxas has been putting himself out there for long, been so paitent with him and caring. He's always there for him. He has been his first for a lot of things. He can be his first for this too.

Sora can give him this.

"Yeah...Just be gentle." Sora watches how Roxas eyes widen in shock, like he didn't expect Sora to say yes. Sora didn't expect it either if he's honest.

"R-Really?" When Sora nods, his face flushed red, Roxas's eyes get out of focused and he swallows. "Oh s-shit...okay. I'll be gentle i'll be..." Roxas steadies his shaking hands as he gets the lube and puts some on three fingers. "Could you spread your legs?" Roxas asks gently. Sora takes a deep breath and spreads them, feeling exposed.

Roxas's breath hitches at the sight and soon Sora feels a slicked finger rubbing against his entrance. He feels that anxiousness in his chest but he doesn't speak about it. He groans when Roxas starts to stroke him just as he slides one finger inside. It feels strange. It feels like there's something where it doesn't belong. Sora shifts as Roxas wiggles his finger inside.

"You okay?" Roxas pants. "You're making a weird face."

"I'm...okay...just kind of feels strange. Like I need to poop." Sora wrinkles his nose.

"I think that feeling will go away..." Roxas adds another finger. Sora hisses.

"Okay it kind of hurts."

"Just bare with me." Roxas kisses the inside of his thigh, those blue eyes looking at him so intently. "but if you want to stop...just say so Sor. I'm not pushing you into anything."

When he says that, Sora can't help to want to go through with this more. Roxas has done so much...Sora can endure this pain. It's time for him to make a step. To do something.

"I want this." Sora moans when Roxas brushes against something, his leg twitching. It felt..."Wow..."

"I found it." Roxas whispers as he starts to stroke that area inside him again. Sora becomes a panting mess, groaning and bucking into Roxas's hand. When Roxas adds a third finger, Sora thinks he's going to die because it stings. "Sor...you look so beautiful." Roxas leans up to kiss him, and it's feverish. He's breathing so hard that Sora's worried he's about to pass out-

Sora cries out when Roxas jabs his prostate head on with his fingers, his eyes widening and his mouth forming an 'o'. When Roxas pulls his fingers out, Sora can't help to send him a glare.

"Dude that was feeling really good." Sora complains.

"I know...that's w-why it's time to put it in." Roxas voice becomes steady. Sora watches as he puts a generous amount of lube on his cock, that anxiousness coming back when he knows what's coming next. "Deep breath Sora..." Roxas lifts his hips up, putting his legs on his shoulders. Sora feels the head against his entrance. He takes a deep breath. Roxas pushes forward.

Sora winces but Roxas is able to slide right in. The blonde moans breathlessly, biting his lip and gripping Sora's hips to stop himself from thrusting. "Wow Sora...I'm inside and it feels..." His voice breaks off into a groan. "Are you...okay?" Roxas seems to come to his senses, looking down at Sora.

"Yeah...fine..." Sora pants. "You can move." Sora holds onto Roxas as the man starts to thrust into him slowly. Roxas's breathing becomes louder, his hips thrust faster and soon Sora has to cover his mouth to stop his screams of pleasure.

"Sora if you tighten like that..." Roxas closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in bliss. "S-Sora I can't hold out I..." Sora's eyes widen when he feels the hot liquid inside of him, coating his insides. Roxas breathes heavily as he finishes, his thrusting slowly down till he's stops.

"Hey...I'm not finished..." Sora feels Roxas pull out. The blonde wastes no time and gets to work stroking Sora to completion, kissing and licking over his chest. Sora shutters when he cums, his seed getting all over his chest.

"Sora..." Roxas pulls Sora close to his body, not caring about the mess. He places loving kisses over his face, those blue eyes shine so brightly that Sora wants to look away. "That was amazing." he smiles, and he looks so happy. Sora has to wonder how he looks right now.

It felt good but Sora isn't sure he can smile like Roxas is now. But it does make him smile that Roxas looks so happy. It feels like Sora has actually done something.

Roxas pulls him into a sloppy kiss before pulling away, that light not leaving him one bit. "I love you Sora." When Sora doesn't say anything but frown, Roxas's smile doesn't leave him. "I'll help you wash up."

Sora just lost his virginity to Roxas. The man just lost his virginity to him. Roxas is humming and smiling...Sora gave him that happiness. The sex they had felt great but seeing Roxas like this makes Sora feel anxious...

Why can't he be as excited as Roxas? It's his first time and people always talk about the first time being a 'big deal' so...what's this feeling? Why can't he move this relationship to the next step now that they've had sex?

"Next time you can try being top. I have to say it felt very good on my end. I knew your big ass would." Roxas teases.

Sora flushes and shoves him. He likes this about their relationship. He likes how they're acting now...But when Roxas looks at him like he was when they were having sex...

Sora feels lost.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! Till next time:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sora rubs his ass, looking at himself in the mirror. He's so happy that his backside isn't feeling bad anymore. It didn't hurt much when Roxas put it in but when he woke up, holy shit it hurt to sit down. The blonde was extra touchy feely. Giving him kisses and asking if he was okay. Sora ended up staying home Thursday. He was pampered by Roxas with massages and kisses.

When he went to classes Friday he wasn't hurt as much so he didn't have to worry about hiding a limp. He just told Riku he wasn't feeling the best Thursday. The hickeys Roxas left on him he covered up with some of his mother's makeup.

Sora rubs the back of his head. Friday was fun with Riku. They messed around a lot and when ever they saw Axel they would start rubbing their hands together. Axel had no idea what they were doing and the look on his face just got them to laugh. The red head didn't seem to like how he was out of the loop but he didn't say much. He didn't sit with them at lunch either and Riku said he didn't sit with them Thursday.

It's weird thinking that Sora is about to go over Axel's right now. He's barely spoken to the guy. Sora feels uneasy and he has good reason to. Axel has been barely talking to him, but he hung out with Roxas the other day. Roxas must have been having fun because he barely sent him a text message. Roxas talked to him later saying he stayed late but he went home afterwards. He also told him that Axel is back to normal and he preceded to tell him the fun things they did.

Roxas said he hung out with him Friday just to make sure he's cool for Sora Saturday. Sora isn't sure that's it. He probably just wanted to hang out with him. They were best friends. Are best friends.

This is probably how Roxas feels when he hangs out with Riku. Restless and agitated. Sora crosses his arms, glaring at himself in the mirror. If he's getting nervous about Axel and Roxas why doesn't he just date Roxas? Then he can really tell Axel to back off without him having much to say. What is he so worried about? He's already had sex with Roxas, dating isn't anything compared to that. Roxas is his first. Roxas loves him.

Sora needs to act his age and just do something about this already.

His phone vibrates and he sees he has a text from Roxas. _"Tell Riku to be at your place. We're going to pick you up at the same time."_

" _Got you."_ Sora sends a message to Riku, walking down the stairs. So Roxas and Axel were hanging out earlier huh? Sora pouts, walking out of his house to sit on his stairs. They hung out Friday too. If Riku wasn't free yesterday Sora would have been very bored.

"Sora!" Sora is pulled from his thoughts from that voice. He grins when he sees Riku walking towards him, his hands in his pockets. "Why were you looking like that just now? You worried about tonight?" He has a small bag filled with his clothes.

"Eh not really. Apparently Axel is back to normal and great." Sora grumbles as Riku takes his seat next to him. He sits close so their shoulders brush and Sora can feel his soft silver hair against his arm. "So it should be a fun time."

"Yeah. Roxas seems to think so anyway." Riku glances at Sora through those long bangs. Those green eyes pop against the lighter color of his locks.

"I don't like this. I still feel like Axel has something under his sleeve. He's barely spoken to me but he's all over Roxas."

"He's definably up to something. He's not trying to amend your relationship with him at all but he's making himself look good to Roxas." Riku narrows his eyes.

"My thoughts exactly. Roxas hung out with him Friday and he's already over there with Axel because he texted me they're picking us up."

"Huh." Riku makes a sour expression. "Yeah, I don't trust it Sora."

"I know and it's not like I can tell him not to hang out with the guy. He's his best friend. Roxas can't tell me to stop hanging out with you so...we're at a stand still." Sora sighs. "I don't even know what we're going to be doing over there."

"We could keep annoying Axel." Riku rubs his hands together, getting Sora to chuckle.

"That's an easy thing to do. He can't escape us now that we're not in school." Sora smirks, the two giving each other a high five. Mirth in blue and Green eyes. They're going to have some fun tonight. Axel isn't going to have the upper hand.

"I got your back Sora."

"I know you do." Sora smiles at Riku, something warming in his chest at the smile he gets in return. He really has gained his friend back. "Just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

"My eyes peeled?" Riku blinks before he chuckles. "That's such a weird expression."

"No it's not. Keep them peeled, like open."

"You peel a banana."

"...Okay yeah I guess it's kind of weird-" Sora jumps when a car beeps at them. Axel pulls up in front of his house, grinning at Sora with Roxas in the front seat. The blonde is laughing from how much Sora jumped.

"Come on assholes get in the car! We have a night filled with partying and I'm itching to get started."

"You're the ass hole." Sora shouts, still flustered from jumping. He gets in the back with Riku, Roxas turning to give Sora a bright smile.

"Sor we have so many things planned. It's going to be fun. Axel even got some mike hard lemonade just for you."

"Yeah even though it's such a pussy's drink." Axel chuckles. Sora sends him a glare. The tone was playful but Sora thinks it was meant to offend him.

"Fuck you they taste awesome." Sora grunts.

"My favorite is the strawberry." Roxas adds. "Don't be hating on us Axel."

"I've never hard mike's hard lemonade." Riku admits. Sora is quick to turn on him with wide eyes.

"Whattt? It's so good! You got to have one!" Sora starts to shake Riku. He doesn't see how Roxas's smirk slowly falls or how his blue eyes have narrowed. He doesn't like seeing Sora's hands on Riku's bare shoulders, the older one is wearing a sleeveless shirt that shows much more than Roxas wants to see.

"Fine i'll have one you dork." Riku chuckles, grabbing Sora and shaking him back.

"You're not missing much Riku. Let me tell ya, it's the fruitiest drink there is." Axel's lips twitch at the look on Roxas's face from seeing the two. He starts to drive towards his home.

"You fruity." Sora defends.

"Wow...your grammar amazes me Sora." Riku teases.

"It's the best." Roxas grins back at him.

"You dicks, don't double team me-"

"That's what she said." Axel gets a punch to the shoulder by Roxas.

"No." Roxas scolds. "No 'that's what she said' jokes. That boat has sank a long time ago."

"nah the boat is still afloat-"

"No. No it's not."

Sora snickers. Maybe this isn't going to turn out as bad as he thought. Though Axel hasn't been the kindest towards him, he's not really doing anything. They're all talking and having laughs...Sora was feeling anxious but now he's starting to feel excited.

He looks over at Riku and finds the older man is staring at him. Sora grins and Riku gives him a smile in return, his eyes lighting up.

Roxas tightens his fist up in the front but he doesn't say a word. Those blue eyes aflame. Axel tries to keep the glee out of his green orbs.

This will be very exciting indeed.

* * *

"Alright first things first we got to watch this movie." Axel gives Roxas a look, The blonde trying to contain his smirk as he nods.

"What movie?" Sora looks between them suspiciously.

"It just came out. It's a movie about a witch or something. It's going to be good." Axel grins at Sora as he puts the movie in.

"I feel like you guys are just doing this to freak me out." Sora narrows his eyes when Roxas screws up, an amused smile turning his lips. "You are, aren't you?"

"Nah. We just want to watch a movie together sor." Roxas wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"Bull shit." Sora grunts.

"I've heard this movie is really freaky. No joke, critics have said it feels like something you shouldn't be watching." Riku says. He had gotten quiet when Roxas made out with Sora as soon as they got out of the car. Those aqua eyes avert from Roxas's hand on Sora's waist. His face has become stiffer.

"Are you serious? Dude I don't want to watch this." Sora wiggles his way out of Roxas's arms.

"Too bad. We are. This is going to be so good." Axel rubs his hands together. Sora's eyes widen and he looks at Riku to confirm it. He nods his head and soon their both chuckling.

"I told you he rubs his hands!"

"What?" Axel raises his eyebrow but Sora and Riku just grin at each other. They won't share. Roxas narrows his eyes at this. He wraps his arms around Sora's waist from behind and lifts him up off the floor.

"Waa Roxas what are you doing?" Sora's eyes widen from being lifted up. Roxas moves them over to the couch, sitting down so Sora is in his lap.

"Making sure you're going to watch this movie." He mumbles, keeping his arms around Sora's waist so he can't get up.

"You traitor!" Sora gasps, getting Roxas to chuckle when he starts to wiggle in his hold.

"Mm keep wiggling Sora."

"Nope." Sora stops quickly, his face getting red. Roxas laughs, nuzzling his nose against in between his shoulder blades affectionately.

Riku sets his jaw at the display. He takes his seat next to the two stiffly, keeping his distance. Riku takes a deep breath but he can't help the glare he gives Roxas. The blonde smirks and hugs Sora tighter. Riku looks away quickly, gripping his fist.

"Sora stop being a pussy for once." Axel grunts as he turns off the lights and shuts the blinds. He turns around and sees Roxas holding Sora in his lap. His lips twitch. "who wants Soda and chips?"

"I do." Roxas and Sora say at the same time.

"Of course you fat asses want some." Axel grins at the middle finger he gets from the both of them. He glances over at Riku, his a sly smile turning his lips when he sees how tense he is. "What about you Riku?"

"I'll have some."

"Got cha." Axel whistles as he walks into his kitchen. "All I have is coke so yall going to have to deal with that."

"Roxas you can let me go now. I'm not going to run away. I'll watch the stupid movie." Sora grumbles, his face is too warm for his liking. He's not use to all this public display of affection by the blonde. It's kind of awkward too with Axel and Riku around.

"I know but I kind of like this position." Roxas kisses the back of his neck.

"I don't, it's embarrassing as hell." Sora struggles to get out of Roxas's hold. When he saw how Riku has his head turned, it made his chest tighten. Riku loves him. They shouldn't be doing things like this in front of him. It's fucked up. Same goes for Axel even if Sora doesn't like him much right now.

Sora sighs in relief when Roxas finally lets go of him when Axel comes with snack foods. Sora all but falls in the space Riku had left between Roxas. Sora makes a point to push on Riku unnecessarily, pushing him into the couch arm as he stretches himself out.

"Ohh yeah. Let me just squeeze into this space. If my thighs will allow me." Sora watches Riku look at him slowly. The stern look on his face slowly softens till those aqua eyes light up and he's laughing.

"What the hell." Riku shoves Sora back, trying to get him off. "I think it's more than your thighs that are pushing me right now."

"How dare you." Sora gasps, covering his mouth with his hand. Sora smiles when Riku chuckles. He's glad he was able to lighten the mood again.

"Everyone take their drink. "Axel hands everyone a can of coke before sitting next to Roxas with the bag of chips. He presses play on the movie.

Roxas's hand finds its way into Sora's. He interlaces their fingers without much thought. He feels his thumb rub against his hand and it's comforting. Roxas's hand is warm.

Axel puts his arm on the couch, and he moves too close to Roxas for Sora's liking but he doesn't say anything.

The movie is the weirdest thing Sora has ever seen. It's so quiet and he can't understand what the people are saying because they're talking in old language. The whole time Sora has a cringe on his face. It's so disgusting and creepy. When the old witch comes out, Sora pushed the chips away. He had actually lost his appetite.

Sora yelps when the the devil comes out of no where. Roxas pulls Sora close when he had jumped more towards Riku.

"What the fuck did we just watch?" Axel says the question that everyone was thinking once the movie ended.

"I have no idea! You guys are the ones who wanted to watch it!" Sora frowns, the movie leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"That was so twisted." Roxas looks at Sora who looks pale from it all. Roxas leans close. "Don't worry Sora, i'll protect you from old ladies."

"It's not old ladies. It's goats and witches." Sora defends himself.

"Now you're afraid of goats?" Riku raises his eyebrow, looking amused. "Are you seriously scared by that movie Sora? It was so stupid."

"Your stupid!" Sora pouts. "I'm not the only one who thought it was creepy right? Rox? Axel?"

"I'm with you Sora, old ladies are fucking creepy." Axel gives him a thumbs up.

"It's not old ladies! It's witches!" Sora shakes his head.

"No, it's old ladies. Remember when we watched 'the visit'?" Roxas chuckles when Sora glares at him.

"Yes and I remember you couldn't even visit your grandmother alone. I had to go with you." Sora smirks when Roxas blushes.

"Bwa haha! Are you serious?" Axel cracks up when Roxas gets more red, he laughs more. "You guys sure your not lesbians? Because I'm pretty sure you both have pussies."

"Fuck you Axel." Sora and Roxas say at the same time. Sora glares at Riku when he had chuckled at Axel's comment.

"Traitor."

"It was a good one." Riku defends with an amused grin.

"Look just because we found that movie creepy doesn't make us pussies." Sora stands up, gripping his fist. Roxas stands next to him, Sora not seeing the wink he gives Axel.

"Alright then prove it." Axel smirks, moving closer to Sora. Sora doesn't back down even though he's up in his face now, towering over him. Riku has stood up and has gotten closer as well. "We're going to play a game of hide and seek. You're it."

"Okay?" Sora blinks. "How does that prove I'm not a-"

"We're playing it outside. In the woods." Axel chuckles darkly when Sora's face gets pale quickly.

"What?! The woods? But it's dark out and..." Sora points an accusing finger at Axel and Roxas. "You guys had this planned! You made me watch that movie with witches in woods and now this game?"

"Oh that's mean." Riku shakes his head but there's some mirth in his smile.

"You're just making stuff up Sora. We would never." Axel looks offended.

"Yeah right." Sora glares before looking at Roxas with this kicked puppy look. Roxas grin turns to a frown and Sora knows he just melt his insides. "How could you Rox?"

"D-Don't look at me like that. It's all in good fun." Roxas starts to stutter, his face getting red.

"Enough talk! Are you a pussy or aren't you?" Axel points a finger at Sora.

Sora glares at him, crossing his arms.

"Aw come on Sora. I think it will be fun. We use to play hide and seek all the time when we were younger." Riku encourages. Sora does remember those games they use to play. It gets his glare to soften. "And if you don't do it you're a pussy-"

"Alright fine whatever! I'll do it!" Sora huffs, the glare coming back full force.

"Yay!" Roxas and Axel do a little jump of excitement. Riku looks too pleased himself. They're all having fun at Sora's expense.

"I still don't get why I have to be it." Sora mumbles.

"Alright listen up Sora. Here are the rules. One, you count in here to 30. Two, we can't hide anywhere other than the forest. Three, you may use a flash light. Got it memorized?" Axel taps his skull. Sora can't help to remember he did the same thing when he declared Roxas as his. He hates to admit it but when Axel does the stupid head tap thing he does remember. Most of the time.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go. I'm so going to get all of you." Sora tries to contain his mischievous grin. If he can use a flash light, he's going to scare them instead of the other way around. He won't be the victim here. He's the hunter. And they are his prey.

With a cheery goodbye, the three run out of Axel's place, running into the small woods that are in the back. Sora takes a deep breath before he closes his eyes, covering them with his hands. He counts to 30, wondering what he just got himself into.

"30..." Sora takes a deep breath, opening his eyes. It shouldn't be too hard to find them. The woods aren't' that big right? Sora finds the flash light on Axel's kitchen table. His eyebrow twitches. Those bastards were defiantly planning this from the start.

Sora walks outside and curses to himself when the woods loom in front of him. The branches sway with the wind and it looks like they're reaching with pointed fingers. Sora gets a chill down his spine and he can't help to remember the witch from the movie. He swallows hard.

"Not a pussy." He mumbles to himself as he walks into the woods, flashing the light around. He wouldn't put it past those ass holes to jump out to scare him. That's why he has to be smarter. This flash light makes him a target...but if he turns it off it's too much for him. He can't see anything and he would bump into a tree. How the hell did they run in here with out anything?

Despite his better judgment he turns off the flash light for now. He listens for any chuckling or giggling but he doesn't hear any. Carefully he makes his way through the forest but at this point he's going to end up getting lost. He can't find anyone like this-

"Ack!" Sora trips over a branch, knocking the wind right out of him. His flash light rolls away from him. "Damn it." Sora groans as he gets himself up. He crawls around, feeling around for the flash light. He sighs in relief when he finds it and turns it on.

There's a figure standing in front of him, near the trees. Sora screams, and so does this figure though a more manly yelp.

"Shit Sora, stop shinning the light in my face."

"Riku?!" Sora moves the light down a little and sure enough it's Riku. The taller man is rubbing his eye. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I wasn't trying to. I heard you make a sound of pain so I came to find you. You were taking forever to find me anyway." Riku pauses before he starts to laugh. "Damn, I can't believe you made me jump."

"Look it wasn't my bright idea to play hide in seek in the woods. No one would be good at it." Sora grumbles but soon he's chuckling. "At least I did scare you."

"Just a bit. Your scream scared me." Riku smirks when Sora shakes his head in denial. "Why didn't you have your flash light on? Did you fall?" He raises his eyebrow when he takes in how Sora is still on the ground.

"Tripped over a stupid branch." Sora gets off the ground, brushing the dirt off of his knees. " I turned off the flash light because I didn't want you ass holes jumping out to scare me." Sora blinks when he realizes something. "Wait I found you!" Sora grins.

"It's more like I found you."

"Well i'm the seeker so I found you." Sora crosses his arms, his grin getting bigger. "I win."

"Okay so you found me. But you still have Roxas and Axel to find." Riku chuckles when Sora's grin falls. "You've always sucked at Hiding and Seek. You hated how hard it was to find me and you hated how easy it was for me to find you."

"The island didn't have many good hiding spots." Sora rubs the back of his head. "That was back then and right now playing hiding and seek in these woods is nothing like the island. So blah." He sticks out his tongue.

"I bet I could find you easily in these woods if I was the seeker." Riku hums. Sora snorts in disbelief. "You want to know why I say that?"

"Sure, enlighten me."

"Because you would hide off somewhere and then the anxiousness of getting caught would make you jittery. You wouldn't sit still because you are impatient so you'd start moving and making noise. You did it all the time when we use to play when we were smaller." Riku explains with this fond smile that gets Sora's stomach to tighten.

"Yeah well what's so fun about waiting to get caught?" Sora walks up to Riku and grins. Now that he's found Riku, he's his slave and he can use him to find the others-

"Sora you're bleeding." Riku takes a step closer.

"Huh?" He looks down. He is bleeding, he scrapped himself pretty good. There's a trail of blood going down his leg. "Whoa! I didn't think I cut myself that much. It's fine though-" Sora squawks when Riku suddenly sweeps him off his feet. "W-What are you doing!"

"Taking you back to the house to get you cleaned up." Riku states, heading in the direction that he must think the house is.

"What? It's just a small cut- I don't need you to carry me!" Sora fails about, feeling his face get flushed from being treated like a baby.  
"You would be stubborn other wise so I'm taking the choice from you." Riku grunts. "I'm use to having to do this. I use to have to drag you home just so your mom could clean a cut you would get. You would get hurt a lot on the island."

"...I remember that. I hated that spray my mom would use and it would burn like hell." Sora calms down when he thinks about that.

 _A five year old Sora sobs, holding his small hands out that are red and bleeding. A six year old Riku assesses the damage before locking eyes with the smaller one, those aqua orbs serious._

" _You've been hurt."_

" _I-I'm fine-" Sora winces when Riku touches his hands. Riku frowns before his face gets more stern. "Please R-Riku I don't want to go home. She'll make me stay in and then we can't play!"_

 _Riku seems to consider this before he grabs Sora's wrist. "Don't worry Sora." He grins back at him. "I'll take care of you! We have band-aids!"_

 _Sora's eyes light up and he beams. "Yay Riku is going to take care of me! You're like a doctor!"_

 _And Riku just smiled. "I'll always take care of you."_

"Yeah...you took care of my cuts a lot yourself." Sora says, opening his eyes just to find himself in front of Axel's house. Riku puts Sora down just to open the door, and lets Sora walk in by himself.

"Yup." Riku's eyes brighten. "I enjoyed taking care of you..." He trails off, looking into Sora's blue eyes. Riku tears his eyes away first. "I-I wonder where he keeps his medical supply." Riku mumbles, going into the bathroom to look.

"I think in the bathroom cabinet. I've only been here a few times." Sora admits, sitting on the couch. He looks out the window towards the woods. "I should probably tell them I quit. I'm too lazy to go back out there. Too much effort."

"Yeah I wouldn't go back out there. As soon as you started counting Axel and Roxas ran off with each other. They were probably planning on scaring you." Riku comes back with some bandages and a rag with soap. Sora reaches to take it but Riku shakes his head.

"I got you." He smiles.

Sora can't fight much against those aqua eyes when they're looking at him like that. He settles on the couch and winces when Riku starts to clean his knee. He cleans up all the blood before placing frozen band-aids on the cut.

"Axel is such a freak." Sora chuckles when he sees the 'frozen' band-aids. Thinking of Axel makes him think of how Roxas and him are alone right now in the woods. He frowns. "I should go find them-"

"I told you he would be back here." Axel comes into the home with Roxas, both of them looked flush like they've been laughing really hard. Roxas's glee seems to shimmer out when he sees Riku getting up from kneeling in front of Sora.

"Sora what the butt we were waiting out there for you- Aw you got hurt?" Roxas frowns when he sees the bloody rag only to chuckle at the frozen band-aids. "Really Axel?"

"It was a good movie, fuck you."

"Yeah I tripped and fell." Sora crosses his arms. "Playing hide and seek in the woods was a stupid idea."

"I figured you wouldn't find us." Axel smirks. "It was fun either way." Sora feels like narrowing his eyes at him for some reason.

"Sora your beautiful skin has been damaged!"Roxas gasps in a over dramatic manner. He hugs Sora tightly before sinking to his knees and giving him a kiss over the band-aids.

"Ew stop" Sora grabs Roxas by the shoulders and pulls him up. Roxas just hugs him again, getting Sora to chuckle. He starts to giggle when Roxas licks behind his ear in that sensitive area. He tries to push him off but the blonde is having too much fun with tickling him.

Riku and Axel don't look amused. Not that the two are paying attention to them. Riku catches the sour look on Axel's face as he looks at Sora. Those aqua eyes narrow. Axel looks at Riku from the corner of his eye before giving him a smirk.

"infuriating isn't it?" Axel whispers as he walks by Riku.

Riku doesn't say anything but he finally notices how hard he was gripping his fist.

* * *

"Drinking game!" Axel cheers, holding two bottles of the good ol captain.

"I was wondering when you would bring out the drinks." Roxas who was cuddling up against Sora, lets go of him to run to the bottles. Sora feels both relieved and disappointment. Relieved because it was really tense with Riku next to him, disappointed because he was warm.

"I could use a drink." Riku stands up, his hands in his pockets. Sora frowns. He's gotten distant again.

"What's the game?" Sora asks.

"Never have I ever." Axel's grin is sinister. "Instead of putting a finger down, you'll take a shot."

"Ohh I haven't played this game since forever." Roxas eyes light up and he rubs his hands together.

"I've never played it." Sora blinks. "How do you play?"

"You start off by saying 'never have I ever...' and you say something you've never done. The other people will have to drink if they've done it." Axel explains as he sits down on the living room floor. He fills up four shot glasses. Sora sits down across from Axel, Roxas on his one side and Riku on the other.

"Seems easy enough." Sora raises his eyebrow. So he's guessing the main idea is to say things that the others have done to get them to drink?

"It's fun. I played once in school. We were all bored. We didn't have drinks though. This seems a lot funner." Roxas grins.

"I've never played but i've heard about it." Riku eyes his glass.

"You go first Sora." Axel locks eyes with Sora. The brunette crosses his arms, trying to think of one.

"Erm...Never have I ever watched a scary movie by myself." Sora grins, knowing for a fact he's gotten Axel and Roxas.

He's surprised when he gets all three to take a shot.

"I'm not big on scary movies but I've watched a few on my own." Riku smirks.

"Why would anyone want to watch a scary movie by themselves?" Sora grumbles as Axel fills up their glasses again.

"Anyone who isn't a scardy cat." Roxas and Riku smile at Sora. They tense and glare at each other after the words are out. Both those smiles that were fond are quick to disappear.

"I'll go next." Axel shouts, getting everyone to look at him. "Never have I ever..." Axel smirks. "...Wanted to bang Sora."

Sora chokes on his own spit. "W-What?" He coughs. He feels his face heat up when both Roxas and Riku take a shot. The blonde swallows it hard, those blue eyes getting dark as he watches Riku swallow the same poison. There's more than just a burn in their throats.

"You want to fuck Sora?" Roxas asks. Sora looks at him with wide eyes.

Riku doesn't respond. He just eyes him down like he wants nothing more than to punch him.

"Rox chill out." Sora can tell that his blonde friend is getting too worked up. His face is getting red and he knows he's not drunk yet.

"I'll go next." Roxas's grin is strained. "Never have I ever..." His lips curl. "...been hated by Sora."

"Dude." Sora frowns when Riku sets his jaw. Those aqua eyes burned before dulling. He takes a shot.

"Do I take a shot?" Axel raises his eyebrow at Sora.

"I never hated you." Sora mumbles. Riku is the only one who needs his glass filled. "Roxas that was fucked up."

"It's all good fun Sor." The smile on his face doesn't belong. Roxas is getting to hot headed. By the way Riku's tightening his grip on his hand, Sora sees he's pretty pissed too.

"What's with all these things about me." Sora doesn't want that. A fight is about to break out if this keeps up.

"Never have I ever woke up from a nightmare." Riku says, Sora giving him a grateful look. He's changing the subject. Riku locks eyes with him and Sora can see the slow loosening of his jaw.

"My first shot." Sora chuckles, as he takes his shot. He doesn't mind the burn. "I've woken up from a bunch of nightmares."

"I know." Riku chuckles.

Roxas and Axel also take a shot.

"I don't remember what it was but I know I've woken up from some kind of nightmare." Axel admits, filling up the glasses again. "Alright Sora it's your turn again."

"Got it. Um..." Sora glances at his band-aids. "Never have I ever watched frozen."

"Oh fuck you." Axel chuckles, taking his shot along with a chuckling Roxas. "You need to see it. You haven't seen it either Riku? It's great."

"I"'l take your word for it." Riku shakes his head. The atmosphere has gotten better and that was Sora's goal.

"Never have I ever given a blow job." Axel says. Sora once again almost chokes on his on spit. He feels his face heat up.

Though Roxas flushes he sucks it up and takes his shot. Sora has to take his too.

"Oh so you've given each other head? Or someone else?" Axel says with this smile. Riku is staring at Sora intently. He looks paler.

"Don't be given our business." Roxas slurs, Sora knows he's starting to get drunk. "But yeah, only Sora."

"Okay next one." Sora claps nervously, not sure he likes this game much anymore. Riku's expression is unreadable. He's very stiff.

"Never have I ever went fishing." Roxas says and Sora sighs in relief. Sora and Riku take a shot.

"You really need to go. The both of you. It's a lot of fun." Sora's face feels warm.

"Yeah me and Sora use to fish a lot." Riku adds.

"Fishing isn't my thing." Axel waves his hand. "You go Riku."

"Hmm...Never have I ever cheated on an exam."

Sora, Roxas, and Axel take a shot.

"Jerk you knew I would lose." Sora's speech is starting to get slurred. "You nerd. I bet you got As on those test you didn't cheat on..."

"Mostly." Riku chuckles when Sora sticks his tongue out at him. Those aqua eyes hazy, staring at Sora more openly then he would have if he wasn't buzzed. Roxas glares at Riku, watching those eyes of the other man look at Sora for too long.

"You got uh...staring problem?" Roxas points a finger at Riku who glares.

"No fighting! It's my turn!" Sora hits his fist against the floor childishly. Riku and Roxas stop glaring at each other to look at him. "I'm going to say something that will get you Riku." Sora chuckles evilly, rubbing his hands together, getting Riku to laugh. "Never have I ever studied all weekend for a test."

Riku is the only one to take a shot. Sora snickers in victory.

"You are such a nerd." Sora grunts.

"Shut up." Riku has a smile on his lips though. "You're such a dork."

"Whateves...Dork beats Nerd in mortal combat."

"I don't even know what you're saying anymore." Riku chuckles. "You're so drunk."

"He's right though. Dork is stronger than nerd. Much better too." Roxas wraps his arm around Sora's shoulder, puffing out his cheeks at Riku. Those aqua eyes burn with a fire much quicker and he stares at the arm around Sora's shoulders like it is a snake that needs to be beheaded.

They go through a couple of rounds like this, everyone getting drunker and drunker. It falls on Axel's turn.

"My turn~" Axel grins. "Never have I ever been a bottom."

Sora's face catches on fire when he's the only one who takes the shot. Riku's eyebrows raise up to his hairline. Axel glares slowly at Sora. The brunette covers his face with his hands. He feels ill.

"What the fuck is your problem Axel?" Roxas slurs, standing up and pushing Axel. "Why do you have to ask such...stupid ones. You've made Sora upset."

"Well how was I suppose to know you fucked him?" Axel snaps, getting up and moving out of the room. Roxas is right on his tail, those blue eyes alight with fire.

Sora swallows when Riku gets up without a word and leaves the room. He didn't even look at him. Sora rubs his arm, rocking back and forth. This was suppose to be a game right? Sora thinks he might puke. He feels so bad. He doesn't want to be around Axel though.

"Riku..." Sora calls pitifully as he gets up, stumbling the way the taller went. He walks outside when he sees the door is left open and he finds Riku standing in front of a tree. He punches it really hard. "Riku are you mad at me?" Sora asks, his hazy mind trying to work through his feelings. He knows he feels guilty but he's not sure why.

"No Sora...I just needed a breather. I got too worked up thinking that..." Riku takes a sharp intake of breath. He hits the tree again.

"Riku stop that. Your h-hand is going to get all...messed up." Sora walks towards him, grabbing his arm. He yelps when Riku turns them around, pinning Sora up against the tree.

"Sora i-i'm not in control right now." Riku says slowly. Those aqua eyes are watery and burning. "I need you to go away for a bit. I need to calm down."

"Why are you crying?" Sora asks softly, reaching up to touch the cheek the tear just fell down. The anger flaring Riku's eyes slowly dulls out, the tears falling more at such a caring gesture.

"Fuck." Riku lays his head against Sora's forehead, his shoulders starting to shake. He closes his eyes tightly. "I h-hate it. I fucking hate it." His voice breaks.

Sora's eyes widen in shock. He's never seen Riku cry before. His first reaction is to wrap his arms around his friend and bring him close to comfort him. Riku's head falls between his neck and shoulder, his arms wrapping around Sora to pull him even closer in the embrace. Sora lets him cry on his shoulder. He runs his hands through those long silver locks, his other hand rubbing his middle back.

This feels surreal. His mind is so hazy. He can't help to wonder if this is really happening. Riku never cries.

"It's okay..." Sora soothes. Soon Riku's sobs cease and his body relaxes against his. Sora keeps rubbing his back though because he's breathing heavily.

"Sora..." Riku pulls away, looking into those blue half lidded orbs. Riku hazy aqua eyes get cloudier. He leans in, his lips brushing softly against Sora's. When Sora doesn't pull away, too in shock to do so, Riku leans closer, deepening the kiss.

Sora's eyes slowly slip shut and his lips move against Riku's smoothly. It feels good. Riku's lips are soft and his large body is warm. There's something caring and calming about Riku's lips on his...

Only when Riku moans, his tongue brushing against Sora's lips for entrance does something click back in Sora's hazy mind.

He shouldn't be kissing Riku.

"R-Riku." Sora pushes Riku away, looking at his friend with horrified eyes.

"I c-couldn't help it." Riku seems to snap out of it himself but those aqua eyes are looking at him with need. "...I've wanted to do that for so long...Sora..." Riku wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He says his name like a plea.

Sora is terrified. Not because of Riku, but because of what Riku is doing to him. Sora kissed him back. Sora liked kissing him. That is not okay. He can't be...He can't like Riku.

"Riku no..." Sora pushes Riku off. He's grateful when Riku doesn't try to grab him again. It breaks his heart when Riku frowns, looking at him with those dull eyes filled with guilt and shame.

"Don't." Sora grabs his hand, wanting that look to go away. Riku slowly looks down at their hands before locking eyes with Sora. "I..." Sora swallows, the words are coming out before he can stop them. "I think I l-like you."

"You think you like me?" Riku repeats, those aqua eyes gain that light. They're gaining hope. "What do you mean?"

"You know...like like." Sora's face gets even hotter when Riku' eyes become incredibility bright. "But I can't. Roxas..." Sora lets go of Riku's hands, taking a step back. "I just...didn't like seeing that look on your face. You mean a lot to me...you know?"

"Sora..." Riku grabs Sora's hand again and places it on his chest. His heart is beating so fast. "Forget about Roxas...You said yourself that you're not sure you want to date him...I love you Sora." Those eyes are intense.

Sora feels like he's been sucked in. He pushes Riku away and attempts to run from him and what he's feeling.

"Roxas!" Sora yells, feeling like he's betrayed his best friend. He starts to search the house for him. Sora doesn't know how long he searches. He keeps running into things. When he finally finds him, Sora wishes he didn't.

Roxas is sitting at the kitchen table with his pants around his ankles. The blonde is moaning softly, his hands on his face. His cheeks are flushed and his body arching. Axel is between his legs, his mouth working the blonde, swallowing him whole.

Sora is frozen, his body shakes but he can't do anything. Axel slowly looks at him and if a dick wasn't in his mouth, Sora is sure he would be smirking.

Sora feels tears form in his eyes and he turns on his heel to run off. He ends up bumping into a solid chest. He looks up to see Riku and when the silver haired male sees his tears, those aqua eyes get filled with concern.

"Shh Sora..." Riku soothes, pulling him over to the couch. He lets Sora lay his head on his chest and he lets Sorta hug him tightly. "Why are _you_ crying?" He turns his question on him.

"Roxas and Axel are..." Sora hiccups. Just then a loud moan is heard from Roxas. Riku covers his ears, those green orbs getting darker.

"I love you Sora...I love you." Riku keeps repeating this against his ear. It's all Sora can hear as Riku lays down on the couch and plays with Sora's hair.

He listens to Riku's fast heartbeat and despite the horrible feelings, Sora is able to fall asleep in Riku's arms.

There's a bad hangover in his future.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took so long. I've been working on a lot of school work. Thank you for your patience and your support.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sora wakes up feeling hands in his hair, and nails scratching his scalp. He's surrounded by warmth. Sora doesn't want to open his eyes, there's a pain in his head that's not unbearable but it's unpleasant. He settles back down, rubbing his head against the firm mattress. He's about to go back to sleep when he hears Roxas.

"What the hell are you doing with him on top of you?" He growls. Hearing Roxas's voice reminds Sora of what he saw last night. He wished he had forgotten but the memory pops up easily. Sadly he wasn't that drunk last night. Rage wells up, along with bile. He feels like he's going to be sick.

"He's sleeping." Sora tenses when his mattress speaks. Those hands in his hair haven't stopped their treatment. "Fuck off." Riku is being quiet but the warning is clear in his tone.

Sora isn't sure he's ready for today. The only reason he's pretending to be asleep now is because he has no idea what he's going to say to Roxas. There's a part of him that wants to scream at the blonde but there's another part that doesn't even want to see him right now. Sora has been betrayed.

"I should have been watching Sora more closely. I knew you would be all over him. How many times do I have to tell you that he's mine. Did you do something to him?" Roxas's tone screams over protective. It's how Roxas is but...

It pisses Sora off.

"How dare you say something like that!" Sora growls, he feels Riku tense under him and he sees Roxas's eyes widen in surprise. He sits up, wincing when there's a pain in his head but he keeps his glare on Roxas. "How can you call me yours and act like this after what you've done!"

"What are you talking about Sora?" Roxas frowns deeply when he looks at how those baby blues are burning with a fire directed towards him.

"What's all the commotion?" Axel walks into the room, rubbing his eye. He stops next to Roxas, those green eyes alight when he sees Sora and Riku on the couch. Riku has sit up with Sora, his aqua eyes glaring at the two.

Sora's chest burns from seeing him. He stands up from the couch quickly. He has to sit back down when his vision swims and the room starts to spin.

"Careful." Riku puts an arm around his shoulder and helps him get up. "Don't get up too quickly."

"Stop putting your arm around him. I can help him up-" Roxas moves closer but Sora's glare stops him. Roxas's eyes widen. "Sora why are you looking at me like that-"

"I saw you and Axel last night." Sora snaps, moving from Riku to take a step towards Roxas. "I walked right into it! He was sucking your dick! And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You weren't _that_ drunk last night."

Roxas's face goes from confused to very, very pale. "Y-You saw that? Oh God Sora." He starts to get panicked. "It was a lapse in judgment. I got too drunk and-"

"Were you even going to tell me?!" Sora fums. " How dare you sit there and act like nothing happened! I was drunk last night too Roxas but I didn't go and get sucked off by some other guy-" Sora remembers kissing Riku and he swallows. "I may have slipped up and kissed Riku but I caught myself quickly. I felt bad about it and I went to tell you. That's when I found you and Axel-"

"You kissed Riku?" Roxas glares at Sora. "What the hell Sora-"

"Don't 'what the hell Sora' me! You were getting sucked off by Axel! And you sure as hell weren't feeling bad about it either! I could hear you moaning all the way from the other room." Sora yells, his face getting hot from his anger.

"I'm sorry! Okay things got out of hand and...Fuck!" Roxas shakes his head. "I was going to tell you okay? I just didn't want it to be like this. It was a mistake. It won't happen again-"

"I can't trust you!" Sora snaps. "How do I know it won't happen again? You did that shit when I was in the same place as you. What would you do with Axel when I'm not there-"

"I was drunk!" Roxas growls. "I'm not some kind of slut-"

"Says the guy that was whoring it up with Axel yesterday!" Sora feels the tension, he knows he's getting closer to Roxas. He knows the anger is building to dangerous levels. "I don't even know if you guys did more than that. The blow job was the only thing that I saw."

"We didn't do anything else!" Roxas grips his fist. "I made a mistake, just like you made a mistake. If you don't remember Sora, you cheated on me too-"

"A kiss and a blow job is on a whole different level!" Sora yells, pushing Roxas. His rage is over flowing. "Don't compare what you did to me! You _betrayed_ me, Roxas."

"Don't push him." Axel takes a step closer, those green eyes blazing. He had been watching with secret glee up to that point. "It's not his fault that you couldn't satisfy him." Axel licks his lips, the same lips that were over Roxas's cock the night before. "He-"

Sora winds his fist back before colliding it with Axel's jaw. The force is enough to make the taller man stumble back a few feet.

"Fuck you Axel!" Sora watches as Axel slowly turns his head back to look at him. Those green eyes are dilated and dangerous. Axel pulls his fist back but it's caught before it could ever hurt Sora.

"You deserved that." Riku tightens his grip on Axel's wrist to the point it's painful. Riku has been watching Sora and Roxas go back and forth with his own growing anger towards Roxas and Axel. His face is stone as his aqua eyes burn into Axel's orbs.

Axel rips his hand from Riku, the two taller men staring each other down.

Sora would love to see Riku beat the shit out of Axel but he's tired of seeing his face. He's tried of seeing Roxas too.

"Come on Riku. We're leaving." Sora turns on his heel, grabbing his bag that he had brought. Riku glances back at him and without a word, he follows him, grabbing his stuff as well and flinging it over his shoulder.

"Sora you can't just walk away from this." Roxas shakes his head. "And you can't just leave with him! We need to talk this out-"

"I don't want to talk it out. I'm leaving. I need to get away from you." Sora hates when his voice cracks.

"Are you going to cry?" Axel sneers.

"Axel shut the fuck up." Roxas and Riku say at the same time. The red head glares but he shuts his mouth.

"Sora come back-" Roxas tries again.

"No! Roxas I can't believe you. All those times you said you loved me...I actually felt bad. I felt like I wasn't giving you enough. I'm done feeling bad. Fuck you Roxas." Sora walks out of the house, Riku close behind.

"Just leave with him then! Go and make out with him some more why don't you?!" Roxas yells after them. Riku slams the door after flipping Roxas the bird.

"He's such a jack ass." Sora trembles. He hates when he feels the tears at the corner of his eyes again. He tenses when he feels arms wrap around him and a firm chest against his cheek.

"You don't need that Sora." Riku's voice is calming. Sora finds himself clinging to the taller male. "It's okay to cry."

"I don't want to here." Sora sniffles. Ew. He's gross, his voice is so whinny.

"I'm going to call Cloud. He'll give us a ride." Riku picks Sora up, he's still trying to hide his face so he doesn't fight it. He lets Riku carry him away from Axel's home. When Riku deems they are far enough away from the home, he puts Sora back down.

When Sora goes to pull away, Riku presses his head back in his chest. "It's fine." Sora is grateful. He didn't want to move from his chest. He feels...safe.

Riku calls Cloud. When the conversation is over, Riku rubs the top of Sora's head. "Cloud will be here in ten minutes. He lives around here."

"Alright..." Sora pulls away when he feels like he's going to be sick. It's good too because soon he pukes to the side. Sora puts his hands on his knees and breathes deeply. "Ugh I hate when it gets in your nose."

"It's not pleasant." Riku agrees. Sora's chest tightens when he feels Riku's hand on his back, rubbing him soothingly.

"I feel like I need to take a shower. I'm all nasty." Sora wipes his mouth. "I defiantly need to brush my teeth."  
"Cloud will probably let us use his shower at his place." Sora looks at Riku. He really looks at him for the first time today. Riku is staring at him intently. There's something different about him. He's not smug but there's this confidence that wasn't there yesterday. He's being more open with the looks he gives Sora and the touches.

Sora blushes remembering how he had told Riku he liked him yesterday. He wonders if he remembers that...

"What are you blushing about?" Riku raises his eyebrow but he's starting to grin.

"N-Nothing." Sora huffs, looking forward.

"Hmm."

Sora is happy when he sees Cloud's reckless driving. He skids to a stop in front of them, the window coming down. Cloud look at the two before his nose wrinkles. "Wow you both look like shit."

"Thanks." Riku grunts. "We need to borrow your shower."

"Yeah sure- Hey what's wrong with you?" Cloud frowns when he notes Sora's puffy eyes.

"It's a long story and not one he wants to talk about." Riku opens the car door for Sora. He gets in quickly and is a little surprised when he sees Leon in the passengers seat. Riku gets in after him.

"Is there someone I need to kick the shit out of?" Cloud's blue eyes get dark.

"Drive." Leon reminds.

Sora is tempted to give Axel's name. Oh it's so tempting. He'd love to see him get his ass kicked by a bunch of bad ass guys but right now Sora feels more tired than angry.

"Nah it's fine." Sora shakes his head. Cloud who started to drive, frowns.

"You just want to fight someone." Leon glances over at the blonde who glares at him.

"Uh no? If someone is messing with Sora, than I want to kick some ass. He's one of us now. So you're saying you're okay with seeing that face all red eyed?"

"..." Leon glances back at Sora. The brunette feels his face get hot from embarrassment. Leon nods his head before looking at Cloud. "No I'm not." He locks eyes with Sora. "If you need anything, let us know."

"Okay..." Sora is a bit amazed. Even though he's just met Cloud and Leon, he feels like they're really his friends. It's because of Riku but still. It's nice being cared for.

"I say since you're already on our side of town, we have a good old time together." Cloud's lips slowly turn in a smirk. "After we get you two cleaned up of course."

"That sounds good." Sora beams. Riku watches this from the corner of his eye before he smiles.

"It does." Riku agrees, reaching over to put his hand on Sora's arm. It's a comforting touch and Sora finds he appreciates the warmth. Sora looks out of the window, he tries not to think of Roxas or Axel. HE doesn't want to.

Sora is going to have fun. He's going to have fun with Cloud, Leon, and Riku. Cloud and Leon could be the new Roxas and Axel for all he cares.

Riku seems to have wormed his way into being his best friend once more.

* * *

"Ahhh." Sora sighs loudly as he comes out of the shower. It felt so good and now he feels clean. The turning of his stomach has stopped and he just feels 100 times better. The hot water did wonders on his stiff back and muscles. Sora gets on his clothes that he packed for the stay at Axels. A simple blue shirt and jeans.

Sora glances around the room. Cloud let them use his shower and let them use his room to get changed. The room is surprisingly plain and clean. Sora wonders if he's ever in here.

Sora takes a moment and sits on Cloud's bed. He holds his head in his hands, trying to sort things out. Sora isn't sure what he wants to do. It's not like he can avoid them forever. School is tomorrow. Roxas has been his best friend for awhile.

He still can't believe it.

"Do you want to talk about it Sora?" Sora tenses when the bathroom door opens. He looks over at Riku, he's already dressed.

"I don't know." Sora rubs the back of his neck. Riku walks over to him and sits next to him on the bed. For awhile they just sit there. The silence isn't uncomfortable and the weight of Riku by him is a nice. Sora takes a deep breath. "I knew Axel was up to something but I...I could have never saw this coming. Roxas is my best friend and yet..."

"It wasn't all Axel. Axel might have planned for it, even pushed it but it was Roxas in the end who decided to do that with him." Riku puts a hand on Sora's shoulder when he slumped. Those aqua eyes flare up. "They're both bastards." Riku looks at Sora for a moment before he asks the next question. "...What are you going to do about this?"

"I have no idea. I don't even want to see them but I know I'll have to face them tomorrow." Sora glares at his feet. "...I think i'm going to end the relationship me and Roxas have. I've been hesitant this whole time and after he's done something like this...I can't trust him to be more than my friend. I'd never know if he was doing things with Axel and it would just be stress."

"...I think that's smart." Riku agrees, he's keeping his face neutral. "After his actions last night, I don't think he deserves you as more than a friend."

"I wasn't a saint last night either." Sora sighs deeply. "I just think we should stop. Right now I'm pissed off but I know I don't want to stop being Roxas's friend. I'll probably try to avoid him for a bit though."

"Do you remember all of last night?" Riku asks, Sora feels Riku shift closer towards him.

"Yeah..." Sora's face catches on fire. He can't look at Riku right now.

"You said you like like me." Riku says and Sora is sure he has a smug smile on his lips. Sora looks over at him to glare only to find those aqua eyes staring at him intently. The smile is there but it's not smug. It's amused and relieved.

"Y-Yeah I guess I did." Sora chuckles at himself. "What am I? Five years old again?"

"I thought it was cute." Riku touches Sora's cheek gently. Sora swallows, thinking he's going to kiss him. Their faces are close. Those aqua eyes are zealous. "If you're not with Roxas, that means you're free..."

"Yeah..." Sora knows where this is going. Everything is going too fast though. Roxas cheated on him, he just decided to end their relationship and last night he finally realized he was into Riku. He knew Riku was attractive since when he came back but after they became friends, it was easy to gain feelings for him. The tightening of his chest and the excited feeling he got are now explained.

Riku loves him. He probably wants to jump on this opportunity to get him now that Roxas is out of the picture.

Riku stares at Sora a moment longer before leaning in. Instead of kissing him like he thought, he lays his head on Sora's forehead and takes a deep breath. There's a small smile on his lips. He just holds Sora's face in his hands.

It gets Sora's heart beating so fast you'd think that Riku just pulled him into a kiss. There's something so...intimate about this.

"What are you two doing up there? You need anything? A condom?" Cloud yells.

"We're not doing anything!" Sora yells back in panic. Riku chuckles at how red Sora gets. He hears Cloud laughing down stairs.

"Then come on! We're going to have some fun."

Riku gets up from the bed, turning to Sora with a large grin. His aqua eyes are so light that Sora finds what ever he was about to say to fall short. Damn that long hair, pale skin, and green eyes will be the death of him. Riku is too beautiful for a man. He especially looks the best when he's smiling like that.

"You heard him. Lets go have some fun." He holds out his hand.

Sora finds his voice and he grins back. It comes naturally as he takes his hand. "Hell yeah."

* * *

"Your idea of having fun is going to the store?" Sora raises his eyebrow when Cloud parks slanted in a parking space in front of said store.

"I have some stuff I need to buy first." Cloud gets out of the car, Leon just shaking his head.

"Admit it, you just wanted us to do errands with you." Riku grunts as he gets out of the car with Sora, everyone heading into the entrance.

"Not true." Cloud gives Riku this blank stare. "I would never."

"Yes you would." Leon and Riku say.

"You hate shopping and you like dragging others to do the work for you." Leon stares at Cloud with his stone expression.

"Sora don't listen to these people." Cloud puts his arm around Sora suddenly, the brunette blinking when the blonde starts to pull him away from Riku and Leon. "Me and you are friends right Sora?"

"Yeah sure." Sora nods his head, looking back at Riku who is marching over towards them.

"Then you'll get what's on this list right? It's not too much." Cloud shoves a paper against Sora's chest before he takes off right when Riku gets on them.

"Hey! You are trying to push your shopping on me!" Sora yelps, pointing a finger at Cloud who just smirks.

"Yes I am-"

"No you're not." Leon cuts Cloud off before he can get anywhere. His arms are crossed against his chest.

"You're doing your own shopping." Riku takes the list and shoves it into Cloud's chest. Sora moves to cut Cloud off so he can't get away.

"Damn. I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you douche bags." Cloud's blue eyes narrow, looking between Leon and Riku. Sora can't help to chuckle not being able to be serious. Riku glances at him before he laughs himself. Cloud still looks annoyed about his plans being thwarted but Leon gives off a small smile.

"What's on the list?" Leon asks Cloud when Riku and Sora are trying to get rid of their giggles.

"Too much. I need eggs, milk, and some other shit." Cloud's eyebrow twitches ever slightly as he looks at his list. "Stop laughing!" Cloud snaps. "This isn't fun!"

"I'm having fun."Sora chuckles.

"Cloud you need to get over your hate for shopping." Riku snickers.

"Not only is shopping not fun, you always, _always_ run into some ass hole you don't like." Cloud grumbles when Leon takes the list from him and he starts leading the way towards the dairy products.

"Demyx stop trying to put tasty cakes in the cart." Sora's eyes widen when he hears that voice. Everyone stops and turns their head to see no other than Zexion and Demyx. Zexion looks about ready to explode.

"B-But! These are really good-" Demyx pouts.

"No." Zexion's face goes back to being blank as he takes the box away from the blonde and puts It back on the shelf calmly.

"Case and point." Cloud holds his hand towards the two. "You always run into people you can't stand, I told you!"

"Just focus on the list." Leon suggests, pointing towards the first thing on the list. Cloud grabs the eggs and puts them into the cart that Leon had grabbed.

"Demyx will bring Zexion over here so we will just act like we don't see them." Riku says when Cloud puts some milk in the cart with haste.

"The blonde guy is looking right at us." Sora says slowly when Demyx stops pouting over his tasty cakes. He's now staring in their direction. His blue eyes light up and he starts jumping up and down.

"Cloud! Riku! Sora! Leon!" Demyx squeals.

"Shit." Riku and Cloud curse.

"Hey guys! You're all out shopping too? Zexion is here too!." Demyx says excitedly as he comes to a stop in front of the four.

"Yeah we saw." Cloud wrinkles his nose when Zexion marches up to them with that indifferent expression of his.

"Demyx we're not done shopping." Zexion drawls.

"You should finish up shopping Dem. We'll catch you later." Cloud waves his hand. Riku and Sora nod when Demyx looks at them. They make a go away motion with their hand with Cloud.

"But Sora's here!" Demyx pouts before his eyes light up. He claps his hands together. "I know! We can all shop together!"

"Ehhh." Sora and Riku wince.

"That''ll be fun right Zexion?" Demyx starts to shake the man who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

"No."

"I wanna hang out with Sora." Demyx whines. Sora tenses when Zexion glares at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Zexion takes a step closer. "According to your facebook you live on the other side of town."

"If you must know Zexion we are out for a day of fun." Cloud replies shortly. "Stop creeping on Sora."

"Only idiots would go to a grocery store for a 'day of fun'."

"Says the guy whos idea of fun is reading books and cleaning." Riku grunts, getting a flash of anger in those blue eyes.

"That's interesting. You've said a sentence that doesn't have the name 'Sora' in it. How rare."

Riku's eyes narrow at that. "Fuck you Zexion."

"No, i'm sure it's Sora that you want to fuck. Not me." Zexion isn't letting up.

"Zexion I will beat your ass. I'm in no mood for your bullshit." Cloud speaks up.

"Sora I would be concerned hanging out with Riku." Zexion keeps at it. Sora glares at him.

"Dude come off it. I don't have anything to be concerned about. Riku is awesome."

"You sound gay for him as well."

"Maybe I am." Sora defends, crossing his arms. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes. Only then does Sora flush but he keeps his glare on. "S-So there."

"Wait! What?!" Cloud perks up. "You like Riku?! Riku did you hear that?"

"Cloud you are being too loud." Leon tries to calm the blonde down but he's grinning too largely himself.

"Yeah I heard it." Riku's face is bright red. Those aqua eyes have gotten brighter. It's funny. Sora doesn't really see Riku get flustered. It's cute.

"Gross." Zexion's nose wrinkles before he turns on his heel. "We're leaving Demyx-" Zexion turns on his heel only to stop when he spots Demyx sitting in the shopping cart with this big smile on his face. "Out of the cart."

"Zexion pleaseeee push me!"

"Get out of the cart and act your age." Zexion commands.

"Zexionnnnnnn." Demyx whines.

"You should date Riku." Cloud states boldly, getting Riku to sputter. "Forget Roxas."

"Cloud no. That's a sore subject." Riku frowns when he sees how Sora's eyes lower at the name of Roxas. Riku glares at Cloud, the blonde tensing from it's ferociousness.

"I was just saying" Cloud mumbles.

"Lets keep shopping." Leon suggests, watching Sora carefully.

"I'll get you some chocolate." Riku puts his hand on Sora's shoulder, getting him to look at those aqua eyes. They're so kind. Sora remembers when they use to be not so kind. Darker. But even then, this look wasn't completely gone. Sora just wasn't looking for it anymore.

Riku has been a big help. Just his presence makes Sora feel better.

"Okay." Sora perks up. Riku stares at him a moment, a bit surprised by the sudden change before he laughs fondly.

" Geez is that all it takes?" His grin is beautiful.

Sora feels that familiar increase of his heart rate. He really has to ask himself...why not date Riku? Why not go with Riku? There's something different about the way he feels about Riku compared to Roxas. The pull is stronger or maybe it's because their bond is stronger from growing up together? Or maybe it's Riku's long sliver hair that has Sora dazed.

Riku really is too good looking for his own good.

Sora flushes...He shouldn't be thinking this way so soon. He's still messed up by Roxas but last night his eyes were opened to something that he was oblivious too. His feelings for Riku. The way he feels when he's with him and how he would get warm...

The kiss was great too.

"...I want sooo much chocolate. I want to overdose on it." Sora says after his thoughts get too much for him and he feels like his face is going to explode.

Riku laughs and says something but all Sora can think about for the moment is that Riku was staring at his lips. It looked like he was in thought as well and his aqua eyes were cloudy.

When Sora thinks of Riku's feelings for him, he gets this fluttery feeling in his stomach and chest. It's not bad. When he thought of Roxas loving him...he felt guilt. Sora has always been one to follow his heart. He always goes with his gut. He's not one to think things through so...

It's obvious to him what direction his heart is pointing him now.

"Push meeee-" Demyx's yell breaks the intense gaze Riku and Sora were sharing.

"Fine! I'll push you alright!"Zexion's anger breaks through that calm exterior. He shoves the cart, Demyx throwing his arms in the air to cheer. Only to scream when he ends up running into a shelf from the hard push. A bunch of boxes of cereal fall onto Demyx, the blonde failing his arms around. Zexion smirks, seeming to take joy in Demyx's misfortune.

All the while Riku and Sora are cracking up from the display.

"That looked like fun." Sora grins, walking away quickly when Zexion throws them a sharp glare. "I wanna ride in the cart."

"Go for it." Riku's smile is playful. "Hey Leon, move the stuff over. Sora is going to get in the cart."

Leon stares at Riku and Sora for a moment. He looks like he might deny them but after looking at their smiles he just moves the food to the top to make room for Sora.

"Sweet!" Sora cheers, running over to the cart.

"You two are so childish." Cloud puts some bread on the top. "Stop having fun when I'm suffering."

"Oh hush." Sora giggles as he starts to climb into the cart. When it tips slightly to the left, his eyes widen and he gets down. He tilts his head, thinking of a way to get in without flipping the thing. He's not tall enough-

Leon picks Sora up from under his arms without any strain. He lifts him into the cart, Sora crossing his legs so he can fit in the cart sitting down. "Whoa! Leon you are awesome. You lifted me like it was nothing!"

"That's because it isn't. You barely weight anything." Riku grunts, moving Leon out of the way so he can be the one that pushes Sora. Sora can't see how his eyebrows are furrowed.

"I have a good weight on me! These muscles weigh stuff."

"What muscles?" Riku muses.

"Jerk." Sora glares back at him, getting Riku to chuckle. He smirks when he starts to push Sora in the cart. His big blue eyes brighten and he tightens his grip on the side of the cart. "Yess! Take me forward minion!" Sora cheers, throwing his arm in the air.

"Who you calling minion?" Riku raises a thin eyebrow. He grins as he starts to run, pushing the cart as fast as he can down the isle when it's clear. Sora yells in delight, throwing his arms in the air like this is some roller coaster. When the cart almost tilts forward, Sora yelps.

"Oh shit! Too fast! Too fast!" Sora starts shaking his head frantically. Riku chuckles and to Sora's relief he slows down.

"Stop playing with the cart!" Cloud yells after them, he's carrying some boxes along with Leon. "We need that for my shit."

"My ass is kind of hurting." Sora stands up in the cart to get out. He tries to think if he could just jump out without falling on his face like an idiot-

"Leon hold the cart steady." Riku says when it looked like the taller man was about to pick Sora up again. He glances at him before nodding.

Riku holds out his arms. "I'll catch you Sora."

"If you don't catch me I really will shove an oar up your ass."

"Maybe I want that."

"Riku shut up." Sora laughs, jumping out of the cart with little fear. Riku catches him with ease and sets him down nicely. "You get in next you weirdo."

"Me?" Riku raises his eyebrow but his lips are twitching up.

"Riku is too big to be doing all that." Cloud puts his hands on his hips when Sora holds the cart steady so Riku can climb in. The two are chuckling the whole time as it takes awhile for Riku to be able to sit. He looks like he might get stuck.

"I am not too big. Look." Riku settles down, smirking over at Cloud.

"I am not pushing that. Sora he's all yours." Cloud grabs a bag of chips and throws it at Riku's back. It falls into the cart. Cloud doesn't know the idea he just gave Sora and Riku isn't aware of the large smile starting to spread over his lips. "Sora you're in charge of the cart. Leon, help me." Cloud gives Leon a look before walking off. Leon glances at the two before following after the blonde.

"You hear that Sora? They left you in charge with the cart." Riku speaks in an overly excited voice.

"Wow i'm a big boy now!" Sora makes his voice higher. The two share a chuckle before Sora makes an attempt to push the cart- "Damn!" Sora grunts as he uses his legs to move the cart an inch. "You are to big for this Riku!"

"Bitch i'm not too big for this. You just too weak." Riku flips his hair. Sora has to stop pushing to catch his breath he starts laughing too much. Riku isn't much better. The shoppers that seem to be avoiding them probably think they're high.

"Bitch you weigh like 500 pounds." Sora bobs his head, smacking his lips unnecessarily as he tries to push Riku again. It really is a strain. He has to use his legs and he certainly can't run with the cart like Riku could. Riku is just laughing away. He doesn't have to do any work. "Damn Riku you're a fat ass." Sora moans when he has to turn the cart to get out of another shopper's way. It's a mom and her kid sitting in the cart. She has a look that screams disappointment.

"Come on Sora. You got to work those muscles. You can do it." Riku claps his hands but the silver haired man is too smug right now. Time for Sora's plan of action.

"Riku is a big boy. So he needs a lot of..." Sora stops by the shelf and with a laugh that screams victory he grabs a bunch of marshmallows and starts throwing them at Riku. "Marshmallows!"

"Sora!" Riku knocks the marshmallows away when he can but he's getting covering in them.

"Don't fight it Riku, just accept it. Become one with the groceries."

"When I get out of here I'm going to beat your ass."Riku can't say it with a straight face. He's laughing too much to fight all the marshmallows being thrown at him.

"Ha! You're stuck. There's no way you're going to do-" Sora's eyes widen when Riku does a hip thrust and he's able to get up enough to stand in the cart. The marshmallows go flying out of the cart and onto the floor. "Oh shit!" Sora runs down the hallway as fast as he can.

"I'm coming for you Sora!" Riku chimes as he jumps out of the cart and runs after him.

"He's crazy!" Sora turns the corner as fast as he can. He yelps when he bumps into something firm and tall. He stumbles back a few feet just when Leon turns around slowly, the annoyance doesn't leave when he sees it was Sora but he raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Riku is going to kill me." Sora gets behind Leon when Riku catches up. "Leon save me!"

"Stop fighting." Leon pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's bad enough I have to deal with-"

"We're getting out of here!" Cloud suddenly takes off running past them. "I'm done with shopping." Cloud throws the box of whatever he was holding into someone elses cart. Then he's out of the door.

"..." Leon's eyebrows furrow, the little patience he has close to snapping. When it's obvious to Sora that he's not going to save him from Riku he takes off running after Cloud. He yelps when Riku catches up to him out of the store. Riku assaults him with vicious tickles. Sora can't deal.

Leon holds his head in his hands taking a slow, deep breath through his nose. "We can't come to this store again..."

"N-No! Riku i'm hahaha sorry!" Sora squirms, his face flushed from the attack. Riku only grins more.

"You're still this ticklish? Some things don't change..." Riku's eyes widen when he's pulled away from Sora by Leon.

"Get in the car." He drawls. Leon doesn't say much but when he does, you listen. Sora and Riku's giggles subside and they walk to the car. They get in without much word, both glancing at each other with questioning gazes. Cloud is already sitting in the drivers seat with his arms folded.

They sit in tense silence before Leon breaks it.

"You all are embarrassing."

"Fuck you Leon. I did a lot better than last time. If you went shopping like you were suppose to this wouldn't have happened." Cloud snaps.

"Sorry Leon, I got kind of lost in what I was doing with Sora." Riku admits.

"I was going to go if you waited." Leon stares at Cloud a moment before sighing "We can't go back there."

"Yeah..." Everyone agrees.

"No worries, there's a bunch of other places for you to shop at Leon." Cloud pats Leon on the back, seeming to have settled down.

"You really should talk to Ansem about your problem with shopping." Leon watches warily as Cloud puts the car in drive.

"Yeah maybe." Cloud shrugs his shoulders, taking that calm expression that Sora is use to. He slowly grins. "At least Riku and Sora were having a grand ol time. I saw those smiles and all the touching you two did-"

"Cloud." Riku cuts him off. Sora is already flushed.

"What? It was good! We should do something else together...how about go see a movie?"

"Ohh we should see that new superhero movie!" Sora jumps in his seat. Riku watches this before he smiles to himself.

"A movie sounds good to me."

"As long as you three can behave." Leon grunts.

"We can behave!" They all say loudly.

Leon doesn't look convinced.

* * *

"Fuck he's not answering his phone..." Roxas throws his phone to the side. He's been sitting on Axel's couch, trying to get a hold of Sora for awhile now. He's ignoring him for sure. Not that Roxas can blame him. He's had his time to really sit and think about everything.

Roxas messed up. He messed up bad.

As soon as Sora left, Roxas went off on Axel, blaming him for all of this but it wasn't all his fault. Roxas could have resisted him at any time. He wasn't that drunk, Sora knew it too. He was aware of what was happening. Axel's lips had felt so good, and his touch was too nice to ignore. Roxas betrayed Sora.

And Sora saw everything.

"Fuck..." Roxas curses once again, holding his head in his hands. Sora might have kissed Riku last night but he was right. That's nothing compared to what Roxas did. He got intimate with Axel in a way that was only for Sora.

Now Sora isn't talking to him and he's run off with Riku. That prick. He's probably happier than cat in a box. He played his cards and now is the perfect chance to make his move...

Roxas feels like he has lost.

"Are you done self hating yet?" Axel peaks his head into the room.

"No." Roxas glares at the red head.

"You know Sora will get over it. You'll still have your best bud." Axel walks into the room. He sits next to Roxas, the blonde moves away from him. "He just needs his space-"

"You want Sora to hate me. That's what you've been wanting. To spit us apart." Roxas glares at Axel, he growls. "This whole time you've been wanting to hurt me-"

"I didn't do it to hurt you Roxas." Axel gives him a firm look, turning to face him. "I did it to open both your eyes. Seriously. Sora wasn't going to date you. He was going to beat around the bush and you'd never get anywhere with him. Sora needs to go somewhere with Riku and you need to get somewhere with me."

"You don't know what Sora was going to do. I love him-" Roxas starts. He sees the fire in those green eyes, the look of jealousy.

"You weren't saying that last night." Axel smirks when the blonde gets flushed. "You did say things like 'Axel don't stop.' and 'yesss Axel more'-"

He gets a slap to the face.

Axel blinks, looking shocked that he just got slapped by the blonde as Roxas stands up. When Axel gains himself he glares at Roxas. "Roxas just admit that you want me. I've seen the way you look at me. I'm the right choice. Unlike Sora, I don't want to leave you hanging. Right now he's out having fun with Riku. I bet he sees it so why can't you?"

"I don't want a dick like you."

"You're lying."

Roxas glares at the wall for a moment before he grabs his things and leaves. Axel lets him go, knowing that this isn't the last of their fighting. The blonde wonders why he didn't leave sooner.

Axel is crossing his fingers that Riku has gone in for the kill with Sora. Once he's taken off the market, Roxas will realize his feelings.

Axel saw them last night. He knows they're there and he won't stop till Roxas is his.

* * *

"See ya Cloud, Leon!" Sora waves goodbye to the car that just dropped them off. He sees a hand stick out of the window to wave back before he speeds off. Riku and Sora share a grin before they start walking towards his place. They wanted the walk after eating all that buttery popcorn at the movies.

"That was fun." Riku places his hands in his pockets, his aqua eyes staring forward.

"Yeah. That movie was awesome." Sora closes his eyes when the night wind brushes his cheek. They walk in comfortable silence. After being crazy together the whole day, they've exhausted themselves. They get to Riku's home. Sora catches how Riku's shoulders stiffen at seeing a car in front of his house.

"Your parents are home?" Sora asks. Riku nods his head.

"Yeah."

"Come on Riku." Sora grabs the older boy's arm before turning around.

"Huh?"

"You're going to stay the night with me. You packed extra clothes anyway didn't you?" Sora remembers how much Riku hated to be home with his parents. It's not like Sora wants this to end anyway. He's had a lot of fun.

"Yeah I did." Riku doesn't fight him, a small smile turning his lips. He's relieved. "Your mom will be fine with it?"

"She loves you dude. I could probably be like, 'yo mom Riku be living here now' and my mom would start squealing like a school girl."

Riku chuckles. "I would love to live with you guys. That would be pretty awesome."

"Remember that plan we had when we were younger? Like how we were going to build a house in the middle of the woods so we could live together." Sora chuckles as they walk back to his house.

"Yeah." Riku smiles fondly. "You gave up on it pretty quickly."

"It was a lot of work." They walk into Sora's house. It's quiet so Sora knows his mom is asleep. Sora puts his finger to his mouth and Riku nods. Carefully they make their way upstairs, the creaking it makes causes Sora to wince.

His mom is scary if you wake her up.

Sora sighs in relief when they get up and he can close his door.

"I'm going to get comfortable." Sora warns as he walks over to his dresser and takes off his shirt. He takes off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He puts on a t-shirt before jumping into bed. Sora swallows when he sees Riku in nothing but his boxers now.

Riku is built. His muscles are defined but not over baring. Sora's eyes slide down from the silver locks against his bare board shoulders down to his abs and his narrow waist. Riku is hot. _Really_ hot. Sora feels his face heat up when Riku glances over at him. He pretends like he was looking anywhere else but he's sure he was caught by his friend.

Riku turns off the lights and climbs into bed next to him. There's a tension in the air that wasn't there before. Sora's heart is beating too fast and that's all he can hear. He hopes Riku can't hear it. Think of something to say Sora. Change the subject.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?" Riku turns his head to look at Sora. Those aqua eyes piercing the darkness.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

Riku licks his lips. "I'm not sure. I know that I'm going to go to some college to get a degree in business. Then at some point I'm going to take over my father's hotel business." He doesn't sound thrilled.

"You don't have to take over his business you know?" Sora looks over at Riku, turning his body to face him. "You're an adult now. They can't force you do anything anymore...besides..." Sora grins. "You're amazing Riku. You can do anything that you want. You have no limits."

Riku stares at Sora with wide eyes. Those green eyes soften when he speaks next. "That means a lot coming from you Sora..." He closes his eyes, but the smile stays. "I have no idea what I would do other than take over the business. It's not bad. I would be rich and I could make changes to the hotels. I've already decided that I would take over the business. I just don't know what college I want to go to get my degree."

"Hmm...Well as long as you think you'll be happy Riku. As long as you're doing it for yourself and not your father." Sora thinks before he smiles. "Riku is going to be loaded. I'll probably be bumming money off of you all the time."

"Nursing pays well." Riku chuckles.

"Yeah not filthy rich well." Sora thinks fore a moment. "...I think I will be a nurse. I think i'm going to follow that gut instinct. Roxas wanted me to go with him to this college in twilight town but...i'm not going to do that." Sora frowns when he thinks of the blonde. He hasn't looked at his phone or anything for that reason. He doesn't want to bring back those feelings that hurt.

Riku notices how Sora has gotten quiet so he moves closer. "You should follow your heart. It's always led you in the right direction before."

"You're right." Sora smiles at his friend.

They're really close now. Both laying on their sides, facing each other. Sora licks his lips, feeling his heart pick up speed again. All day he's been thinking about this. He's been thinking about getting closer to Riku and wondering if Riku would make a move on him since what happened with Roxas but for the most part Riku hasn't acted much differently.

Sora supposes he might think it's a dick move after Roxas just broke his heart.

Before Sora knows it, he finds himself leaning in and brushing his lips against those soft ones. Riku tenses before he moans, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Sora makes a hum of approval as his tongue snakes pass his lips, caressing his.

Riku's warm hand is felt on his waist and soon Sora is being pressed against a board chest. Sora runs his hands through Riku's soft hair, wanting to do this since he's seen it.

The brunette bites Riku's lower lip, trying to find what the other male likes. Riku groans in response and bites Sora's lip in retaliation. The brunette flushes when he moans.

This spurs Riku on. The kissing becomes deeper, faster, needier. Riku's body is so warm, his heart beating quickly against Sora's hand. Sora tugs on Riku's long hair.

Riku pulls Sora away and shoves his face in his chest, hugging him tightly.

Sora's eyes are widen as he listens to Riku try to catch his breath. He didn't want it to stop. That felt really good. Sora wasn't sober to enjoy this and now he is.

Sora starts to lick and kiss at Riku's collar bone. The older male's breathing starts to become uneven once more. Sora yelps when Riku turns them over roughly so he's hovering over top him. Sora swallows when he sees those aqua eyes darken by lust, dilated by desire.

"Sora..." His name rumbles in his throat lowly. Sora feels the heat travel down and his face flush. Riku's deep voice is a turn on. "I have a hard time controlling myself...when it comes to you." Those aqua eyes lighten and he takes a deep breath.

"I mean...you don't really have to control yourself. I"m liking what's happening." Sora squirms when those aqua eyes stare at him intently.

"...what about you and Roxas?"

Sora averts his gaze. "...I'm dealing with that tomorrow...i'm cutting it off with him."

"Then what does that make me to you?"

Sora swallows. "I...I mean, you like me right?" How lame. He's starting to lose his confidence.

"No." Riku leans down so his lips are against Sora's ear. "I love you." He licks up the shell getting Sora to shiver. "I want all of you Sora. If you're giving me this chance...You're going to be mine and mine alone. No more with Roxas."

"...So what, you want to be my boyfriend?" Sora gulps when Riku pulls away, his aqua eyes filled with passion.

"I would want nothing more. You'd make me a happy man Sora."

Sora's blush reaches his neck.

"I-I'll think about it." Sora pushes Riku off of him, getting those intense eyes away from him. He turns his back to Riku, trying to calm his racing heart. "Because...I like you."

"I know." Riku hugs him from behind, Sora feeling his warm chest against his back. "Take your time." He places a tender kiss on the back of Sora's neck.

Riku has infected Sora like a fever.

Sora tries to think of his decisions about Riku rather than Roxas. In Riku's arms, Sora finds that he's able to fall asleep a lot easier than expected. Maybe it's because Sora had done it so many times before when he was younger.

Having Riku in his bed brings him back to nice times...Riku in his bed now is nice too.

Very nice.

 **Thank you for your support. Things are looking better for Riku compared to Axel haha. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sora walks up sideways in his bed with his sheets kicked off and his shirt up, exposing his stomach. He feels very well rested though. Sora sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Just when he stretches his arms above his head does he realize something.

Riku isn't in bed.

"I was just about to wake you." Sora opens his eyes to see Riku sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He's already dressed and ready for school. He's staring at him with amusement, his smile soft.

"What are you doing?" Sora raises his eyebrow as he groggily makes his way to the end of the bed so he can get out. "It's like...seven in the morning."

"I'm was meditating. I got up at six so I could get ready and have time to meditate. I do it everyday." Riku chuckles when Sora gives him a weird look.

"Riku you're like an old person." Sora shakes his head. "I can barely get out of bed at seven to go to school let alone get up at six!"

"You've always had problems with waking up." Riku chuckles. "I actually like getting up early. It gives me more time to get things done."

"Ew." Sora wrinkles his nose. "You overachiever you."

"If you put your mind to it, you could be an overachiever as well-"

"No! I will always be lazy! I won't be like you! Waking up at six...there's something wrong with you!" Sora points at finger at Riku. When the silver haired male chuckles. Sora can't help to crack a smile, starting to wake up. "But really...every day you get up at six to mediate?"

"Not always to meditate. I like to work out in the morning too. I meditate if I feel like I need to get a hold of myself or calm down. It's good to do if you're having a test or if something else that's hard to deal with is going on." Riku's green eyes glance down to the piece of Sora's stomach that is still showing from his shirt not being pulled down properly. He can see the dip of his hip, the same hips that were tempting him all last night.

To Riku, sleeping with Sora was very hard to deal with.

"Huh...does it help?" Sora doesn't even want to go to school because he knows he'll have to deal with Roxas...it's not going to be a good day.

"It helps me. You want to meditate Sora?" Riku pats the space next to him. Sora glances at the time, seeing that he got up ten minutes early...oh no. Riku's overachieveness has spread to Sora. Sora chuckles to himself but he sits down. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. Yeah I want to do it. It might help with...you know." Sora rubs the back of his head. Riku watches him closely, frowning when he sees those blue eyes dull every slightly.

"I'm here for you Sora." Riku reaches out and grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze. Those aqua eyes are so earnest.

"I know." Sora finds his lips turning in a smile. "But I have to deal with Roxas alone...or maybe I won't deal with him at all. Maybe I can just avoid it."

"No. I doubt you can." Riku rubs his hand.

"Yeah but...I don't even want to talk to him. When I do talk to him what do I say? I know he's going to be like 'Sora I'm sorry.' He's going to look at me with those blue eyes and I..." Sora swallows, squeezing Riku's hand tighter. "I feel awful when I think about him. Roxas isn't going to make it easy on me."

"...Like you said you can't trust him. He might do something again and you don't need that Sora." Riku averts his gaze. "...That's why it's good to meditate though. It will help you think about what you really want. It makes things clearer...calmer...at least for me."

"Okay..." Riku's hand is bigger than his. Sora just noticed. It's warm too and he likes how it feels with Riku's fingers interlaced with his. He squeezes it for good measure. "Alright. Lets do this thing."

"Close your eyes." Riku turns to face Sora. He keeps his hand in his, and grabs his other hand. Sora closes his eyes. "Take a deep breath in..." Riku's voice is very soothing. Low and smooth. "...then out."

Sora does this a couple of times and he thinks he feels a difference though he's not sure what.

"Think of nothing...you're in a blank room...there's nothing in there." Sora's eyebrows furrow as he tries to listen to Riku. It's hard to picture the white room. It's hard not to think of anything. "Relax...another deep breath." Sora does as he's told. The more he breathes, the more he listens to Riku's voice...the more his muscles loosen, the more he's able to visualize this white room.

The pain... _white room_...the betrayal... _empty._..Roxas... _Nothing._

There's nothing but white now.

Sora doesn't know how long he stays in this state before Riku tells him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Open your eyes." Sora opens them feeling it's hard to do so. He almost wanted to crawl right back in bed. It made him sleepy...he's very relaxed.

"Did it help?"

"I think so...I mean I still don't know what to say to Roxas but I'm not as freaked out about it. I feel like taking a nap."

"That happened to me the first time too." Riku chuckles, ruffling Sora's hair. "You got to get up though. It's time for you to get ready for school."

"No." Sora huffs, looking at the time. "...I'm going to wait till the last minute."

"Nope, up you go." Riku stands up, grabbing Sora's arm. Sora goes lax to make it harder for him and he doesn't get up either. Riku ends up dragging Sora towards the bathroom, who groans. "Sora get up!" Riku looks half way between irritated and amused.

"No! You can't make me!" Sora gets out of Riku's grip just to roll around on the floor. "Meditating made me tired...maybe I should just stay home so I don't have to do anything."

"Come on Sora you can't just go to sleep. You got to deal with it." Riku watches how Sora just groans. He smirks. "I have ways of making you listen Sora..." Riku jabs Sora in his side, getting him to jerk in laughter. "I won't stop till you get up and go to school."

"You w-wouldn't!" Sora gasps when Riku wiggles his fingers on his neck getting him to giggle and shy away from the touch.

"Oh I would." Riku's smile is sinister.

"Uh fine! I'll go to school! I'll do something with my life! You happy now?"

"Yes."

Sora gets up off the floor, marching over to his dresser. He grabs some clothes, taking some out over dramatically. By the time he gets to his pants, Riku can't help to snort in laughter.

"You're such a goof."

"Takes one to know one!" Sora replies cheerfully before he walks into the bathroom to get himself ready.

"Oh that's a good one." Riku speaks with sarcasm.

"Damn straight it is." Sora yells from the bathroom. He hears Riku chuckle. He doesn't say anything else. Sora is sure he went down stairs when he heard creaking. Sora gets dressed and brushes his teeth. He tries to tame his mane but no matter what he does, his hair spikes all over the place. At least it doesn't look matted now that he's brushed it.

Once he's done he goes down stairs to see Riku eating some cereal at the kitchen table. Since he's not being attacked by his mother, Sora is sure she's gone. She left for work. Sora goes over to make his breakfast, feeling Riku's gaze on him but it doesn't bother him.

"Ew you're eating that wheat cereal." Sora wrinkles his nose as he sits down at the table with Riku.

"What's wrong with it? It taste good."

"No it does not."

"Are all my life choices ew to you Sora?" Riku smirks in amusement. "Admit that you don't like the wheat cereal just because it's not loaded with sugar."

"I will admit no such thing!It's because it sucks and most of them are ew. You get up at six and you eat wheat cereal. That's just nasty."

"What's nasty was your breath this morning."

"Fuck you Riku." Sora kicks him under the table. It's not hard and it gets Riku to laugh. Sora finds his lips turning up. "I bet your breath stunk too. You just got up early enough to fix it."

"Exactly. The overachiever wins."

"You're not winning, you're eating _wheat_ cereal. That stuff tastes like they just found some bark off the ground."

"It does not taste like tree bark." Riku glares at him.

"Ohh is someone get defensive about their gross cereal?" Sora smirks as he reaches over and grabs Riku's cheek.

"It's not gross and it's good for me. You're sitting there eating chocolate." Riku grabs Sora's cheek in retaliation.

"It's Krave and it's not just chocolate Riku. It's a healthy choice of cereal-" Sora groans when Riku gives him a hard tug. It becomes an all out 'who can pull each others cheeks the worse?'. Riku's grip is tighter so Sora goes for something else. His hair. He yanks.

His face gets red when Riku moans. He straight up moans. It wasn't even like small one either...Those aqua eyes had flashed with lust.

"...I told you." Riku gets red afterward, those aqua eyes staring intensely at the wheat cereal that he puts in his mouth quickly. Sora's heart hasn't calmed down.

He kind of wants to pull his hair again. The face he made was hot.

"What are you looking at?" Riku is defensive. It's not a threat. He's still flushed. Sora leans in and kisses him. Riku stiffens in surprise before he relaxes into it. He tastes like milk but his lips feel nice...He likes the way Riku moves closer to him, likes those strong hands that are on his waist.

When they pull away, Sora's more flushed than Riku. The silver haired male started getting really into it. He can use his tongues in ways that Sora hasn't experienced before.

"Pulling your hair really turns you on huh?" Sora says, trying to get the upper hand in this. Riku is staring at him with a predatory gaze. Sora swallows.

"You know Sora...I just really want to eat you up right now." Riku licks his lips. "You're making it hard on me."

"Nah i'm not on the menu. But you have your wheat cereal."

"I like you more than wheat cereal." Sora can't help to laugh at how seriously Riku said that. Those aqua eyes soften but he can still see that spark of the desire. Those feelings that Riku has been hiding from him all this time.

Sora's laughter slowly dies and now they're just staring at each other. There's a tension that isn't bad. Sora says what he feels. It's much easier than before and he wonders if it's because of the meditation.

"I think I want to give us a shot."

Riku who had been putting some of his wheat cereal in his mouth starts to choke. He bangs on his chest a couple of times before looking at Sora with wide eyes. Sora feels himself get red but he doesn't look away. He's surprised at himself for saying it but...he doesn't regret it. It wasn't something he had to think about.

"...You're serious?"

"Yeah. I'm calling it off with Roxas and...I think I want to date you."

Sora can not explain the light he sees in Riku's eyes right now. They shine. Sora hates when Riku bows his head, his hair getting in the way from him seeing those beautiful orbs. "...So after you break it off with Roxas...we're dating."

"Yeah if you want to."

"Of course I want to." Riku laughs. It's more of relief than humor. "you goof...i'd never turn you down."

"Hey Riku, look at me." Sora grabs Riku's face and lifts it up. He doesn't like him hiding away. Sora's stomach tightens when he sees how those aqua eyes glisten. He's never seen Riku so bright and it warms something in Sora knowing that he caused it.

Riku leans in and kisses him. Sora opens his mouth right away when his tongue strokes his lower lip. The smaller male moans as Riku wraps his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. The kiss is desperate, and it heats Sora up more than he would like to admit.

The feeling of being wrapping up in Riku is great. The feeling of his tongue against Sora's is even better.

Sora tilts his head when Riku leaves kisses along his jaw line. He freezes when he catches the time on the clock. Riku pulls away and Sora can't hep to whine.

"...It's time for school." Riku looks just as disappointed though. His aqua eyes have gotten darker.

"Let's do that some more." Sora opens up his arms for Riku to come back in. Riku's eyes flash and he moves closer. He catches himself and grinds his teeth.

"No. We have to go to school."

"You're no fun." Sora grumbles as he gets out of his seat, putting his bowl in the sink. He freezes when Riku presses himself against his back, reaching over to drop his bowl into the sink.

"I'll be fun for you later." Riku nibbles the shell of Sora's ear, getting him to shiver and groan. It feels so good- "But school first."

"You're such a tease." Sora narrows his eyes when Riku walks away with a smug smile on his lips.

"Takes one to know one."

"Don't use my stuff against me!" Sora stomps the floor childishly before they both walk out of the house to head to school.

Riku laughs. Maybe it's just Sora, but it's much lighter. The wind blows against them, moving Riku's hair back, showing him those aqua eyes that are staring at him and only him. Riku has betrayed him before but...even so, he knows he can trust him.

Sora can't believe he went from hating this guy, to best buds, to lovers. He'd never expected it but...Riku is full of surprises and secrets. Only now is Sora starting to find them all out...

Riku is an adventure and Sora wants to explore him.

"Like something you see?" Riku snaps him out of his thoughts, his smile smug again but it's big. Sora snorts but he doesn't say anything.

Riku really is more beautiful when he smiles.

* * *

Sora doesn't want to do this. He'd rather crawl in bed but he had to face Roxas some time. He skipped his study hall but he can't skip his other classes. It's time to get this over with. Sora grips his fist before he walks into the music room. He's running on the late side.

Sora sees Riku first. He had been looking towards the door and when he sees him, he gives him a nod. He probably thought he was going to skip out. The music room has never felt so tense. It's worse knowing that he has no where to sit but next to Roxas.

Sora makes his way back towards his seat. Blue meets blue. Roxas is staring at him with this frown, looking like a sad puppy. He looks in distress. Sora feels his stomach twist but he forces himself to sit next to the blonde.

He can feel those blue eyes staring at him. The same blue eyes he's been looking at for years.

The class is stealing glances and they're starting to whisper. They can tell something is up. The teacher comes in and starts class but Sora can't pay attention when he feels Roxas staring at him.

"Sor." Roxas calls and it's so quiet. It doesn't sound like his voice at all.

Sora takes a deep breath but he looks over at him. Roxas looks surprised he responded, he licks his lips and Sora knows he's nervous. He's trying to think of something to say.

Sora plays with his pencil but he doesn't look away. He can't back down, even though he feels his anger start to dull. He can't stay angry at him when Roxas looks like that but...they can't go back. Sora decided that.

"We need to talk." Sora whispers, glancing towards the teacher who is going off about something he doesn't care about. Music notes and shit.

Roxas nods slowly. "Wanna bail?"

"Yeah." Sora and Roxas stand up. The students stare at them as they walk up and then right out the door. If the teacher noticed he doesn't say anything. Probably because he hates them and would rather them not be in his class. Without them acting out, he can actually teach his class.

Sora felt Riku's eyes on him as well. He'll tell him how this goes after it's over.

The two walk in silence till they get into the bathroom. They use to skip classes together in here. They had fun but this isn't fun for either of them. Sora checks under the stalls to make sure no one is in here before he turns to face Roxas.

The blonde is stiff, looking at him with his full attention. His expression is serious.

"I thought you would avoid me longer to be honest." Roxas chuckles nervously.

"...I wanted to." Sora admits.

"I don't blame you."

Silence falls over them. It's thick. They just stare at each other, both not wanting to speak.

Roxas is the first to break it. "Sora I'm-"

"I know what you're going to say." Sora puts his hand up. "You're going to say your sorry...You're going to say you won't do it again...but I don't want to hear that." Sora is honest. Roxas closes his mouth. "Roxas..." Sora locks eyes with him. When he sees how the blonde looks increasingly more nervous he falters for a second...but then he remembers the pain Saturday. And he thinks of aqua eyes. "I think we should end this."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Roxas lets out a long breath of air. "Sora can't we work this out? I don't want to lose you." He's shaky.

"I can't do this anymore Rox. I love you. You're my best friend and I care about you but I...I don't think I want you as my lover. I wasn't sure about it before this happened and then Saturday happened and...I can't take you hurting me like that. I know you Roxas. I was angry but I know that you wouldn't just do things like that with anybody. You did it with Axel because you like him. He certainly likes you and said he would snatch you up in a heart beat so why don't you go with him-"

"I want you Sora! I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I want to date Axel-"

"Roxas i'm going to date Riku." Sora can't take it. Roxas is too much for him...his eyes are getting watery. He can't stand it when he cries. Sora had to tell him. He had to rip the band-aid off.

"...What?" Roxas's face drops.

"I'm going to date Riku." Sora averts his gaze when he's sure Roxas is going to cry. "...I'm sorry Rox-"

"We've been in this kind of relationship for close to three years and you don't date me but Riku comes along after he tortured you in middle school and you jump right on him..." Roxas sounds pissed off. Sora looks at him to see Roxas's eyes are darker, tears streaming down his face. He's glaring at him.

"...I didn't know what I wanted from you Roxas but...I know with Riku." Sora takes a step closer and Roxas takes a step back. "Roxas i'm sorry about this...Axel will be better for you-"

"How do you know what will be better for me?" Roxas snaps. "I wanted you for three years and I waited patiently...you made it seem like I would have you eventually and then I make a stupid mistake when i'm drunk and you're ready to end it...and jump on another guy. I'm sure this has everything to do with Riku." Roxas is bitter.

"For three years I wasn't sure and you knew that! And it's not all Riku! You cheated on me Roxas! With your close friend, with a guy you know has a huge thing for you! Stop acting like you're the victim here."

"Fuck you Sora." Roxas yells, those blue eyes flaring. Sora wonders if he's going to try to punch him. He's gripping his fists. The blonde is at his limit. Just when Sora thinks he needs to get ready for a fight, Roxas marches off.

Once he's gone, the anger Sora felt starts to dull. Now he feels empty. Roxas did cheat on him but Sora wishes he had cut this off sooner. It felt good being with Roxas but the blonde had developed deeper feelings for him. If he wasn't sure he should have dragged this out.

Sora feels bad. He hates seeing Roxas cry. He hates fighting with him.

Sora starts to walk out of the bathroom, deep in thought only for Axel to march into the bathroom. He grabs Sora by the shirt and slams him against he bathroom wall.

"You made him cry." Axel growls, his voice low. "No one makes Roxas cry."

"What were you expecting? He's crying because our relationship is over Axel. I would think you would be happy. This is what you wanted." Sora doesn't fight much against the red head. He doesn't feel like it.

"...I didn't expect him to be this upset. I just wanted to get you away from him..." Axel averts his gaze, his grip loosening on his shirt. Sora can't believe that he might be seeing some regret in those green eyes.

"He needs to be comforted..." Sora is still angry with Axel. He's still pissed off about Saturday but when he thinks of those blue eyes with tears streaming down them... He grabs Axel by the shirt and flips them over. The red head is surprised to say the least.

"I can tell that you know what you did was wrong. Roxas has been hurt. So you need to go and comfort him. You need to make this better. Roxas likes you Axel...he wouldn't have done those things with you if he didn't...So now is your time to not be such a dick and get your man."

" I never thought I'd hear those words from you." Axel relaxes, this fire burns out of those green orbs. "...I'll fix this. I'll make him feel better. I'll chill out too." Sora lets go of him. Axel starts to walk out of the bathroom before he turns around. He ruffles Sora's hair. "...As long as you're not with Roxas, I have no problems with you Sora. Once this all gets settled down, i'd like for you to be my buddy again."

"I don't know." Sora looks at him evenly. "You haven't even apologized for what you did."

"Well you stole the love of my life and then I took him back...so I say we're even." Axel grins.

"Hmm..." Sora hums before he kicks Axel in the balls. The man yelps, his mouth falling open in pain as he falls to the floor.

"My nuts!"

"Now we're even." Sora says with a cheerful smile. "See you at lunch buddy old pal." Sora waves good bye, this smug smile on his lips.

Axel gives him a weak middle finger. Even though Sora just attacked Axel, he feels a lot better.

It seems Sora and Axel have becomes friends once again.

* * *

"How did it go?" Riku turns to face him when Sora sits at the lunch table. So far it's just Riku sitting at the table. Those aqua eyes are looking him over in concern before locking with his.

"You know, horrible." Sora lays his head on the table. "...Roxas got really pissed off."

"He should have expected this outcome after what he did." Riku narrows his eyes.

"I think he was more sad about me breaking it off with him. He got pissed off when I said I was going to date you." Sora closes his eyes. "I hate seeing him cry...i've been feeling like shit. Have you seen Roxas or Axel anywhere?"

"No I haven't..." Riku sounds...in awe? Sora opens his eyes to see Riku staring at him with his eyes widen.

"What?"

"...I was just surprised you told him that." Riku's lips twitch at the corner. "I bet Roxas was pissed but...it makes me happy."

"Yeah I can tell." Sora snorts. "You're horrible."

"When it comes to you, yes I am."

"At least you admit it." Sora's lips turn in a smile as he glances towards the lunch line. He spots Kairi but he doesn't see Roxas or Axel. Sora frowns. "I told Axel to go make Roxas feel better. I hope he can. "

"You are a very kind person Sora."

"I don't think I am."

"You kidding? Roxas cheats on you and you send the guy he cheated on you with to go and help him...because you see it as the best for him. You are very kind."

"I owe him at least that. I've been dragging this on...I should have stopped it once I realized our feelings for each other were different."

"Don't dwell in the past Sora. That's the number one rule to anything in life. You followed what you thought was right now and you're helping Roxas. That's what you should look at." Riku puts his hand on his shoulder. It's warm and Sora finds the tenseness fade away in his muscles.

"I guess." Sora sits up in his chair and offers Riku a smile. The smile he gets in return makes him feel even better.

"Aw don't you two look comfortable." Sora flushes slightly when Kairi shows up with a grin on her lips, sitting down in front of them. "It makes me happy. I've missed seeing you two all nice to each other."

"I've missed those times too." Riku agrees, drinking some of his milk.

Sora stares at the girl who was his first love and is now like a sister to him. She really does look happy, just looking at them. Her blue eyes distant like she's thinking about something...probably the past. How they use to be.

"Hey Kairi when we hang out Wednesday, Riku can come too. It will be like old times." Sora smiles when Kairi beams.

"Yeah!"She giggles. "that sounds like fun! What do you say Riku?"

"I'd love to." Riku glances at Sora before he gives Kairi a smile. "It really will be like old times."

After awhile of the three talking about their plans for Wednesday, Kairi realizes they're missing Roxas and Axel.

"I wonder where they are?"

"Beats me." Riku grunts. "So Busch gardens is this weekend." Riku changes the subject quickly when he saw how Sora get slumpy.

"Oh yeah!" Both Kairi and Sora say at the same time.

"Did you both forget?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I did." Kairi sticks out her tongue. "I need to get packed and everything...wow it came so quickly!"

"Shit everything has been going on I forgot! I need to get my stuff together too..." Sora's eyes light up in excitement only for him to pale. "Roxas will be there..."

"Yeah." Riku watches Sora carefully.

"That's a good thing right?" Kairi takes note of the change, looking at her friend with a frown. Sora can't keep anything from those blue eyes. Before the lunch period ends, Sora ends up telling Kairi everything that happened. It was nice having Kairi agree that it was best to break it off with Roxas. IT makes him feel like he did pick the right choice.

The look of delight on Kairi's face was immediate when Sora told her about the Riku part of the story...she squealed and Sora couldn't help to get flustered. If he didn't explain that part she wouldn't understand why Roxas is so mad.

Riku just listens to Sora while he explains what happen in the bathroom quietly. When Sora got to the part with Axel shoving him against the wall, he had gripped his fist...

Kairi and Riku both laughed when Sora told them how he kicked him in the nuts. They both thought he had deserved it.

"Roxas will come around...you've been friends for so long. It's like you said Sora, Roxas seems to like Axel so maybe once he sees that himself, things will be better." Kairi says with a smile.

"I hope so." Sora frowns when he thinks of those watery blue eyes.

He really does.

* * *

Sora blinks out of his half asleep state when a crumpled up ball is placed on his desk from behind. He already knows it's from Riku so he opens the note. Riku has been quiet since they've been in this class. It's not a bad silence. Sora doesn't mind it. Today has been too loud anyway.

" _The way you were talking to Kairi made it sound we were already dating."_

Sora tilts his head...did he? Well they are about to date so why would that matter? Sora's eyes widen. He should probably ask Riku properly.

" _I didn't notice. Did it bother you?"_ Sora sends back. The reply is quick.

" _It didn't bother me. It was surprising but I liked it. I just wanted to clarify. We're dating now?"_

" _Yeah we are. I'll ask you better after school if you want. I should have asked you I just figured you knew."_

" _I'd like to see how you would ask me."_ Sora can feel the smugness behind him. He rolls his eyes, a smile turning his lips.

What Sora doesn't see is how Riku is gripping his fist under the table and tapping his foot. Riku is excited and the happiness he feels is hidden behind his hand, a smile he wants no one to see.

Riku can barely contain himself.

The class goes by pretty quickly and soon Sora finds himself walking out with Riku by his side. Riku once again is quiet and Sora's feeling nervous for some reason. They were all good this morning but now the air is thick with tension. It's not bad but it's pressure.

Maybe it's like this because Riku is waiting for Sora to ask him. How the hell should he? How did he ask out those girls? A lot of the times they wrote him a letter saying how they thought he was cute or their friends would introduce them...Sora did ask Kairi out. He took her under a cherry blossom tree, held her hands, and spilled out his feelings. It may have been cheesy but Kairi was the girl he loved. She was on his mind 24/7.

Sora frowns. He doesn't want to do anything like he did with Kairi...that obviously didn't work out. Why is he over thinking it? It's just Riku...Sora likes him but it's not like with Kairi. He's not in love with the guy.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi smiles brightly, standing in front of the school with Namine. No sign of Roxas and Axel. Sora doesn't know if he's happy about that or not. The last time he saw Roxas he wasn't in good shape so he can't help to be a little distressed that he hasn't seen either of them since then.

"Hey Kairi, I can't stay long out to talk. I have to go home and get ready for work. Ugh." Sora whines. "...Have you seen Roxas and Axel?"

"No I haven't." Kairi frowns.

"oh."

"You should probably go if you have to get ready. Riku looks pretty impatient too." Sora looks over at Riku just for him to turn his head. His hands are in his pockets and he's stiff. He does look about ready to go. "Don't worry too much about it Sora."

"I'll try not to. I'll see you tomorrow Kairi. See you Namine." Sora waves his hand at his two friends before he heads away from the school. Riku by his side.

This impatience...is it because Sora is taking awhile to ask him? Maybe he should just do it. When they get in front of his house, Sora finally faces Riku. He's already staring at him, those aqua eyes are pretty intense though his expression is blank. He looks like a bad ass.

Not really the mood Sora was picturing but he'll work with it.

"So uh...I don't really have a cool way of saying this. I thought about it but uh..." Sora flushes, his staring isn't helping. "Will you be my boyfriend and stuff?" Sora's face feels so hot. He wants to hide it but he doesn't.

That blank expression changes immediately. It's like Riku just took off a mask. The grin he has is too large and soon he has Sora in his arms, lifting him off the ground.

"Yes I will be your boyfriend and stuff." Riku says with a chuckle as he places Sora down.

"Good." Sora mumbles, grabbing at his pants. He can't look at Riku's beaming smile right now.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't do it." Riku grabs Sora's chin, pulling him in for a kiss. He gasps from the fever in it and the feeling of his soft tongue against his-

Riku pulls away leaving Sora panting and wanting more.

"Tomorrow I want to take you out on a date." He licks Sora's lip before biting it,a bit roughly. Sora holds back a moan and a whine when Riku pulls away again. Those aqua eyes are darken and the hands that were reaching for Sora are shoved in his pocket.

"A-A date? Where?" Sora takes a step closer.

"Anywhere you want." Riku replies cheerfully. It's strange seeing him so perky. Sora is about to say he would rather them just hanging out at his house when Riku reaches out and gently caresses Sora's lower lip with his thumb. It's an action that shuts him up and those eyes...they keep going between dark to light. Riku stares at his lips intently before he lets go of him and moves back. He smiles.

"Think about where you want to go." Riku shoves his hands in his pockets once again and starts to walk off. "have a good day at work babe."

"N-No pet names!" That's the only thing Sora can squeak out.

"Aw but I like them. You can call me something to!" Riku yells back.

"NO!" Sora yells back stubbornly. All he hears is Riku's low chuckle as he keeps walking far and far away.

Sora feels frustrated. Riku said yes and he kissed him and stuff but...Riku worked him up just now. He kept going in really hot then to just pull away. Now Sora has a problem right before work...having to look all cool too.

Maybe Sora should have asked better. Riku looked pretty happy though...He acted kind of weird but he looked happy.

Sora sighs. Riku was easier to read when he was younger...he was able to read his needs more too. Older Riku just left him very needy before work...

Yes, Sora is very frustrated.

* * *

"Yo Roxas wait up!" Axel limps faster when he sees the blonde walking quickly down the hallway. He walks right out of the school. Roxas doesn't say anything, if anything he moves faster. Curse Sora for kicking him in the balls. It's still hurting him...Axel bites his lip and runs after the blonde. "Roxas where are you going?" Axel grabs his arm when he gets right to him.

Roxas rips his arm from his grip. "You are the last person I want to see right now." He drawls. His voice is dry and stale. Nothing like the blonde's usually tone.

"I know." Axel lowers his gaze. "But I can't let you walk out alone like this-"

"I want to be alone." He snaps, starting to walk again. Instead of stopping him, Axel walks with him.

"Roxas you were crying...I know you. When you're upset like this, the last thing you need is to be stuck alone. You like to bottle things up when it gets like this-"

"What makes you think I would confined in you?!" Roxas turns on his heel, glaring so darkly at Axel that he actually tenses. Those big blue eyes are watery and his face is red from his anger. "You're the reason i've lost Sora. You took advantage of me and because of that...Sora is going to go with Riku!"

"You're right." Axel watches how Roxas blinks. He wasn't expecting him to agree. "Roxas...i've been an ass hole. Of course that's nothing new but...i've reached a new level of ass hole ness." Axel rubs the back of his head. "I didn't think that your relationship with Sora meant so much. I was just focused on how Sora felt about you that I wasn't looking at how you felt about him. I didn't want to. I've hurt you and i'm sorry."

"...Do you expect me to just say you're forgiven?" Roxas's says quietly.

"No not really. I just...Don't want you to hate me." Axel's voice drops down and it sounds too needy for his own taste. He feels...vulnerable.

Roxas stares at the red head in surprise. He studies how Axel flushes ever slightly, how those green eyes have lowered.

"...Come on." Roxas marches off and Axel happily follows him. It doesn't take long of silence before Roxas is speaking again. "...I was expecting Sora to be angry. Maybe I shouldn't have even thought our relationship would have stayed in tack but...I could never have imagined how easy it was for Sora to just break it up. Or how easy it was for him to tell me that he was going to be dating Riku. Can you believe that? I've been in this kind of relationship with Sora for three years. I love the guy and...that was so easily thrown away for someone like Riku."

Axel is quiet for once. He just listens. Roxas needs that right now, not a commenter.

"...I know I made a mistake. What I did with you was...even though I want to blame it all on you... i can't." Roxas blushes at this. "I did betray Sora but...I suppose I deserve this. I just hated how easy it was for him. Right now, I'm the only one who's h-hurting." Roxas's voice breaks at the end. He covers his eyes with his arm. "I-I'm the only one...who's crying." He sobs.

Axel can't stand that sound. He pulls Roxas into his chest quickly, wrapping his arms around him in a protective way. Roxas pushes on his chest like he would shove him but instead he buries his head deeper into his chest. He starts to beat his fist into Axel's chest out of anger or dismay, maybe it's both.

"And then he says things like...He doesn't want to lose me...I don't want to lose him either! But I don't want to see him with Riku! That prick..." Roxas grips Axel's shirt. "Damn it.."

"Would you like me to give Riku a big fat shiner for you?" Axel runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'll give him the fucking shiner myself." Roxas pulls away, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He looks up at Axel, and his heart melts at seeing those dismayed blue eyes. "I can hit Riku all I want, it doesn't change the fact that Sora wants him over me...I wonder if I even if I didn't make the mistake with you if this would have happened..."

"Honestly it probably would. I could see they were getting closer way before this happened. It was obvious Riku had a thing for Sora and...I think it grew on Sora too." Axel cups Roxas's cheek when those blue eyes had lowered. Axel doesn't care that they're outside where anyone can see. He doesn't care about anything but the blonde. Staring into those wide eyes, Axel moves in to kiss Roxas. The blonde gasps so Axel just kisses him tenderly before pulling back.

"Roxas I love you. I have a shitty way of showing it but I do. I knew Sora's feelings weren't what you wanted...and honestly I wanted you to myself. Roxas I want to be the man you lean on and I want to be yours. I won't dilly dally with your feelings. I'd be proud to call you mine. So don't look all sad. It breaks my heart. It makes me want to hurt Sora-"

"Don't hurt him." Roxas says quickly, his face a bit flushed from the older man's honest feelings.

"I won't. We're cool now I think. Sora kicked me in the nuts and said we're even so i'm pretty sure we're friends."

"How does that make you think your friends?" Roxas shakes his head but that gets a slight grin out of him. He averts his gaze. "...I don't want to jump into another relationship. I need some time to get myself together and really, jumping into a relationship with you, one the reasons for all of this, seems stupid but..." Roxas flushes. "I will admit...that i've been having trouble forgetting about Saturday-"

"Oh really?" Axel perks up, if he had a tail it would be wagging. The smile he has is suggestive.

"Shut it before I finish your balls off."

"You're so violent." Axel pouts.

"As I was saying...yes i've been thinking about it. Not just the lewd stuff but us talking and..."Roxas is getting increasingly more flustered with how happy Axel looks. "I'm just saying I will consider moving this relationship forward but i've not decided on anything! Furthermore you owe me big for all the trouble you've caused."

"And what do I owe you?" Axel grabs Roxas's hand and kisses the back of it. He smirks seductively. "I'll give you anything you want. I want to make you feel better. I've been a bad boy- ow!" Axel winces when Roxas chopped him on top of the head.

"I don't mean in a sexual way you perv. That be more of a treat for you than me." Roxas grunts. "No..." Roxas smirks and Axel frowns. "You're going to be doing my homework for a week."

"What? I don't even do mine." Axel pales.

"You better do it good too. If you are lazy and get me bad grades I won't even consider going out with you-"

"You're cruel!" Axel gasps.

"This is your punishment and this way I get to relax. On days we're both off this week, I'll come over your place."

"Oh?" Axel seems to like that a lot more than the homework. "Is that all?"

"Maybe." Roxas keeps his arms crossed. The glare on his face is more cute to Axel than anything.

"Well how about I take you out for some sea salt ice cream." Axel wraps his arm around Roxas's shoulder, giving him a grin. "Let's ditch class and have some fun!"

Roxas thinks about this a moment...He thinks about how Sora and Riku will be together at lunch. His stomach turns so he looks at Axel. After a moment his grin is contagious...

"Sure. Let's have some fun."

* * *

 **Yay it's getting better! Thank you for your support. Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you guys think.**


End file.
